Désillusion à NYC
by Chris'of13
Summary: Quand Bella Swan est embauchée comme stagiaire au New York Daily Paper sous la direction du froid et méprisant Edward Cullen, son rêve va vite tourner au cauchemar. Va-t-elle sortir indemne de cette histoire ou sa vie va-t-elle radicalement changer?
1. Live your life

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors voilà, à force de lire vos fictions, j'ai décidé d'en faire une à mon tour. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! **

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Désillusion à NYC**

**Chapter 1: This is it**

**Bella POV  
**

- Swan ! Table n°4, et plus vite que ça s'il te plaît !

- Bella, où as-tu mis le torchon pour nettoyer le comptoir ?

- Hé, vous ! J'ai commandé un perrier il me semble et par définition, un perrier est de l'eau gazeuse, or il n'y a plus de bulles dans mon perrier donc ceci s'appelle de l'eau plate !

- J'ai mentionné un supplément de fromage dans mon American cheese !

Vous aussi vous plaignez la pauvre serveuse à qui l'on s'adresse ? Sachez que c'est moi, Isabella Swan, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella. Voici mon travail au _Sixth Avenue Cafe, _un restaurant branché de New York, je dirais trop même. Enfin, si vous êtes un peu masochistes et que vous aimez vous faire crier dessus à longueur de temps, c'est pour vous. Mais certainement pas pour moi. Et encore, avec la malchance qui me caractérise, il faut que l'on m'attribue les clients les plus gonflants pour ne pas dire autre chose. Autant vous dire que je suis assez énervée et que je ne suis pas loin de l'explosion. Tout en contenant ma colère, je me dirigeai vers la table n°4 avec mon plus beau sourire hypocrite.

- Qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

- Que le service soit plus rapide ici ! Voyez-vous, je suis assez pressé et j'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à amener une tente de camping la prochaine fois que je viendrai déjeuner ! Et ça sera une salade césar !

A cet instant, l'explosion devint imminente.

- ECOUTEZ MOI UN PEU ESPECE DE….je vous apporte ça tout de suite, ajoutai-je docilement en croisant le regard furieux de Joe, mon patron.

Une fois arrivée au comptoir, je soufflai lourdement alors que Joe s'approcha dangereusement de moi.

- Swan, j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes écarts de conduite ! Pour une étudiante de Columbia, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très disciplinée, chuchota-t-il entre ses dents. Je sais que certains clients sont des blaireaux mais n'oublie pas que le client est roi ici et je n'ai pas envie de faire de scandale. Alors garde ton self-control, mords toi la langue bien fort et RETOURNE A TON SERVICE ! ajouta-t-il en haussant subitement la voix, me faisant sursauter. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Aussi clair que de l'eau de source, marmonnai-je en me détournant.

- Bella, le torchon, nom de Dieu ! m'interpella Jessica, l'une de mes collègues.

- Je te promets que si je le trouve, je te bâillonne avec ! répondis-je hargneusement.

Je m'emparai de la fichue salade César posée sur le comptoir de l'autre crétin grisonnant tout en me faisant violence pour ne par cracher dedans et la posai subitement sur la table non sans lui offrir un sourire forcé.

- Autre chose, une boisson peut-être?

- Je voulais commander un soda mais j'ai peur qu'il ne se périme le temps que vous arriviez.

- Très bien, de toute façon, je ne vous le conseille pas, ça ne ferait qu'alimenter votre bedaine déjà volumineuse ! lui lançai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Et sans lui avoir laissé le temps d'en placer une, je fis volte-face, fière de moi.

&&&

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je me dépêchai de poser mes clés et le courrier sur la table basse près de la porte d'entrée et d'enlever ma veste avant de m'affaler sur un fauteuil dans le salon. Si je n'avais pas autant eu besoin de ce job, j'aurais démissionné depuis longtemps. Or, il fallait bien que je paye le loyer, la nourriture. Maintenant que j'étais fraîchement diplômée de la _Graduate School of Journalism_ de la _Columbia University_, je n'avais plus de bourse pour m'aider. Il fallait donc que je travaille, au moins jusqu'à ce que je trouve un stage. En effet, avant d'être embauchée officiellement en tant que journaliste, il fallait que j'effectue une période d'essai en tant que stagiaire dans une boîte.

_Flash-back 3 mois plus tôt_

- Au revoir à tous et bonne chance pour la suite ! Mlle Swan, pouvez-vous rester un instant je vous prie ? me demanda mon professeur.

Une fois la salle vidée de tout étudiant, monsieur Davis s'avança vers moi et posa une main paternelle sur mon épaule.

- Isabella, vous êtes l'une de nos meilleures étudiantes. Vous savez que vous devez effectuer un stage d'essai de cinq mois dans une boîte de journalisme et qu'une fois ce délai écoulé, le patron aura la possibilité de vous embaucher s'il est satisfait de votre travail ou en cas contraire, vous devrez chercher du boulot ailleurs ce qui est plus délicat. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis permis d'envoyer une lettre de recommandation aux deux plus grandes boîtes new-yorkaises _: le New York Times_ et le _New York Daily Paper. _Pour le _NY Daily Paper_, le patron va changer d'ici votre stage mais le patron actuel m'a assuré qu'il prendrait la décision de vous engager comme stagiaire ou non. Cependant, c'est le futur patron qui décidera de vos capacités à travailler là-bas évidemment. Aviez-vous d'autres demandes de stage précises ?

A vrai dire je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. J'allais peut-être effectuer un stage pour l'un de ces deux grands journaux que j'appréciais énormément. C'étais tout simplement inimaginable.

- Eh bien, je souhaitais postuler pour le _Brooklyn Paper_ ou en dernier recours le _Seattle Times._ Pour être honnête je n'aurais jamais osé envoyer une demande à de si grands journaux. Je vous remercie infiniment monsieur.

- Mais je vous en prie, Isabella. Je crois en vous et vous avez tout à fait les capacités pour réussir. Pourquoi aller à Seattle pour ça alors qu'il y a mieux tout près? Vous êtes une étudiante sérieuse et je suis sûr que vous allez réussir mon enfant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je fus très touchée par ce petit discours. Même mon père ne m'avait jamais dit de telles choses. Il faut dire aussi que Charlie n'avait jamais été très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments. Il qualifiait ces déclarations de discours larmoyants mais je savais que sous ces allures de dur recommandées lorsqu'on est le shérif de Forks, c'était un tendre. Enfin, j'avais hérité de ce côté de sa personnalité si je puis dire, voilà pourquoi je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre à mon professeur.

- Merci monsieur, pour tout, me contentai-je de dire.

- Et tenez-moi au courant, Bella, me dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Je tiltai car c'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait Bella, pourtant faute est de ne pas lui avoir dit avant. Avec un sourire sincère que je lui rendis en acquiesçant, je quittai la salle de cours que je voyais pour la dernière fois.

_Fin Flash-back_

J'esquissai un sourire en repensant à cet épisode mais il disparut bien vite en me rappelant que je n'avais toujours pas eu de réponse. Je commençai à perdre espoir, après tout, le stage commençait dans deux semaines et ils m'auraient déjà donné la réponse si elle était positive, non ? De toute façon, j'avais été acceptée par le _Seattle Times et le Brooklyn Paper, _réponse qu'ils m'avaient envoyée il y a deux jours mais j'avoue que l'idée de travailler en tant que stagiaire pour l'un de ces deux grands journaux avait fait son chemin dans ma tête. J'avais d'ailleurs un penchant pour _le NY Daily Paper, _ce journal étant un peu moins connu que l'autre. Bizarre me direz-vous mais j'ai l'esprit plutôt contradictoire. Enfin pour l'instant, c'était plutôt fichu. Eh oui, que voulez-vous, à 22 ans, j'étais toujours aussi pessimiste qu'avant.

Afin de mettre fin à mes tergiversations aux allures torturées, je me levais afin d'aller prendre une douche. J'avais rendez-vous avec Angela, une amie de Columbia à 17h au Starbuck's du coin et autant vous dire que je n'étais pas très en avance. L'eau chaude détendit instantanément mes muscles et je restai sous la douche un long moment avant de me fustiger pour mon manque de ponctualité et de me hâter hors de la salle de bain non sans avoir failli glisser sur une flaque d'eau.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'habillais d'une petite robe noire _(liens bientôt disponibles sur mon profil) _et attachais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche. Je pris mon sac, mon foulard et mon petit gilet après avoir enfilé mes sandales et sortis de mon chez-moi acquis après la fin de mes études pour affronter la chaleur en ce mois d'août.

&&&

Lorsque je pénétrai dans le Starbuck's bondé, repérai immédiatement une jeune fille brune à lunettes assise à une table au fond du café. Je m'avançai vers elle en faisant comme si de rien n'était mais c'était sans compter son regard réprobateur.

- Salut Angela, fis-je innocemment une fois arivée à sa hauteur en sortant mon sourire le plus angélique.

- Bella-désespérante-Swan ! On avait dit rendez-vous à 17h et il est- regardant sa montre-17h20.

- Euh oui, je suis désolée Angie mais j'ai une excuse ! dis-je en réfléchissant à un mensonge plausible. J'étais, eh bien, ma douche a fuit et PSHHHH !!!

- PSHHH ?!

-Oui, la salle de bain était inondée !

- Ta douche est neuve, Bella !

- Euh, oui, bien vu… Et puis, il y avait beaucoup de circulation sur la route !

- Bella…Tu viens à pied ! T'habites juste à côté !

- Oui, mais justement, je trouvais injuste le fait de marcher plus vite que les pauvres voitures. C'est vrai, les gens paient l'essence, et tout le reste et se retrouvent bloqués dans les embouteillages alors que moi, j'utilise mes jambes gratuitement et je vais plus vite qu'eux ! Il y a un souci d'égalité alors j'ai décidé que je rétablirai l'ordre des choses et par solidarité, j'ai marché à la même allure que les voitures !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Angela qui arborait un air blasé avant d'éclater de rire. Je me joignis à elle ensuite en me rendant compte de l'absurdité de mon argumentation.

- Tu m'aurais dit que tu étais mariée avec Brad Pitt, je t'aurais sûrement autant cru ! ajouta mon amie les larmes aux yeux.

- Ohhhhh ça va ! Et puis je te signale que je t'ai envoyé un sms !

- Oui _Je serai en retard mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je contrôle la situation. Bella. _Très explicite, miss je-ne-suis-pas-capable-d'arriver-sans-une-minute-de-retard !

- Pfff, on va pas en parler jusqu'à Noël ! Alors, tu as reçu ta lettre d'acceptation ?

- Oui, hier ! J'ai été engagée à travailler pour le _NY Post _!

- C'est génial, c'est ce que tu voulais ! m'exclamai-je.

- Exactement ! Et toi alors, des nouvelles de _Daily Paper_ et _NY Times_ ?

- Rien, nada ! Aussi vide que le cerveau de Jessica Stanley!

- C'est vrai que cette fille n'est pas très futée. Enfin, ne perds pas espoir, pour le stage, ils vont sûrement te contacter dans les jours à venir. Au pire, tu vas au Brooklyn Paper, c'est déjà pas mal ! Quant à Jessica, il n'y a plus d'espoir qu'elle ait un QI d'Einstein un jour, c'est grillé!

On éclata toutes les deux de rire et quand on se calma, je lui fis part de mes doutes quant à la possibilité d'être acceptée au Daily Paper.

- Arrête Bella ! Aie un peu confiance en toi ! Tu es brillante, sérieuse, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne serais pas prise ! déclara Angie.

- Désolée, mais ça serait trop beau pour être vrai !

- Non, ça serait normal, tu es la meilleure alors tu as droit au meilleur ! Ne t'en fais pas !

Et ensemble, nous passâmes une soirée animée par nos discussions et nos fous rires.

&&&

Je rentrai chez moi vers 19h, épuisée par ma journée. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était de me mettre au lit avant de recommencer le service éreintant de demain midi. Soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée vint briser le calme de mon appartement et c'est avec un certain agacement que j'allai ouvrir. Je découvris sur le seuil Alana, ma voisine du dessous un peu plus âgée que moi qui me sourit gentiment.

-Oh, Alana, entre je y'en prie ! l'invitai-je.

- Non merci Bella, je vais au restaurant avec mon copain ce soir mais je voulais te donner ceci, me dit-elle en me tendant une enveloppe de papier craft. Je crois que tu l'as laissée tomber dans les escaliers tout à l'heure.

- Ah ! Merci Alana, répondis-je en me traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux pour mon inattention. Passe une bonne soirée !

- Merci, toi aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre plus que cela et regardai l'enveloppe dans mes mains après avoir refermé la porte. C'est alors que je me figeai en regardant le recto. Le sigle _NY Daily Paper _était présent au coint supérieur droit de l'enveloppe. Je fus alors soudain prise de panique, mes mains commencèrent à trembler, ma bouche s'assécha. Je décidai de m'asseoir avant de faire un infarctus. Je posai l'enveloppe sur la table basse du salon et la regardai alors que celle-ci m'appelait : _Ouvre moi ! Ouvre moi ! _

Je me levai alors pour faire les cent pas en me tortillant nerveusement les mains et en méprisant du regard cet emballage en papier maudit qui me narguait et qui renfermait la lettre qui scellerait mon destin.

_Froussarde ! Poule mouillée, il faudra bien que tu saches un jour non ?_

_Oui, oui, encore quelques minutes !_

_Et ensuite quelques heures, quelques jours …_

Je stoppai ce débat intérieur contre moi-même qui commençait à m'agacer et m'avançai vers la source de ma torture mentale. _Mais pourquoi avais-je laissé tomber cette enveloppe aussi ? ça m'apprendra à être dans la lune ! Comme ça j'aurais pu l'ouvrir avec Angela !_

Voulant en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, je me saisis rageusement de l'enveloppe et, sans réfléchir, déchirai le papier. _Allez, maintenant il faut déplier la feuille Bella, ce n'est pas bien compliqué !_

En soufflant pour me donner du courage, le sang dansant le coupé-décalé à mes tempes, je dépliai la feuille et lus. Je parcourai les lignes et lâchai la feuille sous le choc. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir une erreur ! Je lisais et relisais encore et encore la même ligne. Pas de doutes possibles. En bas de la feuille était marquée :

Aux vues de vos excellents résultats à l'examen final de journalisme, votre demande de stage au _New York Daily Paper_ a été acceptée. Nous vous donnons rendez-vous…….

Je ne pouvais pas lire la suite tellement j'étais survoltée ! Je dansais comme une folle dans mon salon à l'annonce de cette nouvelle qui allait me changer la vie.

Oui, et je n'imaginais même pas encore à quel point…

* * *

**Voilà, alors vous avez aimé ? Pour me le dire, cliquez sur le bouton vert.**


	2. Keep it simple

**Bonjour à toutes, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre contenant la fameuse rencontre! Désolée de ne poster que maintenant mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu trouver un moment. Je voulais préciser que je ne posterai sûrement que les week-end parce que j'ai vraiment des semaines chargées! Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. **

**Aux anonymes :**

**lili26**** : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ce début te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite =)**

**Ava023**** : Merci pour ton soutien, la confrontation est juste en bas^^**

**jenny**** : Hum, tu verras si Edward est dur avec Bella ou non, mais je pense que tu seras déçue si tu espères qu'il ne le sera pas ;) Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ma Bella est pleine de ressources et de répartie comme tu l'as vu ! Merci pour ta review =)**

**xenia**** : Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. C'est gentil d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage ! La suite est maintenant ^^ !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. On se retrouve en bas**.

**Disclaimer : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Désillusion à NYC**

**Chapitre**** 2: Keep it simple**

**Bella POV**

Mon stage commençait dans 72 heures et 12 minutes exactement, autrement dit dans trois jours et je n'étais plus bien sûre de mes aptitudes à intégrer le journal. Le New York Times m'avait également envoyé un courrier un jour après celui du NY Daily Paper et j'avais aussi été acceptée. Cependant, mon choix s'était porté naturellement sur le NYDP, ayant une préférence pour celui-ci. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans mon lit en ce vendredi matin, mon réveil affichant 8h18.

Je soupirai, me retournant sur le dos. De toute évidence, je n'arriverais pas à retrouver le sommeil alors je décidai de me lever. Cet après-midi, j'avais rendez-vous au journal à 15h pour visiter les lieux et m'y accommoder, vous comprendrez donc mon état d'esprit proche de la catatonie. J'avais toujours du mal à croire que j'allais être stagiaire là-bas et j'en prenais vraiment conscience à cet instant.

Les jours qui avaient suivi l'annonce de la nouvelle avaient été tout simplement parfaits. J'avais tout d'abord appelé Angela et nous étions sortis au restaurant pour fêter ça. J'avais aussi appelé monsieur Davis qui m'avait grandement félicitée en disant ne pas être surpris. Au café, comme le destin était avec moi, je n'avais pas eu de clients casse-pieds et j'eus le plaisir de voir Jessica s'occuper d'eux à ma place. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était encore plus désagréable avec moi depuis qu'elle avait appris mon prochain lieu de stage.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment bien digéré le fait que je sois sortie avec son « Miky d'amour », alias Mike Newton. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais apprécié Jessica, trouvant qu'elle suintait l'hypocrisie. C'était l'une des premières à être venu vers moi à mon arrivée à Forks mais je me suis rendue compte bien vite qu'elle faisait ça avec tous le nouveaux élèves. Enfin, elle s'était vite lassée de moi, et de pseudo meilleure amie, j'étais devenue une simple camarade. J'avais tout de suite noué des liens forts avec Angela. Plutôt timides, toutes les deux, nous nous étions vite trouvées. J'aimais sa gentillesse, sa simplicité, tout l'inverse de Jessica qui faisait dans la démesure et les commérages. Néanmoins, on mangeait souvent ensemble car Angela faisait partie de la bande de miss Stanley, bien qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup.

Mike Newton faisait partie de ce petit groupe. C'était le genre de garçon gentil et souriant qui vous mettait tout de suite à l'aise, bien que parfois collant. Il avait une sorte de béguin pour moi, au grand dam de Jessica qui le convoitait assidûment. Au début, je ne voulais pas vraiment sortir avec lui mais j'ai finalement cédé lorsqu'il m'a déclaré sa flamme alors qu'il m'avait invité au cinéma à Port Angeles. Après tout, je n'avais rien à perdre.

Cette idylle n'avait pas plu à Jessica qui s'amusait à m'envoyer des piques avec son acolyte Lauren dès qu'elle me voyait. Bien sûr, je ne me laissais pas faire et ce petit jeu m'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Depuis ce jour, j'étais devenue l'ennemie n°1 de Jessica.

Cependant, deux autres personnes voyaient cela d'un mauvais œil. Premièrement, il y avait Charlie qui voyait toujours en moi sa petite fille. Si je l'avais écouté, j'aurais eu mon premier petit copain à 21 ans. La première fois que Mike était venu chez moi, Charlie l'avait accueilli en mettant son arme de service en valeur. La tête de Mike donnait l'impression qu'il allait être attaqué par un vampire, autrement dit, ça valait le coup. Charlie avait néanmoins fini par s'y faire, voyant que j'étais heureuse.

L'autre personne, en revanche, n'avait pas bien digéré la nouvelle. Jacob Black, mon meilleur ami habitant la réserve Quileute de la Push, et accessoirement fils du meilleur ami de Charlie, Billy Black, avait eu du mal à accepter mon nouveau statut sentimental, d'ailleurs j'ignore toujours pourquoi.

_**Flash-back 5 ans plus tôt**_

C'était un samedi après-midi et je le passais chez Jacob comme d'habitude. Nous étions dans son garage, lui à réparer une vieille Mustang de 1974 et moi à l'observer dans son travail. J'hésitai à perturber sa concentration pour lui parler de Mike mais finalement, je me lançai.

- Jake, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer !

- Je t'écoute, lança-t-il le nez dans le moteur de la voiture, à trafiquer je ne sais quoi .

- Voilà, j'ai unpeticopain ! récitai-je à toute vitesse.

- Bella, je n'ai strictement rien compris à ce que tu m'as dit ! Si tu pouvais articuler, ça me ferait plaisir vois-tu ! dit-il toujours sans me regarder.

- J'ai dit que j'avais un petit copain.

Il se releva brusquement et sa tête cogna le capot relevé de la voiture. J'esquissai un mouvement pour voir s'il allait bien ou non mais le regard qu'il me lança m'en dissuada.

- Est-ce que tu as dit ce que je pense que tu as dit ?

- Si ce que tu penses que j'ai dit est que je sortais avec quelqu'un, alors oui c'est bien ça.

- Qui ? Quand ? Où? Pourquoi ?

- Mike Newton, depuis une semaine, à Port Angeles, simple faiblesse de ma part.

- Tu sors avec ce crétin de Mike Newton ? répliqua-t-il furieux.

- Ce n'est pas un crétin Jacob, si tu avais pris le temps de le connaître, tu le saurais !

- Oh comme c'est mignon, Juliette défend son Roméo ! Désolé mais ce que j'en ai vu la dernière fois où je suis venu te chercher en moto au lycée m'a suffit. Permets- moi de te dire qu'il n'avait pas l'air très intéressant ! Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les mecs puérils et lourds Bella !

- Arrête tes sarcasmes Jacob, et justement, je ne te permets pas de le critiquer alors que tu ne l'as vu qu'une minute. Et moi je ne savais pas que tu étais le genre qui jugeait les gens au premier regard.

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Je suis bien avec lui, c'est ce qui compte.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question!

- Oui, comme un ami. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, mais en soit, je ne vois pas ce que ça change !

- Donc, tu te sers de ce pauvre garçon comme petit copain parce que tu n'as pas trouvé mieux, c'est ça ?

- Arrête de déformer mes propos, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! criai-je. De toute façon, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, je suis seulement venu te tenir au courant c'est tout ! Je pensais que tu serais content pour moi, mais je me suis trompée visiblement ! Et puis laisse moi te dire que tu es un bel hypocrite parce qu'en soit, même si je me servais de lui, tu n'en aurais rien à faire, alors cesse d'utiliser ce ton condescendant ! Maintenant, je vais aller retrouver mon _Roméo _comme tu dis, et je l'embrasserai tellement longtemps qu'il sera au bord de l'asphyxie ! répliquai-je furieuse en tournant les talons, mais durant l'instant où je croisai son regard, je crus y déceler une lueur de tristesse.

_**Fin flash-back**_

Finalement, une semaine plus tard, Jacob est venu me présenter des excuses bien que n'adhérant pas totalement à mon choix. Au fil du temps, il a cependant fait avec et on a retrouvé notre complicité d'avant ce petit accrochage, tout en évitant de parler de Mike.

Contre toute attente, je suis restée avec celui-ci pendant un an. Nous nous sommes séparés en bons termes à la fin de l'année de terminale, lui allant à Seattle et moi à New York et estimant qu'une relation à distance serait trop compliquée. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été amoureuse de Mike, du moins je ne le ressentais pas comme ça. Je n'avais pas le cœur qui s'emballait quand il était près de moi, ni des papillons dans le ventre. Je me sentais bien avec lui, mais il manquait un je ne sais quoi. Je ressentais un peu plus que de l'amitié pour lui mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Il m'avait quand même offert toutes mes premières fois.

Enfin, à part Jessica, il n'y avait aucune ombre au tableau et je comptais bien profiter de cette chance momentanée.

En effet, depuis toute petite, j'étais ce qu'on pouvait appeler un aimant à malchances en tout genre, maladroite de surcroît. Je me rappelle de ce jour au lycée de Forks, une semaine après être arrivée de Floride, préférant vivre avec mon père pour laisser ma mère « partir à l'aventure » comme elle se plaisait à le dire avec son nouveau mari, Phil.

C'était le jour où on avait sport. A la mi-temps du match de volley, j'étais allée boire au robinet du vestiaire des filles et par je ne sais quelle malchance, le robinet était cassé et l'eau a giclé sur moi. Evidemment, je portais un t-shirt blanc ce jour-là et je n'en avais pas de rechange. Du coup, je me suis attirée les regards lubriques des garçons qui louchaient sur mon soutien gorge et les foudres du professeur qui était de mauvaise humeur et qui s'est donc défoulé sur moi, critiquant ma maladresse et ma tenue.

Evidemment, je me suis prise la honte devant toute la classe et certains comme Lauren Mallory en riaient bien à mes dépends.

En me remémorant ces souvenirs, je filai à la douche afin de tâcher de me détendre, ce qui ne fonctionna pas. Je me lavai les cheveux un moment et l'odeur de mon shampoing à la fraise m'apaisa quelque peu. Je sortis de ma chambre en serviette puis m'habillai d'une veste de tailleur noire, d'une jupe de la même couleur et d'un chemisier blanc. Autant faire bonne impression ! Je séchai ensuite mes cheveux et accentuai mes boucles avec un fer à friser. Je les coiffai en un chignon d'où quelques mèches retombaient parfaitement ondulées, et me maquillai légèrement, une touche de mascara et de crayon et me voilà fin prête.

Il était maintenant 9 heures et comme je ne travaillais pas au café exceptionnellement car je finissais mon service à 15h, heure de mon rendez-vous, je décidai de prendre un petit déjeuner tranquillement. Seulement, je n'arrivais à rien avaler, je me contentai donc d'un café et d'un jus d'orange.

Je soupirai lourdement, ne sachant pas quoi faire. J'allai alors dans ma chambre décidai d'appeler Jacob. Il décrocha au bout d'une tonalité.

- Hey, Bella ? Comment ça va ?

- ça va, soupirai-je vaguement.

- Mais encore ?

- J'ai rendez-vous au journal cet après-midi pour visiter les lieux et tout le toutim et…j'ai peur, soufflai-je.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

- De ne pas être à la hauteur, de faire mauvaise impression, de déchirer ma jupe en m'accrochant à un objet quelconque, de passer pour une débile, de trébucher sur mes pieds et de me ramasser devant tout le monde, de…

- Oulà ok, calme-toi, m'interrompis Jake. Bella, il ne t'arrivera rien de tout cela, fais moi confiance. Tu as été élue major de ta promotion, tu es loin d'être débile, tu ne comptes pas y aller en mini short en décolleté donc il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu fasses mauvaise impression et tu feras attention à ne pas t'accrocher quelque part pour ne pas déchirer ta jupe. Pour ce qui est de ta maladresse, tu n'as qu'à te concentrer sur tes pas, ajouta-t-il en pouffant légèrement. Aie confiance en toi Bella !

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

- Ecoute, tu vas respirer, écouter de la musique et te calmer, ou bien tu veux que je vienne te border ?

- Ah ah, très drôle Jacob ! Sinon, comment marchent les affaires à Seattle ?

- C'est tranquille, on a un peu moins de clients en ce moment. Je vais sûrement passer à New York bientôt. Un client m'a conseillé à son oncle qui est concessionnaire de vieilles voitures à Manhattan et il veut que je m'associe à lui. Je réparerais et lui vendrait les voitures.

- Mais c'est génial Jacob ! m'exclamai-je. C'est une grande opportunité !

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je veux d'abord le rencontrer avant de donner une réponse.

- Ok. Tu me tiendras au courant ?

- Pas de problème, et toi dis moi comment s'est passé ton premier jour. N'oublie pas, compte tes pas ! rigola-t-il. Au fait, tu sais que le patron a changé. L'autre a été muté à Los Angeles apparemment. Il paraît qu'il était cool.

- Oui, monsieur Davis me l'a dit. C'est lui qui a accepté ma demande de stage justement. Il m'a même envoyé une lettre qui disait qu'il aurait bien voulu me rencontrer et il me souhaitait bonne chance. J'espère que le nouveau patron sera aussi sympa, il manquerait plus que je tombe sur un connard.

- J'avoue, rigola-t-il, mais tu as tellement de chance aussi que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

- Merci Jacob pour ton soutien ! répondis-je sarcastique. Bon je vais te laisser, je dois me préparer psychologiquement. Bisous et à bientôt !

- Ouais, bonne chance !

Je me sentais déjà un peu mieux après avoir raccroché mais j'avais toujours l'estomac dans les talons. Ayant encore du temps à tuer, je m'emparai de mon livre _Orgueil et Préjugés _dont la couverture était totalement défraîchie et me plongeai dans ma lecture.

&&&

Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer et c'est ainsi que je sursautai lorque je découvris qu'il était déjà 12h45. Je filai à la cuisine pour me préparer une salade, estimant qu'il était inconcevable que je m'évanouisse là-bas. Après avoir mangé et ayant encore une heure à tuer, je sortis de chez moi après avoir pris mon sac et enfilé mes escarpins noirs et me rendis à Central Park qui se trouvait à 15 minutes de chez moi à pied.

Je marchai en observant les enfants qui jouaient, insouciants, les mamans qui leur disaient de faire attention lorsqu'ils s'approchaient trop de l'eau, les couples qui se tenaient la main ou s'embrassaient. C'est dans ces instants que je me sentais de trop, ayant l'impression de briser la quiétude de leurs instants de bonheur. C'est aussi dans ces moments-là que j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose à ma vie, seulement je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Je me posai sur un banc et respirai l'air chaud et profitant de la légère brise qui fouettait mon visage. Je me sentais sereine, enfin. J'aimais ces instants de solitude à seulement profiter du calme qui régnait au parc, loin du stress et du boucan new-yorkais. Ça m'apaisait, tout simplement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et découvris avec regret qu'il était temps d'y aller. A l'inquiétude se mêlait maintenant l'impatience de pénétrer les fameux bureaux du NYDP.

Je marchai jusqu'à apercevoir un taxi que je hélai.

- Bonjour. 259 West 53rd Street, indiquai-je au chauffeur.

Il acquiesça tout en démarrant et je regardai les rues et les avenues se succéder à un rythme effréné.

&&&

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous arrivions devant un bâtiment qui contrastait par sa grandeur avec les immeubles alentour.

- Nous y sommes mademoiselle.

J'acquiesçai avec raideur puis payai la course et m'extirpai du taxi en le remerciant. Je le regardai s'éloigner puis me tournai vers l'immense building à la façade de verre et de fer où était marqué en toute lettre : THE NEW YORK DAILY PAPER. Je déglutis puis poussai finalement la porte tournante. Maintenant, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. C'était trop tard.

Je découvris une salle spacieuse aux murs beiges où au fond se trouvait un guichet. Des fauteuils rouges et noirs où quelques personnes étaient assises, discutant tranquillement étaient disposés en cercle autour d'une table basse en verre. Des néons étaient accrochés au plafond qui donnaient à la pièce une salle une ambiance agréable. Tout était très classe sans tomber dans la démesure. Je repérai deux ascenseurs au fond de la salle d'accueil et me dirigeai vers ceux-ci en prenant soin de regarder mes pieds pour ne pas tomber. Je sentis le regard de l'hôtesse d'accueil dans mon dos et j'accélérai le pas. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et des messieurs en veste de costume et chemises en sortirent en me détaillant des pieds à la tête. Il me saluèrent d'un hochement rapide tandis que j'entrai et appuyai sur le bouton 26.

Tandis que l'ascenseur amorçait sa montée, je ne pus m'empêcher de stresser.

_Respire Bella, respire, il serait mal venu que tu fasses de l'hyperventilation pour ton premier jour. Pour qui va-t-on te prendre sinon ? Tu veux vraiment passer pour une chochotte ?_

Bien sûr, il en était hors de question. Tandis que je stoppai la voix dans ma tête, les portes s'ouvrirent. Ma montre indiquait 14h55.

_Pile à l'heure !_

Je bloquai devant la vision sui s'offrait à moi. Quelques marches étaient présentes et de là où j'étais, j'avais une vue d'ensemble. Des personnes avec des dossiers à la main et des feuilles de papier couraient dans tous les sens.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar ?_

Un véritable boucan régnait dans la pièce et je me sentais suffoquer.

_Chochotte !_

Je me décidai à descendre les marches et me fis pratiquement bousculer. Le calme de l'accueil contrastait violemment avec l'atmosphère de cette salle. J'observai l'immense étage qui lui aussi avait des murs beiges. Les néons au plafond donnaient une teinte orangée à la pièce, comme si celle-ci était éclairée par un feu de cheminée. L'agitation qui y régnait la rendait l'ambiance moins chaleureuse que celle de l'accueil. Le sol était d'un beige laqué et brillant plus clair que celui des murs. Devant moi se dressait un couloir avec des portes de chaque côté qui renfermaient des bureaux qu'on voyait à travers les fenêtres en verre. Au bout de ce couloir, il y avait une porte en bois sombre.

A ma droite se trouvait un autre couloir constitué de la même façon que le premier. Mais autour de ces couloirs se trouvait une immense pièce centrale avec des bureaux en bois sur lesquels étaient disposés de nombreuses feuilles et des ordinateurs ultramodernes. Ceux-ci étaient situés à une distance raisonnable les uns des autres, de sorte que l'espace soit suffisamment important pour qu'on puisse circuler. Je repérais des photocopieuses ci et là où certaines personnes de précipitaient.

A ma gauche, dans une partie un peu reculée se trouvait un bureau ou était marqué SECRETARIAT sur une plaque dorée. Je m'y dirigeais et me retrouvais devant une jolie blonde à la peau pâle et aux yeux bleus qui lisait un magazine et semblait totalement indifférente à l'effervescence régnante. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et m'offrit un sourire fatigué.

- Bonjour, en que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Swan et je suis la nouvelle stagiaire.

- Ah oui, bienvenue mademoiselle. J'ai entendu parler de votre arrivée. Vous allez être prise en charge par monsieur Whitlock. Je vais le chercher. Ah ben tiens, le voilà ! Monsieur ! l'interpella-t-elle.

Je me retournai vers le concerné et découvris un homme de pas plus de 25 ans, dans les1m75, aux cheveux légèrement longs et d'un blond cendré et aux yeux bleus mers. Il portait une chemise bleue foncée remontée aux coudes et un pantalon en toile noir.

_Mais il n'a que des mannequins ici ou quoi ?_

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi et je me perdis dans l'azur de ses yeux. Une aura de calme m'enveloppa instantanément tandis qu'un léger sourire apparut sur son visage et qu'il me tendit la main.

- Vous devez être Isabella Swan. Je me présente, Jasper Whitlock, c'est moi qui vous encadrerai durant votre stage.

- Oui c'est bien moi. Ravie de vous rencontrer, monsieur.

- Oh, non, pas de monsieur, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quarante ans, alors qu'on doit avoir quatre ans de différence, sourit-il. Appelez moi Jasper et tutoyez moi je vous prie. Après tout, nous allons nous côtoyer quotidiennement.

- Très bien, dis-je en rougissant légèrement. Dans ce cas, tutoie moi aussi et je préfère Bella.

- Alors Bella, je t'invite à me suivre.

Je le suivis dans le premier couloir.

- J'ai lu ton dossier, j'avoue que tu m'impressionnes. Quelle branche du journalisme t'intéresse ?

- La rédaction.

- Je le pressentais. Une littéraire, hein ? Moi je suis reporter. J'aime bouger, voyager…

- ça doit être intéressant, non ?

- Oui, ça l'est. Enfin ça dépend des personnes mais c'est ce que j'aime.

Le stress s'était envolé depuis que j'avais rencontré Jasper. Il dégageait une sorte de sérénité contagieuse. Il faisait tout pour me mettre à l'aise et ça marchait.

- Alors là, dit-il en montrant une porte du couloir, c'est la salle de réunion. Lorsqu'il y a de grandes décisions à prendre où de grands projets, on se réunit ici. En face, c'est la salle de détente. On prend le café, on discute. Très utile en résumé, sourit-il. A côté, c'est la salle à photocopieuses, scanners… Et au fond, tu as le bureau du boss.

- Il n'est pas là ? hésitai-je.

- Non, il est à Los Angeles pour une réunion entre grands patrons. Il revient dans deux jours.

- Autrement dit, il sera là pour mon premier jour.

- C'est exact !

- Tu travailles ici depuis longtemps ?

- Trois ans, moi aussi j'étais à Columbia. J'avais 22 ans à l'époque. Tu connais monsieur Davis ?

- Bien sûr ! C'était mon professeur !

- Vraiment ?! Le mien aussi ! Un super prof, même si je lui en faisais voir de toutes les couleurs ! dit-il avec malice.

- Toi ? m'étonnai-je. Tu m'as pourtant l'air sérieux.

- Je sais, mais j'aimais bien la taquiner. Rien de bien méchant, rassure-toi !

- Et le nouveau patron, comment tu le trouves ?

- Eh bien, très différent de monsieur Simons, il était génial. On va dire qu'il est… facilement irritable et… autoritaire.

- Génial ! marmonnai-je.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne va pas te manger, il n'est pas méchant. Sinon, il fait du bon boulot, ajouta-t-il devant mon expression.

Je mettais cette information dans un coin de mon cerveau alors que nous retournions vers la pièce centrale.

- C'est toujours aussi agité ici ?

- Non, rigola-t-il, c'est juste que le patron n'est pas là, alors on bosse pour ne pas accumuler de retard. L'organisation n'est juste pas terrible, grimaça-t-il.

Il me conduisit vers un bureau légèrement éloigné des autres.

- Voilà mon bureau. Un peu désordonné mais bon, dit-il en écartant les divers papiers… Et voici le tien, désigna-t-il du doigt un bureau identique au sien à la différence qu'il n'y avait qu'un ordinateur dessus. J'ai gratté pour qu'on t'installe à côté de moi, ça sera plus pratique. A la base, tu étais près de la photocopieuse, et je peux te dire que c'est pas super.

- Merci, c'est très attentionné de ta part.

J'étais ravie de l'intérêt de Jasper à mon égard. Je me sentais déjà bien ici, et ce grâce à lui.

- As-tu des questions ? Surtout n'hésite pas à me demander quoi que ce soit. Normalement, tu vas commencer par rédiger de petites rubriques, tu seras quelques fois avec Démétri, le rédacteur en chef que je vais te présenter, et sinon, si ça t'intéresse, tu pourras m'accompagner dans mes voyages pour mes reportages.

- C'est vrai ? Bien sûr que ça me ferait plaisir !

- Génial, maintenant, continuons la visite !

Il me montra le bureau de Démétri que je rencontrai et qui s'était montré très accueillant. Il m'expliqua que cet étage comportait le patron, le rédacteur en chef, quelques rédacteurs, deux photographes un autre reporter et un grand reporter. Une dizaine de personnes en somme, seulement, les journalistes des autres étages venaient souvent ici pour demander conseil au patron. Il m'expliqua qu'il y avait une salle de sport à l'avant dernier étage ainsi qu'un bar et deux restaurants où ils déjeunaient au dernier.

Il me présenta aux personnes qu'on croisait qui m'accueillirent gentiment et me questionnèrent longuement. Je ne retins pas tous les noms cependant .Jasper remarqua je ne n'aimais pas être le centre d'attention et me sauva à plusieurs reprises .

- Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, je ne te retiens pas. Tu dois être fatiguée d'avoir tout visité. A lundi, 8h et ramène des affaires pour ton nouveau bureau.

Je le saluai et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur. En effet, j'étais exténuée. Il était maintenant 17h30. Je sortis du bâtiment, m'engouffrai dans un taxi et n'eus conscience du fait que j'étais chez moi que lorsque le chauffeur m'appela, inquiet. Je ne perdis pas plus de temps, le payai et montai les marches quatre à quatre pour finalement me laisser tomber lourdement sur mon lit.

_J'avais survécu._

&&&

Les deux jours suivants s'étaient passés sans encombre. J'avais appelé Jacob qui s'était moqué du fait que j'avais un patron « facilement irritable et autoritaire » et ne s'était pas gêné pour me rappeler ma malchance légendaire.

Le lundi matin était arrivé rapidement et je me préparai tranquillement. Je me vêtis d'une chemise beige, d'un pantalon en toile noir et de ma veste de tailleur noire. Je laissai mes cheveux libres dans mon dos et je me maquillai légèrement. Je mis des escarpins noirs et sortis affronter le dragon.

&&&

J'arrivai rapidement au bureau et à ce moment, je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais pas le nom du nouveau patron.

_Génial, tu es bien avancée._

Le stress commençait à monter, je m'imaginais un homme aigri aux cheveux grisonnants, un peu comme le patron de Peter Parker dans Spider Man.

_THE référence !_

J'espérais juste qu'il n'allait pas me rendre la vie trop insupportable.

J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées durant la montée de l'ascenseur que quand les portes s'ouvrirent et que j'en sortis, je ne remarquai pas l'homme arrivant par ma droite qui me percuta de plein fouet si bien que je tombai à la renverse et que son café qu'il tenait à la main se renversa sur mon chemisier.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention où vous mettez les pieds ! m'énervai-je en me relevant vivement alors que le café me brûlait le torse.

- Je vous signale que c'est vous qui étiez en train de rêvasser, je n'y suis pour rien ! me répondit un beau ténor.

Cette voix était tellement mélodieuse que je relevais la tête et ce que je découvris me coupa le souffle.

Il devait avoir 25 ans. Il était un peu plus grand que Jasper, fin mais musclé, des cheveux d'une incroyable couleur bronze, désordonnés ce qui le rendait incroyablement sexy. Un visage digne d'une sculpture grecque avec un nez droit, des lèvres pleines et enfin, des yeux d'un vert émeraude brillant où on pouvait y déceler de la fureur.

J'oubliais un instant l'incident qui s'était produit jusqu'à ce que sa voix me ramène sur Terre.

- Eh bien, vous avez perdu votre langue ? Maintenant, je vais devoir me préparer un autre café, ce qui ne serait pas arrivé si vous n'étiez pas aussi empotée !

- Empotée, moi ! Mais allez vous acheter des lunettes ! En plus d'être aveugle, vous êtes complètement débile ! La politesse, ça vous dit quelque chose peut-être ? fulminai-je.

- Si vous ne savez pas marcher avec des talons, il ne faut pas en mettre. Maintenant, si vous pouviez vous pousser, ça me ferait plaisir, merci !

- Oh désolé, je ne laisse pas assez d'espace pour vous et votre ego surdimensionné !

Il m'envoya un regard qui me donna des frissons avant de descendre les marches.

_Mais_ _d'où est-ce qu'il sortait celui-là ? J'étais sûre de ne pas l'avoir vu vendredi ! Quel crétin, beau mais préentieux ! Il devait sûrement venir d'un autre étage ! Tant mieux d'ailleurs !_

Furieuse, je le repérais parlant avec Jasper. Ce dernier me regarda étrangement, avec un mélange d'admiration et de crainte. L'autre ange démoniaque me fixait avec un étrange sourire qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux de moi. Je fusillai l'autre du regard.

- Bella, comment vas-tu ? me demanda Jasper d'un air gêné.

- Eh bien , j'ai du café collant à ma chemise mais sinon, tout va bien, répondis-je en vrillant mon regard à celui de l'autre crétin qui me regardait de haut avec un sourcil relevé.

- Ah, euh, oui, c'est fâcheux.

Je trouvais Jasper vraiment bizarre.

- Eh bien, Jasper, tu ne nous présentes pas ? demanda l'autre idiot avec un sourire en coin.

- Si, si, bien sûr. Edward, Isabella Swan, notre nouvelle stagiaire. Bella, je te présente Edward Cullen, notre patron.

_Patron ? Attendez, il a bien dit patron, comme le nouveau patron ? _

Je déglutis difficilement tandis que je décelai une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux de…mon patron. A ce moment-là, je savais qu'il n'allait pas me rendre la vie difficile, non, il allait faire de ma vie un enfer ! J'étais définitivement maudite !

_Que la foudre m'achève_ !

* * *

**Voilà, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'espère que vous allez aimer. J'ai mis du temps à le publier mais j'ai finalement réussi ! Laissez moi vos avis en cliquant sur le bouton ci-dessous. Prochain chapitre jeudi ou le week-end prochain !**

**Bisous**

**Christelle.**


	3. Hard

**Salut, salut ! Je suis de retour avec une semaine de retard et je vous prie de m'en excuser, mais moi et l'organisation ça fait deux ^^. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews et toutes celles qui m'ont mise en alert ou en favorite. **

**Maintenant réponse aux anonymes :**

**bichou85**** : Oui, en effet elle va morfler comme tu dis^^. Merci d'avoir laissé une petite trace de ton passage =)**

**Amanda**** : Merci, je suis contente que le début te plaise ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite =D.**

**PatiewSnow**** : Et oui, jeudi c'est loin, mais samedi ça l'est encore plus lol ! Désolée pour l'attente ! C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^^.**

**sandrine**** : Ecoute, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fiction. Merci pour ce message et la suite, c'est juste en bas ;)**

**jenny**** : Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'Edward va ménager Bella, ça serait un mensonge ^^. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien =p. Merci pour ta gentille review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Ju'**** : Merci pour cette review ! Je vais te dire quelque chose, moi aussi j'aime quand Edward n'est pas tout gentil, tout beau, d'où le Edward de ma fiction. Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé ton bonheur en tout cas^^. Eh bien pour Edward, je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue. Je t'invite à lire la suite =) !**

**Et on continue en direct de NYC ! C'est maintenant, alors bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Désillusion à NYC**

**Chapitre 3****: Hard**

**Bella POV**

Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage frénétiquement alors que je me maudissais intérieurement d'avoir encore une fois ouvert ma bouche. Ma mère m'avait toujours dit de garder mon calme en toute situation et surtout, on m'avait maintes et maintes fois répété de toujours partir sur de bonnes bases avec mon patron. Autant vous dire que je m'étais plantée en beauté puisque je n'avais respecté aucune de ces deux règles.

J'observai en soupirant la tâche marron de café sur mon chemisier dont la couleur beige la rendait bien voyante puis relevai ma tête et observai mon reflet dans le miroir.

Non seulement j'étais d'une banalité effarante avec mon 1m67, mes cheveux bruns, mes yeux marrons et ma peau pâle mais en plus j'étais maladroite, bornée et grande gueule tout en étant timide et réservée. Tout ça pour dire que le caractère ne compensait pas le physique

_Ça y est, la Bella masochiste est de retour ! Génial !_

En plus de cela, j'étais lâche. Après avoir appris la nouvelle fracassante, je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de courir aux toilettes. Avant même d'avoir commencé la bataille, j'avais déclaré forfait. J'étais lâche.

_Maintenant, Cullen doit jubiler de sa petite victoire ! J'espère que tu es fière de toi !_

Seulement j'étais ainsi. A toujours choisir la facilité à la difficulté. Au lieu de rompre avec Mike, j'étais restée avec lui alors que je ne l'aimais pas. Je m'étais voilée la face parce que j'avais mon petit confort avec lui.

_Du coup, tu as offert ta virginité à un simple « copain ». Malin !_

Ma voix intérieure qu'on appelait conscience avait raison, force était de l'admettre.

Soudain, je fus prise d'une motivation infaillible. J'en avais marre de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, il fallait que je conserve ma dignité après tout.

_Enfin une bonne résolution ! Je commençais à penser que le café t'avait ramolli le cerveau ! Tu devenais guimauve !_

Si Cullen, enfin mon patron attaquait, je serais prête à contrer l'offensive, en essayant de l'ignorer, ou du moins en prenant soin cette fois-ci de ne pas le traiter de prétentieux. Après tout, peut-être qu'il allait me ficher la paix. Je me faisais sûrement des films. Je l'avais juste bousculé, pas de quoi déclarer la guerre.

Sur cette pensée, je me décidai à sortir de ma cachette, je n'allais pas camper là non plus. C'était mon premier jour alors si je commençais à m'enfermer dans les toilettes, ça n'allait pas jouer en ma faveur, surtout avec l'autre crétin diablement sexy.

_Ok Bella, si tu commences à penser à lui de cette manière, t'es mal barrée ! C'est ton patron alors tu te fais toute petite ! Claro ?_

Une main sur la poignée, je me rappelai soudain d'un détail qui n'en était pas un. Mon chemisier !

_Nom d'un dieu diabolique aux yeux verts ! J'étais doublement fichue !_

Super, maintenant je jurai en son nom ! De mieux en mieux ! Toujours est-il que je n'allais pas sortir comme ça !

_J'étais inconditionnellement et irrévocablement maudite !*_

Soudain, deux petits coups durent frappés à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la secrétaire qui m'avait reçue.

- Excusez moi mlle Swan mais j'ai vu tout à l'heure que votre chemisier était tâché, et j'en ai toujours un de rechange sur moi alors je pensais que vous en auriez besoin.

- Oh merci, euh…

- Kate, répondit-elle.

- Merci Kate, vous me sauvez la vie ! Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans vous, dis-je en attrapant le chemisier bleu nuit qu'elle me tendait.

- Je vous en prie mlle…

- Oh, appelez moi Bella, la coupai-je.

- Bella, sourit-elle. Vous avez eu du cran de tenir tête au patron en tout cas !

- Oh, en fait, je ne savais pas que c'était lui lorsque j'ai piqué ma crise, sinon je me serais abstenue. Est-ce que vous pensez que j'aurai droit à des représailles

- Eh bien, je sais que monsieur Cullen n'aime pas qu'on lui tienne tête. Mais bon, vous êtes stagiaire alors il va peut être être plus indulgent.

- Je l'espère, soupirai-je.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Bella, tout se passera bien. Bon je dois vous laisser, si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis là au cas où. Bonne chance !

- Merci !

Une fois la porte refermée, je soufflai de soulagement. Je n'étais peut être pas si maudite que ça !

_Ne parle pas trop vite !_

Au moins, j'étais soulagée de voir qu'il y avait des gens sur qui je pouvais compter. Par contre, j'avais l'impression que Cullen était assez craint ici.

_Bizarre, pourtant il n'est pas plus vieux que Jasper !_

_C'est vrai, n'était-il pas trop jeune pour être patron ? Il fallait que je demande à Jasper !_

Je me décidai enfin à changer de chemisier. Alors que j'avais enlevé le blanc, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

- Bella, il faut que tu…..

Jasper se figea soudainement lorsqu'il me vit en soutien-gorge. Yeux et bouche grands ouverts, la situation aurait pu être comique si je n'étais pas la cause de cet air effaré. Le sang me monta aux joues et j'étais sûre que je devais ressembler à un feu rouge. Mon cerveau était en arrêt momentané mais je retrouvai bien vite l'usage de mes bras et me cachai comme je pus avec la chemise.

- Non mais t'es pas bien Jasper, éclatai-je, ce qui le fit réagir. Qu'est ce qui te prends de débouler comme ça dans les toilettes des dames ? Et ferme la porte nom de Dieu !

- Je, tu enfin nous…, bégaya-t-il en s'exécutant.

- Tu comptes me citer tous les pronoms personnels ? fis-je sarcastique.

- Oui, enfin non, ce que je veux dire c'est que je voulais te prévenir que Cullen commence à se demander où tu es passée et ce n'est pas bon pour toi parce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau à la volée cette fois et mon pire cauchemar apparut.

- Swan, qu'est ce que….

Je n'osai plus bouger ni même respirer tandis que Jasper et Cullen étaient devenus des statues.

_Oh c'est pas vrai ! Que quelqu'un me donne une petite cuillère que je creuse un trou pour sortir d'ici !_

Mon patron m'observait avec la même tête que Jasper quelques instants plus tôt en fixant avec insistance ma poitrine tandis que Jasper me regardait avec un air désolé. Quant à moi, je lui demandai de l'aide silencieusement. Il se racla alors la gorge ce qui ramena l'autre sur terre. Je regrettai aussitôt qu'il l'ait fait car à l'ahurissement se succéda la colère.

- Swan ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à moitié à poil dans les toilettes avec un de mes employés ! hurla-t-il.

_Qu'il est sexy quand il est en colère !_

J'avais définitivement un problème. Je fantasmais sur lui alors qu'il me passait un savon.

_Attendez , marche-arrière . Est-ce que crétin-diaboliquement-divin venait de sous-entendre que je m'étais envoyée en l'air avec Jasper dans les toilettes ?_

_Alerte rouge ! Alerte rouge !_

D'ailleurs, Jasper avait un air choqué sur le visage qui me fit comprendre que l'allusion était la bonne.

- Quoi ? Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! m'exclamai-je.

- Ce n'est pas un club de striptease ici ! Apparemment, vous avez raté votre carrière ! dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

_QUOI ?!!! Alors là, il commençait à m'énerver !_

_Ok, calme toi Bella, ne t'enfonce pas !_

- Je changeais juste de chemisier puisque une certaine personne a renversé son café sur moi, annonçai-je le plus calmement possible.

- Vraiment ? Et qui est cette personne ? me nargua-t-il.

A cet instant, j'avais envie de coller mon poing dans la jolie petite gueule d'ange du connard qui me servait de patron. Mais je décidais de rentrer dans son jeu.

- Un crétin prétentieux et arrogant qui a un ego de la taille de Central Park, souris-je.

En l'occurrence, le sien disparut bien vite.

Ça ne s'annonçait pas bon pour moi. Il avait encore fallut que je l'ouvre. Jasper était toujours figé, seuls ses yeux faisaient l'aller-retour entre Cullen et moi.

D'ailleurs un sourire mystérieux se dessina sur le visage de l'Adonis et il annonça d'une voix étrangement calme qui n'en était pas moins effrayante.

- De toute manière, le fait que ce crétin, comme vous dites ait renversé son café sur votre chemisier ne change rien. Que vous ayez un chemisier propre ne vous rend pas plus attrayante.

Jasper ouvrit la bouche de stupeur quant à moi, j'étais partagée entre la peine et la colère. Pourquoi ce qu'il disait me touchait à ce point ?

_Peut-être parce qu'il a raison !_

_Et ça y est, le come-back de maso Bella ! Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser cet idiot te rabaisser !_

- Edward…, commença Jasper

- Je veux vous voir dehors dans cinq minutes Swan si vous ne voulez pas retourner dans votre petite bourgade de Washington.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il sortit en affichant un sourire moqueur avant que je n'aie pu répliquer quoi que ce soit.

_Cullen 2-0 Swan_

_J'étais définitivement pathétique !_

Jasper, dont j'avais oublié la présence, s'approcha de moi prudemment comme s'il avait peur que je ne fonde en larmes d'une minute à l'autre.

- Bella, est-ce que ça va ?

_Je viens de me faire humilier par mon patron mais sinon tout va bien !_

- Euh, ouais, t'en fais pas ! J'ai connu pire ! répondis-je avec un faux sourire.

_Pire que de te faire surprendre en soutien-gorge par ton patron et de te faire traiter comme un pauvre déchet ?_

Il n'eut pas l'air de me croire mais ne rajouta rien.

- Je suis désolé, il est allé trop loin ! Il n'est pas aussi odieux d'habitude. Je vais aller lui parler !

- Non ! répliquai-je vivement. Ça ne sert à rien, laisse tomber ok ?

- Ok, soupira-t-il après réflexion. Tu as raison, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Mais Bella, ne crois pas ce qu'il t'a dit, d'accord ? C'est faux !

- Ouais, ouais, dis-je sans grande conviction.

- Bon, euh, je te laisse t'habiller. Fais vite !

Je baissai les yeux sur ma poitrine et soupirai.

_J'étais restée dix minutes avec Jasper et Cullen seulement en soutien-gorge ! Vraiment super !_

Je m'empressai d'enfiler la chemise de Kate, ramassai la chemise sale et me décidai à sortir avant que l'autre ne revienne à la charge.

Tout le monde m'observait et je n'en étais que plus mal à l'aise.

_Premier jour et je me faisais déjà remarquer !_

Heureusement, Jasper arriva à ma rescousse et m'emmena loin des murmures qui commençaient à se propager. Je rougis en pensant qu'il m'avait vu à moitié dévêtue mais le malaise s'évapora aussitôt.

Une fois que j'eus atteint mon bureau, je me laissais tomber sur ma chaise en soupirant. Je me rendais soudainement compte que j'avais oublié d'apporter de quoi aménager mon espace personnel.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu apporteras ça demain, sourit-il.

- Serais-tu télépathe ?

- Non, juste observateur. C'est nécessaire pour un reporter.

J'observai la pièce autour de moi et remarquai que l'atmosphère était bien différente de celle d'il y a deux jours. Les gens marchaient tranquillement et prenaient même le temps de discuter entre eux. C'était tellement différent que la pièce en était méconnaissable.

Jasper me coupa dans mes réflexions.

- Aujourd'hui, tu vas plus travailler avec Démétri. Il va peut-être te donner un sujet, tu verras bien.

- D'accord. Au fait, Jasper, je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'écoute.

- En fait, ça n'a rien à voir avec le travail, enfin si en quelque sorte, mais… C'est à propos de Cullen.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Est-ce qu'il n'est pas trop jeune pour diriger cette boîte ? Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il a ton âge alors que l'ancien patron avait la quarantaine.

Jasper soupira et chercha ses mots.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas plus âgé que moi et que monsieur Simons l'était beaucoup plus, mais en fait… Disons que Cullen a été pistonné.

- Pistonné ?

- Ouais, par Anthony Masen. T'en as déjà entendu parler ?

- Oui, répondis-je perplexe. C'était un homme d'affaires réputé et puissant. Mais il est mort il y a cinq ans, non ?

- Exact. D'ailleurs, les circonstances de sa mort sont assez floues.

- Je ne comprends pas, quel est le rapport entre Anthony Masen et Cullen ?

- Eh bien…

- Jasper ! Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Oh salut Bella ! me salua celui que je reconnaissais comme étant un des photographes, Alec

Il était d'ailleurs très mignon avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus qui soulignaient sa bouille enfantine.

- Salut Alec !

- Alors, tu te plais ici ?

- Oui, je commence à me sentir à l'aise, souris-je.

- J'ai vu comment tu as parlé à Cullen. Impressionnant ! Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis ?

_Génial, tout le monde avait assisté à la scène ! Moi qui n'aimais pas attirer les regards !_

- Disons que ça aurait pu être pire !

- Tant mieux, il aurait été dommage que tu sois renvoyée ! Bon, travaille bien Bella !

- Merci toi aussi !

Il s'éloigna avec Jasper qui se retourna.

- On se voit au restau à midi ! N'oublie pas, dernier étage ! Et Démétri est dans son bureau.

- Ok.

Il me fit un clin d'œil puis disparut dans un couloir.

Je décidai de me rendre au bureau de Démétri, priant pour ne pas croiser Cullen en route, vu que son bureau était dans le même couloir. A son propos, je réfléchissais au lien qu'il y avait entre lui et Anthony Masen. J'arrivai vite à destination et frappai timidement à la porte. Une voix étouffée par l'épaisseur du bois ombre me donna la permission d'entrer .

La pièce était dans les tons marron chocolat, pas très grande. Un bureau en acajou trônait fièrement au fond de la pièce sur lequel des dossiers en tout genre et un ordinateur portable étaient installés. A la droite du bureau se tenait une étagère avec divers dossiers rangés par date. Démétri se tenait assis sur un fauteuil noir et leva les yeux vers moi.

- Ah Isabella, je vous attendais. Avancez donc !

Je m'exécutais, intimidée. Il dégageait un charisme impressionnant, tout comme Cullen d'ailleurs qui imposait le respect. Il devait avoir la trentaine et je devais reconnaître qu'il était pas mal du tout. Sa chemise noire moulait son torse musclé. Ses cheveux blonds coiffés impeccablement le rendaient classe et sexy. Il m'observa de ses yeux verts et sourit lorsqu'il vit que je le dévisageais sans vergogne. Je rougis alors.

- Assieds-toi, dit-il en m'indiquant le siège en cuir noir en face de lui.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes puis il reprit la parole.

- Isabella Swan, major de sa promotion. Vous voulez être rédactrice, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est exact monsieur Volturi.

- Allons Isabella, ne soyez pas si formelle. Appelez moi Démétri.

- D'accord, Démétri.

- Vous avez appris comment rédiger un article il me semble à Columbia ?

- Oui, en effet, les articles de base.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous donner un sujet simple tout d'abord pour évaluer votre niveau, bien que je ne doute absolument pas de vos capacités. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Oui, c'est parfait, souris-je enthousiaste.

- Bien, j'apprécie votre motivation. Je lirai donc votre article et nous travaillerons ensuite sur ce qu'il y a à améliorer etc… Vous pourrez ensuite rédiger des articles sur des sujets plus importants en fonction de cet essai .Mais bon, rien ne presse, après tout, votre stage dure cinq mois. Pour les articles, vous travaillerez aussi en collaboration avec certains de nos rédacteurs. Des questions ?

- Non, je pense avoir tout assimilé.

- Parfait, vous allez rédiger un papier sur la hausse de l'obésité ces dernières années. Les causes, les solutions… Il ne sera pas publié, c'est juste un essai. Je vous laisse jusqu'à ce soir dernier délai.

- Bien, Démétri, répondis-je en me levant.

Je lui souris, puis me levai. Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la porte, sa voix s'éleva.

- Au fait, Isabella, jolie scène avec monsieur Cullen tout à l'heure.

Je me figeai, rouge comme une tomate, puis quittai précipitamment le bureau tandis que son rire s'élevait dans la pièce.

&&&

Il était déjà l'heure du déjeuner et j'avais presque bouclé mon article. Je décidai alors de monter au restaurant. Je pris mon sac et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur, en remarquant au passage que Kate n'était pas là. J'appuyai sur le bouton 32 et soufflai soulagée de ne pas voir Cullen débarquer. D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais plus revu depuis l'incident des toilettes.

_Tu es déçue ?_

_Certainement pas ! Tant mieux au contraire !_

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur le dernier étage. Un large couloir s'étendait avec sur les côtés deux restaurants et en face un bar. Je repérai Jasper qui m'attendait devant celui de gauche.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bien, j'ai rédigé un papier sur l'obésité, c'est un essai. Je l'ai bientôt terminé d'ailleurs. Et toi, tu as fait quoi ?

- Je préparais un reportage sur les Lakers. Il fallait qu'on mette tout ça au point avec Alec.

- Tu as déjà fait des reportages sportifs avant ?

- Hum, non, mais Cullen a voulu que je m'en charge. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais si on rentrait ? Je meurs de faim.

- Moi aussi, avouai-je.

Le restaurant avait des murs blancs écrus. Un lustre en cristal était suspendu au plafond, rendant le tout prestigieux. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de venir dans ce genre de lieux et j'étais assez impressionnée. Des tables recouvertes de nappes blanches se dressaient sur mon chemin tandis que nous avancions. Des sièges en cuir noirs entouraient les tables. Au fond de la salle, je distinguais un magnifique piano à queue noir, juste à côté de la table où se trouvaient la majorité des personnes travaillant à notre étage.

Jasper me conduisit jusqu'à eux et tous nous saluèrent gaiement. Je m'installais à côté d'Alec qui me sourit et Jasper prit place à mes côtés. Je commandais ensuite tandis que les discussions allaient bon train.

- Tu as fait une entrée remarquée Bella en tout cas ! s'exclama Tyler, un des rédacteurs.

- Ce n'était pas volontaire, répondis-je gênée alors que je rougissais.

- Oui mais n'empêche, t'as fait fort !

- Oh ! Laissez-la tranquille un peu, me défendit Jasper voyant que j'étais mal à l'aise.

Je lui lançai un regard reconnaissant. Alec me serra le bras en signe de réconfort et je rougissais sous le regard de mes collègues qui avaient perçu le geste.

Je repérai Kate en bout de table qui me sourit gentiment. L'ambiance était très conviviale et j'appris à faire connaissance avec chacun. Je m'entendais bien avec tout le monde, en particulier avec Alec, Kate, Charlotte l'autre reporter, Félix qui était en fait le frère de Démétri et l'un des rédacteurs, et bien entendu Jasper. Je notai l'absence de Démétri et me demandais secrètement où était Cullen, malgré mon aversion à son égard. De plus, il fallait que je continue ma conversation avec Jasper, mais je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion.

Les tables autour de nous se remplirent successivement et je fis la connaissance de certaines personnes travaillant à d'autres étages. Beaucoup avaient entendu parler de ma venue ce qui m'étonna et ils me posèrent des questions. Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer une ambiance si chaleureuse en venant ici et j'en étais d'abord surprise. Mais la bonne humeur régnante m'atteignit très vite. Finalement, à 14h, nous regagnâmes tous nos postes.

&&&

Il était maintenant 17h et j'étais en train d'imprimer mon article dont j'étais assez fière. Il ne restait pas grand monde. Jasper était monté à l'étage supérieur et je galérais avec l'imprimante qui me jouait des tours. Après plusieurs bricolages, je réussis enfin.

Je sortais tout en me dirigeant vers le bureau de Démétri mais Alec m'intercepta.

- Eh, Bella ! Démétri a appelé. Il s'est absenté cet après-midi car sa mère est à l'hôpital et m'a chargé de te dire de rendre l'article à Cullen, lui le lira demain. Et aussi, que tu pouvais partir quand tu aurais fini.

A Cullen ! Et merde !

- Euh, d'accord, dis-je en essayant de maquer mon trouble. Mais ce n'est pas trop grave pour sa mère ?

- Apparemment, elle est tombée dans les escaliers. Elle s'est cassée une jambe mais sinon rien de grave.

- Ok, bon ben j'y vais alors !

- Bonne chance Bella !

_Oui, de la chance, j'en aurais besoin !_

Je me dirigeai à pas lents vers le bureau de mon patron, pas pressée du tout d'y arriver. Je stoppai net devant la porte en bois massif. Alors que j'allais taper, la porte s'ouvrit sur mon pire cauchemar.

Il se figea en me voyant et on se dévisagea quelques secondes.

- Swan, vous comptez rester plantée là longtemps ? Vous me bloquez le passage, fit-il acide.

Je m'empressai de m'écarter et je me rendis compte qu'il s'éloignait. Je le suivis malgré moi alors que j'aurais voulu courir loin, très loin. Il se dirigea vers la salle des photocopieuses et m'observa par-dessus son épaule.

- Vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda-t-il sans me regarder.

_Bien sûr que je veux quelque chose sinon je ne t'aurais pas suivi jusqu'ici crétin !_

- Je…en fait, Démétri m'a demandé d'écrire un article d'essai et il n'est pas là alors il m'a demandé que je vous le donne, récitai-je en regardant le sol.

_Il m'intimidait autant qu'il m'insupportait._

Il ne parla pas pendant quelques secondes si bien que je dus relever la tête pour voir s'il ne m'avait pas plantée là.

_Ça serait bien son genre tiens !_

Je rencontrai son regard vert et me perdis dedans. Le temps s'était suspendu. Seulement son raclement de gorge me ramena à la dure réalité.

- Et quel est le sujet de votre article ? demanda-t-il en me tournant le dos.

- L'obésité.

- Vraiment ? Et si vous êtes si douée que ça, pourquoi Démétri veut-il vous tester ?

_Il me provoquait._

- Pour voir ce qu'il faut améliorer dans mes écrits.

- Il n'y a rien à améliorer si vous êtes parfaite _Isabella,_ dit-il en se retournant en accentuant bien le Isabella.

Je tiquai à l'entente de mon prénom. Il m'appelait toujours Swan.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que j'étais parfaite, _monsieur._

- C'est pourtant ce que votre professeur a sous-entendu dans sa lettre de recommandation.

- Je sais que j'ai mes défauts et mes qualités, comme tout le monde. Monsieur Davis le sait lui-même.

- Et quels sont vos qualités et défauts ? demanda-t-il moqueur.

- Je suis têtue, maladroite, quelque peu tête en l'air, grande gueule mais je suis aussi déterminée, concentrée dans mon travail, honnête et plutôt gentille.

- Vous avez oublié exhibitionniste et insolente dans vos défauts. Sinon, vous êtes assez réaliste.

- Vous ne dites pas que je ne suis pas attrayante ? répondis-je irritée par son air sûr de lui.

- Oh, cela est physique et ne vient pas de votre caractère, vous n'y pouvez rien, se moqua-t-il.

- Eh bien je préfère encore ne pas être attrayante que d'être comme vous avec votre fichu caractère. Je peux encore me regarder dans une glace au moins.

- Vraiment, elle ne se brise pas quand vous vous regardez dedans ?

Ma mine se décomposa sûrement puisqu'il sourit, fier de son coup. Je me retenais de ne pas lui dire ses quatre vérités en face mais il ne valait mieux pas.

- Je lirai votre article, Swan. On verra bien ce que vous valez, dit-il en s'emparant du dossier dans ma main et en sortant.

J'avais envie de hurler, de frapper quelqu'un.

_T'aurais dû le frapper lui, mais encore une fois, tu as été lâche !_

J'en avais déjà assez de ce connard de patron à la noix de pécan. Je me demandais si je tiendrais encore longtemps.

_Ne lui fais pas le plaisir de partir Bella ! Il veut te pousser à bout_

Et puis, je n'allais pas me laisser humilier par cet espèce de canon de pacotille. Ce n'était pas dans l'esprit des Swan. Sur cette pensée, je sortis de la salle et croisai Jasper.

- Hey Bella, t'en fais une tête !

_Bon apparemment, je n'avais pas l'air si forte que ça._

- Euh, c'est rien, je suis juste fatiguée. Je vais rentrer.

Il me regarda, sceptique durant quelques secondes puis laissa tomber. C'est ce que j'aimais chez Jasper, il savait quand il fallait insister ou non.

- Ok. Au fait, Alec t'a dit de donner ton article à Cullen ?

_Au moment où j'oubliais ce crétin, il fallait qu'il m'en reparle._

- Euh oui, c'est fait !

- Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes ?

- Non, je lui ai juste remis mon article et je suis partie.

Je savais que je mentais très mal et qu'il avait très bien repéré que je ne disais pas la vérité mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- D'accord. On se voit demain Bella ! Repose toi bien !

- Ouais, à demain Jasper !

Je m'empressai d'aller chercher mon sac, pris ma chemise sale et allai voir Kate.

- Kate, je te rapporte ta chemise demain. Merci encore !

- Ok pas de soucis Bella, c'est pas pressé de toute façon. A demain et repose toi, t'as l'air crevée !

- Ouais je le suis. Bye !

Je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur et m'engouffrai dedans dès que les portes s'ouvrirent.

&&&

J'étais en pyjama devant ma télé avec un pot de crème glacé à me remémorer cette journée poisseuse. Je n'avais vraiment pas de chance. Alors que je regardais l'écran sans le voir, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je restai assise, n'ayant pas la foi de bouger. La sonnette se fit plus insistante alors je me dirigeai en traînant des pieds vers la porte en maudissant cet intrus.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder dans l'œil de bœuf et ouvrit.

- Oula, c'est quoi cette mine de zombie que je vois là ? dit la personne en face de moi.

- Emmett ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

* * *

**Voili voilou pour ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous a plu. Alors d'après vous, qui est Emmett pour Bella ? Et quel est le lien entre Anthony Masen et Edward ? Allez, je suis sûre que vous allez trouver !**

**Vous voulez rendre heureuse une personne sur cette Terre ? Alors cliquez sur le bouton vert ! Une review aussi courte soit-elle fait toujours plaisir. Et puis ça me permet de connaître vos avis, ce que vous aimeriez qu'il se passe…**

**Je ne suis pas sûre de poster le week-end prochain alors à dans deux semaines sûrement !**

**Je vous embrasse**

**Christelle.**


	4. Gives you hell

**Hello everybody ! Je m'excuse pour cet énorme retard. Je ne vais pas m'étendre en longueur, je voudrais juste remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur.**

**La majorité d'entre vous ont trouvé qui étaient Emmett, par contre pour Anthony Masen, ce n'était pas si évident. Pour celles qui se posent encore la question, ça se passe ci-dessous.**

**Merci aux anonymes :**

**Jenny ****: Coucou miss, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. En effet, Edward n'est pas un modèle d'amabilité, mais Bella n'est pas non plus un modèle de contrôle de soi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci pour cette review =)**

**PatiewSnow**** : Merci pour cette gentille review. Tu n'as pas le temps de souffler ? Respire quand même, je m'en voudrais de te causer de l'hyperventilation lol. Contente que tu ne t'ennuies pas. Tu as bien trouvé pour Emmett et Anthony Masen, et oui, il y aura bien Carlisle dans l'histoire. Le voile sera entièrement levé plus tard dans l'histoire. Tu peux désactiver ton mode « patience » puisque le chapitre est maintenant. Bisous ^^**

**Sandrine**** : Oui, c'est vrai qu'Edward ne ménage pas Bella, mais bon, qui aime bien châtie bien…ou pas =p. Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle ne va pas se laisser faire. Tu espères qu'il va s'adoucir, eh bien ce n'est pas pour tout de suite^^. Tu as bien trouvé le rôle d'Emmett. Merci pour ta review =).**

**Cassy**** : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Je sais, Edward est une tête à claques, mais au moins, il casse la routine ^^. En tout cas, il n'a pas fini de t'énerver ! Tu as bien trouvé pour Emmett et pour Anthony, c'est bien quelqu'un de sa famille. Merci pour ta review ! Biz.**

**Ju' ****: Merci pour ta review, ça m'a bien fait rire. Tu aimes les fics avec les dark Edward, tu es bien tombée car celui là ne sera pas tout gentil, tout beau ( enfin si, il est beau mais bon…). Comme ça tu insinues que j'ai l'esprit tordu ! Moi ? Pas du tout ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça =p. Bon ok, un tout petit peu, mais là ça t'arrange, pas vrai ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir faite attendre, voici la suite qui, malheureusement pour toi ne contient pas de lemon ). J'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même ! Gros bisous =)**

**Lovecullenn ****: Merci pour ta review ! Héhé, mais tu es Sherlock Homes dis moi, tu as trouvé tout bon ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira =)**

**my-imaginary-world77**** : Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Tu as raison pour Emmett, pour Anthony Masen, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre. Merci d'avoir laissé des traces de ton passage ! Bises.**

**Nami-san**** : Merci pour cette gentille review. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Jasper, il ne sera pas avec Bella. Et j'espère qu'Emmett te plaira, il ne sera pas un personnage triste ^^. Merci pour tes encouragements et je suis contente que tu aimes. Bises.**

**Manon :**** Merci pour ta review, contente que ça t'ait plus jusque là. La suite, c'est tout de suite =)**

**Je voudrais passer une dédicace à ****lemon-fanfiction**** (Lou') pour avoir répertorié ma fiction sur son blog et pour le super article qui va avec. Je vous invite à faire un tour sur ce blog, plein de super fictions y sont répertoriées : ****http://lemon-fanfiction****[.] skyrock [.]com (sans les espaces et les parenthèses).**

**Attachez vos ceintures, l'avion en direction de NYC est sur le point de décoller. Profitez bien du voyage. **

**Disclaimer : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Désillusion à NYC**

**Chapitre 4: Gives you hell**

**Bella POV**

- Emmett ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras puissants en me faisant tournoyer.

- Eh bien soeurette, c'est une façon d'accueillir son frérot adoré ? s'exclama-t-il en me relâchant. Puis-je entrer où tu préfères que j'aille chez ma maîtresse ? demanda-t-il en entrant et me bousculant au passage.

- Je suppose que c'était une question rhétorique, soupirai-je. Et comment peux-tu avoir une maîtresse si tu n'es pas marié ? m'enquis-je en me dirigeant vers le salon.

- Qui te dit que je ne le suis pas ? Si ça se trouve, j'ai épousé une superbe blonde hier à Las Vegas !

- Mais oui, tu vas me faire croire que toi, le don juan qui n'est pas capable de rester avec une fille plus d'une semaine s'est marié ! Dis moi à quand remonte ta dernière relation sérieuse ? Ah mais c'est vrai, jamais !

- Si, rappelle toi, je suis sortie avec cette fille il y a cinq ans pendant un mois.

- C'était une relation non exclusive Emmett ! Tu allais voir ailleurs et elle aussi !

- Oui mais ça compte quand même ! Moi au moins, je ne suis pas sortie avec Mike-je-ne-sais-pas-compter-jusqu'à-vingt-Newton !

- Emmett ! grondai-je.

- Ok ok. Tu vas me ressortir que c'était une erreur de jeunesse mais franchement Bell's, t'étais aveugle et sourde à cette époque là ou quoi ?

- Bon, on ne va pas en reparler ! Mke était très…intéressant.

- Ouais, aussi intéressant qu'une feuille de laitue. Et encore, je préfèrerais sortir avec de la laitue plutôt qu'avec Newton !

- Parce que tu es gay maintenant ?

- Non, mais même un gay serait de mon avis !

- Emmett, cesse de casser du sucre sur le dos de ce pauvre Mike et dis moi pourquoi tu es ici ! commençai-je à m'impatienter.

- J'avais envie de voir ma sœur préférée ! Au fait, il est cool ton appart !

- Ok Emmett, dis moi la vraie raison ! En plus tu n'es pas censé travailler ?

- J'ai plus de job !

- Quoi ?! Mais comment ça ?

- J'ai démissionné ! Ce con de Woods commençait à me taper sur le système ! Il m'a reproché d'avoir laissé rentrer chez elle une élève dispensée alors qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien ! Et encore, c'était pas la première remarque qu'il me faisait. Il m'a traité de prof laxiste ! Je te jure que j'ai failli faire de lui de la chair à saucisses ! Je lui ai balancé ses quatre vérités en face et je me suis cassé !

Emmett était prof de sport au lycée de Forks. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de m'initier à cela mais je n'étais même pas capable de renvoyer un ballon de volley, à son grand damn

Alors que j'étais parti avec ma mère à quatre ans, lui était resté à Forks, ne voulant pas laisser mon père seul. Il avait sept ans à l'époque et alors que j'étais trop petite pour prendre des décisions, lui en avait eu l'occasion. Nous nous voyions régulièrement pendant les vacances, et nous nous étions davantage rapprochés quand j'étais revenue m'installer à Forks pour laisser ma mère vivre tranquille avec Phil.

J'adorais mon frère, sincèrement. C'était le genre de personnes qui vous faisait rire quand vous étiez triste. Il était grand, costaud, brun aux yeux marron tout comme moi et avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Cependant, il n'avait jamais connu de relations sérieuses. Il montrait aux filles son côté boute-en-train, espiègle, mais jamais le Emmett tendre, doux, et profondément généreux.

Je savais qu'il aimait beaucoup son travail, alors pour qu'il démissionne, c'est que le proviseur avait dû le pousser à bout. J'avais appris qu'on le surnommait le chacal et qu'il était connu pour ne pas être très commode, tout le contraire de mon proviseur de l'époque.

_Tiens, tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça ! Ton frère au moins a eu le cran de se rebeller, pas comme une certaine personne !_

_Tu vas arrêter de me rabaisser ! Tu es censée être ma conscience et m'encourager !_

_Non, juste te dire la vérité! Et tu sais que j'ai raison !_

_Je n'ai pas envie de me faire virer ! Je te signale que je suis en stage et que si je suis renvoyée, je suis bonne pour le chômage ! Aucune boîte ne va vouloir d'une stagiaire qui a insulté le patron de la boîte qui l'a prise en essai !_

_Théoriquement, ce n'est pas ton patron ! Tu n'es pas payée !_

_Oui mais ça m'étonnerait que ça passe si je le traitais de connard !_

_Dis plutôt que sa face divine d'enfoiré te manquerait ! Je te signale que tu l'as déjà traité de crétin !_

_Indirectemen ! Mais oui, bien sûr, tu devrais partir en vacances ! Tu parles de conscience, conscience en carton plutôt !_

_Au lieu de m'insulter, tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à ta prochaine confrontation avec lui pour ne pas que j'aie honte de toi._

_TU es moi alors ferme la !_

- T'as eu du cran Emmett ! Mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas ce que tu fais à New York !

- Eh bien, j'avais besoin de changer d'air, tu comprends ? En plus, il n'y a qu'un seul lycée à Forks. Alors j'ai décidé de venir te voir !

- Me voir ou voir New York ?

- Ok, tu m'as démasqué, mais j'ai toujours rêvé de voir à quoi ça ressemblait !

- Ok, mais tu vas chercher du travail ici?

- J'en sais rien, je verrai sur place. J'ai besoin d'un break ! Et dis donc toi ! Un pot de Ben & Jerry's, ta face de déterrée, ma petite sœur aurait-elle une peine de cœur ? demanda-t-il sournoisement.

- Merci Emmett pour la « face de déterrée ». Non, je n'ai pas de peine de cœur, juste un enfoiré de patron !

_Enfoiré que tu trouves sexy !_

_Bah t'es revenue toi Boubou ?_

_Pourquoi tu m'appelles Boubou ?_

_Parce que Bou-boucle la !_

_Pas besoin de passer ta frustration sur moi ! C'est à Cullen qu'il fallait dire ça !_

_La ferme !_

- Tu veux que je lui casse la gueule ? gronda Emmett en serrant les poings.

- Non, c'est bon, je gère la situation !

_Bah voyons !_

- C'est quoi son nom ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Rien de grave, t'en fais pas !

Je lui racontai l'histoire de notre rencontre, à laquelle il ne manqua pas de me charrier, puis l'épisode des toilettes et enfin celui de l'article d'essai, en omettant certains détails.

- Ah Bella, je dois dire que t'as fais fort quand même ! Te retrouver à moitié à poil devant ton boss après l'avoir bousculé et l'avoir traité de débile ! dit-il en rigolant fortement.

- Bon ça va, je ne savais pas que c'était mon patron ! Et puis, IL m'a bousculé !

- Toujours aussi poisseuse en tout cas !

- Merci de me le rappeler Emmett ! fis-je remarquer acidement.

- N'empêche, il n'avait pas à te parler comme ça ! Si je le croise, je lui dirai deux mots !

- Tu ne diras rien du tout ! C'est mon affaire, je ne suis plus une enfant !

_Alors prouve-le !_

_Je t'ai dit de la boucler !_

- Mouais, c'est cela ! Sinon félicitations soeurette, je suis fier de toi !

- Merci, souris-je.

- Mais ne te laisse pas faire par cet idiot, t'es une Swan, ne l'oublie pas !

- Ne t'inquiète pas !

_Moi je m'inquiète ! Tu devrais écouter ton frère !_

_ça va ! J'ai compris !_

- Comment va papa ? demandai-je.

- Il va bien, d'ailleurs il t'embrasse et te félicite. Et il m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Du Charlie Swan tout craché !

- ça ne m'étonne pas !

- On ne le change pas ! Mais s'il ne l'avait pas dit, je l'aurais fait quand même !

- Bah voyons ! soupirai-je agacée.

- Bon, on mange quoi sinon ? Je meurs de faim !

_Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop !_

- Pizza ça te va ?

- ça marche !

Je me levai pour commander. 15 minutes plus tard, le livreur arriva. Emmett mangea presque entièrement les deux pizzas tandis qu'il me raconta la vie à Forks. Nous nous couchâmes tôt et alors que je me glissai dans mon lit, je le remerciai intérieurement d'avoir rendu ma journée moins triste.

- Putain Emmett, t'aurais pas pu me réveiller ?! criai-je en tentant de mettre ma chaussure.

- Je croyais que tu commençais à 9 heures ! répondit-il en mâchant bruyamment ses céréales.

- Purée mais c'est pas vrai ! Où est ma deuxième chaussure ? Tu peux pas m'aider au lieu de rester là à t'empiffrer ?

Il se pencha sous la table puis déclara :

- J'ai rien trouvé !

- Arrrhhhh !!! Mince la chemise de Kate !

Je courrai dans ma chambre en prenant la chemise fraîchement repassée et le carton avec mes effets personnels.

J'attrapai ma chaussure qui traînait sous le lit puis revins dans le salon et criai à Emmett :

- J'y vais, je finis vers 19 heures ! Ne dévalise pas le frigo !

- Ouais, ouais, travaille bien Bell's !

Je dégringolai les escaliers et après quelques minutes de course, m'engouffrai dans un taxi.

Il était 8h30 quand j'arrivai au journal. Je saluai Kate en lui rendant sa chemise et me rendis à mon bureau en essayant de me faire la plus discrète possible. Mission échouée !

- Eh bien, le réveil n'a pas sonné ce matin ? me salua Jasper en rigolant.

- Exactement ! répondis-je en m'avachissant dans mon fauteuil. En plus, mon frère ne m'a pas réveillée !

- T'as un frère ?

- Ouais, il a trois ans de plus que moi, mais c'est un vrai gamin dans sa tête ! Il a débarqué hier à l'improviste de Forks pour une durée indéterminée ! Et toi tu as des frères et sœurs ?

- J'ai une sœur jumelle. Elle est mannequin pour la session mode du journal.

- La rubrique tenue par Alice Cullen ?

- Ouais, c'est ça, déclara-t-il en rougissant.

_Tiens, tiens, grillé !_

- Je me trompe ou elle te plaît ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Oh, arrête, si tu voyais ta tête ! On dirait que tu parles de la huitième merveille du monde !

- Bon ok, j'avoue ! Je la trouve…sensationnelle, dit-il en soupirant.

_J'espère que je n'aurai pas l'air aussi idiote quand quelqu'un me plaira._

_Parce qu'il n'y a pas déjà quelqu'un qui te plaît tu vas me dire ?_

_Pas du tout !_

_Mais oui bien sûr ! Lui a peut être l'air idiot mais toi, tu es pathétique!_

_Si tu parles de Cullen, je le trouve peut être beau, mais sa personnalité est vraiment désastreuse!_

_Oui mais tu le trouves beau, donc il te plaît !_

_Non ! Et puis, c'est mon patron, mon putain d'enfoiré de boss !_

_Il ne te paie pas !_

_Oh !!! Retourne en vacances !_

- Bella, ça va ? me demanda Jasper avec un air inquiet.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée en plein débat avec mon fort intérieur mais ça devait faire plus de deux minutes au vu du regard de Jasper.

- Oui, oui, je réfléchissais juste. Tu disais ?

- Motus et bouche cousue pour…tu sais qui. Si ça remonte aux oreilles du patron…

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

_Tu es vraiment désespérante !_

- Bella…Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, dit-il en me parlant comme si j'étais une demeurée.

- C'est sa sœur ?

_Non, c'est sa mère crétine !_

- Oui, enfin non, mais oui !

_C'est moi ou c'est pas clair ce qu'il dit ?_

- Et en clair, ça donne quoi ?

- C'est sa sœur adoptive, chuchota-t-il.

_Attends, Cullen a été adopté ?_

_Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il a dit sœur adoptive imbécile !_

- Je…n'étais pas au courant ! Et qui sont ses vrais parents ?

- Eh bien, son père était Anthony Masen et sa mère Elizabeth Masen.

- Son père ? Celui qui l'a pistonné ? m'étonnai-je.

- Lui-même !

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il été adopté si son père l'a pistonné ?

- ça, je n'en sais rien ! Mais ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que…

- Swan, dans mon bureau, maintenant ! me dit Cullen en passant à côté de moi sans me regarder.

_Hum ! Monsieur est autoritaire maintenant ! Encore plus sexy !_

_N'empêche, ça s'annonce mal pour moi !_

_Jasper me regarda en haussant les épaules._

- Il veut sûrement te parler de ton article !

- Ou de mon retard, grimaçai-je.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait remarqué. Tu devrais y aller, la patience n'est pas son fort.

- Je me demande ce qui est son fort, soufflai-je en me dirigeant vers le bureau de Monsieur-j'ai-été-pistonné-par-papa-et-je-ne-me-la-sens-plus.

Je pris deux grandes inspirations avant de frapper et d'entrer lorsqu'un « entrez » se fit entendre.

Il était assis à son bureau en chêne massif sur lequel des dossiers classés minutieusement étaient posés ainsi qu'un ordinateur dernier cri. La pièce était plus grande que toutes les autres et une immense baie vitrée donnant une vue d'ensemble sur la ville éclairait le bureau ainsi que le sombre propriétaire des lieux.

Il ne leva pas la tête à mon arrivée, pianotant inlassablement sur son clavier. J'attendis qu'il daigne prendre la parole et pendant ce temps, l'observais à ma guise.

Sa chemise blanche qui laissait deviner son torse savamment musclé, sa cravate légèrement desserrée, ses cheveux toujours aussi désordonnés, la lumière l'éclairant lui donnant l'air d'un ange.

_Et tu me disais qu'il ne te plaisait pas ! Tu es en train de baver littéralement devant lui ! _

_Chut, arrête de m'interrompre !_

Soudain, son doux ténor s'éleva dans l'air et j'eus presque un orgasme tellement elle était sensuelle.

_Ok, là ça devient grave ! T'es vraiment en manque ma vieille !_

_Je me passerai de tes commentaires._

- Bien, j'ai lu votre article, dit-il d'une voix monocorde sans relever les yeux vers moi.

- Et ?

- J'avoue que c'était…pas mal, ajouta-t-il comme si cette phrase lui écorchait la bouche.

_Hein ? Vient-il de me dire une chose gentille ?Et prends ça dans les dents monsieur-je-crois-qu'isabella-Swan-est-une-loseuse._

- Mais c'est vrai que vous êtes loin d'être parfaite, il y a encore des choses à améliorer. Vous verrez ça avec Démétri.

_C'était décidément trop beau pour être vrai ! Il fallait que monsieur rajoute son petit grain de sel._

_Ou de poivre dans ce cas-là._

- Bien, monsieur, répondis-je en serrant les dents.

_Ça aurait pu être pire. Au moins, il ne t'a pas fait de remarques sur ton retard._

- ça sera tout Swan, me congédia-t-il toujours en pianotant sur son ordinateur.

_Monsieur a peur de l'affrontement aujourd'hui. Tiens, tiens._

Je m'empressai d'ouvrir la porte puis, alors que j'allais sortir :

- Et au fait, Swan, la prochaine fois, tâchez d'être à l'heure. Ne croyez pas faire la maligne avec moi, parce que vous perdrez à ce jeu, lâcha-t-il durement.

Je déglutis puis fermai la porte.

_Et merde ! Grillée ! Putain de connard !_

- Le patron m'a fait passer ton article, je l'ai trouvé super pour une première, vraiment ! Tu as beaucoup de talent !

J'étais dans le bureau de Démétri, et je peux vous dire que l'atmosphère était bien différente de celle du bureau de Monsieur-je-vais-me-prendre-un-pain-dans-la-tronche-Cullen. Et les paroles de un différaient énormément de celles de l'autre. Pas besoin de préciser lesquelles je préfère.

- On va travailler sur quelques petits détails, comme l'organisation de tes idées, mais sinon, tout va bien.

Je passai deux heures dans le bureau de Démétri durant lesquelles il me donna divers conseils, des méthodes. L'heure du déjeuner arriva bien vite.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Cullen ? me demanda Jasper.

- Bof, il m'a dit que c'était pas mal, tout en me rappelant à quel point j'étais imparfaite.

Jasper m'avait proposé de déjeuner à l'extérieur par cette belle journée, pour me changer les idées. Nous nous dirigions vers Central Park, un sandwich à la main.

- Je ne saisis pas pourquoi il se comporte comme ça avec toi.

- Le coup du café lui est sûrement resté en travers de la gorge ! répondis-je sans vraiment être convaincue.

- Ouais, mais il ne va pas te tenir rigueur pour ça.

- Je ne cherche même pas à le comprendre, il est bien trop compliqué. Hier, il me faisait des remarques acerbes avec un air insolent et aujourd'hui, il ne me regarde même pas mais me menace implicitement. Sérieusement, c'est quoi son problème ? J'espère qu'Alice n'est pas comme ça.

- Non, m'expliqua-t-il rêveur. Elle est gentille, drôle, dynamique, intelligente, belle. Mais elle ne sait même pas que j'existe.

- Tu n'as jamais tenté ta chance avec elle ?

- Non, j'ai jamais osé ! Je me contente de l'observer de loin.

- Tu devrais, ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses risquent d'avancer.

- Et pourquoi s'interesserait-elle à moi ? Je ne suis qu'un simple journaliste ! Elle est une grande styliste !

- Oui mais elle travaille souvent au journal, deux étages au dessus du nôtre. Et elle est la sœur du patron, donc elle doit souvent venir le voir, je me trompe.

- Non, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant sur un banc de Central Park.

- Alors, tu as tes chances ! La prochaine fois qu'elle vient voir son frère, tu lui parles !

- Ok, acquiesça-t-il après une hésitation. Et sinon, tu ne trouverais pas Cullen à ton goût par hasard ?

_Encore grillée ! Même lui le dit héhé !_

- Euh …non, pourquoi ? répondis-je en rougissant pitoyablement.

- Hum, je ne sais pas, ajouta-t-il malicieusement. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas insensible à son charme.

- Bon ok, je le trouve mignon…

- Mignon ?

- Charmant !

- Vraiment ?

- Beau.

- C'est tout ?

- Bon ok, je le trouve canon, désespérément magnifique et magnifiquement désespérant ! Content ?

- Très ! sourit-il.

- Bon et sinon, c'est quoi l'histoire avec Masen ? Jasper, tu m'écoutes ?

Je vis qu'il fixait un point devant lui. Je regardai dans sa direction et me figeai. Cullen marchait main dans la main avec une superbe blonde.

Inconsciemment, je ressentis l'envie d'être à la place de cette fille.

Jasper jaugea ma réaction avant de dire :

- Ce n'est peut être qu'une amie.

- Mouais, peut être, répondis-je avec un doute

Cullen et sa « copine » étaient installés sur un banc à notre opposé. Il ne semblait pas nous avoir vu, ou il continuait à m'ignorer comme ce matin. Peut être que Jasper avait raison, ce n'était qu'une copine, après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Je ne lui reposai pas de questions sur Masen, me voyant mal parler de lui alors que son fils était à 3 mètres de moi.

Finalement, nous nous levâmes pour rentrer au journal, quelques secondes après que Cullen en ait fait de même avec sa bimbo, se dirigeant dans le sens opposé au nôtre.

Bizarrement, je ressentis le besoin de me retourner pour le voir encore une fois. Ce fut une mauvaise idée. Je croisai son regard émeraude, et je n'eus pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il se détourna et se pencha vers la blonde pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

* * *

**Eh, eh, vous vous attendiez à cette fin là ? En tout cas elle n'était pas prévue au début !**

**Pas beaucoup de Edward/Bella dans ce chapitre, j'exploite un peu plus l'amitié Jasper/Bella. Voilà, vous savez qui sont Emmett et Anthony Masen. Par contre, vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire.**

**Qui est cette blonde qu'Edward embrasse devant Bella ? J'attends vos hypothèses ! Je compte sur vous pour faire exploser ma boîte mail !**

**Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines sûrement.**

**Bisous !**

**Christelle.**


	5. Uprising

**Salut à toutes ! Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes ces reviews, vous avez été nombreuses à découvrir l'identité de mlle-je-me-fais-embrasser-par-Edward-Cullen.**

**J'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous plaignent la pauvre Bella, je sais que je suis méchante avec elle mais comme on dit, c'est un mal pour un bien.**

**Je voudrais aussi dire que je ne posterai sûrement pas avant deux semaines car je suis en pleine révision du bac -_-.**

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**PatiewSnow** : Merci pour ta review. Copine ou relation par défaut ? Hum tu verras bien dans ce chapitre. Non, d'autres personnages vont faire leur apparition. A bientôt !

**Sandrine** : Heureusement que Jasper est là sinon la pauvre Bella aurait sûrement craqué. Je sais qu'il est dur mais il n'est peut-être pas comme ça, enfin je sais pas… ). Merci pour ta review.

**flo1359 **: Merci pour ta review. Je sais, je sais que ce n'est pas bien et que je suis vilaine. Mais bon, ce cher Edward a ses raisons… ou pas ^^.

**Ju'** : ça me fait bien rire que quand je parle de blondasse, tout le monde pense à Tanya ou Lauren. Oui, Jasper admire sa petite Alice de loin, peut être va-t-il passer à l'action ? Le lemon, bonne question. Je ne sais pas quand il va arriver mais je ne vais pas trop vous faire tarder. Peut-être que…non rien. Sinon je te laisse mener ton enquête ^^. Merci pour cette review miss.

**[^^]**: Non, non je t'assure que ce n'est pas elle ! Quant à la comparaison avec Chuck Bass, je vais le prendre comme un compliment =). Merci d'avoir laissé une trace !

**xenia** : Que Bella le rende jaloux ? Hum, tu verras bien… Merci pour ta review !

**twilight-2-tentation021** : Merci du compliment =)

**marion** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**Lou** : Thank you miss, la suite c'est par là.

**Lolo** : Hé oui, Bella ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Edward sexy ? Merci ^^. Jaloux or not ? Tu verras ! Merci de ta review.

**Voilà, maintenant : Embarquement immédiat à bord de l'avion en direction de NYC. Attachez vos ceintures car il risque d'y avoir de l'orage dans l'air.**

* * *

**Désillusion à NYC**

**Chapitre 5: Uprising**

**Bella POV**

Une semaine était passée depuis « l'incident » comme j'aimais l'appeler et bizarrement, quelque chose en moi avait changé, et je n'aimais pas du tout ça.

J'avais passé mon week-end à broyer du noir, à me repasser la scène en boucle et je savais que ce n'était pas normal que je fasse une fixette dessus. Bon ok, il l'avait embrassé, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que je pensais ? Qu'il serait célibataire, sublime comme il était ?

_Bah, s'il la traite comme il te traite toi…_

Je n'avais besoin de personne, je m'étais toujours débrouillée toute seule, et surtout, je ne voulais pas me faire avoir de nouveau, comme avec Paul il y 3 ans. Etre dépendante, tomber de haut, souffrir…c'était du passé.

Au fond de moi, je savais ce que je ressentais. Il me plaisait plus que de raison.

_Ah, ah ! Je te l'avais dit ! Tu as enfin arrêté de faire l'autruche._

_Ferme-là, c'est pas le moment !_

_Pfff, quel caractère !_

Seulement, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. C'était même mal. J'allais donner dans cette histoire et y laisser ma peau.

_Tu devrais écrire des tragédies ! Voici la Racine du XXI __ème__ siècle !_

_Tu me fatigues avec tes sarcasmes à deux sous !_

_Bah quoi ? C'est une bonne chose non ?_

Je me pris la tête entre les mains pour essayer de faire taire cette conscience de malheur puis la levai quand j'entendis quelqu'un approcher.

- ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, je me trompe ? me dit Jasper en déposant un verre de café sur mon bureau.

- Pas vraiment, soupirai-je.

- Quel est le problème Bella ?

- Je ne sais pas moi-même.

- Cullen est parti depuis une semaine, tu devrais être soulagée au contraire.

_Il te manque ! Comme c'est mignon !_

_N'importe quoi !_

- Je sais, répondis-je en prenant une gorgée de café. Mais je sais pas.

- Hum, c'est très clair tout ça, sourit Jasper.

- Pour dire vrai, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Je dois juste être fatiguée.

Jasper me regarda d'un œil sceptique puis sourit mystérieusement.

- Quoi ? demandai-je.

- A mon avis, tu deviens accro.

_Hein ?_

_Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?_

- Non mais ça va pas ! m'exclamai-je. C'est le type le plus exécrable que je n'aie jamais rencontré de toute ma vie et tu veux que je devienne accro à lui ?

- Bah, il te plaît, exécrable ou pas, répondit-il nonchalamment.

- Oui, mais c'est juste physique.

- Si tu le dis…

- Bon, de toute façon j'ai du travail. Démétri m'a donné un nouvel article à traiter.

- Ok, quel sujet ?

- Le droit de la femme au boulot.

_Bah tiens, prends-en de la graine !_

- Intéressant… Tu bosses avec qui ?

- Félix va m'aider.

- Ok, on se voit au déjeuner alors ?

- Ouais à tout' !

Je me dirigeai vers l'autre aile de l'étage où se trouvaient les rédacteurs et saluai Félix.

- Hey Bella, tu as une petite mine dis moi.

_Ça se voyait tant que ça ?_

- Hum, oui, j'ai eu un sommeil agité. Bon, et si on commençait ?

_Tu manies l'art de l'esquive maintenant ?_

_Tais-toi ou je te jure que je te bâillonne !_

_Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Je suis toi._

_Eh ben je m'assommerai comme ça je ne t'entendrai plus !_

_Bah dis donc, quand il est pas là tu pètes vraiment les plombs !_

_Bla bla bla. C'est toi qui me fait péter les plombs !_

_Très bien, si c'est comme ça je m'en vais ! Débrouille toi !_

_Bon débarras !_

- Ok, je t'en prie assieds-toi, me dit-il en désignant une chaise. Alors, tu as déjà étudié des sujets juridiques à Columbia ?

- On a juste abordé la méthode.

- Ok, l'important dans ces cas-là est de t'appuyer sur des faits réels, des chiffres. Il faut que tu fasses un historique des lois passées et qu'on te sente engagée dans ce sujet. Penses-tu en être capable ?

- Euh, oui je suppose.

- Parfait, dans ce cas, voici les documents sur les lois votées auparavant et l'évolution des droits de la femme.

_Quand on voit comment il te traite, j'ai envie de dire évolution de mes fesses._

_Bah je croyais que t'étais partie ?_

_Oui, mais j'exprime juste ce que je pense._

_Eh ben exprime ça en silence !_

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas surtout.

- Ok, merci.

- Tu peux rester là, ça sera plus pratique pour toi.

Je commençai à lire les documents alors que Félix était allé faire des photocopies.

Respect de la femme, égalité, reconnaissance des aptitudes…

_Enregistré Bella ? D'après toi, est-ce que Cullen respecte tout ça ?_

_Définitivement non !_

Ma conscience avait raison. J'en avais marre de me faire traiter comme une moins que rien par cet idiot.

Je me concentrai sur l'article, ne voulant pas donner une raison à monsieur-je-pense-être-parfait de me tomber dessus à son retour de Chicago qui était prévu pour…

Demain !

_Et merde !_

_En effet ! Quand tu vas le voir, toutes tes résolutions vont encore fondre comme neige au soleil ! Tu perds tous tes moyens devant lui !_

_Je l'ai déjà envoyé promener je te signale._

_Ouais, avec des répliques de chaton en colère. Tu as vachement dû l'effrayer. N'oublie pas que la dernière fois, il t'a clairement fait comprendre que tu devais t'écraser devant lui._

_Oui bah, je n'en ai pas l'intention._

_Heureusement d'ailleurs ! N'empêche, c'est à voir vu que…_

_Ne me ressors pas le coup du : « il te plaît » !_

_Bien. On verra de toute manière !_

Bon, en l'occurrence, il revenait demain et je n'en étais pas vraiment réjouie. Quoique la partie maso de mon cerveau ne pouvait s'empêcher de se languir de son retour.

_On est mal barré !_

- Ton frère a vraiment fait ça Bella ? rigola Kate.

Nous étions tous réunis au restau et tous les regards étaient portés sur moi, ce qui me fit rougir naturellement.

L'équipe voulait me connaître un peu plus et m'avait demandé de raconter une anecdote sur moi qui m'avait marquée.

- Oui, j'étais encore petite, je devais avoir huit ans, alors quand il m'a dit qu'on pouvait gagner beaucoup d'argent en faisant de « gros calins » aux gens, ça m'a emballé.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? s'enquit Alec.

- Eh ben je suis allée voir mon père et je lui ai dit toute contente : « Papa, je sais ce que je voudrai être plus tard ». Il m'a sourit et m'a demandé ce que c'était et là, je lui ai répondu : « une prostituée ». Je ne vous raconte pas la tête qu'il a faite. Il est devenu tout blanc et ensuite, il s'est transformé en écrevisse en me demandant qui m'avait mis ces idées dans la tête.

Tout le monde était plié en deux à la table.

- Et ensuite ? demanda Jasper.

- Bah quand il a vu Emmett se marrer comme un phacochère derrière, il a tout de suite compris. Il a passé un sale quart d'heure, rigolai-je en me rappelant de la mine déconfite de mon frère. Il a été privé de dessert et je peux vous dire que quand on empêche Emmett Swan de manger, il devient aussi docile qu'un agneau. Il n'a plus jamais recommencé.

- Tu as dû te rappeler de ces vacances chez ton père ! s'exclama Jas'.

- C'est sûr ! En plus, je n'ai pas compris sur le coup pourquoi Emmett était puni alors j'ai demandé : « papa, c'est quoi une prostituée ? ». Il ne savait plus où se mettre et il m'a répondu que j'étais trop petite pour savoir.

- Ton frère était déjà un sacré numéro ! Il est toujours ainsi ? demanda Félix.

- Oh oui ! En pire…marmonnai-je.

- Je suis bien pressé de le rencontrer alors !

- Tu risques de le regretter !

D'habitude, je n'aimais pas vraiment parler de moi mais avec eux, je me sentais à l'aise.

- Demain, c'est le retour aux choses sérieuses les gars, le patron revient, s'exclama Alec.

- Ouais, j'espère qu'il sera de meilleure humeur que la dernière fois où je l'ai vu, dit Tyler.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Jasper.

- La veille de son départ pour Chicago, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Je lui ai demandé un conseil et il m'a envoyé chier comme une merde.

_La veille de son départ ? Soit le jour où Jasper et moi l'avions vu embrasser Barbie._

_Bizarre !_

Jasper dût se dire la même chose que moi car il me jeta un coup d'œil équivoque.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Alec, qu'il n'était pas très commode.

_Ce type était un goujat ! C'est moi qui avait dû supporter la vision de Monsieur en train de lécher les amygdales de l'autre blondasse et c'est lui qui faisait sa petite crise existentielle ! Non mais je rêve !_

_De toute façon, avait-il déjà été commode dans sa vie ?_

Tout le monde me fixa étrangement.

_Merde ! Je viens de penser ça à voix haute ?_

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça Bella ? Il n'est pas correct avec toi ?demanda Félix.

_Ok ! Donc le problème venait de moi apparemment!_

- Hum si, enfin, je disais juste ça comme ça. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas le plus laxiste des patrons.

- Oui c'est sûr mais là, il a été particulièrement désagréable, s'exclama Tyler.

Jasper me questionna silencieusement du regard tandis que je haussai les épaules.

_Ce type était une vraie énigme._

Je rentrai enfin chez moi, épuisée après tous ces questionnements sur ce cher Cullen.

Je découvris Emmett sur le canapé, une cannette de bière à la main en train de mater un match de baseball à la télé.

- Hey Bella ! Bien travaillé ?

- Ouais, j'ai rédigé de nouveaux articles. Emmett, enlève tes pieds de la table basse !

Il soupira mais s'exécuta néanmoins.

- Oui maman !

- T'as fais les courses comme je te l'ai demandé ? le questionnai-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Euh…ouais, hésita-t-il.

Son attitude m'interpella et j'ouvris la porte du frigo. Ce que je découvris me stupéfia.

- Emmett ! hurlai-je.

Il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Bah à manger, répondit-il nonchalamment.

- Je t'avais fait une liste et ce que je vois c'est des pizzas, hamburgers, frites, tacos et tout ça pour un bataillon ! Non mais tu te fous de moi ?

- Mais Bella, tu sais que j'ai besoin de calories. Tes carottes et salades ne rempliraient même pas le quart de mon estomac ! Et puis, je t'en ai pris.

- Oui, mais je vais même pas tenir une semaine avec ça ! Et le poisson, la viande ?

- Bah j'ai pris des hamburgers au filet de colin et au steak, sourit-il.

- Aaaarrrrrghhhh ! C'est pas vrai, criai-je en claquant la porte du frigo.

- Tu devrais arrêter de crier comme ça Bell's, c'est mauvais pour tes nerfs !

- Emmett, je vais te….. Ok, tu sais ce que tu vas faire, demain, tu vas m'acheter ce qu'il me manque, dis-je extrêmement calme.

- Mais, j'ai dépensé tout l'argent des courses !

- Ah ah ! Alors là, tu te débrouilles mon vieux, j'en ai rien à cirer. Tu trouves l'argent où tu veux mais tu m'achètes mes légumes et tout ce qu'il y a sur la liste sinon je balance tes cochonneries par la fenêtre !

- Tu ferais pas ça Bella, s'exclama-t-il avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Tu en doutes ?

- Tu es la plus diabolique des sœurs de l'univers Isabella Swan !

- Et tu es le plus énervant des frères de la galaxie Emmett Swan !

- Parfait, mais si je braque une banque pour trouver ton fric et que je me retrouve en prison, tu auras ce délit sur la conscience.

- C'est ça, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Il ne changerait donc jamais !_

Je fouillai dans les placards à la recherche de quoi faire un repas digne de ce nom et décidai finalement de préparer des sandwichs avec le peu de salade et de tomates que j'avais, faute d'avoir trouvé mieux.

J'apportai les sandwichs au salon et les posai sur la table.

- Désolé Bell's, je voulais pas t'énerver, me dit Emmett.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et vis qu'il affichait sa mine de chien battu.

- C'est bon, je t'en veux pas, soupirai-je.

- Je veux pas te fâcher mais t'as l'air un peu à cran en ce moment. C'est vrai, t'as affiché une mine de constipée tout le week-end.

_Emmett ou l'art et la manière de dire les choses avec douceur._

- Mais non, ça va, j'étais juste fatiguée.

- Ouais, à d'autres ! Je ne suis peut être pas ingénieur aéronautique mais je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

Je soupirai. Il ne comprendrait pas puisque je ne comprends pas moi-même.

- C'est ton patron c'est ça ? Putain, qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré t'a encore fait ? Je te jure que si je le croise, je lui ferai ravaler ses c….

- Ok Emmett, t'emballe pas ! ça n'a rien à voir avec lui !

_Bien sûr !_

- Mouais. Ecoute Bella, je sais que t'es une grande fille mais si je peux te donner un conseil, c'est de ne pas te laisser faire par cet enfoiré.

- Je sais, mais d'un côté, je suis un peu coincée. C'est mon patron !

- Oui mais si tu te fais pas respecter maintenant, il te traitera toujours comme une looseuse. N'oublie pas qu'il y a des chances qu'il te garde dans la boîte au bout de ta période d'essai. Tu te vois travailler tous les jours pour lui ?

_Emmett est mon idole ! J'espère que tu l'écouteras plus que moi !_

_C'est vrai qu'il avait raison. S'il me gardait, ce dont je doutais fortement, ça allait être l'enfer._

- Tu as raison ! Merci Emmett ! souris-je.

- De rien soeurette ! Bon, c'est pas tout mais te faire la morale m'a donné faim !

_Emmett resterait toujours Emmett !_

Nous passâmes un bon moment à rire et à parler puis j'allais dormir pensant à la journée du lendemain.

_Bella la warrior allait sortir les griffes !_

J'arrivai au journal avec cinq minutes d'avance, la tête haute, me remémorant mes nouvelles résolutions. Je saluai tout le monde puis m'installai à mon bureau.

- Salut Jazz, le saluai-je.

Celui-ci me regarda, étonné de mon changement d'attitude par rapport à la veille.

- Hé bien, tu as l'air en forme !

- Je le suis !

- Et à qui dois-je ce sourire ?

- A mon frère. J'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser faire par Cullen.

- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

- Tu verras bien, souris-je mystérieusement. Il est arrivé ?

- Pas encore. Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Mais oui, t'inquiètes !

Je me levai et allai voir Félix.

- Bonjour Félix !

- Salut Bella ! En forme ?

- Parfaitement, puis-je te demander quelque chose ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourrais-tu faire passer mon article sur les droits de la femme à monsieur Cullen, j'aimerais qu'il m'éclaire sur certaines choses plus…techniques, demandai-je en le lui tendant.

- Euh, ouais ok, acquiesça-t-il surpris, je lui ferai passer dès qu'il arrivera.

- Ok merci, souris-je.

_Que mijotes-tu ?_

_Tu verras !_

Je rejoignis Jasper qui m'observa perplexe et je lui fis un clin d'œil. Il m'expliqua un peu sur quoi il travaillait en ce moment. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer les escaliers pour voir débarquer Cullen.

Au moment où j'étais concentrée dans mon les photos que Jasper me montraient, le bruit de l'ascenseur se fit entendre. Je le vis enfin et mon souvenir n'avait pas rendu justice à sa beauté.

Il était sublime dans son blazer bleu qui faisait ressortir sa peau pâle. Ses cheveux savamment désordonnés brillaient à la lueur du néon lui donnant l'air d'un mannequin sorti d'une pub de parfum.

_Ça y est, t'es déjà perdue !_

Il salua les employés puis Jasper. Alors qu'il continuait à faire comme si je n'existais pas, je me raclai la gorge.

Il me dévisagea surpris, autant que Jasper, puis, il leva un sourcil dans ma direction.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire hypocrite et déclarai :

- Bonjour monsieur Cullen.

Je suis que je l'avais déstabilisé à cet instant mais il se ressaisit vite et remis son masque d'arrogance.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan.

Jasper me regarda incrédule tandis que je me détournai vers mon ordinateur, sentant le regard de Cullen peser sur moi. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis secouer la tête puis partir vers son bureau. J'aperçus aussi Félix remettre mon article à Cullen et je jubilai.

_Que la fête commence !_

- Bella, étais-ce de la provocation ? me questionna Jasper.

- Possible.

Cullen s'était enfermé dans son bureau depuis une heure et j'attendais patiemment sa réaction à mon petit cadeau.

- C'est quoi l'histoire avec le dossier ?

- Compte jusqu'à 5 et tu verras.

_1…2…3…4…5_

La porte de son bureau claqua et Cullen débarqua furieux.

- Swan, dans mon bureau immédiatement !

Je souris fière de moi et restai à ma place.

Il se retourna et je vis la fureur danser dans ses yeux.

- Swan, j'ai dit maintenant ! susurra-t-il dangereusement.

- Un problème monsieur ? souris-je.

Il me toisa quelques secondes puis souffla pour se calmer, voyant que tout le monde nous regardait.

- Exact, alors je vous attends, tout de suite, insista-t-il.

Je décidai finalement de me lever nonchalamment, le suivant paresseusement.

Une fois dans la pièce, je fermai la porte et restai devant tandis que lui s'asseyait derrière son bureau.

- Vous vouliez me parler ?

Mon calme l'énerva sûrement car il se leva brusquement.

- J'ai lu votre article.

- Quelque chose vous a-t-il déplu ?

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et souffla fortement.

- Ne jouez pas à la maligne avec moi Swan !

Sur ce, il me tendit un bout de papier.

- Lisez, je vous prie.

Je m'avançai lentement puis me saisit de la feuille et lisai à voix haute.

« En espérant que vous en prendrez de la graine. Peine condamnable si non respect de ces droits. A vos risques et périls. Bonne lecture. Bella Swan »

Il me fixa d'un regard noir qui me fit frissonner tandis que je reposai délicatement la feuille.

_Oh non, t'as pas fait ça ?_

_Provocation._

- Vous n'avez pas aimé cette attention de ma part ?

- Je vous conseille de vous faire petite Swan !

- Sinon ?

- Sinon, vous ne pourrez plus mettre les pieds dans un journal new yorkais sans qu'on ne vous jette dehors.

- Une menace ? C'est contre les droits de la femme, monsieur. Après tout, je dis ça pour vous rendre service, votre petite amie n'apprécierait sûrement pas que vous la traitiez ainsi.

- Tanya n'est pas ma…., il souffla fortement tandis que je savais que j'avais dépassé les bornes.

Il fit le tour de son bureau et m'empoigna le poignet en m'attirant vers lui. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien tandis qu'il me dit :

- Ne joue pas à ça Isabella, tu risques de te brûler les ailes. Tu me sous-estimes peut-être mais je suis plus puissant que tu ne le crois.

- On se tutoie maintenant monsieur ? Ah oui j'oubliais, on se croit tout permis grâce à papa Masen.

Sa prise sur mon poignet se fit plus forte et la lueur que je vis dans ses yeux me fit peur.

J'essayai de me dégager mais il était plus fort. Son regard se dirigea vers mes lèvres plusieurs fois. Celles-ci s'approchèrent lentement des miennes. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et au moment où je m'attendais au contact voulu, il me relâcha comme si je l'avais brûlé.

Je manquai de tomber tellement cela avait été rapide.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement, puis m'annonça d'une voix glaciale.

- Sortez. Maintenant.

Je restai bêtement plantée quelques secondes, puis, tandis qu'il s'était rassis et ne me portait plus aucune attention, je sortis de la pièce.

_.Dieu !_

Je mis quelques instants à me remettre.

Apparemment, j'avais touché un point sensible. J'avais conscience de jouer à un jeu dangereux mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour me défendre.

Je retournai dans la pièce principale où criait une voix inconnue carillonnante.

- Où est mon crétin de frère ?

Je vis une femme, petite, aux cheveux noirs corbeaux partant en pique dans tous les sens maintenus par un serre tête noir et aux yeux bleus gris chaleureux, se tenir en plein de milieu de la pièce.

Sa robe noire impeccable la seyait parfaitement et elle tapait de son pied chaussé de talons dont je ne pourrai certainement jamais envisager le prix fermement.

Mon regard se dirigea vers Jasper qui bavait littéralement devant elle.

_Alice Cullen._

Son regard croisa le mien et elle marcha de son pas dansant jusqu'à moi.

- Eh bien, on ne m'avait pas dit qu'il y avait une nouvelle venue ! s'exclama-t-elle. Alice Cullen, sourit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, ravie de te rencontrer.

- Euh, Isabella Swan, souris-je en retour quand elle m'eut relâchée. Nouvelle stagiaire.

Ses yeux s'agrandirant de stupeur tandis qu'elle s'exclama.

- Swan, comme Emmett Swan ?

- Euh oui, c'est mon frère, répondis-je perplexe.

Et sans que je ne m'y attende, elle se dirigea fermement vers le bureau de son frère et cria :

- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, JE CROIS QUE TU AS DES CHOSES A M'EXPLIQUER !

* * *

**Voilà, vos hypothèses ? Comment Alice connaît-elle Emmett, pourquoi est-elle en colère contre Edward ? Que pensez-vous du plan de Bella ? Voilà, cliquez sur le petit bouton bleu qui ne demande que ça.**

**Review = teaser**

**Bisous à toutes !**


	6. Don't trust me

**Hi everybody ! Hé non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi qui suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre.**

**Alors avant de me balancer des tomates, laissez moi vous dire que je suis vraiment désolée pour ces plus de deux mois d'absence ! Avec les vacances, j'avais d'autres occupations et j'ai aussi eu le syndrome de la page blanche, autrement dire niveau d'inspiration au point mort !**

**J'espère que le chapitre qui va suivre vous plaira assez pour pardonner le pauvre fille que je suis *fais les yeux doux*.**

**Et on débute avec un POV Edward exceptionnellement pour savoir ce qui se passe dans son bureau avec sa furie de frangine.**

**Je remercie les anonymes** : titine, alicia, Jelis, keirabloom, marion, sarah, Anykim, carole, Justine, Alice et kccb.

**Message du pilote** : Nous traverserons l'ouragan Alice pour ensuite avoir affaire à la tornade Emmett et enfin finir par affronter le redoutable cyclone Edward. Nous vous demanderons donc de ne pas quitter vos sièges au risque de ne jamais connaître l'issue du chemin. Merci et bon voyage.

* * *

**_Désillusion à NYC_**

**Chapitre 6: Don't trust me****  
**

**Edward POV**

Je sursautai et levai les yeux de mes dossiers lorsque la porte de mon bureau se fracassa brusquement contre le mur.

- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, JE CROIS QUE TU AS DES CHOSES A M'EXPLIQUER !

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez. Il ne manquait plus qu'Alice s'en mêle !

- Bonjour Alice, lui répondis-je en lui faisant mon sourire le plus éblouissant. Je vais bien, et toi ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Edward, répliqua-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Vraiment ? Isabella Swan, sérieusement ?

- Oui, c'est le nom de notre nouvelle stagiaire. Et alors ?

Elle contourna rapidement le bureau et s'approcha de moi, un air furieux collé sur le visage.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme ça Alice, tu pourrais faire une crise cardiaque.

- A quoi tu joues ? lança-t-elle abruptement.

Je haussai un sourcil, interrogateur.

- La sœur d'Emmett Swan Edward !

- C'est la sœur d'Emmett ? Quelle heureuse coïncidence !

- Oh, je t'en prie, épargne moi les sarcasmes, ça ne prend pas avec moi ! Tu savais très bien qui elle était !

- Où veux-tu en venir exactement ? demandai-je.

- Ne l'utilise pas pour accomplir ta misérable vengeance personnelle !

- Tu me crois capable de faire une chose pareille ?

- Absolument ! Bordel Edward, cette fille était une…

- Je te conseille de te taire Alice, grondai-je.

- Sinon quoi ? Non mais c'est vrai, ta fierté en a pris un coup et après ?

- Il m'a trahi Alice ! Trahi et menti ! m'écriai-je.

- C'était il y a sept ans Edward ! Tu ne vas pas mâcher ta rancune toute ta vie !

- Eh bien si !

Elle soupira longuement.

- Tu es vraiment ridicule !

- Eh bien alors je ne te retiens pas ! déclarai-je en fixant les feuilles éparpillées sur ma table.

Du coin de l'œil, je la vis ouvrir la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais elle se ravisa finalement et se dirigea vers la porte. Je l'entendis l'ouvrir mais non la refermer et levai donc la tête, lassé.

- Si j'apprends que tu mènes la vie dure à cette fille, je te promets que ça ira très mal pour toi ! dit-elle froidement avant de fermer la porte.

Je soupirai en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

Je savais qu'Alice était sérieuse lorsqu'elle me promettait de me le faire payer. Elle allait aussi m'en vouloir et je ne tenais pas à me fâcher avec elle, aussi énervante soit-elle.

« […]que tu mènes la vie dure à cette fille »

C'était exactement ce que je faisais.

_Putain, si Alice l'apprenait, j'étais dans la merde !_

Je devais agir, et vite !

**Bella POV**

Je restai bouche bée devant ce qui venait de se jouer devant moi.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?_

Je jetai un œil à Jasper qui fixait béatement la direction que venait de prendre Alice.

- Jasper ! Hou, hou ! l'appelai-je en passant ma main devant ses yeux.

Il sursauta et me regarda comme si j'avais un troisième œil.

- Bella ?

- Génial, tu me reconnais !

- Je, je, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oh rien ! Alice Cullen est juste arrivée et tu es passé en mode _Off._

_-_ Ah…désolé, répondit-il en rougissant.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Quoi donc ?

Je soupirai.

- Elle a crié sur son frère en disant qu'il avait des choses à lui expliquer.

- Bah ouais et alors ? S'il se comporte avec tout le monde comme il s'est comporté avec toi…

- Oui mais ça s'est passé juste après que je lui ai dit que j'étais la sœur d'Emmett.

- Donc ?

- Donc…répliquai-je agacée, Edward connaît mon frère.

- Edward hein ? sourit-il malicieusement.

- Oh, Jasper ! Je suis sérieuse là ! _Cullen _connaît mon frère si tu préfères.

Il réfléchit en se tapotant le menton.

- Sérieusement, ça m'étonnerait !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu as dit que tu venais de Forks. Et ça m'étonnerait que Cullen ait fréquenté ce coin paumé. Pardon pour l'expression, ajouta-t-il en voyant mon regard noir.

- Mouais, peut-être. Alors comment Alice connaît Emmett ?

- ça, j'en sais rien ! Bah tiens, t'as qu'à lui demander, dit-il en me désignant la concernée qui marchait d'un pas précipité vers nous. Toute trace de colère avait disparu de son visage.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Oh, salut Jasper ! Je ne t'avais pas vu, lui sourit-elle.

- Je, sa…salut Alice, rougit-il.

_Pfff, pathétique !_

_Parce que tu es mieux peut-être ?_

Je crus voir une étincelle briller dans le regard de la brunette mais elle détourna rapidement son regard de mon ami pour le lever vers moi.

- Oh fait, bienvenue Isabella ! Alors, comment ça se passe? J'espère que tu te plais ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Cette fille était dans une colère noire tout à l'heure et là, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de gagner au loto ! Décidément, elle passait vraiment du chaud au froid !

- Euh, je préfère Bella. Et tout va bien, je me sens très à mon aise.

_Mouais ! Plus hypocrite, tu meurs !_

_Je t'ai pas sonné les cloches !_

- Parfait ! Et comment ça se passe avec mon idiot de frère ?

Et voilà ! Dire la vérité au risque de me faire virer par mon adorable patron ou mentir et continuer à l'affronter tous les jours.

_Swan ! Tu as intérêt à ne pas faire ce que je pense que tu vas faire !_

- Euh tout va bien, dis-je en feignant l'innocence. Il me donne des conseils très…constructifs.

_Elle l'a fait ! Quel blasphème !_

Jasper secoua la tête d'un air désespéré tandis que Alice me regardait d'un œil sceptique.

_Tu n'as dupé personne on dirait !_

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, je vais retourner en haut, j'ai encore du travail. Je serai ravie de te revoir Bella ! Encore une fois, bienvenue parmi nous ! Jasper, le salua-t-elle d'un signe de tête qu'il lui rendit.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Jasper me fit les gros yeux tandis que je me réveillai enfin et courut après elle pour lui poser mes questions.

- Alice ! l'appelai-je lorsqu'elle arriva à l'ascenseur.

Elle se retourna et me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- En fait, je voulais te demander…Comment connais-tu mon frère ?

Elle sembla hésiter avant de me répondre.

- Hé bien, je le connais de Forks.

- Tu habitais Forks ? m'étonnai-je.

- Oui, quand j'étais ado. D'ailleurs je suis contente d'enfin rencontrer sa sœur. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

- Oh vraiment ? Et, est-ce que le fait que je sois la sœur d'Emmett a un rapport avec ta colère envers ton frère ?

Elle me regarda, gênée puis répondit.

- Euh, oui…En fait, j'étais furieuse qu'il ne m'ait pas dit que tu travaillais ici, surtout que je voulais te rencontrer depuis longtemps. Et j'ai parfois des réactions excessives.

- Et est-ce que ton frère connaît le mien ?

A ce moment, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle me jeta un regard désolé.

- Excuse moi Bella, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Sans moi, ils font vraiment n'importe quoi là haut, sourit-elle.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur puis avant que les portes ne se referment, me dit :

- Bella, si jamais mon frère se comporte mal avec toi, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Oh !Et, un conseil :méfie toi de lui.

Je regardai perplexe les portes se refermer sur elle, et sur mes certitudes par la même occasion.

Jasper me regarda longuement pendant que je m'asseyais à mon bureau.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Elle habitait à Forks.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-il étonné. Alors Cullen aussi ?

- Oui apparemment. Enfin, elle s'est comportée bizarrement et elle m'a dit de me méfier de lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien ! m'écriai-je frustrée.

- Si sa propre sœur te dit ça, alors tu ferais mieux de l'écouter ! Au fait, pourquoi tu lui as pas dit que ça se passait mal avec Cullen ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait tout à l'heure ?

- Parce que j'ai pas envie de la mêler à ça ! Je ne la connais que depuis une journée ! Et quant à Cullen, il voulait juste mettre…les pendules à l'heure.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil. Je sens que ça a un rapport avec le dossier.

Je rougis en me mordant la lèvre puis lui racontai le petit mot que j'avais glissé dans mon rapport.

- Tu as vraiment fait fort Bella ! rigola-t-il. J'aurais aimé voir sa tête !

- ça en valait le coup, souris-je en repensant à ses menaces, que j'avais bien sûr tues à Jasper.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais demander à ton frère s'il connaît Cullen.

- Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire, répondis-je pensive.

Je fermai la porte de mon appartement avec soulagement. La tête en ébullition tant les questions s'y bousculaient, je me laissai tomber sur le canapé.

Qu'est-ce qu'Alice voulait dire lorsqu'elle me demandait de me méfier de lui ?

Pourquoi avait-elle évité ma question sur Emmett et sexy boss ?

J'étais persuadée qu'elle m'avait menti sur la raison de sa colère envers son frère. Quelque chose m'échappait mais quoi ?

Je décidai d'arrêter sinon ma tête allait exploser et allai prendre une douche.

J'étais dans le salon à zapper les chaînes lorsque la porte de mon appartement claqua, révélant un Emmett tout guilleret.

- Salut ma soeurette adorée ! s'exclama-t-il en m'embrassant le front.

- Tiens, Emmett ! Où étais-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin !

- Normal ! Je suis sorti !

Je le regardai, étonnée.

- Vraiment ?

- Hé ouais, Emmett le tombeur a commencé la chasse ! D'ailleurs, j'ai fait les courses ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers les paquets qui étaient dans le couloir. La liste complète que tu m'avais demandée.

- Hum, merci ! Mais où as-tu trouvé l'argent ?

- Euh, tu ne veux pas le savoir ! répondit-il précipitamment.

- Emmett, l'appelai-je méfiante. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Mais rien de grave ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

- Tu fais ta tête de faux innocent. Ne me dis pas, par pitié, que tu as braqué une banque ! paniquai-je soudainement.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Bon, ok, mais promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver.

- Emmett !

- Promets le moi Bella !

Je soupirai longuement.

- Parfait, je te le promets ! Maintenant, crache le morceau !

Il s'assit à côté de moi précautionneusement, comme si j'allais le mordre.

- Bon alors, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis sorti hier soir.

- Oui

- Je suis allé en boite, tu sais celle qui vient d'ouvrir, Le Sugar.

- Ouais, et donc ?

- Là bas, j'ai rencontré une bande de mecs qui m'a proposé de passer la soirée avec eux.

- Jusque là ça va.

- Donc, vers 3h du matin, ils ont proposé de bouger. Je les ai suivis. Je précise qu'on était un peu pompette.

- Je le sens mal !

- Bella, arrête de m'interrompre !

- Pardon, continue.

- Bref, parmi les gars, y'en avait un qui était plus ou moins attiré par la gente masculine. Alors, il nous a proposé qu'on aille dans un club de striptease pour gay.

- QUOI ?

- Oui oui, je sais. Mais j'étais bourré alors sur le coup, je me suis dit que ça devait être drôle. Une fois arrivés là bas, on s'est assis à une table et là, le gérant du club est arrivé sur scène pour dire qu'il manquait un stripteaseur pour le show. Et là, j'ai pensé à tes fameuses courses, et j'ai voulu faire plaisir à ma petite sœur. Alors, je me suis proposé de la remplacer.

- Tu as QUOI ?

- Tu as promis de ne pas t'énerver !

Je soufflai fortement.

- Continue !

- Bref, je suis monté sur scène quoi ! Et j'ai fait mon petit show.

J'éclatai de rire en imaginant Emmett se déhancher sur scène en string léopard devant des mecs.

- Arrête Bella !

- Désolée mais c'est trop drôle ! Et puis, tu m'as dit de ne pas m'énerver, et non de ne pas rigoler !

- Je suis traumatisé et c'est comme ça que tu réagis ? dit-il en faisant la moue.

- Pauvre chou !

- Bah oui ! C'est vrai !

Je me calmai peu à peu.

- Et donc, comment as-tu eu les sous ?

- Bah, après mon show, le gérant a été bluffé et m'a proposé de travailler pour lui.

- De travailler pour lui ? Attends, ne me dis pas que tu as accepté.

- J'étais bourré ! Alors évidemment que j'ai accepté !

Je me tenais le ventre tellement je n'en pouvais plus.

- Et après ?

- Bah j'ai accepté à condition qu'il me paie à l'avance.

- Donc, tu vas travailler comme stripteaseur dans une boîte gay ?

- Oui, une fois par semaine. Le lundi soir.

- Attention à ne pas faire ton coming-out !ris-je. Ça t'apprendra à boire plus que de raison.

- Oh ça va, râla-t-il. C'est de ta faute aussi !

- De ma faute ?

- Bah oui ! Si tu ne m'avais pas dit de me débrouiller pour les courses !

- Et si tu avais respecté la liste, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

- Sœur indigne, si je me fais agresser, tu l'auras sur la conscience ! bouda-t-il. En plus le gars qui voulait qu'on aille là-bas m'a regardé comme si j'étais un hot dog géant. J'ai bien flippé !

- Et…qu'as-tu fait ensuite ? demandai-je difficilement tellement je riais.

- Bah, on est allé chez le gars- Jessie-et quand j'ai eu assez qu'il me tripote, je suis rentré ici.

- Bah voilà, tu as trouvé une proie ! Quel tombeur tu es !

- Arrête de te moquer ! Je ne suis pas gay Bella !

- Peut être que tu es un gay refoulé ! Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aimerai toujours autant ! Par contre, ça va faire un choc à papa !

- Ah ah très drôle ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je peux pas y retourner !

- Ah si mon gars ! Tu assumes jusqu'au bout !

- Mais Bell….

- Tut, tut, tut !

- Tu es vraiment cruelle, dit-il en se levant.

- Non, il est juste temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités.

- Oui maman !

Je secouai la tête en me levant à mon tour. C'était un cas désespéré…

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai faim ! cria-t-il.

Irrécupérable.

Je faisais la vaisselle tandis qu'Emmett regardait le baseball. J'essayais de trouver un moyen d'aborder le sujet _Edward Cullen_. Ne trouvant aucune solution, je m'essuyai les mains après avoir fini puis allai le rejoindre.

- Dis Emmett, commençai-je en m'asseyant.

- Ouais ? répondit-il, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

- Tu connais Alice Cullen ?

Je le vis froncer les sourcils.

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- Juste comme ça, elle a l'air gentille. Et puis, elle travaille dans le même bâtiment que moi.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- Tu le savais ?

- J'ai lu ses rubriques. C'est une chouette fille.

- Et elle a un frère, pas vrai ? Edward Cullen.

Il se tendit à l'entente de ce nom et darda un regard furieux sur moi.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Eh bien, tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'eux. C'était un ami à toi ?

Il mit du temps avant de répondre.

- Non, juste une connaissance, cracha-t-il acerbe.

Sa réaction m'étonna. Jamais Emmett n'avait montré autant de mépris envers quelqu'un.

- Tu en es sûr ? Parce que tu connais sa sœur et…

- Bon Bella, pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ? Tu connais Cullen ?

Alors que je m'apprêtai à lui dire que c'était mon patron, je répondis.

- Euh non, juste de nom…

Il m'analysa si bien que je fis semblant de m'intéresser au match.

- Parfait ! Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable Bella ! Tout comme son père !

- Son père ?

- Tu ne devrais pas aller te coucher, tu travailles demain ! s'exclama-t-il, en vrillant son regard sur l'écran, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien de plus.

Je me levai, furieuse qu'on me cache des choses. Tant de mystères tournaient autour de ce type. Jamais je n'avais vu mon frère se comporter ainsi.

- Bella !

- Quoi ?

- Ne cherche pas à en savoir plus sur lui, il n'en sortirait rien de bon.

Je ne lui répondis même pas et claquai la porte de ma chambre.

_Trop tard, cette histoire m'intéressait déjà._

J'étais partie rapidement de chez moi ce matin, étant toujours en froid avec Emmett depuis hier soir. J'avais à peine réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit tant les questions et les mystères obscurcissaient mon esprit. Autrement dit, j'étais arrivé à un niveau de saturation extrême.

Je payai ma course et entrai dans le grand bâtiment qui abritait les locaux du _NY Daily._

Une fois arrivée à l'étage, je me dirigeai vers Jasper.

- Hey Bella ! T'as l'air crevée !

- Je sais, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit.

Mon ami me regarda d'un air inquiet.

- Hou ! Toi je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout !

- Non, c'est juste que…

- Ecoute Bella, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

- Je sais, soupirai-je. Mais pas ici.

- Bien. Je t'invite à déjeuner ce midi.

- D'accord, souris-je.

Au loin, je vis Sexy boss nous regarder de travers avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

_Okaaayyyyy !_

- Bella, t'es avec moi ?

Je tâchai de me concentrer sur ce que me disait Félix.

- Pardon, dis-je en rougissant.

- Apparemment, tu étais loin. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

- Ok, alors il faut que tu mettes toute la conviction que tu possèdes dans tes articles. Plus tu es persuadée de ce que tu dis, plus le lecteur le sera à son tour. J'ai lu ton papier et c'était vraiment pas mal. Néanmoins, tu dois mieux organiser tes idées. Une par paragraphe. Tu me suis ?

- Tout à fait.

_Seulement, mes pensées étaient ailleurs, très lointaines._

_Et si tu écoutais ton frère et Alice un peu ?_

_Tiens, ça fait longtemps que tu ne t'étais pas manifestée toi !_

_Je n'interviens qu'en cas d'urgence._

_Eh bien, si tu pouvais te faire petite, ça m'arrangerait_ !

- Tiens, tu peux traiter du sujet que tu veux, je te laisse l'embarras du choix.

_T'as qu'à écrire un article sur « Comment se débarrasser d'un patron sexy mais goujat à la fois _ »

_Ou sur « Comment faire taire sa conscience »_

- D'accord.

Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau tout en réfléchissant au thème de mon article.

- Alors ? me demanda Jasper.

- Je dois écrire un nouveau papier. Sujet libre.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- ça te semble bien si j'étends mon sujet sur l'égalité des sexes à la vie de tous les jours ?

- Ouais, ça devrait le faire.

- OK, merci.

- Ce thème semble te tenir à cœur en ce moment.

- Quand on a un patron macho…

- Patron macho mais qui vous plait, sourit-il.

Je ne relevai pas et commençai à taper sur mon clavier.

- C'est sympa ce petit restau.

- Ouais, j'ai l'habitude d'y venir.

Jasper m'avait emmené dans un café sympa sur la 5th Avenue.

- Alors, raconte moi tout Bella.

Je lui narrai toute ma discussion de la veille avec mon frère, sa réaction étrange, sa colère soudaine, son envie d'éviter le sujet. Jasper m'écouta attentivement tout le long sans m'interrompre, hochant la tête parfois. Il avait une capacité hors du commun à écouter que j'appréciais beaucoup chez lui et je me dis qu'il aurait fait un bon psy.

- Donc, en gros, ton frère connaît Cullen plus qu'il ne le prétend.

- C'est ça, soupirai-je. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me ment dans ce cas ?

- J'en sais rien. Il a dû se passer quelque chose entre eux.

- Le problème est de savoir quoi.

- Est-ce que ton frère sait que c'est ton patron ?

- Eh bien, non, répondis-je gênée en jouant avec mon verre. Je voulais lui dire mais quand j'ai vu sa réaction, je me suis dit que ça envenimerait les choses. Surtout que je lui ai dit qu'il se comportait mal avec moi. Tu imagines ? Il serait capable de lui casser la figure.

- Hum, hum, je comprends. Mais il faudra bien qu'il le sache un jour.

- Je sais, mais je préfère laisser couler les choses pour le moment.

- Fais comme tu le sens. Je te conseille de prendre le poulet frit, il est délicieux.

Je commandai ce qu'il me conseilla puis lui demandai.

- Bon, assez parlé de moi…Tu te lances quand avec Alice ?

Il faillit recracher le coca qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Me lancer ? Mais t'es folle ! Elle ne voudra jamais de moi.

- Si tu ne tentes pas, tu ne sauras jamais. Et puis, elle n'avait pas l'air de te trouver moche, dis-je en lui lançant un regard malicieux.

- N'importe quoi !

- Mais si ! Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ?

- Je me ridiculiserai !

- Tu ne te ridiculiseras jamais autant qu'en bégayant tel un ado lors de son premier rencard comme tu le fais.

- Moi ?

- Oui toi ! Sérieusement, c'était assez pathétique.

- Mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Elle a un tel charisme !

_Ah la la ! Les hommes amoureux alors ! Une véritable plaie !_

- Bon, entraîne toi à faire une phrase digne de ce nom et ensuite, tu l'inviteras à sortir.

- Bella, gémit-il.

- Non, c'est sans contestation. Je veux qu'à la fin du mois, tu aies réussi à obtenir un rencard avec Alice Cullen.

Il me regarda avec une lueur taquine qui ne me dit rien de bon.

- Bien, et toi tu couches avec Cullen avant la fin du mois.

Je recrachai mon coca à sa figure en écarquillant les yeux.

- Mais t'es pas bien ! Tu veux vraiment que je me fasse virer !

- Rhooo ça va, je rigolais Bella, répondit-il en s'essuyant le visage. N'empêche que tu en meurs d'envie.

- C'est ça, ricanai-je ,sarcastique.

- Avoue-le !

- Non !

-Il te plait !

- Non

- S'il n'était pas ton patron, tu te serais jetée sur lui.

- T'es pas bien ! Ce type est un connard.

- Et alors ? Je te dis pas de faire ta vie avec lui ! Seulement, je te trouve un peu tendue en ce moment.

- Arrête, j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon frère !

- Ecoute, je pense que si tu veux savoir la vérité, il faut que tu te mettes Cullen dans ta poche. Et rien de tel qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air pour ça.

- Tu veux que je le séduise pour qu'il me raconte la vérité ? Tu es diabolique !

- ça te permettrait de te venger, dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça. Et puis, je vais demander à Alice.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle te dira quelque chose ?

- Je sais me montrer persuasive.

- Je ne pense pas que ça marchera.

- Alors je demanderai à Emmett !

- Tu comptes vraiment te fâcher encore avec lui ?

Je soufflai. Il y avait trois personnes dont deux qui ne me diraient sûrement rien. Une seule restait en lice, mais également la plus inaccessible.

- ça ne marchera pas. Et puis, il a une petite amie.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre qui ait ce genre de scrupules.

- Tu as raison, mais moi je suis ce genre.

Il soupira.

- Bien, enfin, c'est toi qui vois. Je disais juste ça pour toi.

- Merci mais ça ira. Occupe toi de ta mission « opération séduction d'Alice Cullen ».

Cette remarque eut le don de le faire taire immédiatement. Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres durant le repas et apprîmes à mieux nous connaître. Il était originaire du Texas et avait déménagé pour New York afin de vivre son rêve pleinement. Il était également fils unique.

Sa compagnie me permit de laisser mes interrogations de côté pour le moment. Et c'était assez agréable.

Nous retournâmes chacun de notre côté au bureau, lui ayant un reportage à mettre en place et moi me dirigeant vers la salle des photocopies.

Alors que j'étais concentrée sur ma tâche, j'entendis la porte se refermer. Je me retournai pour découvrir mon cauchemar personnel diaboliquement sexy.

- Mlle Swan, me salua-t-il avec un adorable sourire en coin.

_OMG !_

_Jasper a raison, tu as vraiment besoin d'une partie de jambes en l'air !_

Il s'approcha de moi lentement, tel un prédateur guettant sa proie, si bien que je me retrouvais bientôt à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Monsieur Cullen ? Que me voulez-vous ?

Il sourit devant mon trouble.

- Eh bien, je voulais vous demander si votre article avançait.

_Tiens, tiens, pas de remarques acerbes ?_

- Hum, oui, je l'ai bientôt terminé.

- Je suis impatient de le lire, me dit-il en me regardant de ses yeux verts envoûtants.

- Je…vraiment ?

- Tout à fait. Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je sais qu'il était assez déplacé.

_Attendez, marche arrière, il s'excuse ?_

- Oui, en effet.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de la peine. J'espère repartir sur de bonnes bases avec vous.

L'homme qui se trouvait devant moi était relativement différent de celui que je connaissais. Il m'intriguait encore plus. Comment pouvait-il avoir deux personnalités diamétralement opposées ?

- Je l'espère aussi.

- C'est pour cette raison que je voudrais vous inviter à dîner demain soir, si vous n'avez rien de prévu.

_! A DINER ? Ok, il est malade ?_

Je plongeai mon regard dans ses prunelles émeraude.

« méfie toi de lui »

« Ne cherche pas à en savoir plus sur lui, il n'en sortirait rien de bon »

« si tu veux savoir la vérité, il faut que tu te mettes Cullen dans ta poche »

Ecouter Jasper et signer un pacte avec le diable, ou jouer la prudence comme me l'avaient conseillé Alice et Emmett ?

_Et puis zut, cette histoire m'intriguait _!

J'oubliai tous les conseils, les mises en garde et répondis :

- Passez me prendre à 19h.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Edward joue-t-il avec Bella ou est-il sincère ? Laissez moi tout plein de reviews pour me remonter le moral en cette rentrée scolaire.**

**D'ailleurs, bonne rentrée à tous !**

**Bisous et à dans deux semaines si tout va bien.  
**

**Christelle.**


	7. Love the way you lie

**Bonjour à toutes ! Me revoilà après une longue absence due à un manque de temps et une panne d'inspiration. J'ai préféré prendre mon temps pour vous pondre un chapitre à la hauteur de vos espérances plutôt que de l'écrire à la va-vite et j'espère donc que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

**Merci aux anonymes :**

**Anykim** : Eh bien, je suis ravie que ma fic' te plaise ! Merci pour ta review et à très vite.

**Kccb** : Merci pour ce gentil message. A+.

**Xenia** : Je pense que tu as tout à fait raison. S'il était sincère, il n'y aurait plus d'intérêt. Ne t'en fais pas pour Bella, elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Merci pour ta review. Biz.

**RC **: Ahaha, en effet il est diabolique lol. Tu ne sauras pas encore tout de ses plans. Merci d'avoir laissé une trace. Bises.

**stories-stories** : En effet ça mettrait du piment si Emmett les voyait. Tu verras bien ). Merci à toi. Biz.

**Carole** : Tu me trouves cruelle ? Vraiment ? lol. Eh bien tu risques de me trouver encore plus cruelle ici alors. La suite c'est maintenant ! Merci et biz.

**Emma** : Accro ? Héhé je te fournis ta dose tout de suite alors. Merci pour ta review. Bises.

**Trève de blabla et place au fameux dîner. J'ai eu un peu de mal, j'attends donc vos avis avec impatience. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Désillusion à NYC**_

**Chapitre 7: Love the way you lie****  
**

**Bella POV**

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté ? »

« Pourquoi, nom de Dieu, avais-je accepté cette maudite invitation ? »

Je reformulai de différentes manières cette même question encore et toujours dans ma tête et à aucun moment une réponse judicieuse ne me vint à l'esprit.

_C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'y en a aucune._

Moi qui d'habitude était si raisonnable, voilà que je jouais avec le feu en dînant avec mon cher patron qui m'avait traité depuis le début comme une moins que rien,

_Au moins tu le reconnais…_

et qui maintenant s'essayait au rôle de Roméo pour une raison totalement obscure.

_Roméo of my ass tu veux dire._

En mon fort intérieur, je savais que c'était une très mauvais idée. Ma raison me criait de saisir mon téléphone posé sur mes cuisses et d'annuler ce rendez-vous, alors que mon cœur me poussait à y aller pour voir ce qui en découlerait.

_Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre ? Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant mais juste un repas entre…quoi au juste ?_

C'est vrai, quel patron digne de ce nom invitait sa stagiaire à dîner pour « repartir sur de bonnes bases » ?

Je me sentais mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la perspective de ce tête à tête. Son brusque changement de comportement m'avait troublé et à vrai dire, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre avec lui.

Cet homme était une énigme pour moi. Il y a une semaine encore, il se montrait hostile et hier, il m'invitait au restaurant. Quelque chose clochait.

_A moins qu'il ne soit schizophrène._

Malgré toute ma volonté de croire en ses bonnes résolutions, une part de moi n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance et restait sur ses gardes. Et cette part était plutôt majeure.

_Eh ben vive l'ambiance Swan ! De quoi tu te plains après tout ? Tu dînes avec l'un des mecs les plus convoités de New York ! Y'a pire comme rencard !_

Je soupirai longuement pour la énième fois en une heure et balançai le téléphone sur mon lit. Après lui avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil, je m'enfermai dans ma salle de bain.

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, j'en ressortis coiffées et maquillée. J'avais décidé de laisser tomber mes boucles librement dans mon dos et après avoir bataillé avec mon tube de mascara pour ne pas me crever un œil, j'avais opté pour une touche de crayon et d'eye liner.

_Après tout, je ne jouais pas ma vie ce soir !_

Et pourtant, je ne mettais jamais trente minutes à me préparer…

Je me dirigeai vers mon placard pour en sortir l'une des rares robes habillées que je possédais, bleue nuit, que Renée m'avait offerte.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que j'aurais l'occasion de la porter de sitôt, surtout pas pour aller dîner avec Satan.

_Si c'est Satan, je veux bien me damner avec plaisir._

Je l'enfilai et me regardai dans mon miroir à pied. La vue qu'il me renvoya me laissa sans voix. Je n'avais pas vraiment pour habitude d'être aussi coquette alors me voir ainsi vêtue me figea sur place.

_Il va baver quand il te verra !_

Je souris, fière de moi et allai enfiler un collier assorti à ma robe ainsi que des boucles d'oreille. Je tergiversai un instant sur le choix des chaussures. Talons ou ballerines ?

Une force intérieure me poussa à choisir les talons noirs de, heureusement, 5 cm seulement.

Je jetai un œil à mon horloge qui affichait 18h55.

_5 min et tu seras jetée dans la gueule du loup._

J'écoutai un instant le calme relaxant de mon appartement, sans match de baseball diffusé à la télé en bruit de fond. Emmett avait décidé de passer la soirée dehors à faire je-ne-sais-quoi et je le remerciai intérieurement pour cette initiative car j'avais la certitude qu'un face à face entre lui et Cullen serait une mauvaise idée. Les choses s'étaient arrangées entre nous et il s'était inquiété dans un premier temps de me laisser seule, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que j'avais un truc de prévu.

_A ce propos, n'oublie pas de mener ta petite enquête._

Aussi honteux que ce soit, j'avais également accepté cette invitation dans le but d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire qui le liait à mon frère, car j'étais sûre qu'elle existait.

Mais l'idée qu'il prépare quelque chose de pas net en m'invitant ce soir diminuait mon sentiment de culpabilité.

19h, il n'allait sûrement pas tarder.

Juste le temps de m'asperger d'une touche de parfum que la sonnette retentit.

Je courus ouvrir la porte et restai un instant subjuguée par sa beauté incontestable encore plus mise en valeur par son costume noir.

- Bonsoir Isabella, susurra-t'il de sa voix enjôleuse avec son fameux sourire en coin.

- Bonsoir Edward, souris-je en rougissant sous son regard perçant.

J'avais le privilège à présent de l'appeler par son prénom. Cette journée avait changé nos rapports professionnels et elle ne se terminerait pas de sitôt.

J'attrapai mon sac et ma veste près de l'entrée et sortis de l'appartement. Il me tendit sa main.

-Prête ? sourit-il

Je soufflai pour me donner du courage puis attrapai sa main.

- Prête !déclarai-je.

_Game on ! Les dés étaient lancés à présent._

Main dans la main, nous sortîmes du bâtiment.

_C'est fou comme une journée peut changer le cours des choses…_

**_Flash-back 11h plus tôt._**

J'arrivai au bureau, café latte en main et saluai tout le monde comme d'habitude.

L'invitation de la veille avait raisonné dans ma tête toute la nuit, si bien que je n'avais pas pu fermer l'œil. Et à la manière que tout le monde avait de me regarder, le manque de sommeil devait être visible sur mon visage.

Je m'assis péniblement à mon bureau que je n'avais pas eu le courage de ranger la veille et me frottai le visage.

En jetant un coup d'œil vers ma droite, je remarquai que Jasper n'était pas encore arrivé.

_Bizarre, pensai-je. Il arrivait toujours avant moi._

Je décidai de ne pas plus m'attarder que cela sur le sujet et saisis mon dossier pour le rendre à Démétri.

A mi-chemin, je me rappelai qu'il était en déplacement aujourd'hui. Je devrais donc le remettre à monsieur-j'ai-double-personnalité qui n'était d'ailleurs pas arrivé.

Je me rassis à mon bureau et pianotai distraitement sur mon ordinateur. J'avais mûrement réfléchi ma décision plus que stupide prise la veille et j'avais décidé qu'il serait mieux pour ma santé mentale d'annuler ce rendez-vous.

C'est donc avec impatience que j'attendais que Cullen passe les portes de l'ascenseur ce matin. Je grimaçai en buvant une gorgée de mon café qui était maintenant froid tout en réfléchissant à quelle excuse je pourrais bien lui fournir.

_Un imprévu_

_Un mal de tête_

_Ou tout simplement la vérité, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'était pas correct qu'on se voie en dehors du boulot._

A vrai dire, Edward Cullen était la dernière personne avec qui j'avais envie de passer une soirée entière. Il était un salaud et ma seule envie était de mettre mon poing dans sa gueule d'ange.

La logique aurait été que je lui administre un magnifique vent dont il se souviendrait encore longtemps après la manière dont il m'avait traitée. Mais face à son regard magnétique, je n'avais pu me résigner à faire autrement que d'accepter.

_J'étais pathétique._

Je me sentais faible et vulnérable. J'avais l'impression de lui ouvrir un peu mon cœur alors que je ne souhaitais que lui en fermer l'accès à double tour.

J'aurais dû fuir et je courrais tout droit à ma perte.

Malgré les mises en garde d'Emmett et de sa propre sœur, je n'en avais fait qu'à ma tête. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas les rires venant dans ma direction.

- Salut Bella, s'exclama Jasper.

Surprise par le ton particulièrement joyeux de sa voix, je levai la tête dans sa direction. Je ne remarquai pas tout de suite la personne à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne raisonne à mes oreilles.

- Hey Bella ! Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Oh lala quelle mine ! Je devrais vraiment t'emmener faire un masque avec moi un de ces jours.

Alice Cullen en personne se trouvait aux côtés de mon ami, elle faisant une mine mécontente en voyant mon teint terne et lui un sourire Colgate collé sur sa figure.

Mes yeux firent l'aller retour deux fois entre eux et je dus cligner deux fois des paupières pour être sûre que je ne rêvais pas.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble ?_

- Remets toi Bella, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, rigola Jasper.

Il échangea un regard complice avec Alice puis ils se mirent à rire comme s'il avait sorti la blague du siècle.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond en ce moment ? Ce monde devenait véritablement fou !_

Soudain, les rires s'arrêtèrent net et ils me regardèrent avec inquiétude.

- ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller toi ! dit Jasper.

Je sortis tout d'un coup de ma léthargie et décidai de lui répondre avant qu'il n'appelle l'hôpital psychiatrique.

- Euh, non ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien.

Aucun des deux n'eut l'air de me croire mais ils firent comme si.

- Eh bien, d'accord.

- Vous aviez sûrement quelque chose à faire tous les deux, non ? répliquai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ils parurent gênés, attitude contrastant avec leur réaction de tout à l'heure puis Alice reprit contenance et haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

- Oh non, j'ai juste rencontré Jasper dans l'ascenseur et on discutait de choses et d'autes…Il m'a proposé de me montrer ce sur quoi il travaillait mais…rien de plus.

Cette réponse me sembla préparée à l'avance mais n'étant pas d'humeur à me torturer le cerveau pour dissocier le vrai du faux, je laissai passer.

- A ce propos, je dois aller voir Charlotte pour régler quelques détails pour le reportage avec elle. Tu viens Alice? proposa Jasper.

- Avec plaisir ! A tout à l'heure Bella !

Mon ami me fit un signe de la main puis ils s'éloignèrent tous deux.

J'étais plutôt soulagée de ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions de Jasper, du moins pour l'instant.

_Eh bien, ça avance des deux côtés ! Jasper et Alice, toi et Cullen. Vous pourrez bientôt faire des sorties à 4._

_Il ne se passera jamais rien entre cet idiot et moi ! J'aurais peur que sa connerie soit contagieuse !_

Plus je réfléchissais au dîner de ce soir et plus je trouvais de bonnes raisons d'annuler.

J'avais promis de ne pas me laisser faire, alors j'allais m'y tenir.

Je décidai de relire mon dossier en attendant l'arrivée du patron. Lorsque je relevai le nez, je fus étonnée de constater l'heure avancée de la matinée :10h03.

Pensant que je ne l'avais pas vu entrer, je me dirigeai vers son bureau. Je frappai deux coups à la porte quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi.

- Il n'est pas encore arrivé. Il a eu un empêchement et devrait venir d'ici quelques minutes.

Je sursautai et me retournai vers Alec.

- Oh, euh, tu m'as surprise !

- Je vois ça. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- C'est pas grave, je suis un peu nerveuse en ce moment.

- Vraiment ?

- Euh, oui, la fatigue et tout ça je suppose.

Un silence confortable s'installa. Alors que je m'apprêtais à rebrousser chemin, Alec prit la parole.

- Alors, tu voulais lui rendre ça ? demanda-t-il en indiquant le dossier dans ma main droite.

- Ouais, et comme il n'y a pas Démétri, je dois affronter le grand méchant loup, répliquai-je amère.

- Tu ne le portes visiblement pas dans ton cœur, rigola-t-il.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Tu n'as pas de problèmes avec lui, au moins ?

Je m'entendais bien avec Alec et j'hésitai un instant à tout déballer, mais me rétractai au dernier moment.

- Non, non, pas du tout. Seulement, il y a des personnes comme ça avec qui tu n'as pas un bon feeling. Il en fait partie, c'est tout.

- Oui je vois, et puis il y en a au contraire avec que tu apprécies au premier coup d'œil, dit-il en me lançant un regard entendu.

_Oh, oh !_

- Euh oui, répondis-je gênée par l'intensité de ses prunelles.

Alec regarda le sol embarrassé puis leva soudainement la tête avec quelque chose dans ses yeux qui ne me plut pas.

- Ecoute Bella. En fait, je me demandais si tu étais libre ce soir. On pourrait sortir, il y a un nouveau bar qui vient d'ouvrir en ville.

_Manquait plus que ça !_

Je comptais annuler le rendez-vous avec Cullen donc théoriquement, j'étais libre. Mais apparemment, Alec me voyait autrement que comme une amie au vu de son air plein d'appréhension, et je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. D'un côté, si je mettais les choses à plat avec lui, il n'y avait pas de raisons de refuser.

- Eh bien…

Alors que je comptais répondre, un raclement de gorge me coupa dans mon élan. Alec se figea et cela me confirma dans mon idée de l'identité de cette voix.

Je me retournai lentement, comme pour retarder le moment où je le verrais et enfin fis face à son regard incandescent.

Cullen venait apparemment de sortir de la salle des photocopieuses. Un instant, je me demandai comment nous n'avions pu ne pas le voir y rentrer mais je me souvins ensuite qu'il y avait une autre entrée par la salle de détente.

Il nous regarda fixement, ne laissant aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage, et je me demandai s'il avait entendu notre conversation.

- Daniels, Swan, récita-t-il machinalement.

- Bonjour monsieur, répondit Alec.

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête dans sa direction avec réticence.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Bella voulait vous remettre son dossier.

Il haussa un sourcil dans ma direction.

- Oh, _Isabella_ vous voulez dire, répliqua-t-il moqueur.

_Connard !_

- Et vous avez besoin de l'accompagner pour cela ? Mlle Swan a besoin d'un guide pour trouver son chemin ?

- Je…

- Que voulez-vous monsieur, il y encore des hommes galants qui existent sur cette Terre, prêts à sauver les demoiselles en détresse comme moi des grands méchants comme vous.

Il me lança un regard furieux tandis qu'Alec me regardait comme si j'étais folle, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

- Daniels, vous pouvez nous laisser, j'ai des choses à dire à mlle Swan.

Alec me lança un regard confus, hésitant visiblement à me laisser seule avec Cullen, je lui fis donc un signe de tête signifiant que ça allait.

_Ou pas…_

Quand il fut suffisamment éloigné, Cullen m'ouvrit la porte de son bureau en me faisant signe d'entrer.

_Au moins il est galant_

Je lui fis un sourire forcé tandis que je pénétrai dans la pièce. J'entendis le bruit sourd de la lourde porte se refermant derrière moi tandis qu'il s'approcha à pas feutrés de moi.

J'osai à peine respirer tellement j'appréhendais de me retrouver une nouvelle fois face à lui.

Une, deux minutes, ou peut-être 30 secondes plus tard, il prit la parole, toujours dans mon dos.

- Vous vouliez me voir ? me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Je frissonnai à la sensation de son souffle chatouillant ma nuque.

- Je…voulais vous remettre mon dossier.

Il bougea doucement, pour venir se placer en face de moi.

- Et, est-ce la seule raison ?

Je déglutis puis repris contenance, ne voulant pas me laisser déstabiliser.

- Il se pourrait bien.

Il haussa un sourcil avant de me prendre brusquement la main tenant le dossier et de la porter à ses lèvres.

Je fermai les yeux face à ce contact agréable de sa bouche chaude sur ma peau.

Tout à coup, je sentis, comme déconnectée de mon corps, ma main retomber mollement le long de mon flanc.

Je rouvris les yeux soudainement pour le voir à 5m de moi, tenant le dossier fièrement dans sa main.

_Le fourbe !_

Je clignai des yeux, prenant conscience d'avoir cédé à son numéro de charme à deux francs encore une fois, puis fronçai les sourcils alors qu'il souriait, moqueur.

- ça vous plait de faire ça ? m'enflammai-je.

- Faire quoi ? demanda-t-il, l'innocence incarnée.

- De me séduire ? Une ne vous suffit pas peut-être ? Il vous les faut toutes ?

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux, mais il remit son masque rapidement.

- Je vous séduis ? Pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de le faire.

- En plus, vous êtes de mauvaise foi ! Ce n'est pas vous qui parliez de repartir sur de bonnes bases ? Vous n'avez pas changé en fait, vous êtes toujours le même homme méprisant et cynique.

- Et pourtant, vous avez accepté de dîner avec moi, répliqua-t-il triomphant.

Il n'avait pas tort, et à cet instant je me maudis pour seulement avoir envisagé d'aller à ce dîner.

- Eh bien en fait non, parce que je venais annuler si vous voulez tout savoir.

Son sourire disparut bien vite et il me regarda froidement.

- Ah oui ? Pour sortir avec Alec, peut-être ? cracha-t-il. Ce n'est pas très réglo.

Je me figeai quelques secondes. Il avait tout entendu…

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- A moi ? Rien ! Après tout, si vous ne voulez pas faire d'efforts de votre côté, je n'y peux rien !

- Parce que vous en faites, vous ?

- Pourquoi vous aurais-je invité sinon ?

- C'est ce que je me demande. Vous préparez quelque chose !

Il commençait à m'énerver prodigieusement et je n'étais pas sûre de garder mon calme.

- Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ? Vous vous cherchez des excuses Isabella parce que vous avez peur.

- Peur, et de quoi ?

- Peur de m'ouvrir un peu de votre jardin secret. Peur de vous mettre à nu devant moi, répondit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il avait touché un point sensible, et ça m'irritait plus qu'autre chose.

- Allez au diable ! m'écriai-je en m'apprêtant à partir.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement qu'il m'attrapa le bras.

- Vous et moi savons où sont nos places. Je suis votre patron, vous êtes ma stagiaire. Nos relations sont, et seront toujours strictement professionnelles. Vous n'attendez rien de moi, et je ne veux rien votre part, sauf que vous m'accordiez cette soirée.

L'intensité de son regard me fit perdre pied et je baissai la tête, qu'il remonta aussitôt.

- Vous n'avez rien à perdre Isabella, mais tout à gagner. Vous passerez ces prochains mois dans une atmosphère agréable, vous n'aurez plus peur de me croiser au détour d'un couloir. Les choses seront mises à plat entre nous. Ce sera plus sain, pour vous comme pour moi.

- Pourquoi vous vous donnez tout ce mal ? chuchotai-je.

Après un instant de silence, il répondit :

- Parce que j'ai foi en vous. Je sais que vous êtes une fille prometteuse. Et je m'en voudrais de perdre un élément tel que vous Swan.

Jamais il ne m'avait dit qu'il croyait en mon avenir, il avait toujours fait en sorte de me décourager.

- Eh bien, merci, répondis-je doucement.

Il secoua la tête, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de me dire, et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Alors, Swan ? Que décidez-vous ?

Je le regardai pour chercher toute trace de menace implicite mais il avait remis son masque impassible.

_Mais qui se cachait derrière cette carapace ?_

Trop de questions sans réponses et un surplus de curiosité me poussèrent à accepter une nouvelle fois.

- Très bien.

Il sourit, mais plus de ce sourire sincère. Non, c'était celui du goujat qu'il prenait plaisir à jouer.

- Toujours 19h ? demanda-t-il.

- Toujours.

Je marchai vers la porte quand une question me vint à l'esprit.

- Où m'emmenez-vous ?

- C'est une surprise.

_Je détestais les surprises._

- Je dois m'habiller d'une certaine manière ?

- Une belle robe suffira amplement.

- Bien. Ne dépensez pas trop d'argent quand même.

- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, sourit-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je m'attendais à ce genre de réponses.

- Vous ne me demandez pas mon adresse ? m'étonnai-je.

- Je l'ai dans votre dossier.

_Evidemment qu'il l'avait. Il avait tout prévu._

La main sur la poignée, je m'apprêtais à décamper lorsqu'il m'interpella.

- Au fait Isabella, une règle sera à respecter ce soir.

- Laquelle ? m'étonnai-je.

- Pas de questions trop personnelles, répondit-il avec un air solennel

_Mince, mon plan tombait en partie à l'eau._

- ça me convient monsieur.

- Oh et Isabella, une dernière chose. Appelez-moi Edward, sourit-il.

* * *

- Alors, c'est comme ça que tu bosses ? En mâchouillant ton stylo ? m'interpella Jasper.

Je levai un regard surpris vers lui.

- Où étais-tu passé ?

Il se passa la main sur la nuque.

- J'étais en haut avec Alice, répondit-il, gêné.

- Vraiment ? m'étonnai-je.

- Eh bien, elle voulait me montrer son travail alors…

Je souris de le voir si embarrassé. On aurait dit un petit garçon pris en faute.

- Hier encore je te disais que tu devais avoir un rencard avec elle avant la fin du mois, et aujourd'hui vous passez la matinée ensemble à soi disant regarder le travail de l'autre. Tu es un rapide dis moi ! Où est passé l'ado bégayant devant miss Cullen ?

- Envolé ! Oh Bella, si tu savais comme elle est géniale ! Elle est drôle, si pleine de vie, adorable. Et quand elle parle de mode, elle a les yeux qui pétillent. Ça la rend encore plus sublime, dit-il avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

Je pouffai devant son air totalement ahuri.

- Ok, tu es totalement accro toi ! Alors, vous vous êtes vus dans l'ascenseur, c'est ça ?

- Oui, enfin, pas exactement. On était tous les deux à la bourre et on s'est croisé en bas du bâtiment. Elle était en train de courir et là elle a trébuché alors je l'ai rattrapée. Bref, ensuite, elle a proposé qu'on prenne un café au bar du dernier étage vu que Cullen n'était pas encore là et on a discuté de choses et d'autres.

- Hum hum, je comprends mieux votre air gêné de tout à l'heure. Alors, tu l'as invitée à dîner ?

- En fait non, j'ai pas osé. Ça fait seulement un jour qu'on est proches, si je puis dire, alors j'ai pensé que c'était trop tôt. Je laisse passer quelques jours et ensuite je me lance.

- Je suis contente pour toi. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas plus mal. N'empêche, si elle est comme son frère, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée de dîner avec toi au bout d'un jour seulement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Cullen m'a invitée à dîner ce soir même !

Il me regarda interdit durant quelques secondes puis explosa de rire.

- Ahahaha ! Tu m'as bien eu ! J'y ai vraiment cru Bella !

Je le regardai perplexe et en voyant mon regard, il s'arrêta net.

- Attends, ne me dis pas que c'est vrai ? Il t'a vraiment invitée à dîner ?

Je hochai la tête en haussant les sourcils.

- Oh ben ça alors ! J'aurais aimé voir sa tête quand tu lui as mis un râteau !

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en baissant le regard.

_5..4..3..2..1…_

- Ok, ok ! Ne me dis pas que tu as accepté !

Je lui fis un sourire contrit.

- Mais t'es folle ! cria-t-il. C'était l'occasion de te venger ! Pourquoi, nom de Dieu as-tu dis oui ?

- Eh bien, j'ai voulu annuler, mais il a réussi à me convaincre !

- Il t'a menacé ? s'exclama-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Non ! Il m'a dit qu'il voulait repartir sur de bonnes bases avec moi ! Et puis, c'est toi qui m'as dit de me le mettre dans la poche pour avoir des réponses à mes questions !

- Je t'ai dit de coucher avec, pas d'aller au restau.

- Mais c'est quoi la différence ?

- Bella, une sortie au restaurant est quelque chose de…comment te dire…intime.

_Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort…_

- Et puis, tu crois vraiment à ses bonnes intentions ? Même Alice t'a dit de te méfier de lui. Ce type n'est pas net.

- Je sais. Mais les choses sont claires entre nous, c'est juste une sorte de remise à zéro. Il n'y a rien d'intime, ce n'est pas un rencard, sinon je n'aurai jamais accepté. Après ça, je serai toujours sa stagiaire, point à la ligne.

- Tu en es sûre ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste accepté pour qu'il ne me pourrisse plus la vie et pour connaître la vérité sur ce qui le lie à mon frère, même si cette partie va être plus difficile que prévue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Une règle : « pas de questions trop personnelles ».

- Aïe, en effet ça complique les choses.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis une fille pleine de ressources.

- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas ! Sois prudente surtout !

- T'inquiètes ! Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Alec ?

- Hum si, à son bureau pourquoi ?

- Il m'a invité à sortir ce soir aussi !

- Alec ! Il cache bien son jeu le fourbe ! Ne me dis pas que tu as aussi accepté !

- Non, rigolai-je. En fait, je comptais dire oui mais Cullen est arrivé à ce moment. En fait, je crois qu'il a fait exprès parce qu'il a apparemment tout entendu de notre conversation.

- Il est un brin tordu non ?

- Pas qu'un peu.

- Eh bien, tu as beau passer des nuits blanches et avoir une mine fripée, tu as du succès en ce moment, s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Merci pour la « mine fripée » Jasper ! Bon, je vais voir Alec.

- Bon courage briseuse de cœurs !

En effet, il y en a un que j'allais briser, en plus du mien qui l'était à cette idée.

* * *

- Hey Alec !

- Ah, salut Bella ! Tu t'en es sortie alors !

- Eh oui, comme tu peux le voir !

- Ta répartie m'a étonné ! Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis ?

_C'est avec un gars comme ça que tu devrais sortir, quelqu'un qui se soucie de toi._

- Oh non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! En fait, je venais te parler de ta proposition de ce soir.

_Pauvre gars ! C'est à l'autre crétin que tu aurais dû mettre un râteau !_

- En fait, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, je suis désolée.

- Oh ! C'est rien, je comprends, s'exclama-t-il déçu.

Sa mine attristée me fit sentir coupable, si bien que j'ajoutai aussitôt.

- Mais je serai ravie qu'on sorte ce week-end, si ça te dit.

Son visage retrouva vite sa gaieté qui le caractérisait.

- Très bien, je passerai te prendre chez toi vendredi soir alors.

- D'accord, répondis-je en souriant.

_Vilaine Bella ! S'il savait avec qui tu sortais ce soir !_

_Oh oui, s'il savait…_

**_Fin du flash-back_**

Et voilà comment je me retrouvais dans le dernier modèle de Volvo dont Jacob m'avait parlé qui selon ses dires valait une fortune. Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle et je me contentais de regarder par la fenêtre les buildings défiler à toute allure.

Sa conduite me terrifiait un peu car ayant un père chef de police, j'avais toujours respecté les limites de vitesse.

Je réfléchissais à un plan d'attaque pour savoir ce que je voulais mais n'en trouvais aucun qui tienne la route.

Je ne m'aperçus pas tout de suite que nous étions arrivés jusqu'à ce qu'il ne m'ouvre la portière.

- Comptez-vous rester dans la voiture toute la soirée ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Je m'extirpai enfin de l'habitacle et restai interdite devant l'énorme bâtiment qui se dressait devant moi : le GE building.

Si je ne me trompais pas, ce bâtiment était l'un du Rockfeller Center.

_Comment n'avais-je pas pu remarquer que nous étions dans le centre Rockfeller ?_

- Il me semblait vous avoir dit que je ne voulais pas que vous dépensiez trop d'argent pour moi, le sermonnai-je.

- Et il me semblait vous avoir dit que ce n'était pas un problème pour moi.

Je soufflai face à son entêtement.

- Que suis-je bête ! Pourquoi m'auriez-vous écoutée de toute façon ?

Il me dévisagea un instant bizarrement.

- Quoi ? m'agaçai-je.

- Toutes les autres femmes auraient été enchantées de mon initiative et vous…

- Je ne suis pas toutes les autres femmes ! Je suppose que votre Tanya fait partie de « toutes les autres femmes ».

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je la ramenais à chaque fois dans la conversation. Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi j'avais retenu son nom.

Il souffla, agacé.

- Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire qu'elle n'est pas ma petite amie ?

Nous nous dévisageâmes durant je ne sais combien de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne brise ce duel oculaire.

- Bon, tant qu'à faire, si on y allait ?

Je le suivis jusqu'à l'entrée et fus ébahie par le hall aux lumières dorées et scintillantes.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur où un groom nous ouvrit les portes. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un film où j'étais une sorte de personne fortunée qui louait la suite présidentielle à l'hôtel Hylton.

La montée se fit dans le calme ! Edward et moi étions collés à la paroi du fond, et je pouvais sentir sa chaleur percer mon manteau.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au 65ème étage où se trouvait le Rainbow Room.

Je fus éblouie par tant de luxe, représenté par les lustres en cristal et les murs immaculés, où une baie vitrée s'étendait donnant une vue imprenable sur NY. La pièce se composait de tables rondes aux nappes saumon où étaient posés des bouquets garnis multicolores. Mes chaussures à talons claquaient sur le sol laqué en bois vieilli et qui brillait comme s'il venait d'être ciré.

Devant tant de luxe, je ne me sentis pas à ma place et ma seule envie était de fuir en courant.

Edward nous dirigea vers le réceptionniste

- Bonsoir monsieur ! Mademoiselle.

- Bonsoir. J'ai réservé une table pour deux au nom de Cullen.

- Tout à fait. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Nous nous installâmes à une table près de la baie vitrée, et je supposais que c'était l'emplacement le plus convoité.

Une douce musique raisonnait, donnant un aspect romantique à la pièce. Cela me mit mal à l'aise.

Je pris le menu posé devant moi et regardai les plats proposés, mes yeux faillant sortir de leurs orbites en voyant le prix d'une salade verte.

- Vous avez l'habitude de venir ici ? demandai-je en posant la carte.

- Je ne viens ici que quand je suis accompagné.

- Présence féminine je suppose.

- Vous supposez bien, Isabella, sourit-il.

- Appelez moi Bella. Je préfère.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit de lui dire ça. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions intimes, non ?

- Très bien. En revanche, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être habituée à ce genre d'endroits.

- Non, en effet…Je fréquente plutôt les fast food et restau' pas chers.

- Hum, hum, acquiesça-t-il avec une lueur mélancolique dans les yeux.

Nous retournâmes à nos menus et je décidai de commander la tourte aux champignons qu'il me conseilla.

- Alors, vous venez de Forks Bella si je ne me trompe ?

Je fus surprise qu'il me pose cette question.

- Je croyais que les questions personnelles étaient interdites.

- J'ai dit les questions _trop_ personnelles, rectifia-t-il.

Je décidai de continuer sur cette voie pour qu'il réponde à mes questions.

- En effet, je viens de Forks, c'était marqué dans mon dossier.

- C'est vrai.

- Et vous, vous vivez à New York depuis toujours ? feignis-je de demander.

Il mit un instant à répondre comme s'il triait les informations qu'il pouvait me donner.

- A la base, je viens de Chicago.

_Chicago ? Il faut que je creuse encore._

- Oh, alors vous êtes habitué à la grande ville !

- On peut dire ça…

- J'ai moi-même habité à Jacksonville avec ma mère.

- Vraiment ?demanda-t-il, mais j'eus l'impression qu'il n'était pas si étonné que ça.

- Oui, et je peux vous dire que Forks est différent de la Floride.

- Et que préférez-vous en fin de compte ?

- En faisant abstraction du temps pluvieux 355 jours par an, c'était plutôt bien. Et puis, il y avait plus d'ambiance avec mon frère et mon père qu'avec ma mère même si je l'adore.

A la mention de mon frère, il se tendit imperceptiblement, ce qui me conforta dans l'idée qu'il connaissait bien Emmett.

Nos plats arrivèrent enfin et le silence se fit quelques minutes avant qu'il ne relance la conversation.

- Alors comme ça, vous avez un frère ?

- Oui, plus âgé que moi de 3 ans.

- Et que fait-il maintenant ? questionna-t-il de manière désintéressée mais ses jointures blanchies me firent penser le contraire.

- Il s'est fait renvoyer de son poste de prof de sport à Forks et en ce moment il est de passage à New York, il vit chez moi, répondis-je en faisant attention à sa réaction.

Il se figea à l'entente de cette phrase puis se crispa tandis qu'un éclair de colère passait dans son regard.

- Ici ?

- Euh oui. Pourquoi ?

- Rien du tout, dit-il précipitamment.

Je devais jouer le tout pour le tout si je voulais qu'il m'en dise plus.

- Ah…pourtant Alice m'a dit qu'elle habitait à Forks, donc je pensais que vous aussi.

Il me regarda prudemment.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Je pensais donc que vous connaissiez mon frère…de vue au moins.

Il me lança un regard furieux.

- Où voulez-vous en venir, Swan ?

- Nulle part, je me demandais juste…

- Pas de questions trop personnelles, vous vous souvenez ?

Vraiment étrange…

- Oui mais…

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque Emmett Swan.

_Bingo !_

- Comment savez vous qu'il s'appelle Emmett ? Je ne l'ai jamais dit.

Il resta interdit et confus puis reprit d'une voix froide.

- La conversation s'arrête là.

Il s'était donc bien passé quelque chose entre ces deux là… Mais quoi ?

Nous finîmes nos assiettes dans une ambiance tendue. Je n'osais pas trop relancer la conversation, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je pouvais dire ou pas.

- Vous êtes allée à Columbia. J'ai lu que vous étiez l'une des meilleures.

Je fus étonnée qu'il me reparle.

- Je me débrouillais pas trop mal, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Vous êtes bien modeste.

- Je suis réaliste, vous-même me l'avez dit.

Tandis que notre dessert arrivait, il continua.

- C'est vrai, d'ailleurs, je suis désolée d'avoir dit que vous n'étiez pas attrayante. En particulier ce soir, vous êtes ravissante.

Je rougis.

- Merci, je ne suis pas habituée à vos compliments.

Il soupira.

- Je sais que j'ai dépassé les bornes en vous traitant comme je l'ai fait Bella.

- Pourquoi avoir agi ainsi ?

Il parut réfléchir.

- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir, répondit-il énigmatique.

Sa réponse me laissa perplexe. Il avait l'air de cacher bien plus de choses qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Vous avez du gâteau là, dit-il en passant son pouce à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Je rougis sous l'intensité de son regard. L'air se chargea soudain de tension et de désir enfoui, la musique romantique n'arrangeant pas les choses, mais je refusai de céder à son numéro.

- Merci, répondis-je en coupant le contact visuel.

Finalement, il demanda l'addition et alors que je tendis une main vers mon sac pour participer un minimum, il m'en dissuada d'un regard.

Je me sentais presque mal au vu de la quantité de 0 de l'addition.

Finalement, ça n'avait pas été si terrible que ça.

* * *

- Alors Tanya n'est pas votre petite amie vous dites ?

Nous avions décidé de nous promener en ville, ce qui me surprit car j'avais pensé vouloir écourter cette soirée au tout début, et je prenais maintenant plaisir à la prolonger.

- Non, c'est juste une…amie.

- Et vous embrassez toutes vos amies ?

- Seulement les plus proches.

Je secouai la tête devant cette réponse. Cela me soulagea que cette Barbie ne soit pas sa petite amie officielle car ainsi, je me sentis moins mal de dîner avec lui.

_C'est la seule raison ?_

- Je vois…

- Et vous, vous n'avez personne ? hésita-t-il ce qui me surprit, lui si sûr de lui.

- Ai-je le droit d'utiliser le joker, « question trop personnelle » ?

- Assurément, sourit-il.

- Bien, alors je vous laisse deviner.

- Je pense que non.

- Pourquoi cela ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Vous n'auriez jamais accepté de dîner avec moi sinon. Vous avez bien trop de principes.

_Etais-je si transparente que ça ?_

- Pas faux… Par contre, ça n'a pas l'air d'être votre cas. Ça ne vous aurait pas fait culpabiliser ?

Il sourit, malicieux et j'appréciais le Edward que je voyais.

- Hum non, il m'en faut plus pour me faire culpabiliser.

Je secouai la tête.

_Désespérant!_

Alors que nous passions devant le café qui venait d'ouvrir, deux personnes en sortirent à ce moment là. Je ne fis pas vraiment attention à leur identité jusqu'à ce que :

- Hé Bella !

Cullen se tendit à côté de moi tandis que je me figeai.

Je me retournai vers ladite personne, espérant me tromper.

- Alors c'était ça ton « quelque chose de prévu » ? demanda-t-il visiblement furieux.

_Et merde !_

_C'est vraiment fou comme une journée peut changer le cours des choses…_

* * *

**Voilà alors, verdict ?**

**Qui est cette mystérieuse personne ? Allez, il y a un indice…**

**Je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de ce chapitre, alors donnez moi votre avis, c'est important pour moi.**

**J'ai une annonce qui va vous réjouir à faire : il y aura probablement l'apparition du tout premier lemon dans le prochain chapitre. Héhé. Je n'en ai jamais écrit alors je stresse un peu.**

**Je ne sais pas quand il sera posté, mais je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas trop traîner.**

** Bonne rentrée à ceux qui sont en vacances et bon courage aux autres !**

** Bisous**

** Christelle.**


	8. Guilty Pleasure

**Salut, salut ! Je sais que je me répète à chaque fois mais je suis encore désolée d'avoir mis du temps à poster. Seulement, il faut que vous sachiez que j'écris au feeling si je puis dire et donc je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance. Mais en ce moment, je me sens d'humeur créative alors je vais essayer de m'avancer un peu, cependant, je ne promets rien.**

**Vous m'avez gâtée en review sur le chapitre précédent ! J'ai halluciné, je peux vous l'assurer ! Merci du fond du cœur !**

**Je voudrais aussi préciser pour en rassurer certaines que quoi qu'il arrive, je terminerai cette fiction ! Même si ça me prend des mois et des mois, elle aura une fin. J'espère quand même que j'arriverai à la boucler avant 2 ans, ce qui n'est pas sûr vu le rythme que je prends (je rigole évidemment).**

**Habituels remerciements aux anonymes**

**PatiewSnow** : En effet tu as vu juste, c'est bien Alec ! Merci pour ta review

**Butterfly3000** : Désolée mais ce n'est pas Emmett ! Peut être dans quelques chapitres mais pas maintenant… Il faudra prendre ton mal en patience :p.

**Majea** : En effet, tu m'as bien cernée ! Je n'opte jamais pour la facilité, conseil à retenir pour la suite ^^. C'est vrai que le coup du « pas de questions trop personnelles » n'a pas aidé Bella à en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé avec son frère, ce qui était son but premier soit dit en passant. Merci à toi !

**KM** : Hé oui, le lemon arrive ! Merci, je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu . Désolée mais tu t'es trompée pour la personne mystère. Biz.

**Anykim** : Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment, ça me va droit au cœur ! Non, ce n'est pas la personne mystère,). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Fraisee** : Le secret ne sera pas dévoilé dans ce chapitre, je ne sais pas encore quand à vrai dire. Merci à toi !

**Carole** : Non, ce n'est pas Emmett, mais ils sont quand même mal barrés si l'autre ouvre sa bouche. Merci de me rassurer pour le lemon, j'espère qu'il sera assez réussi. Et je voudrais te rassurer, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter cette fic ' ! Bises !

**Xenia** : Merci, ravie que ça te plaise ! Oui c'est bien lui, tu as raison ^^. Bisous.

**Olivia** : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu apprécies ma fic'. Tu aimes Edward, vraiment ? Hé bien je pense que ça ne va pas durer très longtemps ^^. Pour le lemon, je te laisse juger par toi-même. Biz.

**Pour la personne mystère, vous avez été nombreuses à trouver. Ça se jouait entre Emmett et Alec bien sûr. Je pense que vous commencez à me connaître pour savoir que je n'allais pas écrire la confrontation maintenant. ^^.**

**Ce chapitre marque l'arrivée du fameux lemon que je vous avais annoncé. Le rating M sera enfin justifié. *J'entends de là des cris de joie :p*. C'est la première fois que j'en écris un alors je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bon, je vais arrêter là mes bavardages et je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

_**Désillusion à NYC**_

**Chapitre 8: Guilty pleasure**

**Bella POV**

_- Alors c'était ça ton « quelque chose de prévu » ? demanda-t-il visiblement furieux._

_Et merde !_

_C'est vraiment fou comme une journée peut changer le cours des choses…_

_**~~~oo~~~**_

Je me retournai paniquée vers Edward mais celui-ci avait déjà remis son masque de façade et ne daigna même pas me lancer un coup d'œil.

_Connard !_

Les dents serrées car comprenant qu'il ne me viendrait pas en aide, je soufflai afin de faire face au visage jadis enfantin maintenant assombri par quelque chose qui me serra le cœur : la déception.

J'ouvris la bouche mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge.

Il secoua la tête, ses yeux me transperçant tant l'incompréhension en émanait puis fit demi tour sans dire un mot.

A cet instant, mon cerveau se remit en marche, puis suivit mon corps qui s'élança de lui-même dans la direction d'Alec.

- Attends ! criai-je, ma voix sonnant désespérée à mes oreilles.

Il continua sa marche comme si de rien n'était, accélérant même le pas.

- S'il te plaît Alec, laisse moi t'expliquer ! tentai-je dans un dernier effort. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Pas ce que je crois ? tonna-t-il furieux en faisant demi-tour brusquement, si bien qu'il me fit sursauter. Ah oui ? Alors qu'est-ce que c'est Bella ? J'ai eu une hallucination ? C'est le sosie de Cullen que j'ai vu là-bas peut-être ? Dis moi !

Je baissai la tête, me sentant coupable de l'avoir blessé.

_Oh, et puis vous n'êtes pas mariés à ce que je sache ! Envoie le bouler !_

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ricana-t'il.

Alors qu'il allait partir, je posai ma main sur son bras.

- Ecoute, tu ne comprends pas ! Je…c'est compliqué.

- Alors explique moi ! répondit-il sèchement.

Comment lui expliquer que j'étais sortie avec lui pour lui soutirer des informations sans passer pour une garce de première ? Avec le recul, je me rendis compte de mes intentions peu glorieuses, et la honte se propagea en moi telle un venin de vipère.

- Je… En fait, il voulait qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases tous les deux… Alors il m'a invité à dîner.

Cette excuse sortie par Cullen quelques heures auparavant me sembla tout à coup bancale et dénuée de sens à mes propres oreilles. Alec dut sentir le peu de conviction qui m'animait car il répliqua :

- Tu te fous de moi là ?

- Non, non, je t'assure, mentis-je à moitié.

- Tu m'as toi-même dit que tu ne pouvais pas le blairer, et voilà que je te vois accrochée à son bras avec un sourire immense. Tu me prends vraiment pour le roi des cons !

Je grimaçai. C'est vrai que pour quelqu'un qui était sensée le détester, la situation portait à confusion.

- Oui, je sais. Mais au début je ne voulais pas, j'allais accepter de sortir avec toi, et puis il m'a sorti l'argument de repartir sur de bonnes bases, alors j'ai…je voulais juste avoir la paix pour les mois qu'il me reste.

Il me regarda interdit quelques instants.

- Tu vas me dire qu'il t'a forcé !

- Non ! Mais j'espérais qu'il me laisse tranquille après. Je te jure qu'il ne se passe rien entre nous.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas qu'il te manipule ! s'exclama-t-il soudain avec véhémence. Repartir sur de bonnes bases… Et puis quoi encore ! Il se fiche de toi, tout ce qu'il veut c'est t'avoir dans son lit, ensuite il te jettera comme un vieille chaussette ! Ce mec est un coureur Bella, un séducteur ! Il aime les défis ! Tu es la nouvelle petite stagiaire mignonne qu'il traque exprès pour ensuite te faire baisser ta garde ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'il se préoccupe vraiment de vos relations ? Tu es bien trop naïve !

Chaque mot qu'il prononçait me serra un peu plus le cœur. Intérieurement, je n'avais jamais cru à cette excuse, mais le fait que quelqu'un me confirme qu'elle était fausse me fit sentir minable.

- Ecoute, je suis une grande fille, et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de coucher avec lui, même s'il le veut !

- Et quand il te mettra la pression pour que tu gardes ta place au journal, hein ? Tu feras quoi ?

- Tu me crois capable de coucher pour garder mon poste ? m'énervai-je. Je vois que tu as une bien basse estime de moi, sifflai-je.

- J'en avais une haute de toi avant ce soir. Parce que malgré ce que tu me dis, si tu n'avais pas voulu sortir avec lui, tu aurais refusé. Et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu connaissais ses véritables motivations. Bonne soirée, ajouta-t-il acide en s'éloignant.

Ses mots me firent l'effet d'une douche froide tandis que je réalisai qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Je me retournai, le cœur gros et mes yeux en croisèrent d'autres. Seule la lumière du réverbère éclairait son visage, ne le rendant que plus magnifique. Cinq mètres nous séparaient et pourtant, contrastant avec l'éclat de la lune se reflétant sur lui, son regard sombre, océan glacé et froid me dardait comme si je n'étais qu'une inconnue, comme si nous n'avions pas passé une soirée ensemble.

Le peu de chaleur qu'il restait dans mon corps s'évapora quand je compris qu' Edward Cullen le patron despotique et arrogant était de retour, quand je compris qu'à partir de cet instant, il considérerait que cette soirée n'avait jamais eu lieu… Quand je compris qu'on était revenus à la case départ…

_**~~~oo~~~**_

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis le fameux dîner. Quand j'y repensais, mon cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se serrer. Le retour chez moi s'était fait dans le silence total, et alors que j'avais espéré qu'il me dise quelque chose une fois arrivés chez moi, il s'était contenté de me lâcher un froid : « Bonne nuit Isabella » qui avait fini de m'achever.

Depuis, monsieur était parti en voyage d'affaires je ne sais où, à vrai dire, personne ne le savait vraiment et mon humeur maussade n'allais pas en s'améliorant.

Je me trouvais pitoyable à me morfondre alors que je n'attendais rien de lui. Cependant, la face cachée de son âme qu'il m'avait montrée ce soir là m'avait conquise malgré moi, et j'espérais la revoir à nouveau.

Alec se contentait de m'ignorer et tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait sans toutefois oser le demander.

Jasper avait invité Alice à dîner deux jours plus tôt et depuis, ils étaient officiellement en couple. Mon ami m'avait proposé à plusieurs reprises de venir déjeuner avec eux mais le trop plein d'amour qu'ils dégageaient me filait la nausée. Malgré tout, j'étais heureuse pour eux.

_Au moins, tout roule pour certains !_

Alice était une fille bien et j'étais contente qu'elle et Jasper se soient trouvés. Ils se complétaient parfaitement et c'est dans ces moments là que je les enviais d'avoir trouvé leur moitié.

J'avais eu à plusieurs reprises l'occasion de questionner Alice sur Emmett mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir m'en dire plus que son frère.

_**Flash-back 4 jours plus tôt.**_

Alice était encore une fois descendue voir Jasper car elle admirait soi disant ce qu'il faisait et elle s'était installée au bureau de ce dernier, soit à côté du mien.

- Alors Bella, j'ai entendu dire que tu as dîné avec mon frère hier, demanda-t-elle innocemment. C'était comment ?

Je levai mon visage fatigué de ma troisième tasse de café pour la regarder.

- Disons que c'est passé, rétorquai-je lasse.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à cette réponse.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ? questionna-t-elle prudemment en se penchant vers moi.

Son brusque changement de ton m'interpella.

- Euh non, mais en fait, on a croisé Alec.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça a dû plomber l'ambiance.

- Pas qu'un peu, soupirai-je en pensant à son comportement plus que distant.

Elle me serra doucement la main en un geste de réconfort.

- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup mais si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

Je souris faiblement en me demandant comment une si adorable personne pouvait avoir un frangin comme Cullen.

- Merci, répondis-je.

Le silence se fit quelques instants jusqu'à ce que je décide de me lancer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ton frère ne reconnaît pas connaître Emmett ?

Elle me regarda longuement, hésitant sûrement à me dire la vérité, puis tandis que je pensais qu'elle allait le faire elle rétorqua :

- Je suis désolée Bella, crois moi quand je te dis que j'aurais aimé de répondre, mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

Je soupirai longuement, résignée à ce qu'on me cache des choses de tous les côtés, alors que Jasper arriva à ce moment là.

- Eh bah, bonjour l'ambiance ici ! Quand je ne suis pas là, ce n'est vraiment pas la fête. Je savais que j'étais indispensable mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point !

Alice éclata de rire en marmonnant un « idiot » et leur bonne humeur m'atteint bientôt alors que je riais à mon tour.

- Toi, si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait t'inventer ! s'exclama Alice.

Et elle avait bien raison.

_Sacré Jasper !_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

D'ailleurs, mon ami, après que je lui ai raconté ma soirée, s'était appliqué à insulter notre cher patron en toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. Il avait aussi maudit Alec pour s'être trouvé à cet endroit à ce moment.

Il était vrai que la poisse me poursuivait, et elle prenait un malin plaisir à redoubler d'effort depuis mon arrivée à New York.

Je craignais qu'Alec ait raconté à tout le monde ce qu'il avait vu mais apparemment, il s'était tu, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante. Je soupçonnai cependant Jasper d'être allé lui en toucher deux mots.

Cullen devait arriver demain matin et je me préparais psychologiquement à son arrivée. En ce moment, j'avais plus la tête à ma soirée ratée qu'au travail et j'oubliais parfois pourquoi j'étais ici.

Je me forçai donc à regarder l'écran sur lequel je tapais mon nouveau rapport sur les OGM sans grande conviction. J'enregistrai mon fichier quand une tornade brune débarqua.

- Hey Bella !

- Salut Alice !

- Encore en train de bosser ? s'exclama-t-elle enjouée.

- Que veux-tu ? Je suis ici pour ça !

- Ah la la ! Ma petite studieuse et sérieuse Bella ! Mon frère n'est pas là alors profites-en !

- Hum oui, je vais me mettre à danser la Macarena à poil sur la table Alice ! Bonne idée ! répliquai-je sarcastique.

- Oh la la, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie toi alors ! J'ai ici ce qu'il te faut pour te remonter le moral !

- Une bouteille de Vodka ?

- Hum non ! A part te retrouver avec une mine encore plus affreuse que celle que tu as en ce moment, ça ne t'aiderait en rien. Non, non, devine !

- Merci pour la mine affreuse et, je ne sais pas moi, j'ai oublié ma boule de cristal.

- Ok, tu n'es vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui ! Alors voilà, j'organise une soirée samedi et tu es évidemment invitée ! ça va être génial, on va te choisir une tenue, j'ai des idées superbes et…

- D'accord Alice ! Je n'irai pas.

Elle s'arrêta de sautiller tout à coup puis me fis un regard larmoyant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Elle me regarda pensivement pendant quelques secondes.

- ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec mon frère par hasard ?

- Pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? ricanai-je.

- Ecoute Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe exactement avec lui mais je vois bien que tu l'évites depuis votre soirée.

- Je…

- ça ne sert à rien de contester Bella. Alice Cullen voit tout, lança-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je râlai un instant devant sa perspicacité.

- Et de toute façon, il ne peut pas venir, ajouta-t-elle, un air innocent collé sur le visage.

- Ah bon ? m'étonnai-je.

- Oui, il a un empêchement. Donc tu n'as plus d'excuse maintenant !

Refusant de passer pour une trouillarde, je cherchai une excuse plausible à lui fournir.

- Mais je ne peux vraiment pas Alice ! J'ai un empêchement !

- Qui est ?

- Je…dois voir un ami.

- Tssstttt ! J'ai un détecteur de mensonge intégré dans mon cerveau et je peux dire que tu me balades complètement ! 21h30, je t'envoie l'adresse par texto ! cria-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Je soupirai en prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

_Cette semaine va être très longue !_

_**~~~oo~~~**_

J'arrivai au journal la boule au ventre ce matin là, regardant à droite et à gauche pour voir si je ne l'apercevais pas.

_Ouf ! Sauvée !_

Alors que ce dîner était censé nous réconcilier en quelque sorte, j'appréhendais encore plus de le voir qu'avant. Je ne savais pas si je devais faire comme si de rien n'était, l'engueuler ou pleurer.

Alors que le soulagement laissait place à l'angoisse, Charlotte s'approcha de moi.

- Salut Bella !

- Ah, Charlotte ! m'exclamai-je surprise. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, bien merci, répondit-elle gênée.

Sa réaction me surprit. Elle semblait mal à l'aise alors qu'elle était d'habitude une sorte d'Alice n°2.

- Il y a un problème ? demandai-je.

- Euh, en fait…Le patron t'appelle dans son bureau.

_Aïe ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Même pas fichu de m'appeler lui-même !_

Je déglutis péniblement, paniquée à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec lui.

_Allez Bella, ne te laisse pas déstabiliser !_

- Il était comment ?

Sa grimace confirma ce que je pensais.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Finalement non !

Elle me souffla un « bonne chance »qui ne fit qu'accentuer la panique que j'éprouvais.

Je me dirigeai vers la grande porte au fond du couloir puis frappai timidement tandis qu'il me répondit d'entrer.

Il était dos à moi, dans une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient retroussées, et je pouvais voir l'expression impassible de son visage grâce à la baie vitrée qui me renvoyait son reflet.

La tension dans l'air était palpable. Je triturai mes mains en attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

- Remise de vos émotions Isabella ?

Son ton impersonnel me fit frissonner, mais je décidai de jouer la carte de l'ignorance.

- Quelles émotions ?

Il se retourna enfin vers moi et me jaugea des pieds à la tête. Je me surpris à penser qu'il était encore plus beau que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

Un sourire en coin se forma au coin de ses lèvres.

- De mercredi.

- Je ne vois pas de quelles émotions vous voulez parler, soufflai-je.

- Eh bien, Alec n'avait pas l'air ravi de vous voir avec moi, sourit-il.

Son petit air suffisant m'énerva au plus haut point.

- En effet, au fait merci de m'avoir laissé tomber, répliquai-je.

- Je pensais qu'il était mieux de vous laisser régler vos différents…seuls à seuls.

- Bien sûr…Vous l'avez fait par bonté d'âme alors !

- Exactement !

- J'aurais pensé par pure lâcheté !

- Le chaton sort ses griffes, ricana-t-il.

- Je n'aime juste pas que l'on joue avec moi.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et répondit nonchalamment :

- Personne ne joue avec vous, Bella, souffla-t-il.

Il sourit, fier de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas posé trop de problèmes, rajouta-t-il brusquement, d'un ton solennel.

_Comment pouvait-il changer d'attitude si rapidement ?_

- Euh…non…

- J'espère également pour lui qu'il a su tenir sa langue.

Son ton s'était fait cette fois plus menaçant.

- ça vous poserait problème que ça se sache ?

- Isabella, j'ai une réputation à tenir. Je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour un coureur qui drague ses stagiaires.

_Sa réputation, c'était ça le problème…_

- Et s'il n'avait pas tenu sa langue, qu'auriez-vous fait ?

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- A votre avis ?

La réponse m'apparut comme une évidence.

- Vous l'auriez renvoyé ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je vais d'ailleurs le convoquer pour lui faire part de cette supposition.

Je secouai la tête, accablée.

- ça ne vous fait donc rien de renvoyer les gens comme ça, sans scrupule, sans remord ?

- Pour réussir, il faut savoir se débarrasser de la vermine, répliqua-t-il.

- Vous me dégoûtez, crachai-je.

Je m'empressai de sortir avant de dire des choses encore plus regrettables.

La façade avait entièrement repris sa place, recouvrant l'once d'humanité que j'avais réussi à apercevoir.

_**~~~oo~~~**_

- Bella, je m'en vais ! Tu devrais en faire autant !

Jasper était devant moi, affaires en main, tandis que je tapais frénétiquement sur mon clavier pour évacuer la tension qui m'habitait.

- J'ai presque fini, ne t'en fais pas. Je dois juste imprimer ça et je file !

Le journal s'était vidé. Il était près de 20h et à cause de mon état d'énervement de cet après-midi, j'avais pris du retard dans mon rapport. Il ne restait plus que Cullen, Jasper et moi, ce dernier justement prêt à partir.

- Ok ! On se voit demain ! Et repose toi bien !

- Ouais, bonne soirée !

Je relevai la tête lorsque j'entendis les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur lui, observant les locaux vides.

Je tapai la dernière phrase puis me rendis dans la salle des imprimantes rapidement, voulant partir le plus vite possible d'ici.

Je tapotai frénétiquement sur la machine, espérant peut-être qu'elle allait redoubler de vitesse. Lorsque la dernière feuille sortit, je soupirai de soulagement et me retournai.

- AAAAAHH ! criai-je.

Cullen était juste devant moi, un dossier à la main.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il platement.

- C'est rien, marmonnai-je.

Il s'approcha de la machine où j'étais, tandis que je me décalai légèrement de sa trajectoire.

Il me tendit le dossier.

- Votre article. Joli travail.

Je mis un instant à réagir, puis le saisis finalement.

- Pas de remarques désobligeantes ? demandai-je.

- Je reconnais quand du travail est bien fait ou pas, Swan. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

- Votre soi-disant bonne foi me fait bien rire, ricanai-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Je n'eus pas fait deux pas qu'il m'attrapa brusquement par le bras pour me retourner face à lui.

- Pourquoi résister Swan ? demanda-t-il suavement.

Je déglutis devant son regard intense.

- Résister à quoi ?

- A ça, répondit-il en m'embrassant.

Je restai d'abord dans bouger tandis que ses lèvres se mouvaient sur les miennes.

A cet instant, j'aurais dû le repousser.

J'aurais dû le gifler.

J'aurais dû lui hurler des insanités.

Mais la seule chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire, et que je fis, fut de répondre à son baiser.

Je laissai tomber le dossier au sol et l'embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendait, alors qu'un frisson de plaisir parcourut mon corps.

Edward passa sa langue sur mes lèvres me quémandant l'accès à ma bouche, que j'entrouvris. Le baiser devint vite si passionné que je manquais de mourir de syncope. Je m'agrippai à ses cheveux et passai ma main dans cette matière douce et soyeuse.

Il descendit sa bouche sur mon cou tout en me collant brusquement contre la photocopieuse, le mordillant, aspirant la peau tandis que je gémissais de plaisir.

La raison m'avait quitté, je n'étais plus qu'un brasier ardent qui se consumait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Il passa sa main sous mon chemisier, caressant mon ventre, puis remontant progressivement jusqu'à la bordure de mon soutien gorge. Je haletai quand je sentis sa main empaumer mon sein droit, et le masser avidement. Il déboutonna mon chemisier avec empressement, puis tira soudain dessus d'un coup sec, faisant voler quelques boutons en éclat.

Je me retrouvai en soutien gorge devant lui, son regard devenu noir me scannant avec gourmandise. Sa bouche descendit au creux de ma poitrine tandis que je me mordais la lèvre, le plaisir grandissant. Il dégrafa mon sous vêtement, et prit mon téton gauche dans sa bouche, le suçant, passant sa langue dessus tandis que l'autre durcissait, attendait qu'il lui inflige le même traitement.

Trouvant qu'il était trop habillé, j'entrepris de lui enlever sa chemise. J'observai avec admiration son corps d'Apollon, ses muscles dessinés avec précision Je commençai à embrasser son torse, tandis qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Je suivis du regard la ligne de poil descendant vers l'objet convoité, puis la traçai avec mon doigt.

J'observai son érection plus qu'évidente, puis posai ma main dessus, le massant à travers le tissu de son pantalon alors qu'il grognait.

Mon audace me surprit, alors tandis que l'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines, je débouclai sa ceinture, baissant son pantalon et son boxer en même temps.

Je restai un instant interdite devant la taille de son sexe et entrepris de le caresser. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait se lisait sur son visage et j'en étais fière.

Tout à coup, il me souleva par les fesses et me posa sur la photocopieuse. Il remonta ma jupe jusqu'à ma taille et enleva prestement ma culotte trempée.

Il passa ses doigts sur mon intimité, la caressant, tandis que mes gémissements résonnaient dans la pièce. Alors que j'étais près de la délivrance, il s'arrêta et lécha ses doigts en me regardant dans les yeux.

Cette image m'excita au plus haut point.

- S'il te plait, suppliai-je, la voie rauque.

- Que veux-tu Isabella ? Je veux t'entendre le dire.

Il accompagna sa parole d'une pression sur mon clitoris.

- Je veux te sentir.

Il sortit un préservatif de son pantalon et le déroula sur sa verge tendue. Il m'attrapa par les hanches et me pénétra d'un coup sec. Il bougea lentement en moi tandis que je roulai des hanches, puis redoubla ses assauts, s'enfonçant plus profondément, plus violemment.

Il grognait dans mon cou alors que je gémissais de plus en plus fort. Son rythme devint vite effréné, nos peaux claquant, mes jambes enroulées autour de lui, les gémissements de plus en plus sonores.

Notre étreinte n'avait rien de douce, nous étions juste deux personnes assouvissant un besoin viscéral, de manière bestiale.

Alors que la délivrance était proche, il dessina des cercles sur mon clitoris, et j'explosai, mes parois intimes se resserrant violemment autour de sa verge alors qu'il grogna puissamment au moment de sa délivrance.

Nous restâmes quelques instant sans bouger, puis il se retira enfin de moi, m'aidant à descendre de la photocopieuse.

- Je n'utiliserai plus jamais celle-ci, dis-je en désignant la photocopieuse.

Il rigola en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je crois bien que moi non plus.

Nous nous rhabillâmes en vitesse, et je remarquai bien vite que ma culotte avait disparu.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- Ma culotte, répondis-je en rougissant.

Il s'approcha de moi, remit une mèche de mes cheveux en place puis souffla à mon oreille.

- Je m'en chargerai. Et puis personnellement, je te préfère sans.

_**~~~oo~~~**_

Je me dépêchai de ranger mes affaires, réalisant que j'aurais dû rentrer il y a de cela deux heures déjà. J'en avais oublié Emmett qui devait sûrement essayer de se faire cuire un oeuf sans succès, et j'espérais juste ne pas retrouver l'appartement en feu.

Je sentais sa présence derrière moi, son regard me scannant et je préférai partir avant de me jeter sur lui une nouvelle fois.

- Tu as oublié ça, dit-il en me tendant le dossier.

Je l'attrapai fébrilement, avant de lui glisser un merci timide.

- Je pense que…

- Qu'il faut que tu rentres, me coupa-t-il.

Je le regardai, sa chemise à moitié ouverte, les cheveux en bataille, l'incarnation parfaite de la tentation.

- Oui, tu as raison. On se voit demain.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, tandis que je fuyais presque les lieux, le laissant derrière moi. Quelque chose ne me quitta cependant pas alors que je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir de l'ascenseur, les yeux brillants, les joues rougies, quelque chose que j'aurais cependant voulu laisser derrière moi tant la prise de conscience fut violente : la honte d'avoir cédé.

_**~~~oo~~~**_

Je rentrai enfin épuisée, espérant qu'Emmett ne remarquerait pas mon allure assez équivoque.

- Bella ! cria-t-il.

Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

Je le regardai essayant de faire cuire des pâtes, celles-ci ressemblant plus à un tas gluant qu'autre chose. La vue me fit sourire.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama-t-il. Où étais-tu passé ? Tu as vu l'heure ?

- Désolée papa. J'ai été retenue au journal, répondis-je en posant mon dossier sur la table.

_S'il savait comment…_

- Mouais, je devrais aller les voir pour leur en toucher deux mots. Ils te font trop bosser. A cause d'eux, j'ai failli mourir de faim !

_Emmett resterait toujours Emmett !_

- Non ! m'exclamai-je vivement, si bien qu'il me regarda bizarrement. Je veux dire, c'était exceptionnel.

Il me regarda sceptiquement, les yeux plissés, puis haussa les épaules.

- Je vais prendre une douche !

- Ouais, en attendant, je vais arrêter de touiller des pâtes, je pense que c'est peine perdue !

_**~~~oo~~~**_

Après vingt minutes de relaxation dans mon bain, j'entrai dans la cuisine, en jogging et débardeur, enfin relaxée.

- Alors, tu as abandonné ton rôle de cuistot ? demandai-je à Emmett en souriant.

Sa réaction m'interpella. Il était debout devant mon dossier ouvert, une expression choquée sur le visage. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui était la cause de son attitude.

- Ce que j'ai écrit est si mauvais que ça ? plaisantai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais le regard qu'il me lança me fit passer l'envie de blaguer. Il tenait dans sa main droite une petite feuille de papier, ses yeux me lançant des éclairs.

- Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ça ! lança-t-il sèchement.

Je fronçai les sourcils, le cœur commençant à battre la chamade.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je, ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Vraiment ? « Si tu veux revenir chercher ta culotte, tu sais où me trouver »

Je déglutis difficilement.

_Et merde !_

Et alors que je pensais que la situation ne pouvait s'empirer, il reporta son attention sur le mot et s'exclama.

- Mais attends ! Cette écriture me dit quelque chose !

_Bella Swan ou comment se foutre dans la merde en moins d'une minute…_

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. D'après vous, Emmett a-t-il vraiment reconnu l'auteur de ce mot ? J'attends vos théories.**

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et que l'année 2011 soit encore meilleure que celle-ci !**

**Bisous**

**Christelle.**


	9. Cut

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère n'avoir perdu personne en cours de route et que vous allez bien. Bon ça commence à devenir une habitude avec moi donc je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps. J'ai eu pas mal de boulot ces derniers temps et j'ai été malade en plus de cela donc grosse fatigue pour résumer.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour vos reviews, car même un simple mot fait toujours chaud au cœur.**

**Je ne pense pas poster avant les vacances vu que j'ai le bac blanc dans une semaine, mais je peux vous dire qu'un certain chapitre que vous attendez avec impatience approche ).**

**J'ai été contente de voir que le lemon a plu à la majorité. Certaines ont trouvé que Bella avait craqué trop vite, eh bien je vous laisse en découvrir plus. Si le Edward connard vous a manqué, vous n'allez pas être déçues.**

**Je remercie les anonymes :**

**Anykim** : Merci pour ce compliment . Tu verras bien s'il reconnait l'écriture. Bisous.

**Auredronya** : Je suis contente que la fin t'ait tellement plue ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas pour cette fin. Merci en tout cas . Biz.

**M **: Merci, ça me touche beaucoup ! Bisous.

**Em3y **: Merci beaucoup ! Biz.

**Eris59** : Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé ! En effet, Bella n'a vraiment pas de chance. Merci et bisous à toi.

**SaskiaMariusCamille76 : **Merci . Oui, Bella s'est encore foutue dans une situation impossible, tu verras comment elle va s'en sortir. Biz.

**Carole** : Oui, c'est vrai que ça va finir par lui retomber dessus à Bella dans tous les cas ! Oui, Alec a fait sa petite crise, mais bon, qui sait elle aura son importance plus tard ? Merci pour le lemon, je voulais pas m'étendre en longueurs pour un début mais la prochaine fois, il sera plus long. Edward va changer ? Hum…pas tout de suite ! Merci en tout cas ! Bisous.

**Voilà, maintenant bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**_**Désillusion à NYC**_

**Chapitre 9: Cut**

**Bella POV**

_- Mais attends ! Cette écriture me dit quelque chose !_

_Bella Swan ou comment se foutre dans la merde en moins d'une minute…_

_**~~~ooo~~~**_

Je crus en cet instant que toute trace de sang avait déserté mon être et je n'aurais pas été étonnée de me réveiller dans une chambre d'hôpital. Malgré l'immobilité de mon corps, mon cerveau fonctionnait à une allure encore jamais atteinte afin de trouver un moyen quelconque de m'en sortir. Cependant, les idées s'embrouillaient, se transformant en énorme toile d'araignée aux mille et une issues sans pour autant trouver la bonne.

Je décidai finalement de tenter une remarque désespérée, espérant m'en sortir par une pirouette.

- Ce…ça m'étonnerait… Tu ne connais personne ici, débitai-je d'une voix étonnamment aigüe.

Emmett me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis ses yeux se reposèrent sur le papier qu'il fixa avec un air de concentration extrême.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Pourtant, je suis sûr de connaître cette écriture ! Mais je ne rappelle plus d'où ! s'écria-t-il de frustration. Bordel, je savais que j'aurais dû manger plus de carottes !

- Pourquoi plus de carottes ?

- ça stimule la mémoire !

- Euh…tu dois confondre avec le poisson Emmett…

- Ouais, c'est la même chose ! Tout ça pour dire que j'ai Alzheimer avant l'âge !

- Ce n'est pas la mort après tout ! ça n'a aucune importance. Des écritures peuvent se ressembler! Déclarai-je avec entrain.

- Pas celle-ci. Elle est particulière… Et d'abord, de qui est ce mot ? s'écria-t-il brusquement.

Je déglutis lentement. J'avais tellement essayé de trouver une diversion que j'en avais oublié le contenu du mot.

_Et quel mot !_

Je secouai la tête afin de ne pas replonger dans ces souvenirs et revins à l'instant présent.

_Invente un truc, Bella ! C'est le moment ou jamais !_

- Eh bien, vois-tu… C'est juste Jasper ! répondis-je sans contrôler les mots sortant de ma bouche.

_T'avais pas mieux en stock ?_

- Jasper ? Celui qui s'occupe de toi pendant ton stage et accessoirement ton ami dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me rabâcher l'existence ? s'exclama-t-il, sa voix partant en crescendo.

_Bien joué, il va se pointer là-bas et refaire le portrait de ce pauvre Jasper pour rien, et peut-être aussi celui de Cullen s'il le voit. Deux pour le prix d'un !_

C'est vrai que j'étais en train de provoquer un futur massacre, ce que je voulais éviter à tout prix. Je savais que Jasper allait sûrement m'en vouloir par la suite mais il finirait par me remercier de lui avoir ainsi sauvé la vie.

- Hum oui, lui-même !

- TU COUCHES AVEC CE JASPER ? ATTENDS QUE JE LE VOIE POUR LUI ARRANGER SA …

_C'est le moment de mettre tes piètres talents de comédienne en jeu !_

Un rire voulu détendu mais ressemblant plus à un miaulement étranglé sortit de ma gorge.

- Emmett, calme-toi s'il te plaît. Tu ne comprends pas…

- Je ne comprends pas QUOI ? Que tu t'envoies en l'air avec cet espèce de…

- Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Jasper et moi !

- Alors pourquoi tu as dit qu'il t'avait écrit ce mot ?

- Je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir.

Il hésita un moment puis finalement abdiqua non sans adopter une posture rigide, prêt à bondir au moindre mot de travers.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne couche pas avec Jasper… même si c'est ce qu'il croit.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Ecoute, soufflai-je d'un air que je voulus embêté. Jasper est célibataire depuis longtemps et il paraitrait…qu'il ait un problème à discerner ses fantasmes de la réalité.

Mon frère me regarda d'un air choqué, attendant que je poursuive.

- Bon, en fait, il rêve de coucher avec moi et… il croit qu'on a vraiment une relation.

- Mais c'est un malade !

- Emmett, le réprimandai-je. Non, disons que ça peut faire ça à certaines personnes qui supportent mal le célibat.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Donc ça peut m'arriver à moi ? paniqua-t-il.

- Oui, enfin non ! Il faut déjà être instable dans sa tête. Son psy dit que ce n'est pas très grave, il faut juste qu'il prenne ses médicaments.

J'avais honte de raconter ces blasphèmes à l'encontre de ce pauvre Jasper mais je ne voyais aucune autre solution.

- Mais alors, s'il se soigne, comment tu expliques le mot ?

- Eh bien, il avait juste oublié ses médicaments. On s'est retrouvé tous les deux seuls dans la salle des photocopies et il n'en a pas fallu plus pour alimenter son imagination.

- Mais c'est un hystérique ! Je refuse que tu continues à travailler avec ce fou.

- Mais non ne t'en fais pas. Cumulé à la fatigue, il s'est juste trop impliqué dans son rôle. Mais sinon, il est tout à fait normal quand il prend ses médocs, il n'y a aucun risque. Regarde, je n'avais rien remarqué jusqu'à ces derniers temps.

- Tu ne veux pas que j'aille le voir pour… ?

- Non, surtout pas ! Un excès de colère envers lui risque de…provoquer un…transfert de sentiments…envers toi. Et le fait que tu sois mon frère ne va pas arranger les choses !

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis se leva.

- Ok, ok, je laisse tomber. Mais s'il recommence, tiens-moi au courant… ou pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il me laisse des petits messages dans mes poches, grimaça-t-il.

- Je comprends, souris-je.

Voyant qu'il quittait la cuisine, je l'interpellai.

- Tu ne manges pas ? demandai-je.

- Pas vraiment, cette histoire m'a coupée l'appétit. Je grignoterai un truc dans quelques heures. Bonne nuit sœurette !

J'eus juste le temps de l'entendre marmonner quelque chose comme : « monde de fous…complètement dingue…flippé » avant qu'il ne ferme la porte de sa chambre.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et soufflai de soulagement, toute pression quittant mon corps. Je n'arrivais pas encore à croire qu'il avait cru une histoire aussi saugrenue. D'ailleurs, je me demandais comment elle m'était venue à l'esprit.

Je reposai mon regard sur le mot et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, pensant à la journée de demain. Toute appréhension de le voir avait diminué de moitié, au contraire j'étais plutôt impatiente. Mon sourire disparut cependant bien vite en pensant à mon récit farfelu.

_Jasper va me trucider !_

_**~~~oo~~~**_

- TU LUI AS RACONTE QUOI? s'étrangla mon futur ex ami avec des yeux révulsés.

A cet instant, il me faisait assez peur, et je décidai de me faire toute petite.

- Si je résume bien, tu m'as fait passer pour un taré aux yeux de ton frère pour protéger ton cher et tendre, lança-t-il ironiquement.

- Je ne voulais pas le protéger, mais je ne peux pas dire la vérité à Emmett, pas maintenant ! Tu imagines les conséquences ?

- Et donc tu m'as mis dans l'histoire ?

- Tu es le seul nom qui me soit venu sur le coup. Je suis désolée Jasper, mais si je n'avais pas inventé cette histoire, mon frère se serait ramené avec sa batte de baseball pour te tabasser.

- Et surtout, il aurait refait le portrait à l'autre…

- Je t'en prie, ne le prends pas comme ça. Je suis vraiment désolée Jazz, l'implorai-je.

Il me regarda puis soupira et reprit d'une voix plus calme.

- Il faudra bien qu'il l'apprenne un jour.

- Je sais, soupirai-je. Mais j'attends le bon moment pour lui dire. Et je veux aussi savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ente eux.

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a jamais de bon moment pour ça. Plus tu attendras, plus les conséquences seront mauvaises. Elles risquent déjà de l'être vu que tu as couché avec ton patron.

Je me demandai pourquoi Jasper avait toujours raison quand moi je prenais les mauvaises décisions.

- Hey, c'était ton idée à la base je te signale. Et puis…je lui dirai bientôt, promis ! soufflai-je.

Mon regard fut soudain attiré par une silhouette passant entre les bureaux, lançant quelques directives tout en saluant les gens qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Cette même silhouette s'approcha de Jasper et moi, et je souris inconsciemment.

- Whitlock, Swan, toujours en train de faire la causette à ce que je vois. Si vous continuez comme ça Isabella, votre avenir dans cette boîte se fera en tant que standardiste, suis-je clair ? lança-t-il sans même s'arrêter et surtout sans me lancer un seul regard.

Mon sourire se figea en un rictus, tandis que Jasper me lança un regard perplexe, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce comportement.

Après quelques secondes où je restai abasourdie, la colère prit soudain place dans mes veines et c'est furieuse et sous le regard paniqué de Jasper que je me dirigeai vers le bureau de mon amant d'un soir.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de frapper et entrai en claquant la porte derrière moi, vérifiant au passage que personne ne m'avait vue.

- Cette porte est faite de bois extrêmement coûteux alors s'il se trouve qu'elle est abîmée… commença-t-il en lisant un dossier ?

- Rien à foutre de ta porte ! m'écriai-je furieuse et bénissant le seigneur que cette pièce soit insonorisée. C'était quoi ça tout à l'heure ?

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Je restai un instant interdite devant son emploi du vouvoiement mais ne me laissai pas démonter pour autant.

- Pourquoi cette agressivité gratuite ?

- Je ne disais juste que la vérité mademoiselle Swan.

- Arrête avec ce ton solennel ! m'énervai-je. Hier tu me prenais sur la photocopie et…

- Et quoi ? Sous prétexte qu'on n'a couché ensemble une malheureuse fois je devrais vous faire un traitement de faveur ? lança-t-il de manière acerbe en me foudroyant de son regard sombre.

Je restai interdite devant tant de désinvolture. La manière dont il avait formulé ça était telle que j'avais l'impression que cela ne voulait rien dire pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, c'est tout ! J'ai été contrainte de dîner avec vous, puis j'ai…répliquai-je, utilisant le vouvoiement à mon tour de manière automatique tellement le mur se présentait à nouveau entre nous.

- Je ne vous ai jamais forcé à dîner avec moi à ce que je sache, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Si vous ne vouliez vraiment pas, vous n'aviez qu'à refuser et à aller dîner avec Alec, cracha-t-il son nom comme s'il n'était qu'un moins que rien. De même, si vous n'en aviez pas eu envie, vous n'auriez répondu à mon baiser hier. Alors ne venez pas me parler de contrainte Isabella.

- Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé alors ? Si ça ne représentait rien pour vous, pourquoi si ce n'est pour me pervertir ?

Il haussa les épaules en s'appuyant sur son dossier.

- Peut être que ça m'amusait. Je n'ai aucune morale et mon loisir favori est de voler l'innocence des petites stagiaires innocentes, lança-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Parce que je ne suis pas la première ? m'exclamai-je choquée.

- Et certainement pas la dernière, répondit-il.

Je restai sans voix, totalement défaite devant tant de détachement. Je réalisai alors que je m'étais faite avoir sur toute la ligne.

- Comment est-ce que vous pouvez être ainsi ? Jouer avec les sentiments des gens sans se préoccuper de les blesser, n'avoir aucune foi ni loi, être aussi tordu ? Tout ce que vous avez dit, c'était des mensonges ? Le fait de repartir sur de bonnes bases et tout ce qui va avec ? Vous n'avez jamais eu l'intention de me rendre les choses plus faciles ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais son silence parlait pour lui.

- J'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu être aussi conne ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde m'a dit de me méfier de vous. Mon frère, jusqu'à votre propre sœur. C'est vraiment triste d'être aussi peu estimé par un membre de sa famille, ricanai-je.

Son regard se fit noir et menaçant, et à cet instant, il ressemblait à un prédateur voulant chasser sa proie, moi en l'occurrence.

- Sortez, tout de suite, susurra-t-il entre ses dents.

- Pourquoi ? le provoquai-je. Ça fait mal d'entendre la vérité ? De voir qu'on est considéré comme un manipulateur, un menteur. Je plains votre future femme. Il faudra que vous la choisissiez folle si voulez qu'elle reste avec vous et…

Il se leva en faisant valdinguer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau, me lançant un regard incendiaire, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Pauvre petite sotte. Que connais-tu de moi, hein ? Tu n'es qu'une petite campagnarde qui est venue dans la grande ville en espérant que le monde serait beau, qu'elle deviendrait une princesse. Tu as beaucoup à apprendre de la vie, ricana-t-il. Qu'espérais-tu ? Que je te demanderais en mariage après t'avoir baisée, que je voudrais faire ma vie avec une fille comme toi ? Dans la vie, les gens se servent d'autres personnes pour satisfaire leurs désirs, pour atteindre leurs buts. Tu n'es qu'une gamine qui croit encore aux contes de fée alors ne viens pas me parler de ce que tu ne comprends pas. Maintenant, je ne le redirai pas deux fois. Sors tout de suite, mets toi au boulot si tu ne veux pas finir dehors à te faire bouffer par les requins qui existent, termina-t-il d'une voix tranchante et dénuée d'émotion.

Je voulus dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais je ne pus même sortir un son tellement j'étais pétrifiée part tant de mépris. Jamais personne ne m'avait rabaissé ainsi. En même temps, je prenais conscience de son point de vue. Il n'avait confiance en personne. En le regardant, je ne pus daigner rester plus longtemps tellement il me dégoûtait, et je me dirigeai vers la porte.

- Il existe néanmoins des personnes biens sur Terre, contrairement à ce que vous pensez. Et mon seul regret est de vous avoir un jour mis dans cette catégorie, lançai-je froidement en ouvrant la porte, puis la refermant sur cet être sinistre, laissant couler mes larmes.

_**~~~oo~~~**_

-Non Jacob, tu ne feras pas ça ! répétai-je pour la dixième fois en une minute.

_- Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas Bella ! Non mais de quel droit est-ce que cet enfoiré te parle ainsi_ ! fulmina mon meilleur ami.

Nous étions samedi, soit plusieurs jours après l'incident, et Jacob m'avait appelé depuis une heure maintenant, traitant mon patron de tous les noms d'oiseaux et menaçant de débarquer dans l'heure pour lui refaire le portrait.

- Bon, déjà tu vas te calmer. Cette histoire est entre lui et moi et je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles, suis-je bien claire ?déclarai-je d'une voix sévère.

Il était hors de question que Jacob vienne fourrer son nez dans mes affaires. Emmett était de plus en plus suspicieux face à mon comportement, soupçonnant que je lui cachais quelque chose, Angela me disait sans cesse de démissionner, Jasper se retenait de balancer ses quatre vérités à Cullen et Alice se demandait la raison de tout ce chamboulement tant de raisons me dissuadant de mêler Jacob à l'histoire.

- _Mais enfin, Bella…_

- Non, il n'y a pas de Bella qui tienne. Je ne suis plus une gamine dont il faut prendre la défense à la moindre difficulté alors tu restes en dehors de ça !

Le silence prit place quelques instants à l'autre bout du fil, puis Jacob reprit d'une voix plus calme.

- _Très bien, je te fais confiance. Mais ne te laisse pas faire par ce crétin Bell's, tu sais bien ce que tu vaux._

- Je sais, répondis-je la gorge nouée malgré moi.

- _Au fait, je vais peut-être venir te rendre visite la semaine prochaine._

- Jacob, je t'ai dit que…

- _Non, rien à voir,_ me coupa-t-il. _C'est juste que je dois rencontrer le gars dont je t'ai parlé qui est concessionnaire d'autos à Manhattan_.

- Ah oui, ça m'était sorti de la tête, répondis-je, culpabilisant d'avoir effacé de ma mémoire cette nouvelle au profit de mon patron totalement irrécupérable. C'est génial ! J'ai hâte de te revoir Jake !

- _Moi aussi ! Et au moins, je te servirai de garde du corps contre l'adversité du monde._

Je pouffai de rire. Jacob avait toujours eu le don de me remonter le moral.

- Je sens que ça ne va pas être de tout repos. Déjà avec Emmett, c'est animé, alors avec toi en plus. Je vais devoir acheter double dose de nourriture.

_- Eh bien je comptais loger à l'hôtel mais si tu m'invites si gentiment chez toi. N'oublies pas le beurre de cacahuète surtout !_

- Je pense que je vais finalement t'envoyer à l'hôtel.

_- Mais tu as trop besoin de moi pour ça Bella, ne le nie pas ! Bon je vais y aller, le match commence bientôt. _

- Ok, de toute façon, je dois y aller aussi. J'ai une espèce de soirée chez la sœur de mon patron, grimaçai-je en voyant que j'étais légèrement pressée par le temps.

- _Tiens tiens, tu vas aux soirées mondaines maintenant. Champagne, caviar…_

- Ne rêve pas trop Jake, c'est juste un brunch.

- _Chez une styliste super célèbre. Mais attends, tu vas te retrouver avec Cullen ça veut dire !_

- Doux Jésus non ! Il a un empêchement. Tu crois vraiment que j'y serais allée sinon ?

_- Hum, poule mouillée comme tu es, je dirais non._

- Héééé !

_- Je rigole Bell's. Pense à moi pendant que tu boiras ton champagne, tandis que je serais avec une bière à la main._

- Compte sur moi, rigolai-je en raccrochant.

Je soupirai en constatant qu'il était déjà 21h23 et qu'Alice habitait m'attendait à 21h30. J'aurai au moins cinq bonnes minutes de retard. Alice allait sûrement me tuer.

Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me motiva à me lever, mais plutôt l'envie d'oublier mon connard de patron dont je feignais d'ignorer l'existence depuis 4 jours, ce qui était réciproque de son côté.

Je pris les clés, mon manteau, puis quittai le cocon protecteur de mon appartement pour affronter le froid glacial de New York.

_**~~~oo~~~**_

Comme je l'avais prévu, j'arrivai avec exactement 6 minutes de retard chez Alice. Elle habitait dans un appartement de l'Upper East Side, soit l'un des quartiers les plus luxueux de la ville. Je pénétrai dans le bâtiment qu'elle m'avait indiqué, puis attendis l'ascenseur afin de commencer mon ascension.

Je foulai le sol du grand couloir où s'alignaient des portes puis me dirigeai vers celle du fond, où on pouvait entendre de la musique.

Je n'eus pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrit sur une Alice visiblement furieuse dans sa robe bustier noire qui faisait tâche à côté de ma petite robe de la même couleur qui devait coûter la moitié de la sienne.

- 21h37 Bella ! Non mais je peux savoir ce que tu as fait ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es maquillée, je ne vois qu'un trait de crayon sur ton visage ! Et puis tu…

- Je suis désolée Alice, j'étais au téléphone avec Jacob et je n'ai pas eu la notion du temps, mentis-je.

- C'est ça, ce qu'il te disait devait être tellement trépidant. Bon eh bien ne reste pas plantée là ! fit-elle en me laissant passer.

Je restai interdite devant la déco. On se croyait dans un film des années 50 et en même temps, tout était tellement moderne et design. Les coloris des murs étaient vifs, tirant vers le rouge ou l'orange, et tout cela était loin du luxe des couloirs ou du quartier. C'était juste du Alice.

- Je sais ce que tu te dis. C'est magnifique blablabla… Bref, suis-moi !

Je marchai derrière elle non sans crainte avant de pénétrer dans le salon bondé de monde. On s'arrêta au niveau de Jasper adossé au bar aux côtés d'une sublime blonde.

- Hey Bella, me salua mon ami. On pensait que tu n'allais plus venir !

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, marmonnai-je.

- Bella, je te présente Rosalie, une de mes mannequins. Rose, Bella, fit une Alice enjouée.

La blonde me darda des pieds à la tête puis sembla trouver le contenu de son verre cent fois plus intéressant que moi.

- Bonsoir, déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Euh, je, bonsoir, bafouillai-je. Enchantée de…

- Inutile de s'étendre en fausses politesses, me coupa-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. Je déteste les faux semblants, rajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Je restai un instant interdite, puis regardai Alice confuse.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle est toujours comme ça avec les gens qu'elle ne connaît pas. Mais sinon elle n'est pas méchante.

Je commençai à me demander dans quelle ville de fou j'étais tombée avant d'entendre un son strident.

- Tiens, qui ça peut être ? s'étonna Alice. Je reviens.

Je m'installai sur le tabouret à côté de Jasper en soufflant.

- Un verre peut-être ?

- Oui, un truc fort de préférence.

Le barman, que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, déposa devant moi un verre rempli en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je le pris, puis toussai après avoir avalé la première gorgée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je.

- Margharita ! Bienvenue à NYC bébé ! me sourit-il.

La sensation de brûlure étant passée, je finis mon verre avant d'en redemander un autre.

- La soirée va être longue, m'adressai-je au barman qui me lança un regard amusé.

Jasper me regarda, désapprobateur mais je m'en fichais, du moment que je sois détendue.

- Je vais voir Alice, dit-il enfin.

J'acquiesçai, tandis que je sentais le regard du barman sur moi.

- Quel est votre nom jolie demoiselle ?

- Bella. Vous ?

- Jessy. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment contente d'être là, pas vrai ?

- Je suis pas vraiment habituée à ce genre de soirée, rétorquai-je en m'attardant sur son physique avantageux.

Brun aux yeux verts, grand, musclé, sourire éclatant.

_Charmant !_

_Mais moins que Cullen…_

Je chassai cette pensée avant de continuer.

- Je viens de Forks.

- D'où ?

- Etat de Washington. Totalement paumé.

- Je vois, sourit-il. Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

- Je fais un stage au NYDP.

- Tiens tiens. Vous êtes sous les ordres de Cullen alors ?

- Oui, soupirai-je.

- Il ne vous mène pas la vie facile je suppose.

- Vous supposez bien.

Une fille blonde à côté de moi s'assit et demanda sèchement à Jessy un verre. Celui-ci me fit un regard d'excuses puis alla chercher la commande, tandis que je levai les yeux au ciel devant le manque de courtoisie de la fille en question qui ne m'accorda même pas un regard.

Me retrouvant seule, je décidai de partir à la recherche de visages connus. Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée, m'étonnant de ne plus voir Alice et me figeai devant ce qui se jouait.

Mon pire cauchemar discutait vivement avec sa sœur, et il n'avait pas encore remarqué ma présence. Jasper était aux côtés d'Alice, la main sur son épaule tandis qu'elle s'agitait. Des bribes me parvinrent.

- Tu te pointes ici comme une fleur sans me prévenir, et en plus tu viens avec ta pute.

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !

- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce qu'elle est ? Une fille de plus sur ton tableau de chasse voilà tout.

- C'est plus sérieux que ça ! Et ça fait aussi plus longtemps…

- Que vous vous envoyez en l'air ? le coupa-t-elle.

Mon cœur battait la chamade tandis que je comprenais qu'il couchait aussi avec cette fille, en plus d'avoir couché avec moi.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas…

- Que quoi ? Ecoute, rentre avec ton plan cul mais qu'elle sorte de chez moi !

La blonde de tout à l'heure passa devant moi l'air de rien, se postant à côté d'Edward, si bien que celui-ci me remarqua enfin.

- Je ne suis pas son plan cul comme tu le dis si bien chère Alice !

Cullen posa un regard craintif sur moi, presque désolé, que je ne compris pas tout de suite, du moins jusqu'à ce que je n'entende cette phrase qui m'acheva.

- Notre mariage est planifié depuis deux semaines. Je suis la future madame Cullen.

_C'en est fini de moi…_

_

* * *

_**Tadam ! Alors verdict ?Vous avez envie de tuer Edward? Je compte sur vous pour faire exploser ma boîte mail ! J'ai déjà en tête la fin du prochain chapitre et je sens que vous allez apprécier. Et pour cause, la personne qui trouve comment se terminera le chapitre aura droit à la fin exclusive. Ahaha, dur dur le défi ! Petit indice, c'est quelque chose que vous attendez.**

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances en avance pour ceux qui sont concernés prochainement, et je vous dis à bientôt !**

**Bisous**

**Christelle.**


	10. Down

**Et coucou tout le monde ! Vous remarquerez que j'ai mis moins de temps à poster cette fois-ci le chapitre, vous ayant abandonné sur une fin pas très sympa, je dois l'avouer. Un grand merci pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Je peux aussi constater que la majorité s'est bien défoulée sur Edward, le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Je précise qu'il a ses raisons qui seront dévoilées…un jour. Eh bien je pense que ce chapitre va calmer vos esprits en colère en quelque sorte.**

**La plupart ont également dit que la fiancée d'Edward était Tanya, mais rappelez-vous, Bella l'a déjà vue dans le chapitre 4 à Central Park, elle l'aurait donc reconnue. Qui est-elle alors ?**

**Pour la fin du chapitre, personne n'a trouvé ce qui allait exactement se passer, certaines s'en sont quand même approchées. Alors non, ce n'est pas la confrontation Edward/Emmett puisqu'elle se déroulera…dans le prochain chapitre ! Ce chapitre est donc une transition en quelque sorte avant un chapitré clé de l'histoire, qui fera la transition avec la deuxième partie de l'histoire.**

**Bref, je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps.**

**Place aux remerciements aux anonymes :**

**Edwardxbelle** : Oh mais si tu le trucides, quelqu'un n'aura plus le loisir de le faire :p. Merci pour ta review ! Bises.

**Jazz** : Héhé, désolée mais Bella n'usera d'aucune violence dans ce chapitre. Mais elle ne se laissera pas faire pour autant. Merci à toi ! Bises.

**Alice** : Mdrr, tu me fais bien rire. Tu as le droit de me détester pour cette fin, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur. En plus je vais le faire épouser une autre qui n'est pas Tanya au passage, non mais vraiment, quelle tarée cette auteur ! lol. Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises… Merci pour ta review ! Bisous.

**Eris59 **: Oui, tout s'abat sur la pauvre Bella, je l'avoue. Mais bon, elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser aller, c'est une battante ma Bella lol. Merci pour tes encouragements . Bisous.

**Sandry **: Eh oui, ce n'était pas prévu au départ, mais bon, ça m'est venu sur un coup de tête. Je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? En tout cas tu es très proche de la vérité ! Merci et bises !

**fan de twa** : Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu . Bah écoute, j'ai posté à intervalles d'un mois ces derniers temps, donc je sais pas… Merci à toi en tout cas ! Biz.

**CamilleSaskiaMarius76** : Merci pour ta review, et ne t'en fais pas, même si elle n'est pas plus longue ça fait quand même plaisir ! Bisous.

**Sophie** : Mdr, c'est dans la logique des choses de ce point de vue, en effet ! Beaucoup de questions non résolues mais je sème des indices un peu dans les premiers chapitres. Et une partie du voile sera levé au prochain chapitre. C'est vrai qu'Edward change de comportement comme de chemise, mais il a ses raisons :p. Bref, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise, ça me touche beaucoup ! Merci pour cette review. Bisous.

**LILIA68 :** Oui, je comprends ce que tu ressens. L'explication arrive dans le prochain chapitre, mais tout ne sera pas expliqué. Merci à toi ! Biz.

**Lyry **: Hum, si tu me tues, tu n'auras jamais la suite lol ! Je suis ravie que ma fic soit un échappatoire pour toi en quelque sorte, surtout que le travail nocturne ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, car c'est le but initial de toute création. Merci pour ta review ! Bisous.

**Lucile :** C'est vrai qu'il était légèrement jaloux d'Alec. Peut être sa jalousie va-t-elle se manifester encore à l'avenir. C'est sûr que l'arrivée de Jacob ne va pas arranger les choses pour ce « pauvre » Edward. Et non, la fin n'est pas tout à fait ça. Merci à toi ! Bisous.

**Olivia :** Lol, un beau programme en perspective. Il y aura du mouvement à NY. Merci pour ta review ! Bises.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

_**Désillusion à NYC**_

**Chapitre 10 : Down**

**Bella POV**

_- Notre mariage est planifié depuis deux semaines. Je suis la future madame Cullen._

_C'en était fini de moi…_

_**~~~ooo~~~**_

La musique continuait de retentir en fond sonore mais je ne l'entendais pas.

Alice s'agitait frénétiquement en criant au scandale mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

Jasper, tout en essayant de la calmer, lançait un regard noir à Cullen, mais je n'en avais cure.

Le décor s'était comme dissipé autour de moi, me laissant enveloppée dans une brume épaisse de confusion et d'incompréhension. La bulle protectrice que je m'étais formée contre lui avait éclaté, de même que la terrible vérité se présentant à moi.

_Fiancés depuis deux semaines._

C'était la seule chose concrète qui me venait à l'esprit, et je ne sus par quel moyen je réussis à rester assez lucide pour me rendre compte qu'il était fiancé lors de notre étreinte charnelle.

Non seulement il m'avait fait espérer un changement d'attitude de sa part tout en sachant depuis le début que ce n'était qu'un leurre, mais j'avais aussi été sa maîtresse l'espace de quelques heures, et ce sans le savoir.

Je posai mon regard sur cet être qui avait su toucher mon cœur par son côté humain que j'avais au l'occasion d'apercevoir, mais qui aujourd'hui ne m'inspirait que du dégoût. L'envie de démissionner sur place après lui avoir envoyé un coup dans une partie stratégique de son anatomie fut la plus tentante, mais celle de vengeance fut la plus forte. A cet instant, toute l'empathie dont j'étais dotée avait disparu et je ne pensais qu'à une chose, lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Je fixai mon regard dans le sien, sans faire attention à la lueur de résignation dans ses yeux, puis le reportai sur la blonde à ses côtés.

A la lueur de l'entrée, je pouvais maintenant distinguer clairement ses traits. Blonde platine aux yeux bleus, grande, mince avec une taille de guêpe et perchée sur des talons de 12 cm, cette fille, représentant le stéréotype hollywoodien me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

_Ce quelqu'un est sûrement Barbie._

Elle croisa mon regard, renifla dédaigneusement, et mon envie de lui faire bouffer ses cheveux se fit violente.

- Tu ne nous présentes pas chéri ? demanda-t-elle en me jaugeant d'un air moqueur, s'adressant à Cullen.

Celui-ci hésita et finit par déclarer, mal à l'aise :

- Isabella Swan, notre nouvelle stagiaire. Isabella, Irina Denali, ma… fiancée, finit-il avec difficulté, comme si cela lui écorchait la bouche.

Elle haussa un sourcil dans ma direction, attendant sûrement que je prenne la parole et lui cire les bottes, mais je n'allais pas lui donner ce plaisir. A la place, une idée vicieuse émergea dans mon esprit, et un sourire diabolique se dessina lentement sur mon visage.

Jasper me lança un regard interrogateur, tandis qu'Alice, dont la crise était passée, me fixa, accrochée à mes lèvres.

- Je vois, la fameuse Isabella, se moqua-t-elle ouvertement. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on a fait tout un buzz sur son arrivée.

Toute envie, aussi petite soit-elle d'épargner cette pauvre fille s'envola à ces mots.

- Oui, c'est bien elle. Et pour ce qui est de la question que vous vous posez, je pense qu'on devrait demander à Edward. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que j'ai de si spécial ? demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Le fait d'avoir le dessus sur lui pour une fois me fit jubiler, ce dont je ne me cachai pas en le regardant perdre le contrôle pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais.

- Je… Elle est très talentueuse, fit-il en me lançant un avertissement silencieux.

_Oh mais je vais me gêner, tiens!_

- Talentueuse, vraiment ? C'est déjà ça, reprit la garce.

Je vis Alice prête à bondir sur cette Irina, tandis que Jasper l'en empêcha.

- Je pense qu'Edward me trouve autre chose, sans vouloir vous offenser, répondis-je d'un ton détaché.

Je crus que si celui-ci avait eu l'occasion de se terrer dans un trou à 6000 km de profondeur, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

- Ah bon, et j'aimerais bien savoir quoi, questionna-t-elle du regard son futur époux.

On entendait les gens dans le salon faire la fête, ce qui contrastait avec la tension régnant dans le hall d'entrée.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi elle parle, grinça-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

Je sus que si je continuais sur cette lancée, j'allais le regretter mais plus rien n'avait d'importance à cet instant que mon petit moment de gloire.

- C'est vrai, j'ai dit ça comme ça. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, lançai-je brusquement.

Tandis que Irina-machin-chose, Alice et Jasper me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle face à mon changement soudain d'attitude, Cullen me remercia implicitement.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Swan ? Pourquoi avoir renoncé ?_

_Oh mais je ne renonce pas. Attention les yeux !_

- Mais en fait, je suis surprise, je dois l'avouer. Je pensais que vous étiez fiancé à…comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?...Tanya, fis-je en plantant mon regard dans ses émeraudes.

Le soulagement laissa place à la panique, tandis que j'étais la spectatrice privilégiée de ce futur scandale.

- Quoi, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Tanya comme Tanya ma sœur ? Ah ah ah, c'est la meilleure celle-là, s'esclaffa Barbie

Je compris que les traits familiers que j'avais distingués chez elle étaient ceux que j'avais aperçus chez la fille de Central Park, sa sœur.

Il n'avait donc aucune morale, tromper sa futur femme avec sa propre sœur ! Alors que je pensais que son cas était déjà désespéré, je m'étais visiblement trompée.

- Ah bon ? Votre sœur ? Je comprends mieux la ressemblance.

- Mais d'où la connaissez-vous au juste ?

- Oh, eh bien…

- Irina chérie, je pense qu'on devrait y aller, m'interrompit Edward.

- Je pense que c'est mieux, en effet, répliqua Alice froidement. Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à ce qu'on se croise d'ici les prochaines semaines.

- Alice…

- Non, pas de Alice qui tienne ! Tu m'as menti depuis tout ce temps ! Attends, ça fait combien de temps, dis moi ?

Il baissa la tête comme un garçon pris en faute.

- ça fait cinq mois, répondit l'ex-future-mariée à sa place.

Alice ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, semblant sur le point de s'évanouir, tandis que je digérai moi aussi l'information.

- Cinq mois ? répéta-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigües. Tu m'as caché que…DEHORS ! hurla-t-elle le visage rouge de colère.

- Alice, je peux t'expliquer…

- Hors de ma vue Edward, sinon ça risque de voler très haut, je te le dis !

Alors qu'il commençait à entraîner sa fiancée vers la sortie en soupirant, je lançai.

- Oh mais Alice, tu n'es pas la seule à qui Edward ici présent a menti.

Il se figea tandis qu'Irina se retourna.

- C'est quoi votre problème à la fin ! s'énerva-t-elle. Arrêtez ces allusions ! Et toi, tu ne dis rien, tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds par une vulgaire stagiaire venant d'un trou paumé et qui se prend pour ce qu'elle n'est pas ? s'adressa-t-elle à Cullen.

Là c'en était trop, ma patience avait des limites.

- Oh mais si monsieur Cullen ne parle pas, c'est qu'il a du perdre sa langue pendant qu'il léchait les amygdales de Tanya, lançai-je avec sarcasme.

A cet instant, la musique cessa, pendant que les invités protestaient, et la tension atteignit son summum. Nul ne bougeait, nul ne parlait, seules les voix râlant après la musique absente résonnèrent.

La musique reprit au même moment où Irina dit :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte Edward ?

Celui-ci se retourna lentement, son visage impassible et répliqua.

- Je pense qu'on devrait en parler en privé.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- Parce que tu m'as trompé avec ma sœur, ma pathétique frangine ? Dis-moi que tu n'es pas tombé aussi bas !

Je restai interdite devant le fait qu'elle parlait de sa sœur de manière aussi dégradante, mais aussi devant le fait qu'il ne semblait pas si perturbé que ça devant mes paroles, comme s'il se fichait de perdre sa fiancée par ma faute.

- Bon écoute, que veux-tu que je te dise à la fin ? demanda-t-il, agacé.

- Que ce n'est pas vrai voyons ! s'exclama-t-elle outrée.

- Eh bien si, ça l'est ! Voilà, contente ? fit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. On peut rentrer maintenant ? Je suis fatigué !

- Non mais je rêve ! C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Tu ne regrettes donc pas ce que tu as fait ?

Il me regarda dans les yeux, son regard me transperçant de toutes parts, et répondit :

- S'il y a beaucoup de choses que je regrette dans ma vie, celle-ci n'en fait pas partie.

Alice s'écroula dans le fauteuil derrière elle, Jasper ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, Irina écarquilla ses yeux remplis de larmes, quant à moi, j'étais tout simplement soufflée.

- Mais je…je croyais…

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis Irina, dit-il, comme oubliant partiellement notre présence.

Les questions envahirent mon esprit. Il avait trompé sa fiancée mais n'en éprouvai aucun remord, on aurait même dit que ça le soulageait. Mais pourquoi ?

Et puis après tout, je m'en fichais. La dernière chose que je voulais était de me mêler de sa vie.

Je ne remarquai pas tout de suite le changement de comportement de Barbie puisque, mue d'une détermination nouvelle, elle répondit :

- A moi peut-être que non, mais à quelqu'un d'autre si. Et si je lui raconte ce que tu m'as fait, tu risquerais d'avoir de gros ennuis.

Le détachement dont il avait fait preuve s'effaça à ces paroles, le figeant et lui insufflant un vent de panique que je ne compris pas. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'ils se disaient, on aurait dit un message codé.

- Je pense qu'on devrait y aller, dit-il froidement.

Elle sourit, comme fière de sa victoire et prit le bras d'un Edward résigné et vide.

- J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, fit-elle souriante. A tous, rajouta-t-elle en me narguant.

Sur ce, ils disparurent, et le courant d'air que la porte provoqua fit s'envoler tout sentiment jubilatoire éprouvé, ne me laissant qu'avec encore plus de questions que je tentais d'oublier.

_**~~~oo~~~**_

- Cinq mois ! Cinq, pas deux ni trois mais cinq !

- Mon cœur, calme toi !

- Non mais tu te rends compte Jazz ? Mon frère a une double vie depuis cinq mois, il allait se marier et il ne comptait même pas me le dire ! Et en plus de ça, il se marie avec une espèce de garce siliconée au bout de si peu de temps de relation, et il la trompe déjà, avec sa sœur en plus. Non mais je crois que je rêve ! Et c'était quoi ces « Si je lui dis tu vas le regretter » ? Il ne s'est même pas défendu. En plus…

- Alice, ça suffit ! coupai-je mon amie qui était allongée sur son lit, déblatérant à toute vitesse le résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Et toi ! fit-elle en se relevant vivement. C'était quoi tout ce cinéma ?

Je n'avais pas pensé à préparer une explication devant mon comportement audacieux, et je me félicitai de ne pas avoir balancé que j'avais couché avec Cullen, bien que cela m'ait démangé à un moment.

- C'est juste que je trouve dégueulasse ce qu'il a fait à sa fiancée en la trompant avec sa sœur.

Jasper secoua la tête discrètement, et Alice me regarda avec des yeux rétrécis par le doute.

- Menteuse ! clama-t-elle. On dirait que tu réglais tes comptes avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Sa perspicacité me coupa l'herbe sous le pied et tandis que je cogitai, Jasper prit la parole.

- Disons que Bella et ton frère ont toujours eu des rapports tendus. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'est pas toujours bien comporté avec elle.

Je fis les gros yeux à Jasper, lui intimant de se taire.

- C'est vrai Bella ? Mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Je t'avais pourtant dit de me prévenir si jamais il te malmenait, fit-elle, sa voix plus douce.

Je compris que j'avais blessé Alice et je m'en voulus instantanément.

- Je suis désolée Alice, mais je ne voulais juste pas te mêler à ça. C'est ton frère et c'était assez délicat, je ne voulais pas corrompre vos rapports.

Elle soupira.

- Tu as couché avec lui, pas vrai ?

A cet instant, j'étais tellement lessivée que la simple idée de trouver une excuse me semblait insurmontable.

- Oui, répondis-je, laissant couler mes larmes après toute la tension accumulée.

Jasper nous fit signe qu'il s'éclipsait, préférant nous laisser entre filles, non sans m'avoir essuyé mes larmes avant comme le ferait un grand frère. Une fois la porte refermée, Alice me prit dans ses bras.

- Oh Bella, je suis tellement désolée !

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondis-je en reniflant disgracieusement, me laissant bercer. C'est moi qui suis stupide. Il s'est moqué de moi depuis le début Alice, et moi comme une conne je n'ai rien vu venir. Pourtant j'aurais dû, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il n'était pas sincère, qu'il voulait seulement l'humilier. Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait à la fin ? pleurai-je, mes nerfs lâchant.

Je me trouvai pathétique de pleurer à cause de cet enfoiré, mais toute la foi que j'avais un jour éprouvée envers lui avait éclaté comme un nuage de fumée. Je craquai car il m'avait prise pour une bille depuis le début, et je n'avais rien vu. Je m'étais laissée éblouir par sa beauté presque irréelle, son sourire ravageur, son regard profond, m'étais laissée aller dans son étreinte alors que je m'étais promise de mettre le plus de distances entre nous. J'étais même sûre que comme pour avoir blessé sa fiancée, il se moquait de m'avoir fait du mal, seulement parce que ma tête ne lui revenait pas.

- Tu n'es pas stupide. Je pense qu'il nous a tous bernés dans cette histoire. Toi, moi, même sa pouffe. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Bella, d'accord ? Tu n'y es pour rien.

J'avais la sensation que cela avait un rapport avec le secret entre mon frère et lui, mais je préférais oublier cela pour le moment.

- Tu mérites mieux que lui ! Même si je suis persuadée qu'il manque une pièce du puzzle, il n'avait pas à se comporter de la sorte. Je ne reconnais plus mon frère, soupira-t-elle.

Je me redressai et la colère que j'éprouvai envers mon patron se fit plus violente lorsque je vis le visage défait de sa sœur.

- Je suis désolée…

- C'est rien. C'est juste qu'avant, on se disait tout, il n'y avait aucun secret entre nous. Il a tellement changé, il n'était pas ce goujat il y a quelques années, même si ça peut être dur à croire, sourit-elle tristement.

Le silence se fit quelques instants durant lesquels ont était juste assises sur le lit côte à côte perdues dans non pensées.

- Au fait, tu m'as impressionnée tout à l'heure face à l'autre garce. Je ne te connaissais pas si machiavélique.

Un sourire sur mes lèvres se dessina à cette pensée. Moi non plus je ne me connaissais pas ce côté garce.

- J'ai hésité à balancer qu'on avait couché ensemble, mais j'ai préféré l'option Tanya quand j'ai su qu'elle était sa sœur.

- Tu as bien fait, je n'ai jamais vu Edward aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie. J'ai même cru à un moment qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Nous rigolâmes.

- Et la tête de sa Barbie était à mourir de rire. J'ai cru qu'elle allait perdre ses yeux tellement ils étaient écarquillés.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

- N'empêche, il a vraiment été bizarre. Il semblait soulagé de se débarrasser d'elle. Et quand elle l'a menacé de tout raconter à je ne sais qui, il s'est tu.

C'est vrai que cela m'avait interpellé, mais je ne voulais plus penser à lui.

- Hum oui, j'avoue…

- Bref, parlons d'autre chose. En tout cas, il n'a pas intérêt à me contacter d'ici les jours à venir, je suis furieuse après lui. Je sens qu'il va se retrouver sans sa famille à son mariage, cracha-t-elle.

Cette pensée me serra le cœur mais je n'y fis pas attention.

- J'espère que tu ne penses pas à démissionner ! Je te jure que si tu fais ça, je te poursuivrai jusqu'à Forks et te traînerai jusqu'ici par la peau des fesses s'il le faut !

- Ne t'en fais pas Alice, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. C'est une trop belle opportunité et je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher à cause de lui. Et puis, sincèrement j'adore New York !

Elle me sourit puis se leva.

- Alors allons fêter ça ! Retournons danser, après tout c'est moi la vedette de la soirée ! Allez hop hop hop !

Je la suivis jusqu'à la porte lorsqu'elle l'entrouvrit et se retourna vers moi.

- Mais attention, si tu restes, tu as intérêt à le faire tourner en bourrique. Et deux fois plus, de ma part également !

Je rigolai devant ce phénomène tandis qu'elle m'entraînait vers le salon.

- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas Alice, je n'y manquerai pas ! répondis-je en me laissant engloutir par la foule.

_**~~~oo~~~**_

- J'adore déjà New York !

- Mais enfin Jacob, on a vient seulement de quitter l'aéroport!

- Et alors ? J'ai déjà le feeling, que veux-tu ?

Nous étions mercredi et j'étais allé chercher Jacob qui était arrivé de Forks. Nous étions présentement dans un taxi nous ramenant chez moi, mon ami regardant par la vitre les gratte-ciels plus grands les uns que les autres se succéder.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à mon appartement et sortîmes les valises du coffre avant de les porter à la porte.

- Mais tu as emporté toute ta maison avec toi ou quoi ?

- Il fallait bien que j'emmène toute ma garde robe, il paraît que le temps varie énormément ici !

- Comme si tu avais une tonne d'habits. Tu es pire qu'une fille !

- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. Ah mais non, j'avais oublié que t'étais une fille !

Je le frappai en lui tirant la langue.

- Aïe !

- Tais-toi ou tu devras dormir à l'hôtel, m'exclamai-je en lui intimant de me suivre dans le bâtiment.

- Ne m'aide pas à porter les valises surtout !

- Hum, non ne t'inquiètes pas, je te laisse accomplir ton rôle de mâle. Tu devrais me remercier.

J'ouvris la porte et le fis entrer avant moi tandis qu'il secoua la tête. Il regarda les murs beiges, la déco dans les tons marrons, simple à mon image.

- Eh bien, pour une petite stagiaire, c'est pas mal ! Bon, trop bien rangé à mon goût mais bon…

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi, s'exclama la grosse voix d'Emmett du salon. Eh mon vieux, tu es enfin sorti de ton tipi !

Jake et mon frère se saluèrent avec leur façon typiquement masculine de le faire, et un coup d'épaules et deux tcheks plus tard, ils discutaient déjà de comment rendre mon appart plus masculin, après que mon frère se soit étonné comme je l'avais fait des cheveux désormais courts de mon ami, qui lui allaient très bien d'ailleurs, ce à quoi il lui fournit la même réponse qu'à moi : « Il faut bien que je me la joue New- Yorkais ».

- Bon c'est quand qu'on mange ? hurla Emmett, tandis que Jacob se marrait.

- Quand vous aurez préparé le repas, répondis-je en souriant, tandis que le rire de mon ami mourut dans sa gorge.

_**~~~oo~~~**_

Grâce aux talents culinaires de Jacob, on avait réussi à éviter le carnage qu'Emmett avait failli provoquer en croyant que tourner le thermostat du four suffisait à l'allumer, laissant ainsi le poulet cuire dans le vide.

Les garçons chahutaient en commentant le baseball pendant que je faisais la vaisselle, et j'entendis des pas dans la cuisine.

- Alors ça va Cendrillon ?

- Et si tu m'aidais plutôt au lieu de me charrier ?

- Je ne me consacre qu'à des activités masculines, tu te rappelles ?

- Macho, lançai-je.

Il prit les assiettes et les essuya.

- Bon alors, quand est-ce que je vais péter la gueule de ton patron ?

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça !

- Hé, personne ne fait du mal à ma Belli bello ! Et je suis sûr qu'Emmett serait d'accord.

- Oui mais tu ne lui diras rien, pas vrai ?

- Je n'ai qu'une parole, soupira-t-il. Mais le jour où il le découvrira Bella, ça va mal se passer.

- Je lui dirai d'ici là, j'attends juste le bon moment.

- Hé, c'est quoi ces messes basses là ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda mon frère en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Jake m'aide à faire la vaisselle puisque tu as si peur de mouiller tes mains. Je te préviens, demain c'est toi qui t'y colles !

- Ouais, ouais, mais si j'ai des mains fripées et qu'aucune fille ne veut de moi à cause de ça, tu me le paieras très cher.

- Crois moi, si aucune fille ne veut de toi, ça ne sera pas uniquement à cause de ça, rigolai-je.

- Dit la fille qui est sortie avec Mike Newton.

- ça va, on a compris Emmett !

- Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ici ! s'exclama Jacob.

Je lui tirai la langue et gagnai le salon où les garçons me suivirent.

- Et sinon, quelles sont les nouvelles à Forks ? Tout le monde va bien ? demandai-je.

- Ouais, nickel. La routine écoute ! Ton père te dit juste de l'appeler.

- Bah et moi alors ? Il s'en fiche ? s'offensa Emmett.

- Toi il te demande juste d'être sage et de ne pas embêter ta sœur. Ah oui, et de te trouver du boulot.

- Bah voyons ! fit-il en roulant des yeux.

- C'est vrai, faudrait peut-être que t'y penses !

- Mais je travaille déjà sœurette, tu as oublié ?

- Ah bon, et quoi donc ? s'étonna Jake.

- Il est stripteaseur dans une boîte gay.

Jake explosa de rire.

- Quoi ? Oh quand je vais le dire à ton père !

- Mec, t'as intérêt à te taire ou sinon tu seras obligé de manger de la bouillie pour le restant de tes jours.

- Je prends le risque, c'est tellement drôle !

Je rejoignis mon ami dans son hilarité tandis que mon frère boudait en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Tout le monde est contre moi, marmonna-t-il.

Et c'est comme cela que je dormis tard cette nuit-là, d'un sommeil totalement apaisé.

_**~~~oo~~~**_

Depuis le début de la semaine, la guerre était déclarée entre Cullen et moi. Il avait d'abord essayé de me parler de cette histoire de mariage, mais voyant que je ne voulais avoir aucun contact avec lui et que je feignais l'indifférence, il avait abandonné. Je prenais donc un malin plaisir à suivre la recommandation d'Alice.

Le mardi, j'avais fait exprès de renverser du café sur lui alors qu'il avait une réunion importante, et en repassant la chemise, je l'avais trouée. La veille, les joutes verbales avaient été le mot d'ordre et on n'y allait pas de main morte. Je lui apportai du café sans sucre, ce qu'il détestait et je prenais plaisir à arriver une minute en retard pour l'énerver. Je ne tenais plus compte de ce qu'il me disait, je faisais l'inverse de ce qu'il me commandait, et bizarrement alors que je le voyais sur le point d'exploser, il se contenait.

Tout le monde voyait que quelque chose clochait. J'avais pourtant essayé de ne pas mélanger le professionnel et le personnel mais c'était plus fort que moi. Quand je l'avais vu le lundi, d'humeur morose, des cernes sous les yeux, les traits fatigués, j'avais presque eu pitié de lui, mais la rancune et la colère étaient revenues à la charge. Car oui, ça je lui en voulais, et mon seul but maintenant était de lui faire péter un câble permanent afin de me venger.

Je pense qu'il avait d'ailleurs compris que j'étais hermétique à toute discussion avec lui et qu'il avait vu avec ma petite vengeance personnelle de la soirée d'Alice que je n'étais pas une fille qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds. Bref, il la ramenait moins maintenant car j'avais pris le contrôle de la situation.

Aujourd'hui, tout le journal était en effervescence. En effet, le lendemain, Cullen était interviewé sur Fox News car les médias voulaient en savoir plus sur le nouveau dirigeant du célèbre _NY Daily._

J'étais avec Charlotte en train de discuter quand Cullen passa à côté de moi. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, il prenait soin de ne pas me croiser, à vrai dire j'étais la seule à chercher la petite bête. Si ma première option avait été de l'ignorer, je ne voulais pas le laisser croire que la situation m'atteignait, alors je faisais comme s'il avait seulement blessé mon ego.

_Comme si ce n'était que ça…_

C'est pour cela que je fus surprise lorsqu'il s'adressa à moi d'un air gêné, presque craintif.

- Swan, pourrais-je vous voir dans mon bureau une minute ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir à sa proposition comme si j'avais le choix, lui lançant un regard en coin, puis haussai les épaules.

- D'accord mais vite, j'ai du travail, répondis-je en passant devant lui.

J'entendis ses pas claquant sur le sol brillant, passant devant la salle de nos ébats en m'empêchant d'y repenser, puis m'arrêtai devant son immense porte. Je me décalai légèrement histoire de le laisser l'ouvrir, ce qu'il fit, me laissant entrer la première.

Je me sentis mal à l'aise dès que la porte se referma. Je ne l'entendis pas bouger et afin de ne pas perdre la face, je pris la parole.

- Vous vouliez me voir ? demandai-je solennellement.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de faire le tour de son bureau et de me faire signe de m'asseoir.

Cela me fit drôle car jamais je ne m'étais assise ici du temps que je m'en souvienne. Cela fit tout à coup beaucoup plus officiel.

Je tortillai mes doigts, signe que j'étais nerveuse sous son regard inquisiteur. Lorsque je relevai enfin la tête, je me perdis dans ses prunelles que je trouvai fatiguées depuis la soirée, presque lasses.

- En fait je…voudrais vous demander quelque chose, si vous le voulez bien.

Son ton courtois me surprit, lui qui d'habitude usait de sarcasme et de froideur à mon égard.

- Je vous écoute, fis-je, imperturbable.

Il se pencha légèrement, son parfum envoûtant me fouettant de plein fouet, et je reculai dans mon siège.

_Ne craque pas, Bella, pense à ce qu'il t'a fait._

Je haussai un sourcil, signe que je n'avais pas que ça à faire.

- Vous savez que je passe demain à la télé…

Je hochai la tête.

- J'aimerais que ce soit vous qui prépariez ce que j'ai à dire.

Je restai un instant interdite, ne m'attendant certainement pas à ce qu'il ne me demande un truc pareil.

- Pourquoi accéderais-je à votre requête ? Ce n'est pas mon job. Et comment je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans votre tête d'abord ?

Il soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Je vous fais confiance, il faut que je dise des phrases toutes faites de toute façon. Ecoutez, je sais que je vous ai…

- D'accord. Je vais m'y mettre, dis-je en me levant.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre que je me dirigeai déjà vers la sortie.

- Je regrette que ça se soit passé ainsi.

Je me figeai à deux pas de la porte et me tournai piquée au vif.

- Qu'est ce que je suis censée comprendre ?

- Rien, juste que je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû jouer à ce jeu avec vous. C'était une erreur.

- Vous regrettez parce que ce que vous avez fait n'est pas moral, ou parce que vous ne voulez pas que ça se sache ?

- Je sais que vous n'en direz rien à personne.

- J'avais raison, ce n'est donc que cela qui vous importe : votre popularité, crachai-je.

- Vraiment ? Alors vous ne croyez pas que si ce n'était que cela qui m'importait, je vous aurais déjà virée ?

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait alors ?

- Comme je l'ai déjà répété, vous avez votre place dans ce journal Isabella. Je ne veux pas que cet…incident nuise à votre parcours.

- Je me moque de mon parcours ! criai-je. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais déjà partie, et ce rien que parce que j'ai honte d'avoir un patron aussi vil que vous. Arrêtez de faire comme si vous en aviez quelque chose à faire que moi parce que tout ce qui vous tient à cœur, ce sont vos propres intérêts. Seulement, je ne veux pas vous faire le plaisir de vous faciliter la vie en partant, bien au contraire.

Son visage autrefois courtois prit une allure menaçante.

- Ne cherchez pas à vous frotter à moi, Isabella ou sinon je vous renverrai dans votre petite bourgade.

- Ha ha, je le savais ! Lorsque monsieur se sent en danger, il préfère fuir les problèmes. Vous craignez une petite stagiaire comme moi ?

- Je dis ça pour votre bien, tout simplement. Vous ne savez pas tout, car sinon vous partiriez de votre plein gré, croyez-moi, dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans le regard.

Son attitude me désarçonna, mais je ne fis comme si de rien n'était.

A ce moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte et celle si s'ouvrit sur Démétri.

- Excuse-moi Edward mais une certaine Irina demande à te voir, et elle est en train de faire un scandale.

Il soupira avec agacement, puis finalement répondit :

- Merci, j'arrive tout de suite.

Une fois la porte refermée, il s'adressa à moi :

- Je dois vraiment y aller, soupira-t-il. Ecoutez, je propose qu'on n'entretienne que des rapports strictement professionnels.

- C'était mon intention, ripostai-je avec dédain.

- Parfait, donc vous me déposez ce que je vous ai demandé ce soir ?

- Pas de soucis, fis-je en sortant précipitamment du bureau, où j'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

Jasper était parti il y a deux jours à Philadelphie pour un reportage et sa présence rassurante me manquait. Je me languissais son retour de demain, me sentant dépassée par tous les événements.

Je décidai de me mettre à mon bureau pour commencer à taper ce qu'il allait dire, et ce à contrecœur, je dois bien l'avouer. J'aperçus sa blondasse discuter vivement avec certains journalistes qui essayaient de la calmer, et je soupirai.

Je vis son futur époux la rejoindre, lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille qui la firent taire instantanément. Bizarrement, en les regardant, je n'avais pas l'impression de voir un jeune couple de futurs mariés. Ses gestes à lui étaient machinaux, dénués de passion, ce qui était le contraire pour elle. Mais je fis taire ces observations, ayant décidé de ne même plus me préoccuper de la couleur de ses chemises.

Je continuais de taper sur mon ordinateur, et je fus surprise de toujours les voir près de l'ascenseur, dix minutes après. La Barbie me repéra à mon grand damne et me fit un sourire aussi faux que ses cheveux, que je lui rendis tout aussi hypocritement. Pour marquer son territoire, elle l'embrassa de manière totalement lubrique, et je crus bien qu'elle allait lui enlever ses vêtements ici même.

Je secouai la tête, sujette à une nouvelle résolution et une citation l'illustrant me revint en tête, citation que je glissai dans le rapport que j'avais composé pour lui.

« _Le mépris efface l'injure plus vite que la vengeance »._

_**~~~oo~~~**_

Nous étions le jour de l'interview de Cullen et tout le monde attendait sa diffusion qui allait commencer dans une minute devant le grand écran plat de la salle principale.

Au moment où mon patron apparut à l'écran, mon portable vibra

Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant le nom de l'appelant, et m'éclipsai discrètement vers le couloir menant au bureau de la vedette de la journée, d'où j'apercevais toujours la télé.

- Emmett ?

_- Bella, tu rentres quand ?_

- Euh, dans une heure, pourquoi ?

- _Jacob et moi avons…comment dire, vidé le stock de bière donc on se demandait…_

_TU te demandais_, entendis-je Jacob en arrière fond, de même que le bruit de la télé braillant à fond.

_- Bref, si tu pouvais passer en acheter._

Je soupirai devant les gamineries de mon aîné.

- Et pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi ?

_- Bah…j'ai pas d'argent sur moi…_

- Et pourquoi tu demandes pas à Jake ?

_- Cet enfoiré refuse parce que j'ai fini le beurre de cacahuètes…_

_Comment tu m'as appelé ?_ demanda Jacob.

_- Bref, alors ?_

- Je sais pas Emmett, si j'ai le temps je passerai au supermarché.

- _Cool, merci Bells ! Espèce de crétin, rends moi cette putain de télécommande ! _hurla tout à coup mon frère au moment où le générique de pub retentit dans la salle principale.

_Rêve mec ! _répondit Jake.

- _Mon match de baseball ! _entendis-je mon frère, courant après Jake tandis que je pouvais distinguer des voix changeantes provenant de la télé.

Je distinguai des pas, des bruits de lutte, puis un objet qui tombait.

- _Regarde ce que tu as fait cramé du cerveau ! Je te jure que si elle est cassée…_

- Qu'est ce qui se passe là bas ? demandai-je en secouant la tête de désespoir.

- _C'est ton imbécile de meilleur ami. Il a eu la bonne idée de changer pendant que je regardais les Lakers et maintenant on est bloqué sur une chaîne à la con parce que monsieur a fait tomber la télécommande et qu'elle marche plus !_

_TU as fait tomber la télécommande_ ! hurla Jake

_- Oh la ferme ! Si je t'attrape toi, je te fais bouffer tes…_

- Bon ok, je vais vous laisser je pense.

Alors que j'allais raccrocher, j'entendis la fin de la pub et l'annonce de la reprise de l'interview. La chose bizarre qui se produisit fut que la voix de la présentatrice résonnant dans la salle où tout le monde était rassemblé m'arriva en écho du téléphone.

_ Oh . Mon . Dieu!  
_

- Non mais Fox News quoi mec ! T'aurais pas pu nous bloquer sur autre chose ?

- Emmett ! paniquai-je. Refais marcher cette télécommande !

- Bah c'est ce que j'essaie de faire, figure-toi. Hé mais ils parlent du journal où tu travailles Bella !

- Emmett, change tout de suite !

Seul le silence me répondit, tandis que j'entendis Jacob pester contre la télécommande et essayer de faire diversion.

Malheureusement, la voix de la présentatrice résonna toujours à mes deux oreilles:

**_Pour ceux et celles qui viennent de nous rejoindre, nous sommes en direct avec le nouveau patron du NY Daily Edward Cullen. Alors monsieur Cullen, que répondez-vous à ceux qui critiquent votre âge ?_**

**_Je ne répondrai que cela : comme une de nos stagiaires me l'a dit __« __Le mépris efface l'injure plus vite que la vengeance »._**

**_Une stagiaire dite vous ? _**

**_Oui, une fille très talentueuse, Isabella Swan…_**

_- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? _hurla mon frère.

- Emmett !

- _C'est pas vrai…, _fit Emmett avec Jacob qui s'agitait en fond sonore.

- Emmett, attends ! Emmett ?

_Bip...bip...bip….._

_-_ Merde ! Emmett, chuchotai-je.

Tout ce que je savais à ce moment là, c'était que cette tonalité était de mauvais augure.

* * *

**Tadam ! Alors verdict ? Je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de ce chapitre mais j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira. C'est drôle parce qu'à la base je le prévoyais plus court et puis finalement…**

**Vous vous attendiez à cette fin ? Comment voyez-vous la fameuse confrontation ? Violente ? Sanglante ? Pacifique ?**

**Bref, j'attends vos théories et je compte sur vous pour encore une fois saturer ma boîte mail.**

**Prochain chapitre…le plus vite possible…**

**Je vous embrasse !**

**Bonne fin de vacances aux concerné(e)s!**

**Christelle.**


	11. Hysteria

**Coucou à toutes ! Désolée pour ce retard, surtout après une fin pareille, mais j'ai eu une baisse de régime. Ce chapitre va être source de révélations que vous attendez avec impatience je pense, et de plus, il est super looong. Une partie du voile est donc levé. Mais pas entièrement, sinon ça ne serait plus drôle (pour moi) :p.**

**Maintenant, place aux remerciements :**

**CamilleSaskiaMarius76 **: Tu as raison, en tout cas, ce ne sera pas tout beau, tout mielleux. J'ai improvisé pour cette fin, ce n'était pas du tout prévu comme ça au début, alors contente que ça t'ait plu . C'est sûr que Bella n'a pas été cool raoul, et tant mieux. Et tu ne m'embêtes pas, t'inquiètes. Merci pour ta review. Bisous miss !

**Virginie-de-TN** : LOL, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Merci à toi, bisous.

**COCOTTE 56** : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ma fic'. C'est cool alors que tu aies laissé une review cette fois-ci. Bah au moins, même si tu n'en laisses pas tout le temps, je sais quand même que tu suis l'histoire . Bisous la miss !

**Max** : LOL, merci frérot, même si je sais que tu as lu en diagonale sale fourbe :p. Bisous à toi, ou pas… ^^.

**Sandry** : Ahaha, eh bien les réponses à tes interrogations se trouvent dans ce chapitre. Oui, je me suis bien marrée en écrivant la scène de la télécommande. Merci pour ta review, bisous !

**Lolo** : Eh bien, tu nages dans le vrai, c'est à peu près ce qui va se passer. Oui, les réponses sur l'histoire qui lie Emmett et Edward seront dans ce chapitre. Fan ? Eh bien je suis touchée ! Merci de ton passage. Bisous !

**Bellaeva **: Oui, j'avoue avoir été sadique, lol. Merci pour ta review, et aussi pour ta mise en alert . Bisous.

**Lucile** : Eh oui, son visage va en prendre un coup, j'en ai bien peur. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais limiter les dégâts :p. Oui je sais, j'ai voulu innover. Pour les raisons du chantage, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Merci à toi ! Bisous.

**Carole** : Oui, c'est sûr qu'elle est mal, mais c'est surtout Edward qui l'est. Si Emmett va le taper ? ça m'étonnerait qu'il ne le fasse pas. C'est clair qu'il fait vraiment n'importe quoi cet Edward, je comprends ton désespoir. Bella s'est gavée pour la vengeance, non ? Et non, en effet, la guerre est définitivement ouverte entre eux, encore plus après ce chapitre… Merci pour ce compliment, ça me fait très plaisir . Et de même pour ta review. Bisous !

**Estelle**: Bienvenue à toi puisque tu viens de découvrir la fic'. Merci beaucoup, tes compliments m'ont beaucoup touchés! Pour ma part, je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Tu n'auras pas eu à attendre longtemps puisque la suite vient tout de suite :). Encore merci. Bisous!

**Je vous laisse maintenant à la lecture de ce chapitre qui sera mouvementé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que vous n'allez vraiment pas m'aimer à la fin… Enjoy !**

* * *

_**Désillusion à NYC**_

**Chapitre 11 : Hysteria**

**Bella POV**

_- Emmett, attends ! Emmett ?_

_Bip, bip, bip….._

_- Merde ! Emmett, chuchotai-je._

_Tout ce que je savais à ce moment là, c'était que cette tonalité était de mauvais augure._

**~~~ooo~~~**

Parfois dans la vie, il arrive que la roue tourne en notre faveur.

Parfois non…

Mais l'important est de tomber sur des personnes qui nous sont bénéfiques.

Car ainsi, on trouve la force de tout affronter.

La peine, la douleur, le chagrin, la solitude…

Je ne savais pas à cet instant dans quelle catégorie me situer.

Et parfois, l'ignorance est bien meilleure que la certitude.

**~~~ooo~~~**

Je ne pus me résoudre à décoller ma main du téléphone, espérant peut être que mon réveil allait sonner d'un instant à l'autre et que j'allais tomber de mon lit. Mais je savais pertinemment que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, et que je vivais bel et bien un cauchemar éveillé.

Ce que je craignais le plus était arrivé. A cet instant, je me maudis de n'avoir pas pris mon courage à deux mains et de lui avoir caché la vérité. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que celle-ci finit toujours par éclater ?

Je crus vaguement entendre la présentatrice remercier Cullen de lui avoir accordé cette interview et lui donner rendez-vous plus tard, ce que je ne compris pas, mais je n'en avais cure. Tout le monde applaudissait, mais tout ce que je pouvais entendre était le « bip » incessant qui résonnait dans ma tête.

Les journalistes s'activaient, discutant entre eux de l'interview, tandis que je restai cachée dans la pénombre, seule et immobile.

Je me décidai enfin à réagir, alors que la panique s'insuffla en moi.

_Et s'il venait ici ?_

Cependant, ce feu d'affolement s'atténua lorsque je pris conscience que le journal allait fermer, et que Cullen était à cet instant à l'autre bout de la ville.

Seulement, la bombe menaçait de m'exploser au visage à tout bout de champ, car je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Emmett ne fasse un scandale.

Mue par une force inconnue, je courus rassembler mes affaires, bousculant mes collègues au passage, et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur. Si je pouvais limiter les dégâts, autant ne pas perdre de temps.

Alors que j'appuyai frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel, j'entendis Jasper m'interpeller, et me retournai.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu….

- J'ai pas le temps Jasper ! m'exclamai-je avec urgence tandis que je m'engouffrai dans la cabine.

- Mais avec toute l'équipe on a décidé de fêter l'événement au dernier étage et Cullen va…

- C'est cool Jasper mais je ne peux vraiment pas venir. A demain !

Tandis qu'il voulut rajouter quelque chose, les portes se refermèrent et je m'appuyai contre la paroi froide en soufflant.

_Est-ce que ce putain d'ascenseur ne peut pas descendre plus vite ?_

Évidemment, celui-ci s'arrêta à presque chaque étage, et je maudis ces gens de ne pas être assez sportifs pour utiliser les escaliers.

Après un moment qui me parut interminable, les portes s'ouvrirent au rez-de-chaussée et je me faufilai entre les personnes bien trop lentes pour sortir à mon goût, passant devant une masse inhabituelle regroupée dans le hall et discutant gaiement, apercevant au passage une troupe importante montant dans l'ascenseur, et sortis enfin dans l'air froid de ce début novembre.

Bien entendu, pour rajouter un obstacle à ma course contre la montre, aucun taxi n'arrivait à l'horizon. Lorsqu'enfin un yellow cab se gara devant le journal, je montai dedans avec empressement.

- Désolé mademoiselle mais pour venir ici, ça a été le parcours du combattant. Il y a des bouchons monstres ce soir, me dit le chauffeur.

- Ce n'est rien, balayai-je d'un signe de la main. W85th Street s'il-vous-plait.

Le taxi s'engagea dans les rues bondées de la grosse pomme et en effet je pus constater que des embouteillages se profilaient sur le chemin menant au journal.

Arrivant enfin chez moi en un temps convenable, je sortis prestement de l'habitacle, oubliant presque de payer le chauffeur et m'élançai dans les escaliers menant à mon appartement.

Après avoir bataillé avec mon portable et mon ipod dans mon sac pour chercher mes clés, je les sortis enfin et réfléchissant en même temps à l'explication que j'allais fournir à mon frère, j'ouvris la porte.

Seulement, alors que je pensais entendre cris et exclamations, aucune voix ne se fit entendre.

- Emmett ? Jacob ? appelai-je avec crainte.

Rien, juste, la télé qui continuait à brailler.

Je m'avançai dans le salon, et ce que je constatai me choqua.

Un capharnaüm se dessinait devant mes yeux ébahis. La télécommande était en morceaux sur le sol, la table basse du salon renversée, le paquet de chips gisant par terre. On aurait dit un vrai champ de bataille.

J'enjambai avec crainte les débris divers et variés en me mordant la lèvre. Je devinai qu'Emmett avait dû péter un câble.

La porte de ma chambre ouverte m'interpella car je l'avais fermée ce matin. Je pénétrai dans mon antre et écarquillai les yeux.

Tous mes tiroirs étaient ouverts comme si mon frère avait cherché quelque chose, et lorsque je vis mon dossier contenant les papiers relatant mon admission au NY Daily ouvert, je pris peur.

Sur la première page était marqué en grandes lettres le nom de mon patron, de même que l'adresse du journal et aucun doute n'était maintenant possible.

Emmett comptait y débarquer.

Je m'assis sur mon lit en prenant ma tête dans mes mains, et me demandai où lui et Jacob avaient bien pu passer. Emmett ne pouvait pas être au journal maintenant puisqu'il savait bien que Cullen n'y était pas.

Inquiète, je décidai de retourner au salon pour tenter de l'appeler. Mais quel ne fut pas mon désespoir quand je vis que son portable était posé sur le meuble de l'entrée, tout comme celui de Jacob.

_Putain, mais je suis maudite ou quoi ?_

Je secouai la tête dépitée devant ma malchance accrue, et fis les cent pas dans le salon, me demandant où ils avaient bien pu aller.

Mon portable sonna et j'eus l'espoir que ce soit Jacob avant de me rappeler que son téléphone était ici. Ce fut le nom de Jasper qui s'afficha sur l'écran.

N'étant pas d'humeur à lui parler, j'ignorai son appel, constatant par la même occasion qu'il avait essayé de me joindre cinq fois, tout comme Alice. Pensant qu'ils s'inquiétaient juste pour moi après que je sois partie précipitamment, je leur répondis: « Je ne suis pas morte, ne vous inquiétez… A demain », avant de me mettre mon portable en mode silencieux.

Souhaitant m'occuper l'esprit, je ramassai le fouillis alors qu'une information me fit relever la tête de ma tâche.

_Info minute : de nombreux bouchons sur New York City. Ceci est en effet dû à l'afflux de monde en direction du NY Daily Paper, où, comme l'a annoncé tout à l'heure Nina Walters, une petite soirée improvisée en l'honneur du patron de ce fameux journal, Edward Cullen, se prépare. Nous venons d'ailleurs d'apprendre que la star de la soirée vient d'arriver pour fêter comme il se doit le succès récolté par le Quotidien, malgré son jeune âge qui a au début fait jaser les mauvaises langues. Une partie de notre équipe sera d'ailleurs sur place pour cet événement._

_Cullen…soirée…au journal… _

_MERDE !_

Si je suivais la logique dessinée devant mes yeux, Emmett avait dû entendre l'info balancée par cette Nina machin chose, autrement dit l'intervieweuse de Cullen tout à l'heure. Il savait donc que celui-ci se rendrait au journal ce soir. Or, il n'était pas à l'appart, et le connaissant, il ne devait pas être en train de faire une balade de santé dans NY. Je ne voyais donc qu'un seul endroit plausible, et cela accentua ma crainte.

Autant en être sûre… Pour ce faire, je pris le chemin inverse à celui emprunté il y a quelques minutes et dévalai les escaliers en trombe.

Bien sûr, je me souvins que les embouteillages bloquaient la ville dans la direction du NYDP, et je priai donc pour qu'Emmett soit retardé ainsi. Heureusement, un taxi passa au moment où je sortis de mon immeuble et j'indiquai l'adresse au chauffeur, lui demandant de m'arrêter sur la 8th avenue, là où les bouchons se faisaient les plus importants. Je me rongeai les ongles nerveusement, me maudissant pour ma lâcheté et priant pour que les dégâts ne soient pas irréversibles.

L'habitacle jaune commença son avancée dans la ville géante, doublant voitures et camions. A l'horizon, je pouvais distinguer l'enseigne du journal, tandis que la circulation commença à ralentir, signe que j'approchais de ma destination. La 8th avenue se dessina devant mes yeux alors que le véhicule ralentit sa course, m'annonçant la fin de mon trajet.

Je remerciai le chauffeur pour l'exception faite à mon égard en me déposant ici, et claquai la portière, m'élançant sur le trottoir et commençant une course effrénée.

Les gens me regardaient singulièrement, se demandant sûrement qui était cette folle qui les bousculait et fusait entre eux à cette heure peu propice aux bousculades et à l'empressement. Mais seul m'importait d'arriver à arrêter mon frère avant qu'il ne passe les portes de mon lieu de travail, chose délicate puisque la circulation commençait à se débloquer.

Invoquant toutes les divinités que je connaissais, je courus aussi vite que ma maladresse me le permettait, celle-ci ne se manifestant toutefois pas en cet instant crucial. Bientôt, je vis les lettres géantes de ma destination se rapprocher, de plus en plus vite, au fur et à mesure que j'accélérai, soufflant comme un train à vapeur.

_J'ai réussi ! m_e sourit ma conscience.

Je freinai quelque peu le rythme tandis que les lettres grandissaient à vue d'œil, mais ce que je ne vis pas tout de suite fut le taxi qui freina devant le bâtiment, et les deux immenses carrures qui en sortaient, l'une s'agitant en de grands gestes tandis que l'autre tentait désespérément de la tenir par le bras.

OH NON ! Non, Non, NON !

Je me giflai mentalement devant ma naïveté passagère. Évidemment, pourquoi la malchance m'aurait-elle abandonnée si facilement, surtout quand c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin ?

Je repris ma course, criant désespérément les prénoms de mon frère et de mon meilleur ami, bien que je sache qu'ils ne m'entendraient pas, le son de ma voix couvert par le bruit des klaxons. Je ne me rappelai pas avoir couru aussi vite depuis mes cours de sport au lycée, et je regrettai aujourd'hui de ne m'être pas entraînée depuis. Alors que je m'apprêtai à traverser la route me séparant de mon objectif, le regard fixé sur Emmett, une voiture passa, manquant de me renverser, tandis qu'en un clin d'œil, mon frère et Jacob avaient disparu, et les portes d'entrée tournantes du journal en mouvement m'indiquèrent que j'étais fichue.

**~~~ooo~~~**

-Allez, allez, sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Les deux personnes à côté de moi me regardèrent curieusement, tandis que je leur rendis un coup d'oeil glacial, signifiant que ce n'était pas le moment.

Je n'avais jamais autant eu l'impression de perdre mon temps. Ce maudit ascenseur allait à la vitesse d'un escargot handicapé et la seule chose dont j'avais envie était de posséder les pouvoirs de Spiderman.

_Tu deviens complètement frappée Bella. Voilà que maintenant tu fais des comparaisons douteuses avec un escargot handicapé et Spiderman..._

_Oh ça va, hein !_

_Après tout, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire maintenant ? Emmett doit déjà être en train de casser la jolie gueule de Cullen. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te pose un problème..._

_Je ne veux juste pas qu'il y ait son nom en tête d'affiche dans le journal demain, ou pire que je sois obligée de lui apporter des oranges ces cinq prochaines années._

_Mais pourquoi diable veux-tu qu'il se retrouve en prison ? Il va secouer Cullen, l'insulter et ça sera fini._

_Mouais..._

Mes deux compagnons de cabine me regardèrent une nouvelle fois comme si j'étais sortie de l'asile, et je répliquai agacée :

- Bah quoi, je suis en réflexion intérieure intense avec moi-même ! Ça vous arrive jamais ?

En réponse, ils secouèrent la tête affligés et le ding se fit entendre, signe qu'on était arrivés. Ils sortirent comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses alors que je me figeai devant ce qu'il se passait.

- Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas d'ici alors je vous demanderais de bien vouloir quitter les lieux. Et je ne le répéterai pas deux fois, dit le réceptionniste, la main sur le téléphone posé sur le comptoir.

- Pas avant que je ne vois ce connard de Cullen. Et lâchez ce putain de téléphone ! Hurla-t-il.

Son pauvre interlocuteur sursauta effrayé mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Très bien, vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Je vais appeler la sécurité.

Mon frère lui lança un regard qui me fit frémir, même à 5m de lui tandis qu'il recouvrit la main du réceptionniste sur le téléphone de sa grosse paluche.

- Je vous ai dit de po-ser-ce-té-lé-phone, articula-t-il lentement.

L'homme déglutit face au ton menaçant de mon frère, et Jacob, que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, lui fit un regard d'excuse.

- Bon mec, je sais qu'il mérite qu'on le bastonne mais t'as pensé à Bella un peu ? Elle risque de perdre son stage à cause de toi, dit Jake.

-Et alors ? Je préfère qu'elle finisse vendeuse de hot-dogs plutôt que de fréquenter cette racaille, ragea Emmett.

J'écarquillai les yeux face à ces paroles et décidai enfin de faire part de ma présence.

- De quel droit est-ce que tu décides pour moi ? fis-je en m'approchant.

Je vis les gens qui étaient à l'intérieur du restaurant se tourner vers nous, d'autres se rapprocher curieusement, se demandant pourquoi on faisait un tel raffut.

Mon frère me lança un regard furieux.

- Je décide pour toi parce que tu es incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions. Si tu avais un tant soit peu de bon sens, tu serais partie depuis longtemps !

- Eh bien justement, si je ne me suis pas barrée, c'est que je gère la situation.

- Euh, les gars, tout le monde nous regarde, intervint Jacob.

- Ah oui, tu gères ? Tu gères tellement bien que tu n'as pas jugé utile de me dire que cette ordure était ton patron.

- Je voulais justement éviter ta réaction disproportionnée, et je peux dire que je suis bien servie. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre vous par le passé, ça ne me regarde pas, alors ne me mêle pas à votre futile histoire.

- Euh, je pense qu'on doit vraiment partir, fit Jacob en regardant un point derrière nous.

- Il a raison, ajouta le réceptionniste.

- Toi la ferme ! le morigéna Emmett. Et bien sûr que ça te regarde ! Je suis même persuadé que cet abruti ne s'est pas contenté de ce que tu m'as raconté.

- C'est faux ! Mentis-je.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir caché la vérité ?

- Bon, c'est bien cool ce que vous dites mais si on y allait pour discuter calmement de tout ça ? Dit Jacob en nous prenant le bras à chacun.

- Oui, vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Vous avez visiblement besoin de vous calmer et...

- Je t'ai dit de te la boucler ! hurla Emmett, si bien que l'homme en costume de pingouin se cacha derrière Jacob.

- Bon ça suffit, on y va, siffla précipitamment Jacob en nous poussant presque.

- Pas avant que je lui ai parlé.

- Lui parler ou lui casser la figure ? Raillai-je.

- On s'en fout, s'énerva Jacob, qui fixait un point derrière nous.

- Pas moi, fit le pingouin. J'ai sorti mes porcelaines spéciales de France pour l'occasion et je serais malade de voir qu'il y a de la casse.

- Voilà, partons pour éviter à monsieur une crise cardiaque, dit Jake.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? répliqua mon frère.

- Personnellement, je préfère l'option « discuter », dit une voix que j'aurais reconnu parmi mille.

_Oh fuck*** not possible !_

Mon frère se figea tandis que je me retournai lentement. Mon cauchemar personnel se dressait devant nous dans toute sa splendeur, dans sa chemise blanche et son costume noir. Les membres du NYDP formaient un arc autour de lui, et je pus distinguer certaines têtes connues dont Jasper qui me fit les gros yeux et Alice qui essayait de s'approcher, retenue par son petit ami.

Emmett se retourna également, et le regard meurtrier qu'il lui lança aurait sûrement pu faire déguerpir n'importe quel psychopathe. N'importe lequel mais pas Edward Cullen, qui sourit narquoisement.

_Quand je disais que ce type était complètement taré !_

_- _Edward, susurra Emmett, les poings serrés.

- Emmett, sourit l'autre.

- Bella, Emmett !fit Alice qui s'était finalement rapprochée.

- Alice, dit Emmett, visiblement content de la voir.

- Bella, ton téléphone, me dit Jasper.

- Désolée Jas'.

- C'est toi Jasper ? demanda mon frère.

- Le seul et l'unique.

- Il a pas l'air trop fou le gars à la culotte, me murmura Emmett, mais assez fort pour que Jasper l'entende.

- C'est qu'une apparence.

- Quelle culotte ? s'étonna Jake.

- C'est pas le moment, marmonnai-je.

- Isabella, me sourit Cullen.

Je lui rendis un regard made-in-Emmett, mais il ne fut guère plus impressionné.

- Ne parle pas à ma sœur ! s'énerva Emmett.

- Pourquoi ? Ah mais oui, j'avais oublié que tu aimais jouer au chevalier servant, au risque de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

Mon frère s'apprêta à bondir sur mon patron, mais Jacob l'en empêcha.

- Quand les personnes qui me sont chères sont en cause, alors oui je n'hésite pas.

_Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ?_

Jacob devait se demander la même chose que moi car il m'interrogea du regard. Les personnes les plus proches de nous, soit Jasper, Alice et le réceptionniste n'étaient visiblement pas en reste.

- Parce que Jane t'était chère peut-être ?ricana Cullen.

- Plus qu'à toi, siffla Emmett.

Le regard de mon patron changea, et à cet instant c'est lui qui aurait pu faire crier un serial killer comme une fillette.

_Tu te crois dans Dexter ou quoi avec tes histoires de serial killer?_

_Euh...si tu ne te tais pas c'est moi qui risque de devenir une serial killeuse_

Perdue dans mes divagations, je n'avais pas vu que Cullen était à seulement 2 mètres d'Emmett maintenant, moi au milieu plantée comme un baobab.

Je pouvais sentir son parfum entêtant et la pièce me semblait tout à coup faire office de sauna.

_Pathétique Swan..._

- Tu crois que j'ai voulu ce qui est arrivé ? ragea Cullen, le visage en proie à un tourment intérieur.

- On ne va pas dire que tu aies vraiment tout fait pour l'éviter.

- Euh, excusez-moi, mais est-ce que je suis le seul à me demander de quoi ils parlent? Intervint Jacob.

- A mon avis, ça parle d'une fille, fit le réceptionniste.

- Non ! On n'avait pas deviné ! C'est sûr que Jane n'est pas le prénom d'une licorne, répondit Jasper.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Je n'allais pas l'applaudir à ce que je sache alors qu'elle m'avait trompé, et de plus avec toi ! cria Cullen.

- Quoi ? Emmett, tu as couché avec sa petite amie ? m'insurgeai-je.

- Apparemment oui, dit le réceptionniste.

Tout le monde lui lança un regard noir, auquel il répondit en haussant les épaules.

- Si tu ne lui avais pas balancé ces horreurs aussi, rien ne serait arrivé. Et puis tu n'étais pas obligé de lui parler de cette façon, elle a été une véritable loque après ça ! Et qui c'est qui a ramassé les morceaux ? C'est Bibi !

- Oh, je t'en prie, ne fais pas la victime Emmett ! Tu as ruiné ma vie, et tu le sais très bien ! A cause de toi, mon avenir est gâché. Je suis coincé, tu comprends ça ?

- Personnellement, je ne comprends pas, rétorqua je pingouin alors que je claquai la langue contre mon palais d'agacement.

- C'est pour ton bien que je t'ai dénoncé à tes parents Edward ! Tu ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Tu étais comme un fantôme. A cause de ta merde, tu devenais violent, séchais les cours... Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te détruire. En tant que meilleur ami, je ne pouvais pas. Et en plus, tu as amené ta petite amie à en prendre aussi, je ne pouvais tolérer ça.

- Mais bien sûr, quel meilleur ami exemplaire ! Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire Emmett, et aujourd'hui je ne dirigerais pas ce putain de journal à la con. Volturi ne ferait pas de mon existence un enfer et je pourrais avoir la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé !

Alors là, j'étais soufflée. Les personnes alentour n'avaient pas entendu ça et tant mieux, sinon je doutais que ce serait sans conséquences. Mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à trier toutes les informations englouties ces 5 dernières minutes et notre petit cercle avait aussi du mal à encaisser.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Edward ? Demanda Alice. Je croyais que t'en voulais à Emmett parce qu'il t'avait volé ta copine. Qu'est-ce que Volturi a à voir là-dedans ?

Mais Cullen était à mille lieues d'ici, se plongeant sûrement dans des souvenirs douloureux.

- Quoi ? fit Emmett. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Laisse tomber, répliqua acidement mon patron. Je n'ai plus envie de parler de ça.

- N'essaie pas de te défiler Cullen. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, dit Emmett après un long silence perplexe. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me chantes comme conneries mais tout ce que je te demande, c'est de laisser Bella tranquille. Je sais que tu m'en veux mais ne la mets pas dans cette histoire, ok ? Si j'apprends que tu lui as fait une crasse, que tu l'as regardée de travers, que tu lui as encore dit un mot plus haut que l'autre, rien ne pourra m'empêcher de te cogner, c'est clair ?

Cullen posa son regard sur moi, et ricana.

- Mais bien sûr.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instant avant que Jacob n'intervienne.

- On peut y aller maintenant ? Je n'ai rien compris à cette conversation mais bon...

Mon frère marcha à reculons, puis se détourna, alors que je restai abasourdie à ma place. J'entendis le réceptionniste dire que tout était fini, alors que les journalistes, et les membres de Fox News se dissipaient peu à peu, chacun allant de son commentaire.

_C'était quoi ce bordel ?_

Alors qu'Emmett avait fait deux pas, Cullen s'adressa à moi.

- Au fait, tu n'es toujours pas revenue chercher ta culotte, Isabella.

Un ange passa.

J'écarquillai les yeux de panique, tandis que que je vis la scène comme au ralenti. Alice ouvrit la bouche d'appréhension, Jasper secoua la tête de désespoir, Jacob se figea dans sa marche et Emmett se retourna, le visage déformé par la fureur.

- Tu as quoi ?

- Emmett ! Et si on allait acheter des donuts ? Fit Jacob.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as la culotte de ma sœur ?

- Il plaisante Emmett, fis-je nerveusement. Pas vrai Edward ?

- Edward ? Tu l'appelles Edward ?

- Des donuts et des bières Em', rajouta Jacob.

Emmett me regarda fixement, puis écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu as couché avec Bella ? hurla-t-il.

- C'est moi qui t'invite mec, dit Jake en lui prenant le bras.

Cullen haussa les sourcils de défi, et ajouta :

- Tu n'as jamais mentionné la fait que tu me casserais la gueule si je touchais à ta sœur. Après tout, tu m'as dit de ne pas lui faire de mal, et je ne lui ai fait que du bien.

_Foutu enfoiré suicidaire et con comme une planche à repasser !_

_-_JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurla Emmett en se dégageant de Jacob et fonçant comme une fusée droit sur sa proie. J'eus juste le temps de me pousser de la trajectoire avant d'entendre le bruit de deux corps qui s'entrechoquaient.

Des cris de surprise retentirent alors que je n'osai même pas me retourner pour voir le carnage. Jacob me dépassa en criant après mon frère, des bruits de lutte et de verre brisé envahissaient le restaurant. Je fermai les yeux fermement, espérant faire cesser les bruitages dignes de films de karaté retentissant.

Je me résolus enfin à me retourner, observant mon œuvre et restai un instant interdite. Cullen était à moitié allongé sur une table, mon frère au dessus de lui le malmenant fermement, envoyant coups de poing sur son visage déjà marqué. Bien vite cependant, mon patron lui envoya un coup de pied dans le genou, profitant de cet instant de faiblesse pour le traîner jusqu'à une autre table et le cogner à son tour.

Les gens essayaient de s'approcher afin de les séparer mais ils se déplaçaient si vite qu'il était impossible de faire un geste. Jacob courait après eux mais sans succès.

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! cria Alice près de moi.

Jasper se lança aussi à leur poursuite alors qu'ils brisaient tous les verres, fracassaient les tables superbement dressées au sol.

- Arrêtez ! criai-je en allant dans leur direction.

J'attrapai le bras de mon frère qui maintenait Cullen au sol, l'œil gonflé, le rouant de coups plus vifs les uns que les autres en le tenant par la gorge. Emmett se dégagea vivement de ma prise, si bien que je vacillai sous le choc en reculant dangereusement, heureusement retenue par Jasper.

- Emmett, enfin ! Calme toi ! fit Jacob.

Mais mon frère, dont je remarquai maintenant les coupures sur le visage, semblait pris dans une sorte de frénésie.

- Ordure ! Tu as osé poser tes sales pattes sur ma petite sœur ! Décidément, tu détruis tout ce que tu touches, dit Emmett rageusement, ponctuant chaque phrase de coups.

- Emmett, ça suffit, tu vas le blesser ! criai-je en me débattant de l'emprise de Jasper.

Celui-ci me regarda furieusement.

- Ahaha ! Maintenant tu le défends ! C'était un si bon coup que ça ?

Je me statufiai devant tant de venin sortant de sa voix, puis écarquillai les yeux lorsque je vis Cullen le pousser, passant au dessus de lui, faisant tomber une autre table au passage. La porcelaine se déversa autour d'eux dans un bruit aigu.

- Ma porcelaine de France ! se lamenta le réceptionniste, manquant de s'évanouir.

- Oh oui, et tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! répondit mon patron, frappant Emmett en retour avec virulence.

Jacob essayait de les séparer, mais leur véhémence ne lui fit qu'essuyer des échecs cuisants. J'essayai toujours d'échapper à la poigne forte de Jasper, qui me défendait de m'approcher. Les gens autour de nous parlaient d'appeler la police, tandis que je voyais Alice les menacer de ne pas le faire, sous peine d'avoir de sérieux ennuis. Et je pouvais assurer qu'elle n'avait pas l'air commode.

- Mais arrêtez les bon sang ! Mes assiettes ! s'époumona l'obsédé de la verrerie en s'approchant, inconscient.

Emmett, se releva, mue d'une force herculéenne, et se tourna vers le pauvre homme.

- Tu m'emmerdes avec ta putain de porcelaine ! Je vais te la faire bouffer moi.

Il essaya de s'approcher du réceptionniste terrifié mais fut retenu par Jacob, dont le tee shirt était en lambeaux, tout comme celui de mon frère et la chemise de Cullen.

- Bon ça suffit Emmett ! J'en ai marre là ! Le remake de catch, ça commence à bien faire, ok ?

Ils se regardèrent un moment, alors que je trouvais que quelque chose clochait.

_Mais c'est qu'on n'entend plus ton cher amant d'un soir !_

Je courus presque vers mon patron, allongé sur le sol, immobile.

_Oh non, non, non !_

Je le secouais, lui tapotant les joues.

- Monsieur ? Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?

Il tressaillit à mon contact, ouvrant doucement les yeux, du moins le droit puisque son œil gauche était à moitié fermé.

- Isabella, fit-il faiblement.

- Bella, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'insurgea Emmett.

Je le regardai sévèrement.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait Emmett !

- Non mais je rêve ! Tu vas quand même pas le plaindre ? Je te venge et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies.

- Je m'en étais déjà chargé figure toi, je ne suis plus une gamine! Et c'était pas la peine de le frapper à mort non plus!hurlai-je.

- Eh ! Non mais tu vois pas qu'il fait son cinéma pour que tu le plaignes. Et puis, s'il est aussi résistant qu'un moustique, j'y peux rien...

Je soufflai fortement, alors que tout le monde s'agitait autour de moi. Alice s'approcha, suivie de Jasper.

- Oh mon dieu ! Murmura-t-elle.

- On a appelé une ambulance, dit Jasper.

- Non, c'est bon. Je vais bien, dit Cullen en se relevant difficilement, vacillant dangereusement.

Je le soutins du mieux que je pus, avec l'aide de sa sœur.

- Sécurité ! Que s'est-il passé ici ?

_Oh non, manquait plus que ça !_

Un homme en noir s'approcha de nous, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'état d'Edward.

- Monsieur ? Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

C'est vrai qu'il était sérieusement amoché avec son œil à moitié clos, sa lèvre fendue, les coupures sur ses poings, et sa chemise déchirée.

- Rien, rien Peter. Une petite divergence d'opinion, c'est tout.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Emmett, qui le défia du regard. On aurait dit un boxeur avec son arcade coupée et sa lèvre gonflée.

- Mais monsieur... voulut intervenir un des journalistes de Fox News.

- Ecoutez, ça va. C'est fini maintenant.

Je regardai Cullen bizarrement. Il avait dû recevoir un plus gros choc sur la tête que je ne le pensais pour minimiser la situation ainsi.

- Bon, quelqu'un peut nous faire part de la situation ? dit un autre membre de la sécurité en s'approchant.

- Il ont cassé ma porcelaine, pleurnicha le réceptionniste. Et il a voulu me frapper, lança-t-il en désignant Emmett du doigt, qui lui retourna un regard noir.

- Peut-on savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda le dénommé Peter en se tournant vers mon frère et Jake.

- Euh...nous ne sommes personne, répondit Jake.

- Je suis le responsable de l'état de monsieur que voilà, dit Emmett dédaigneusement en montrant- Cullen.

- Jim appelle les flics !

L'autre membre de la sécurité sortit son portable, et alors que j'allais répliquer, Cullen le fit à ma place, articulant douloureusement chaque mot.

- Non, non, c'est bon. Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire.

- Mais enfin, monsieur...

- Je vous ai dit que ça va. C'est toujours moi qui commande ici, non ?

Je restai soufflée devant sa réaction.

_A mon avis, regarde par terre pour voir s'il n'y a pas une partie de son cerveau._

Tout le monde à mon avis s'attendait à tout sauf à ça au vu de leur mines perplexes. Même Emmett n'avait pas l'air d'en croire ses oreilles, puisqu'il regarda Edward curieusement, avant de renifler avec dédain.

_Parce que c'est Edward maintenant ?_

_Bah c'est bien son prénom, non ?_

- Très bien...Suivez-nous messieurs, dit le Jim, quelque peu dépité de s'être déplacé pour rien.

Emmett lança un dernier regard mauvais à Cullen, puis fixa longuement son bras placé autour de mes épaules pour se soutenir. Finalement, Jacob le poussa vers la sortie, me faisant signe de venir les rejoindre aussi vite que possible.

Bientôt, les conversations reprirent, chacun s'approchant de Cullen pour lui demander comment il allait. Alice, elle, s'évertuait à les faire quitter les lieux, parlant aussi d'aller chercher une trousse de secours, avec l'aide de Jasper. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que nous au milieu des débris. Je le fis asseoir sur une chaise miraculeusement intacte

- Il faudrait mieux que vous alliez consulter un médecin, on se sait jamais.

- Oui oui, je le ferai, sourit-il avant de grimacer. Je ne dois pas être très beau à voir.

- Je dois avouer que...mentis-je à moiti é. Vous avez très mal ? demandai-je en touchant légèrement sa joue.

- J'ai connu pire, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je voulus enlever ma main mais il la retint.

- Et puis, la situation pourrait être plus désagréable.

Se pouvait-il que même amoché je le trouve toujours séduisant ?

Je rougis sous son regard qui pour une fois n'était ni moqueur, ni arrogant, mais authentique.

- Alors, avec mon frère vous vous connaissiez bien d'avant ?

Il lâcha soudainement ma main, et un air sombre prit place sur son visage.

- Vous le saviez déjà de toute façon, je me trompe ?

- Oui, je m'en doutais. Et pourquoi avoir dit qu'il avait gâché votre avenir ? Je croyais que c'était votre père qui vous aviez confié le journal.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Comment savez-vous ça ?

- Peu importe, vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

Il soupira, et garda le silence un long moment, si bien que je crus qu'il ne me répondrait jamais.

- Anthony Masen n'était pas mon père. Je le qualifierais plutôt de géniteur.

Je restai ébahie par tant de haine émanant de lui en parlant de son père.

- Il m'a abandonné quand j'avais 4 ans, soit disant car il en avait marre de cette vie de beauf. Il rêvait de la grande vie de Chicago, celle des PDG, des ministres. Ma mère, Elizabeth, ne s'en est jamais remise. Elle a plongé dans l'alcool, la drogue. Bref, un jour, quand j'avais 6 ans, elle a pris le volant avec moi sous l'effet d'un de ces mélanges. Elle a perdu le contrôle de la voiture, du moins d'après les résultats de l'enquête, et elle est morte sur le coup en fonçant dans un arbre.

Je le regardai fixement, soufflée par ce qu'il me racontait. Je comprenais mieux son ressentiment à l'égard de ce Masen. A cet instant, j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras tellement il me semblait fragile.

_Achète toi une poupée Bella pour calmer tes instincts maternels._

- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je

- C'est la vie, je suppose...sourit-il tristement.

- J'ai été dans le coma pendant deux semaines, reprit-il. C'est Carlisle qui était mon médecin à l'époque. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais en état de choc. A partir de cet instant, il m'a pris sous son aile. Comme je n'avais aucune famille dans les environs, et que Masen avait disparu de la surface de la Terre, il a décidé de m'adopter, avec sa femme Esmée.

- Carlisle et Esmée Cullen...murmurai-je. Les célèbres médecin et décoratrice d'intérieur. Mon père les apprécie beaucoup.

- Charlie Swan. Je lui en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs...

- Vraiment ? M'étonnai-je.

- Oh ça oui...Il ne sait pas que tu travailles pour moi ?

- Non, je ne lui ai pas mentionné de nom, répondis-je en tiltant devant le tutoiement employé. Bref, et ensuite ? demandai-je avec curiosité.

- Ils ont tous été très gentils avec moi. Je me rappelle d'Alice qui venait tout le temps vers moi en bondissant du haut de ses 5 ans avec ses robes de poupée pour que je joue avec elle. On s'est tout de suite bien entendus tous les deux. Ce n'est peut-être pas ma sœur de sang mais pour moi, c'est tout comme.

Je souris devant l'image d'une mini Alice branchée sur 400 volts.

- Et tu avais quel âge à ton adoption?

- 7 ans.

- Eh ben, tu en avais vécu des choses à cet âge là !

- Oui, c'est sûr, sourit-il.

Je me sentais troublée à cet instant. Si je m'attendais à ça !

- Et ensuite ?

- Curieuse ?

- Je ne veux pas devenir journaliste pour rien, souris-je.

- C'est vrai. Je disais donc que tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle ne soit muté à Forks à mes 16 ans. C'est là que tout s'est dégradé.

Je restai suspendue à ses lèvres, attendant aussi patiemment que possible la suite.

- Masen a essayé de reprendre contact avec moi. Il m'envoyait des mails, me disant que je devais me méfier.

- De quoi ?

- Je ne savais pas. Enfin , tout ça pour dire que cette période a été difficile pour moi. C'est là aussi que j'ai rencontré Emmett en seconde. Personne ne savait que mon père biologique avait cherché à me contacter, même pas mes parents. Avec ton frère, on est bientôt devenus inséparables, les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Et ensuite, il y a eu cette fille...Jane c'est ça ?

- Ouais, Jane Volturi..marmonna-t-il. On est sortis ensemble à la fin de l'année de seconde. Masen m'avait un peu lâché la grappe pendant cette période, tout allait bien quoi...Jusqu'en rentrée de terminale. Masen m'a recontacté, et c'est là qu'il m'a mis au courant du contrat qui planait au dessus de ma tête.

- Quel contrat ?

- Celui attestant qu'au départ à la retraite du patron actuel du NYDP, soit monsieur Simons, je devrais reprendre les rênes du journal, dit-il avec dégoût.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

- Oh mais la raison est très simple. Il se trouve qu'il y a 34 ans, mon père a été l'actionnaire majoritaire du journal avec Aro Volturi. Il a dilapidé toute sa fortune dedans, puis après la faillite de son entreprise, s'est retrouvé ruiné. Il s'est rendu compte que s'il ne pouvait plus investir, Volturi allait devenir le seul actionnaire et donc se remplir les poches. C'est là que j'interviens. Lorsqu'il a appris que ma mère était enceinte d'un garçon, il a trouvé le moyen de ne pas perdre le contrôle de la situation. Il a signé ce contrat, pour que quoi qu'il arrive, une partie de lui subsiste aux rangs de la société. Il ne voulait pas laisser le journal aux mains de ce magouilleur de Volturi. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire dessus, alors quand j'ai appris à mes 18 ans que mon avenir était tracé d'avance par mon père qui m'avait en plus abandonné, j'ai pété un câble.

Alors si je m'attendais à ça ! Aro Volturi, célèbre homme d'affaire et père de Démétri et Félix...Cette histoire était totalement surréaliste.

- Mais enfin, comment un père peut faire ça à son enfant ? m'insurgeai-je.

- Faut croire que le pouvoir comptait plus que tout le reste...

- Qu'as-tu fait ensuite ? Et ta Jane, elle porte le même nom que cet Aro. Mais je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'Emmett vient faire dans cette histoire de journal ?

Son visage devint impassible.

- Oui, Jane est la fille d'Aro, issue de son deuxième mariage, donc la demi sœur de Démétri et Félix.. Eux habitaient à New York, avec leur mère. Bref, après ça, j'ai enchaîné les conneries. Personne n'était au courant de ce qui se passait. J'ai commencé à prendre...disons des substances illictes.

- De la drogue ?

- Ouais, fit-il gêné. Et ce n'était pas que des joints, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, fit-il gêné.

_Bah je comprends mieux son comportement maintenant. Ça a dû lui détruire quelques dizaines de neurones !_

_Tu es obligée de te manifester maintenant ?Pour une fois qu'il n'est pas fermé comme une huître..._

_C'est clair...il a vraiment dû recevoir un sacré coup sur la tête._

- Oh...je vois...

- Bon, donc, cela ne m'a pas réussi. Je séchais les cours, je me réveillais dans des endroits inconnus, je passais mes nuits dehors en prétendant être chez des copains. Je suis devenu violent, d'où le fait que ton père me connaisse.

- Tu as été arrêté ?

- Oui, plusieurs fois même. Mais je n'avais que de l'alcool dans le sang, donc mes parents pensaient juste que j'étais en pleine crise d'ado. Pour me punir, ils m'ont empêché de sortir, mais ils ne se doutaient pas de la vérité.

- Et Emmett ? Il a couché avec ta copine, c'est ça ?

- J'y viens. Un soir, j'étais totalement stone. Jane est venue me voir car je la négligeais totalement. Là, je lui ai balancé des horreurs en lui reprochant d'avoir été au courant pour le contrat depuis le début. Bien sûr, j'avais dit tout ça sous le coup de la colère mais ensuite j'ai vu qu'elle avait l'air résigné. La vérité, c'est qu'elle était vraiment au courant, et qu'elle ne m'avait rien dit. Bref, elle a fini par partir en larmes de chez moi, alors qu'Emmett lui, était venu me voir et avait tout entendu. Il avait juste suivi la partie où je parlais d'Aro, et est venu me reprocher mon comportement avec Jane. C'est là qu'il a découvert que je me droguais, ce qu'il avait plus ou moins soupçonné. Après une nuit dehors, lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai découvert mes parents avec le visage fermé, empreint de déception. Emmett avait la tête baissé. Là j'ai compris qu'il m'avait balancé.

Il semblait tellement dégoûté à cet instant que je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le dérider. Il me surprit cependant en prenant ma main dans sa grande paume.

- Je pense que le pire fut de voir ma mère en larmes et la déception dans leurs yeux. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais les décevoir, en l'honneur de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi, et voilà que je n'ai pas tenu cette promesse. Plus que contre Emmett, c'est contre moi que j'étais en colère. Bien sûr, Carlisle a tout fait pour me sortir de cette situation. Il m'a d'abord envoyé en cure de désintox à Seattle. Ensuite, il a cherché à déposer une plainte contre Masen, à briser le contrat, mais il n'y avait aucune faille. Il est allé voir Volturi, mais celui-ci ne voulait en aucune façon se mouiller. Bientôt, l'histoire a pris des proportions énormes, et Volturi s'est fait convoquer au commissariat. Cela a fait du bruit dans la presse, même si ça s'est vite tassé et ça ne lui a pas plu. Quand je suis rentré de cure, j'étais prêt à m'excuser auprès de Jane et d'Emmett pour mon comportement. Je suis allé le voir chez vous, et c'est là que je l'ai surpris avec Jane.

Je grimaçai, peu fière du comportement de mon frère, mais aussi à cause de la prise qu'il avait raffermie sur ma main.

- J'ai littéralement pété un câble. Mon premier réflexe a été de vouloir prendre une dose mais je me suis retenu. Jane a voulu me parler quelques heures après, me disant qu'elle m'aimait. Toute la rage que je contenais, eh bien je l'ai déversée sur elle. Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Emmett est venu me voir quelques jours après l'incident, furieux. Au début, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait à me reprocher. Puis il m'a appris que Jane avait aussi plongé dans la drogue après mon départ, et qu'il avait tout fait pour l'aider à s'en sortir, puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi avec moi. Il m'a aussi avoué être amoureux d'elle. Enfin il m'a dit qu'elle était à l'hôpital pour avoir fait une overdose après que je l'ai quittée. On s'est violemment disputés, lui me tenant pour responsable de sa rechute, moi lui en voulant de m'avoir trahi . C'en était trop pour moi, alors, après la remise des diplômes, je me suis résigné à diriger cette putain d'entreprise et je suis parti à NY. Je voulais oublier toute ma vie d'avant. Et voilà comment aujourd'hui je dirige ce journal, alors que je voulais devenir musicien, débita-t-il, grimaçant à cause de l'effort fourni dû à sa mâchoire blessée.

J'ouvris la bouche de stupeur, ne sachant pas quoi dire devant cette déferlante d'informations. Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ce qu'Edward soit un ancien toxico, l'ex meilleur ami d'Emmett, et un passionné de musique.

- Musicien, hein?

- Oui, pianiste, sourit-il amusé. Après tout ce que je t'ai dit, c'est tout ce que tu as retenu ? rigola-t-il

.- Oui, enfin non, mais je veux dire, c'est Ouahh !

Il rit doucement.

- C'est vrai qu'on pourrait écrire un livre.

- Mais, si je me souviens bien, il y a une histoire de chantage avec Volturi.

Son sourire disparut.

- Oui, c'est vrai, soupira-t-il. Disons que qu'Aro n'a pas apprécié de voir son nom dans un journal après son arrestation ni le fait que sa fille soit en cure de désintox. Il m'a tenu pour responsable de tout et a voulu se venger. Quand je suis arrivé à NY, j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que ce n'était finalement pas le vie dont je voulais. J'ai donc cherché à trouver un moyen de ne pas diriger le journal. Là, Aro a trouvé une faille, et la solution pour me faire payer.

- Comment ça ?

- Disons qu'il veut me faire la vie impossible. Il me menace de balancer dans la presse mon ancien passé de toxico et mes différents accès de violence, dit-il sombrement.

- Mais enfin...Si tu renonces au journal, ce sera dans son intérêt puisqu'il aura le champ libre.

- Oui, mais Aro Volturi favorise toujours la vengeance...Et puis ce n'est pas plus mal, je n'ai pas envie de voir cette ordure gagner.

J'ouvris la bouche mais n'émit aucun son.

- ça alors ! En tout cas si je m'attendais à tout ça ! Et cette Irina alors ?

Il se ferma brusquement.

- Je pense que tu en sais assez Isabella, dit-il en lâchant ma main. Et le moins tu sauras, le mieux ce sera. Il n'est pas nécessaire que je te dise de garder tout ça pour toi.

Je clignai des yeux devant ce revirement soudain de comportement, mais continuai, imperturbable.

_Monsieur a repris ses esprits on dirait._

- Et donc, tu tiens Emmett pour responsable de tout cela ?

- S'il n'avait rien dit à mes parents, la situation n'aurait pas autant dégénéré. Et Volturi n'aurait pas cherché à se venger.

- Mais si tu lui disais ce que tu m'as raconté...

- J'ai pas envie de revenir là-dessus, et surtout pas avec lui, me coupa-t-il sèchement.

- Mais il n'y est pour rien ! m'exclamai-je. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas directement de sa faute.

- Peu importe...ça n'empêche pas qu'il m'a trahi.

Je le regardai alors qu'il tournait la tête, se massant la mâchoire.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dénoncé à la sécurité ?

Il sembla surpris de m'entendre puisqu'il me dévisagea quelques secondes en haussant les sourcils.

- On va dire que c'est en l'honneur...de notre ancienne amitié, grimaça-t-il.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu mens ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je pense t'avoir attiré assez de problèmes pour toute une vie. Alors, si je peux t'en éviter un de plus...

Je l'observai, surprise, puis me raclai la gorge.

- Eh bien...merci, affirmai-je, le remerciant aussi implicitement pour la confiance qu'il m'avait accordé.

Il me fit son sourire en coin, nonchalant.

- Et puis, c'est aussi en souvenir de notre nuit passée ensemble, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en lui tapant la mâchoire.

- Aïe ! Déjà que j'ai mal à force d'avoir trop parlé...

- Pauvre petite chose...

- Petite chose qui sait sacrément bien se battre.

- Mouais, si on veut. Mais je ne cautionne pas la violence donc je ne ferai aucun commentaire.

- Des vautours je te dis ! entendis-je une voix aiguë dire.

- Calme toi ma puce ! Ah, ben tu es toujours là Bella ?

- Mais évidemment qu'elle est toujours là Jazz ! dit Alice ne me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je soupirai en secouant la tête. Fin de l'instant magique !

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Demandai-je . Vous avez trouvé une trousse de secours ?

- Oh bah tu sais, ces foutus journalistes...Et oui, j'ai de quoi jouer les infirmières.

- Bébé, je suis journaliste, répliqua Jasper. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Eux on dirait qu'ils travaillent pour un magazine de potins. Tu parles d'une chaîne d'informations !

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais il faut que j'y aille moi. Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses avec Emmett.

- D'accord, tu me raconteras tout demain !

- Alice, tu parlais pas de vautours tout à l'heure ? Parce que tu es pire qu'eux.

- Oh ça va Jasper, c'est juste de la simple curiosité, c'est tout...

- Ouais, c'est ça. Bon, bonne soirée !

- Bonne chance ! me lança Jasper.

De loin j'entendis Alice enguirlander son frère pour son numéro de lutte, tandis qu'au lieu d'avoir son regard posé sur elle, je pouvais sentir ses yeux me suivre jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

******~~~ooo~~~**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rixe et Cullen était aux abonnés absents.

_Sûrement en convalescence..._

Je voyais bien que tout le monde au journal se retenait de me demander le pourquoi de la bagarre, mais ils voyaient que je n'étais toujours pas très encline à en parler.

Avec Emmett, toute tentative de discussion était pour l'instant vouée à l'échec. En rentrant, je lui avais reproché le fait de s'être comporté comme un homme des cavernes, alors que lui m'avait envoyé bouler en me disant que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je l'aurais limite soigné moi-même. Bref, tout avait dégénéré, Jacob en médiateur au milieu. J'avais tenté de m'expliquer auprès d'Emmett pour mon dérapage avec Cullen, mais aucune excuse n'était valable selon lui pour : « aller vendre son âme au diable ». Évidemment, je pensais qu'il exagérait, surtout après avoir écouté l'histoire de mon patron, qui m'avait donné et me donnait toujours matière à réflexion.

C'était le week-end et pour une fois, mon frère n'était pas dehors avec Jacob à m'éviter. Je trouvais cette situation invivable, bien que j'aie conscience de ne pas avoir arrangé les choses avec mes mensonges. Tentant une approche directe, je me dirigeai donc vers le salon, où il regardait la télé avec Jake.

- Bon Emmett, ça suffit maintenant ! Laisse moi t'expliquer au moins !

- M'expliquer quoi ? Dans quelle position vous l'avez fait ?

Je préférais encaisser sans broncher au risque d'envenimer encore plus la situation.

- Bon écoute, ok j'ai eu un moment d'égarement, mais ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets.

- Oh mais fais ce que tu veux, puisque de toute façon tu te fiches de mon avis.

- Je suis désolée, d'accord ? Mais je savais que si je te l'avais dit, tu aurais...

- Eh bien parfait ! Je vois que la confiance règne entre nous...répliqua-t-il acidement.

- Ce que Bella essaie de te dire Em', c'est que...

- Bon ça va. J'ai compris ce qu'elle essaie de me dire. Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis toujours ici d'ailleurs. Je préfère retourner à Forks, si c'est pour que ma propre sœur me baratine.

Sur ce, il se leva et fila dans sa chambre en claquant la porte fortement.

- Emmett !

- Laisse lui le temps de digérer tout ça, me fit Jacob en s'avançant vers moi.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux...Le pire c'est que tu m'avais dit de ne pas attendre.

- ça s'arrangera, répondit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je soupirai, profitant de son étreinte rassurante, bien vite brisée par la sonnette de la porte.

- Tiens...Qui ça peut être ? m'étonnai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Jacob me suivit tandis que j'ouvris à mon visiteur.

_Parfois dans la vie, il arrive que la roue tourne en notre faveur._

Deux policiers se tenaient devant moi, l'air sérieux.

_Parfois non…_

- Miss Isabella Swan ?

- Oui ? m'étonnai-je, commençant à avoir peur.

_Encore faut-il tomber sur des personnes qui nous seront bénéfiques._

- Est-ce que nous pouvons voir monsieur Emmett Swan s'il vous plaît ?

- Euh...qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, dit le deuxième flic.

_Malheureusement, je suis tombée sur les mauvaises..._

Je me tournai vers Jacob qui, aussi perplexe que moi, appela mon frère, qui arriva en traînant des pieds au bout de quelques secondes.

- Quoi encore ? s'agaça-t-il.

q_ui, au lieu de me donner la force de tout affronter, me font tout affronter de force._

- Emmett Swan ?

- En chair et en os, fit Emmett blasé. C'est mon père qui vous envoie de Forks pour me ramener ?

_Et si je ne savais pas dans quelle catégorie de personne me situer : les chanceuses ou non..._

- Hum non. Veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plaît.

- Oula, c'est si grave que ça ? rit-il avec défiance.

- Assez, en effet.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra quand une idée surgit dans ma tête.

_maintenant, je le savais._

- Et de quoi suis-je accusé au juste ?

- Bon, nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Un des policiers sortit des menottes de je ne sais où, alors que j'écarquillai les yeux et que mon frère fronça les sourcils.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour agression et coups et blessures sur la personne d'Edward Cullen. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, ou d'appeler un avocat à partir de maintenant, lui dit le policier en le tirant par le bras, lui passant des menottes, alors que mon frère se débattait, criant au complot.

_Et je pouvais définitivement affirmer que l'ignorance est meilleure que la certitude._

Oui, j'aurais aimé rester dans l'ignorance. L'ignorance de ma malchance accrue, l'ignorance de l'existence de la peine, du chagrin, mais surtout l'ignorance de l'existence d'une personne, d'une seule dont le nom apparut dans mon esprit semé par le chaos:

_Edward Cullen._

* * *

******Et tadaaaaaaamm ! Bon, alors je voudrais vous dire une chose. J'ai longtemps hésité sur ce chapitre, j'ai voulu le recommencer au moins cinquante mille fois, mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien que je le poste un jour. Donc, vos avis compteront énormément pour moi, car je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite.**

******Voilà, alors je vous entends de là : « Il n'a pas osé faire ça ? ». Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas qu'il serait devenu tout gentil, tout mignon maintenant ? Qui y a cru ? Ahaha ! Bon voilà, vous connaissez l'histoire de ce cher Edward. Alors, on en est à peu près à la moitié de la fic pour ceux ou celles que ça intéresse. **

******Pour la suite, je ne vous promets rien mais j'essaie de me dépêcher, même si le bac approche:/.**

******Voilà, bonne fin de vacances à celles et (ceux) qui sont concernés et aux autres, bon courage !**

******Je vous embrasse,**

******Christelle.**


	12. Take A Bow

**Hola everybody ! Y'a encore quelqu'un j'espère ! Me revoilà plus de deux mois après, et encore une fois je m'excuse de cet énorme retard, mais avec le bac j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps ni l'inspiration pour écrire. Mais ça y est, c'est enfin fini, je l'ai eu, (avec mention de surcroît) donc tout roule j'en envie de dire ! **

**Bon, petit problème : je pars en vacances fin juillet pendant un mois me dorer sur les plages de Madagascar et donc je n'aurai sûrement pas le temps d'écrire. Cependant vu que j'aurai internet (je crois),je ferai tout mon possible pour pondre un chapitre. Autre problème : je vais en médecine l'an prochain et durant cette année, je n'aurai absolument pas le temps de poster. Donc résultat, je vais essayer de m'avancer au maximum avant septembre, ce qui s'avère compliqué ! Mais je veux finir cette fiction, donc je ferai mon possible !**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Mais sachez que toutes m'ont apporté un plaisir immense et chaque petit mot de votre part, vos encouragements, vos compliments, votre exaltation me comblent énormément ! Donc un immense merci à toutes !**

**Merci aux anonymes également: lilly-rose , Jolieyxbl, Sandry, CamilleSaskiaMarius76 , PatiewSnow , KM (**pour mes fictions coups de cœur, il y en a pas mal mais en tête de liste je citerais les fic's de_ Popolove_, celles de_tiftouff19__, __Collisions__ , __Obsessions__, __Captive__, __Roommates,_ _Echec et mat__, __A Fleur De_...et bien d'autres que j'aime beaucoup que tu trouveras dans mes Favorite stories. Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas, ça m'a beaucoup touchée!)**, Sam, miss love, Olivia, Ins,o0O-Eden-O0o.**

**Pour celles (ou ceux) qui se le demandent, je pense qu'il y aura une vingtaine de chapitres, je ne connais pas exactement le nombre. **

**Place au chapitre maintenant ... Enjoy !**

* * *

**_Désillusion à NYC_**

******Chapitre 12 : Take a bow**

******Bella POV**

_Oui, j'aurais aimé rester dans l'ignorance. L'ignorance de ma malchance accrue, l'ignorance de l'existence de la peine, du chagrin, mais surtout l'ignorance de l'existence d'une personne, d'une seule dont le nom apparut dans mon esprit semé par le chaos:_

_Edward Cullen._

**~~~ooo~~~**

- Mais laissez moi le voir !

- Je suis désolé mademoiselle mais toute visite de votre part a été formellement interdite.

- Ah oui et par qui ?

- Aucune information ne vous sera filtrée. L'enquête est en cours.

- Mais c'est mon frère ! m'exclamai-je désespérément.

Une demi-heure que j'étais ici à essayer d'accéder à la cellule d'Emmett et une demi-heure que cet Himalaya en uniforme me répétait constamment la même chose d'un ton morne.

- N'insistez pas où vous allez aggraver son cas.

- Ecoutez moi bien espèce de baobab, mon frère a été arrêté pour une raison obscure à cause de je ne sais quelle machination, on m'a demandé de patienter toute la nuit durant laquelle je n'ai pas fermé l'œil, j'ai une mine semblable à une galette fripée, je ne suis pas coiffée, j'en suis à un taux négatif de caféine dans mon sang alors vous allez me laisser passer ou je jure que je vais faire un si gros scandale que vous allez encore encore le revivre dans votre sommeil ! hurlai-je

**- **Que se passe-t-il ici ? Intervint un homme grisonnant tandis que la grande asperge prénommée selon sa plaque agent Martins esquissait un mouvement de recul tout en me regardant.

- Cette famille est complètement dingue ! Oh bon dieu j'aurais dû écouter maman et aller vendre des bretzels dans le Minesota ! s'exclama l'agent Mar-de-voir-ta-tête-tins.

**- **VOUS êtes complètement dingue de vouloir vendre des bretzels triple andouille parce que tout le monde sait que c'est totalement out, ripostai-je.

- Bon pourrais-je au moins savoir à qui j'ai affaire ? s'impatienta le cinquantenaire.

- Je vous retourne la question.

- Commissaire Disher. Puis-je savoir ce que me vaut cet esclandre dans mon poste de police mademoiselle...

- Swan...Isabella Swan.

Le dénommé Disher se figea quelques instants, puis reprit.

- Je suppose que vous venez voir votre frère...

- C'est exact ! fis-je en esquissant un mouvement pour passer.

- ...Mais vous ne pouvez pas, continua-t-il en me bloquant le passage.

Dire que je perdais patience était un euphémisme. Mon état mental à l'heure actuelle était en effet plus proche de la cocotte minute émettant un sifflement strident.

- Mais...

- Les consignes sont claires et je suis au regret de vous dire que je ne peux pas vous laisser passer.

_« Au regret ». Tu parles !_

- Mais de quoi avez-vous peur ? Vous croyez vraiment que je suis Superninja et que je vais assommer le détenteur des clés pour libérer mon frère ? m'énervai-je.

L'air amusé que prit mon interlocuteur me donna envie de lui faire ravaler sa moustache.

_C'est bizarre mais il me rappelle quelqu'un.._

Cet énergumène n'était en effet pas sans me rappeler Charlie avec sa bedaine et sa moustache, en éliminant la couleur grisonnante de ceux-ci bien sûr.

_Oui, bien sûr..._

Penser à lui me donna d'ailleurs envie de tenter quelque chose.

- Vous savez qui est mon père ?

- Charlie Swan, shérif de Forks, votre ville natale, répondit Disher avec un sourire satisfait.

_Loupé pour la tentative d'intimidation !_

_- _Je vois que vous vous êtes déjà bien renseigné, grinçai-je. Oui eh bien ça m'étonnerait qu'il cautionne votre manière de faire commissaire Fisher.

- Disher.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit !

- Non vous avez dit...peu importe ! Eh bien j'attends votre père avec grande impatience mademoiselle Swan. Je vous propose d'ailleurs d'aller le tenir informé de la situation actuelle.

_Non mais il se fout de ma gueule en plus !_

Martins qui se planquait derrière son supérieur ricanait de son air benêt tandis que je le fis taire d'un regard.

- Je n'irai nulle part, affirmai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Je ne voudrais pas en arriver au point de vous mettre dehors de force.

- Essayez toujours !

- Martins, veuillez monter à mademoiselle Swan la sortie !

- Vous comptez vraiment sur cette brindille pour me mettre dehors ? me moquai-je en fusillant le concerné du regard alors qu'il s'avançait.

- Je ne préfère pas commissaire, avec tout le respect que je vous dois. Elle serait capable de m'arracher les cheveux qu'il me reste.

- Dites moi au moins comment il va ! Suppliai-je.

- Martins arrêtez de geindre et faites ce que je vous dis ! tonna son supérieur en ignorant ma requête.

- S'il vous plaît commissaire, je ne vous demande qu'une minute ! Vous, ne bougez pas ! ordonnai-je à l'abruti qui avançait son pied dans ma direction.

- Je vous le répète, je ne …

- Mais je le sais ! Vous ne comprenez pas qu'il s'agit d'un complot de Cullen ! C'est lui le dérangé qu'il faut arrêter.

- De Cullen ? s'étonna le commissaire.

- Oui, il... Emmett ! Emmett ! criai-je en direction de mon frère se débattant en grognant des insanités escorté par deux policiers alors que je m'élançai vers lui.

Surpris par mon geste aucun des deux hommes ne m'arrêta et je sautai dans les bras de mon frère. Quand je me rendis compte qu'il ne m'enlaçait pas en retour je reculai, surprise pour constater avec affliction qu'il avait des menottes.

- Bella ! Tu devrais t'en aller de ce putain d'endroit maudit, dieu sait ce qu'ils pourraient retenir contre toi.

Je relevai mon visage de ses mains liées pour tomber sur son visage fatigué et ses yeux scintillant de colère.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

- T'en fais pas pour moi Bells, je suis un Swan tu le sais bien ! Je leur fais plus subir que l'inverse. Ils n'en pourront bientôt tellement plus de moi qu'ils me relâcheront, fit-il en souriant.

Je secouai la tête.

- Je te sortirai de là, je te le promets !

- Ouais, et si tu pouvais surtout me faire passer de la bouffe, c'est vraiment dégueu ici.

_Emmett sera toujours Emmett !_

- Je vais appeler papa et il trouvera bien un moyen. Tout est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas fricoté avec Cullen...

- Tu n'y es pour rien si ce type est un putain d'enfoiré, grogna-t-il.

- Je vais aller le voir et lui bousiller ses bijoux de...

- Non, écoute je refuse que tu t'approches à nouveau de lui, c'est bien clair ? Un de nous en prison suffit, tu ne crois pas ? Il n'aura aucun remord à te faire subir le même sort qu'à moi.

Les deux types qui l'encadraient me demandaient de m'en aller mais je ne fis guère attention à leurs paroles.

- Mais et s'ils t'envoient en prison ? paniquai-je.

- Ecoute, appelle papa et on verra ensuite, ok ? Soupira-t-il. Hey vous pouvez arrêter de me pousser comme un chariot ! Vous vous croyez où ? Dans un supermarché ? s'exclama mon frère alors que je souriais de voir à quel point les deux autres avaient l'air apeuré.

- Tiens le coup Emmett !

- T'en fais pas sœurette ! Et reste en dehors de ça, c'est clair ?

- Mademoiselle Swan, je vous ai laissé mais il ne faut non plus abuser, fit Disher en me saisissant le bras et me tirant en arrière vers la sortie.

J'eus juste le temps de voir les deux gardes le pousser pour qu'il avance vers une porte avant de me faire envelopper par l'air froid de novembre.

**~~~ooo~~~**

- Quand je pense que Thanksgiving est dans un peu plus d'une semaine ! Le temps passe si vite !

- Hummmmm, répondis-je distraitement.

- Tu comptes répondre par onomatopées à chacune de mes questions ? me demanda Angela.

Je cessai de touiller mon café et me reculai dans ma chaise en soufflant.

- Désolée Angie, mais toute cette histoire me tracasse.

- Je sais, fit-elle désolée. Tu es sûre que Cullen est derrière tout ça ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? répliquai-je acide.

- Bah je sais pas, il t'a quand même dit qu'il ne porterait pas plainte. Pourquoi se serait-il rétracté ?

- J'en sais rien, parce que c'est un enfoiré aussi fiable qu'un mytho.

- N'empêche je trouve ça bizarre. Tu m'as dit qu'il avait l'air sincère, dit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir intensément.

- Oui _il avait l'air_. Et le pire dans tout ça est que je suis tombée dans le panneau, marmonnai-je.

A cet instant la porte de mon appartement claqua et Jacob fit son apparition dans la cuisine avec une mine semblable à la mienne.

- T'as pu le voir ? demandai-je.

- Pfff tu parles ! Je me suis fait jeter comme une botte de foin ! répondit mon ami en s'asseyant lourdement en face de moi. Satané Fisher !

- Disher, corrigeai-je.

- Ouais c'est ce que j'ai dit.

Je haussai les épaules, lasse et me massai les tempes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- J'en sais rien...Cullen est intouchable, autant se battre contre Godzilla. T'as appelé Charlie ?

- Ouais, il a pu se libérer de son travail et devrait arriver demain en fin de matinée. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire quelque chose contre la police new-yorkaise, soupirai-je défaitiste.

- ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, objecta Angela.

Soudain, une idée lumineuse me vint en tête.

_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est encore un plan foireux ?_

_Niveau plan foireux tu me bats largement !_

- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour sortir Emmett de ce trou !

Jacob et Angela se regardèrent sceptiques avant de me dévisager interrogatifs.

- Quand tu fais cette tête c'est que tu as une idée qui te mettra indéniablement dans de sales draps, me dit Jake.

Angela hocha la tête visiblement d'accord tandis que je pris un air outré.

- Mais pas du tout ! C'est juste que c'est l'unique solution qui puisse vraiment marcher.

- On t'écoute ! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

_Du moment que ton idée n'est pas d'aller voir Cullen.._

_- _Je vais aller voir Cullen.

_Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?_

- Quoi ? Non mais t'es malade ! s'écria Jacob. Tu ne t'approches plus de ce type !

Je soufflai agacée.

- ça va être dur dans la mesure où je travaille pour lui, fis-je remarquer sèchement.

- Parce que tu comptes y retourner ? s'indigna mon ami.

- Bien sûr ! Si je n'y vais pas, il va croire qu'il a remporté cette partie. C'est mal me connaître !

- Je rejoins Jacob sur le fait que tu devrais le fuir comme la peste Bella. Ce type ne t'apporte que des ennuis ! dit Angela. De plus je ne suis pas sûre que ça plaise à Emmett.

_Oui bah Emmett est en train de piquer des crises d'hystérie dans une cellule alors..._

- Exactement ! Surtout que telle que je te connais, tu ne vas pas pouvoir garder ton calme et il serait capable de porter plainte contre toi pour « outrage au connard » , ajouta Jake.

- Oh mais détrompe toi, je suis tout à fait capable de garder mon sang froid. Et puis figurez-vous- qu'Emmett est tout à fait d'accord avec moi pour le coup.

_Ça m'étonne que ton nez ne s'allonge pas Bella Swan !_

_Oh ça va, c'est un cas de force majeure !_

Mes deux amis se lancèrent un coup d'œil peu convaincus.

- Emmett accepte que tu ailles parler à ton patron ? demanda Angela

_Pitié que j'aie l'air convaincante. Que l'âme de George Clooney soit en moi !_

- Oui, il sait qu'au point où on en est, on n'a pas le choix, affirmai-je de mon ton le plus assuré.

Ils m'observèrent en silence quelques instants alors que j'essayais de ne rien laisser transparaître de mes émotions.

- Si tu le dis ! finit par dire Jacob alors que je soufflai discrètement, soulagée. Même si je n'aime pas le fait que tu te retrouves avec cet enfoiré, j'admets que c'est la solution la plus efficace pour l'instant.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire pour le convaincre exactement ? demanda Angie.

- J'en fais mon affaire.

_A vrai dire je n'en avais absolument aucune idée..._

**~~~ooo~~~**

- Il n'est toujours pas là ? demandai-je à Jasper en posant mes affaires sur mon bureau.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Bella, fit-il le nez dans ses dossiers.

- Oui oui bonjour! Alors ?

- Encore aux abonnés absents. Tu devrais lâcher l'affaire Bella, ça fait cinq jours qu'il a disparu de la circulation. Même Alice est passée chez lui, et il n'y a personne.

Je poussai un gémissement désespéré.

- Mais il est le seul qui puisse empêcher Emmett d'aller en prison ! Alors quoi ? Il a porté plainte et est allé se planquer, c'est ça ?

- Apparemment, dit-il désolé.

Je me laissai tomber sur le fauteuil et allumai mon ordinateur.

- Il le retiennent toujours en garde à vue ?

Je hochai la tête. Mon père était arrivé quatre jours auparavant et il n'avait été d'aucune utilité. On était arrivé au commissariat, Disher nous avait accueilli avec un sourire narquois, nous avait conseillé de prendre un avocat, et j'avais dû empêcher Charlie de cogner sa face de rat et ainsi de rejoindre Emmett au chaud. Au moins nous avions pu voir mon frère toujours remonté comme un coucou qui hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre à quel point la nourriture était dégueulasse, le matelas inconfortable, qu'il s'ennuyait comme un chien malade et que par conséquent si cela continuait il allait briser ces « putains de barreaux » et aplatir la tête de Cullen contre ceux-ci pour remettre en place « son cerveau foutrement dérangé ».

Voyant qu'on s'entêtait toujours à nous cacher la moindre information sur l'enquête et qu'il était totalement inutile de rester dans ce maudit endroit, on était rentré à l'appart. Jacob connaissait un avocat compétent ici à New York, maître Evans et celui-ci épluchait la plupart du temps les charges retenues contre Emmett avec nous. Et autant dire qu'on était mal barré, d'autant plus que mon père ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment ici.

- J'ai bien peur que la prochaine étape soit le bagne, soupirai-je.

Le mépris que j'avais pour Cullen avait atteint ces derniers jours des sommets inconsidérables et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir garder un semblant de calme la prochaine fois que je le verrais.

_Si tu le revois un jour... _

Le fait qu'il ait disparu m'enchantait grandement en même temps qu'il m'insupportait tant il était empreint de lâcheté.

_J'aurais dit qu'il n'a rien dans le pantalon mais tu as pu vérifier le contraire sur une certaine photocopieuse._

_Ce n'est pas le moment de me mettre ces images mentales en tête._

Quand je pense que j'avais pu éprouver de la compassion pour cet individu froid et méprisable. L'espace d'un instant, il m'avait touché de par son histoire. Et l'espace d'un instant, j'avais surtout eu l'espoir qu'il allait changer.

Je sentis la main de Jasper sur mon bras alors que tout espoir de revoir mon enfoiré de patron un jour m'avait déserté, et avec lui celui qu'Emmett soit libre un jour.

- Edward Cullen, tu as intérêt à ramener tes fesses tout de suite ici pour que je te les botte si fortement que tu ne pourras plus jamais t'asseoir ! Tu as certaines choses à m'expliquer et plus tu te feras attendre, plus ma colère sera grande. Alors tu vas assumer tes actions minables et accourir illico presto dès que t'auras ce message, même si tu es à poil dans le désert de Gobi ! Tu as ce message à 13h12min, tu dois être là à 13h12min01sec, et je me fous que tu ne puisses pas voler, tu vas te démerder ou dans le cas contraire tu peux déjà t'acheter un soin de repousse capillaire. Et je... NON NON foutue messagerie, j'ai pas fini ! Allô !

Cela faisait cinq jours également qu'Alice laissait ce genre de messages à son frère quotidiennement en le menaçant de torture lente et douloureuse, toujours incluant ses cheveux.

_Quels cheveux aussi !_

- Alice, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pouvais pas raconter ta vie sur une messagerie vocale, soupirai-je.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais je n'ai pas de minuteur intégré dans mon cerveau !

Elle et Jasper s'embrassèrent amoureusement, comme ils savaient si bien le faire depuis cinq jours.

_Bon moyen de réconfort !_

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Alice se tourna vers moi avec une mine déconfite.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée Bella que mon frère soit un tel enfoiré !

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour lui. J'aimerais juste qu'il revienne pour m'expliquer avec lui.

- T'expliquer, c'est tout ? s'écria-t-elle. Il mérite une bonne correction.

_C'est ce que j'allais dire._

- Oui, je suis fatiguée de me battre constamment contre lui.

- Ne dis pas ça, tout finira par s'arranger, dit Jasper.

Je lâchai un rire désabusé.

- Comme s'il allait retirer sa plainte ! Je suis sûre qu'il prend un plaisir immense à voir Emmett derrière les barreaux.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna mon collègue.

- Pour rien, soupirai-je.

Je décidai de me lever pour écourter cette conversation pénible, et me dirigeai vers la salle de détente pour me faire un café. Mais avant je me retournai vers Alice, mue d'une détermination soudaine et rebroussai chemin. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle me lança un regard interrogatif.

- Alice, pourrais-tu me passer l'adresse de ton frère ?

**~~~ooo~~~**

Je passai la porte de l'appartement à la hâte et sourit en entendant le bruit de la télé.

_Comme quand Emmett était là..._

Je chassai ces pensées peu joyeuses et saluai mon père et Jacob avachis sur la canapé, bières à la main.

_Tel père, tel fils._

- Alors ? Toujours aucune nouvelle ? s'informa Charlie.

- Non, il a disparu de la surface de la Terre.

_Ou pas..._

- En plus d'être un con, ce mec est un lâche. T'as vraiment hérité du patron idéal Bella ! rigola Jacob.

- Je ne peux que te rejoindre sur cette idée mon garçon, lâcha mon père.

_Oh oui, tu l'as dit ! Idéal en tous points de vue !_

_Satyre va !_

Je chassai ces pensées dévergondées totalement inappropriées au moment présent et courus dans ma chambre.

- Au fait, je suis obligé de partir lundi, on est sur une enquête en cours en ce moment et comme on dit : quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent.

Je freinai mon avancée.

- Quoi ? Mais comment on va s'en sortir sans toi ?

- Je vous fais confiance, je sais que vous vous en sortirez très bien. Tu n'es pas journaliste pour rien Bella, je suis convaincu que tu n'abandonneras pas jusqu'à ce que ton frère soit relaxé.

- Je ne suis pas encore journaliste papa, dis-je la gorge serrée.

_Et vu comment ça a commencé, je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver un jour..._

- Oui enfin, tu as compris le fond de ma pensée, bougonna-t-il.

Je souris, c'était sa manière à lui de me dire qu'il était fier de moi.

- Bah et moi alors ? Personne ne me fait de grande déclaration ? bouda Jacob.

- Mais c'est parce que ça coule de source que tu es le meilleur ! répondis-je.

Malgré l'ambiance détendue, on pouvait sentir le vide laissé par mon frère.

- Vous venez pour Thanksgiving de toute façon !

_Ah oui, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit ça _!

_Angela ne te l'a pas rappelé pas plus tard qu'il y a une semaine ?_

_Euh ...ouais, possible..._

- Tu pourras prendre des vacances Bella ? demanda Jake .

_Oh oui des vacances, j'en aurai de longues !_

_Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?_

_- _Euh oui, enfin tout dépend si Emmett est relâché d'ici là.

- Mais oui, j'en suis persuadé Bells ! répliqua mon meilleur ami.

Ne voulant pas penser à un échec possible, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre après avoir regardé ma montre.

- Tu as l'air bien pressée !

- Euh oui, je sors ce soir ! lançai-je à la volée.

- Rendez-vous galant ? plaisanta Jacob.

- Non rendez-vous d'affaires, répliquai-je en fermant la porte derrière moi.

**~~~ooo~~~**

Pour la seconde fois de ma vie, je me retrouvais dans le quartier chic de l'Upper East Side. Mais contrairement à la première fois, je m'arrêtai sur la 79th Street.

Rapidement, je trouvai le bâtiment recherché et pénétrai dans le hall spacieux. Je ne savais pas exactement à quoi je m'attendais mais j'étais particulièrement nerveuse.

Pour retarder l'échéance, je pris les escaliers jusqu'au 5ème étage, le dernier, et me dirigeai vers l'unique porte qui s'y trouvait.

_Quelles sont les chances pour qu'il soit là ?_

Je me trouvais complètement folle d'être venue jusqu'ici, surtout qu'Alice m'avait bien fait remarquer qu'il n'était pas chez lui depuis la rixe.

Je frappai trois petits coups.

1...2...3...

Rien.

Je sonnai.

Rien.

Deux petits coups.

1...2...

Pas un bruit.

A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais aussi ? A ce qu'il rentre pile le jour où je viendrais le voir ?

Dépitée, je fis demi-tour et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de me retrouver face à deux émeraudes.

_Euh...ce n'était pas prévu au programme ça !_

En le voyant devant moi, dans sa chemise à carreaux et son jean brut, j'oubliai presque la raison de ma venue.

Mais en remontant pour rencontrer son regard amusé de me voir le détailler de la sorte, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Isabella ! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix chantante. Quelle belle surprise !

_Comment osait-il se montrer aussi culotté !_

Je lui offris en réponse un visage de marbre qui le surprit visiblement. Mes yeux descendirent sur le sac de voyage qu'il tenait à la main.

- Alors, on est parti se planquer, monsieur ? sifflai-je

Il haussa un sourcil étonné et si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurais presque cru qu'il ne savait pas de quoi je parlais.

- Euh...juste quelques affaires à régler.

- Ah oui vraiment ? Comme une arrestation à peaufiner par exemple ?

Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle mais pas question de me laisser berner.

- Et si on en parlait à l'intérieur ? proposa-t-il en ouvrant sa porte comme si de rien n'était.

D'un geste, il me fit signe de passer devant lui, ce que je fis après quelques instants d'hésitation.

Je tombai sur un living-room gigantesque aux murs blancs et savamment décoré dans les tons ébène, marron chocolat et beige.

N'ayant pas l'intention de me laisser impressionner par ce luxe apparent, je me retournais vers lui qui s'était approché de moi.

- Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais, proposa-t-il d'un ton calme.

- Je suis bien debout, et de toute façon ce ne sera pas long.

Il se posa son sac dans un coin et m'interrogea du regard.

- Vous êtes fiers de vous, pas vrai ?

- Pardon ?

- Votre petit numéro cherchant à m'attendrir pour ensuite me planter un couteau dans le dos !

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

_Cet enfoiré joue bien la comédie._

- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi Cullen, sifflai-je en commençant à perdre patience. Je sais très bien pourquoi vous avez fait ça !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au juste ? S'impatienta-t-il.

- Porter plainte contre Emmett ! Criai-je

Il se figea quelques instants, le temps qu'il me fallut pour me rapprocher de lui à grande vitesse.

- Vous vouliez vous venger, c'est ça ? Vous vouliez lui faire payer ce qu'il vous a fait !

- Je ne savais pas qu'Emmett avait été arrêté, déclara-t-il froidement.

- Arrêtez de me baratiner ! Vous n'êtes qu'un sale manipulateur arrogant détestable et menteur !

Le silence se fit tandis que l'espace d'un instant, l'éclat dans ses yeux me dit penser que je l'avais blessé, remplacé par de la froideur. Nous nous affrontâmes du regard avant que je ne dise :

- Vous vouliez jouer avec mes sentiments ? Eh bien vous avez gagné ! J'abandonne, c'est clair ! Je vous félicite, je m'incline ! Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de retirer cette plainte.

- Et ?

- Et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler d'Emmett. C'est ce que vous vouliez après tout, non ? On vous laissera tranquille. Si vous le faites sortir de cette fichue cellule, je vous promets qu'on retournera à Forks.

- On ? demanda-t-il étonné.

_Bella, qu'as tu fait ENCORE?_

Pour toute réponse, je sortis un papier plié en deux de mon sac et le lui tendis.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, dépliant la feuille.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourut le document, des tas d'émotions passèrent sur son visage. Je répondis bien qu'il ait déjà compris :

- Je ne mettrai plus jamais les pieds au NY Daily. Voici ma démission.

* * *

**Alors ? Pas trop sadique la fin, non ? J'ai hésité à marquer la dernière réplique, mais bon je me suis dit que le contraire serait vache après cette attente . Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? D'après vous, Edward est-il vraiment derrière l'arrestation d'Emmett ?N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, vos avis, vos pronostics, etc... ça fait toujours plaisir, même si c'est un seul mot !**

**Je vais essayer d'écrire les prochains chapitres à l'avance, ainsi les délais de publication seraient moins longs. Je vous souhaite à toutes (tous?) de très bonnes vacances, profitez-en à fond !**

**Bisous bisous,**

**Christelle.**


	13. Good girls go bad

**Coucou à tous ! Que dire à part que je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente ! Je voulais poster samedi soir mais je suis allée voir Twilight 4 ( franchement je vous le conseille) et je suis tombée KO. Bref, je vous raconte ma vie mais tout ça pour dire que j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire malgré tout !**

**Énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews, les mises en alerts, etc... Vous êtes géniales !**

**Sur ce, un chapitre centré sur Edward et Bella surtout ! Une fin pas trop sadique (selon moi) et...bref, vous allez voir. Je vous laisse lire. Enjoy it !**

* * *

**_Désillusion à NYC_**

**Chapitre 13 : Good girls go bad****  
**

******Bella POV**

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, dépliant la feuille._

_Au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourut le document, des tas d'émotions passèrent sur son visage. Je répondis bien qu'il ait déjà compris :_

_- Je ne mettrai plus jamais les pieds au NY Daily. Voici ma démission._

**~~~ooo~~~**

Je vis sa mâchoire se contracter et je sus que je n'étais pas à l'abri d'un nouveau coup d'éclat

- Je te demande pardon? susurra-t-il.

_Oh, pas bon ! _

On se toisa quelques instants, durement, impassiblement. C'était à celui qui baisserait les yeux le premier.

_Il peut toujours rêver pour que je cède !_

Finalement, il haussa un sourcil dans ma direction de sorte à ce que je m'explique mais la seule chose que je voulais était sortir d'ici avant de lui balancer tout le bien que je pensais de lui à la figure.

- Et si je refuse de retirer ma plainte? demanda-t-il calmement.

_Tiens, tiens, des aveux implicites._

- Je démissionne.

- Et en admettant que j'accepte ? questionna-t-il.

- On s'en va, répondis-je du tac au tac.

- Donc tu pars dans tous les cas si je comprends bien ?

- Oui.

Je n'avais pas envie de m'étendre davantage, la seule vue de sa face diaboliquement magnifique m'insupportait.

Soudain, il se mit à ricaner. Un rire sarcastique, moqueur, bref, un rire qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour moi.

_Comme pour lui. Il commence à me les chauffer celui-là !_

J'attendis patiemment que son hilarité cesse et qu'il me donne une réponse.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne exactement ? Je perds une stagiaire dans tous les cas. Laisse moi te dire que je ne te laisserai jamais négocier un contrat pour moi ! continua-t-il, en me regardant d'un air condescendant.

_Air que j'allais lui faire ravaler par les orbites s'il continuait !_

Je sentais que la moutarde commençait à me monter au nez et que j'étais sur le point d'exploser.

- Alors c'est ça hein ? Toujours recevoir quelque chose en retour ! Vous nous avez foutu dans la merde, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous être redevable. L'humanité vous connaissez peut être ? criai-je hors de moi.

Son expression ne changea pas durant ma tirade si bien que je me demandai s'il avait écouté un traître mot de ce que j'avais dit.

Finalement, me regardant dans les yeux, un air sombre ombrageant son visage, il déchira la feuille comportant ma démission, lentement, prenant son temps comme s'il effectuait un tour de magie.

En deux...en quatre...en huit.

J'ouvris la bouche, incrédule devant tant de culot et fulminai intérieurement, les confettis de ma lettre de démission s'échouant sur la moquette couleur crème.

_Il n'a pas osé faire ce que je pense qu'il a fait quand même ?_

Prête à l'incendier littéralement de mots qui auraient donné des cheveux blancs à Charlie, il me devança.

- Tu n'iras nulle part Isabella. Du moins, pas tant que je l'aurai décidé.

_Euh...replay s'il vous plaît !_

- Je rêve où vous venez de me donner un ordre ?

- Tu ne rêves pas.

- Tu ne manques vraiment pas d'air ! Je vais retourner à Forks que ça te plaise ou non ! m'exclamai-je en me rendant compte que j'avais employé le tutoiement sans le faire exprès.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules tandis que je me détournai de lui en crachant :

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue te voir. Tu es incapable de faire preuve de bonté et de compassion, à se demander si tu as un cœur !

Alors que je marchai vers la porte d'un pas furieux, je rajoutai :

- Et je ne reviendrai sur ma démission pour rien au monde. Je pense même que c'est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise jusqu'ici.

Aucune réponse ne vint cependant, et je fus tentée de me retourner vers lui pour observer sa réaction. Je me ravisai au dernier moment, sachant très bien que cela me ferait perdre du temps et de l'énergie pour rien. En soupirant de dépit, je commençai à ouvrir la porte lorsque sa voix s'éleva, froide, sèche.

- Et si je te disais que je n'y étais pour rien dans cette histoire ?

Je fis volte-face rapidement, me faisant presque un torticolis.

- Étant donné que mon frère ne connaît personne ici, que tu le détestes, que tu n'as aucune parole, et que de plus tu as disparu juste après votre bagarre, je ne te croirais absolument pas.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, se contentant de me regarder longuement.

- Très bien, fit-il en haussant les épaules avant de se détourner, se dirigeant vers un petit buffet au bois précieux et ancien pour se servir un verre de liquide ambré.

_Il se fout de moi ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas venue pour le voir descendre la bouteille de cognac moi !_

- Pardon, quel impoli je fais ! Tu veux quelque chose ? Peut être un jus de fruit ou un soda ? Je t'aurais bien proposé un verre mais j'ai bien peur que ça n'arrange pas la folie qui commence à t'atteindre, finit-il en agitant son verre plein devant moi, le vidant d'un trait.

- Espèce de sale...fulminai-je en lui montrant mon majeur.

_C'était soi ça, soit je lui balançai son argenterie à la figure !_

Il me sourit et s'approcha de moi lentement, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Se penchant à mon oreille, il murmura.

- Je veux bien libérer ton frère Bella...

Je frissonnai bien que je ne sache pas exactement si c'était de rage qu'il l'admette enfin clairement ou à cause de son souffle chaud.

- Tu brûleras en enfer !

- mais... poursuivit-il en ignorant ma remarque.

_J'aurais dû m'en douter..._

Je soupirai de désespoir et le repoussai, me maudissant de ressentir ce trouble en sa présence malgré ce qu'il avait fait.

- Mais rien du tout, je trouverai une autre solution. Au revoir Edward, lançai-je cyniquement en voulant partir.

Il referma brusquement la porte et se colla à mon dos, dégageant les cheveux de ma nuque.

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y en a aucune autre.

- Tu es d'un culot !

- Je disais donc... j'accepte de m'arranger pour que ton frère sorte...à condition que tu restes.

Je déglutis difficilement et me retournai brusquement, surprise de me retrouver si proche de lui, son visage à quelques millimètres du mien, ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

- Tu peux toujours courir jusqu'à cracher tes poumons ! Je ne vais pas rentrer dans ton histoire de chantage, répliquai-je sans grande conviction.

Plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, il remit tendrement une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et réitéra sa demande.

- Je veux que tu restes.

- Ton jeu de séduction ne marche pas avec moi, fis-je troublée.

_Putain Bella, c'est sûr qu'avec ça tu seras la prochaine révélation hollywoodienne !_

_- _J'aimerais que tu restes, fit-il en humant soudainement la peau de mon cou.

_Supplie moi pour voir !_

- Tu peux mieux faire, soufflai-je en fermant les yeux.

- S'il te plaît ?

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ? demanda-t-il en se reculant.

Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation tandis qu'il poursuivit.

- Eh bien...Tu vas beaucoup me manquer.

Mon cœur s'emballa à cet aveux mais j'essayai de ne rien laisser transparaître. Après tout il essayait juste de m'embobiner.

- Alors, tu acceptes ?

Je pesai rapidement le pour et le contre. D'accord c'était le pire salaud que la terre n'ait jamais porté, mais d'un autre côté si je n'acceptais pas, Emmett restait en prison.

_Hum, hum, comme si tu n'étais pas un peu gagnante dans cette histoire !_

Bon et puis ce job me plaisait, il fallait l'avouer.

_Et le patron ne te fait aucun effet peut-être ?_

_Je l'ai dit plus haut : c'est un connard._

_Un connard diaboliquement sexy qui apparaît dans la majorité de tes rêves. Et vous ne faites pas que discuter du crash de la bourse !_

_Non en effet, on discute surtout de la météo._

Je fis mine de réfléchir même si ma décision était toute prise.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, répliquai-je avec une colère à moitié feinte.

- Si, seulement tu iras apporter des oranges à ce cher Emmett derrière les barreaux.

_Là, ma colère n'était pas feinte DU TOUT._

_- _Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi tu veux ? Sinon ce n'est pas des oranges que j'apporterai à mon frère mais tes bijoux de famille sur un plateau. Je suis sûr qu'il saura en faire bon usage, ajoutai-je avec un sourire sadique.

Il dut voir que j'étais sérieuse car il perdit son sourire instantanément.

- Bref, donc marché conclu ? demandai-je. Tu me jures que tu libéreras Emmett ?

- Je n'ai qu'une parole.

- A d'autres !

Il parut blessé par ma remarque mais ne dit rien pour se défendre.

- De toute façon il y a intérêt parce que si tu me la fais à l'envers, ce que tu as vécu par le passé te semblera bien rose comparé à ce qu'il t'attend.

Il hocha sombrement la tête.

- Et au fait, n'espère pas que je vais laisser passer ton chantage. J'ai peut être accepté mais c'est uniquement pour libérer mon frère, alors méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort.

Je sentais que pour une fois c'était moi qui prenait les commandes. Il avait pleinement conscience que je savais assez de choses à son sujet pour le couler, et que si je ne m'étais pas servie de cet argument maintenant, je pouvais très bien le faire plus tard.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait était que si je n'avais pas menacé de tout déballer en réponse à son chantage, c'était parce j'en étais incapable. Incapable de trahir sa confiance alors que lui ne s'était pas gêné.

_Et ça me faisait peur..._

Gardant le pourquoi du comment pour plus tard, je décidai de partir de cet endroit tout sauf neutre.

- Isabella ? m'appela-t-il alors que j'allais claquer la porte derrière moi.

Étonnée, je lui fis face.

- J'ai dit que tu allais me manquer tout à l'heure, pas vrai ?

Je plissai les yeux, méfiante.

- Je n'ai pas menti. Tu vas me manquer...car je ne pense pas trouver une autre stagiaire aussi rapide en matière de photocopies. Très efficace miss Swan !

Hésitant entre rentrer et tester ma nouvelle prise de catch sur lui ou l'ignorer, je décidai finalement d'opter pour une autre tactique en voyant la porte à l'opposée de la sienne dans le couloir.

- Oh oui Edward, c'est sûr qu'en matière de rapidité tu t'y connais ! Je comprends le fait que je puisse te manquer, vraiment, parce que ce ne sont pas toutes les stagiaires qui pourraient supporter de se faire baiser par leur éjaculateur précoce de patron, hurlai-je littéralement, ameutant tous les voisins.

J'eus juste le temps de voir son regard hébété et la tête hallucinée de la voisine par l'entrebâillement de la porte d'en face avant de m'engouffrer dans les escaliers en lançant un sarcastique :

- On se voit lundi, patron ! J'ai tellement hâte !

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais chaud c'est tout aussi bon._

**~~~ooo~~~**

Depuis 8h ce matin, soit depuis que Cullen avait fait son grand retour suite à son "voyage pour problèmes familiaux", c'était l'effervescence. Les commérages allaient bon train, et surtout, Alice était depuis 4h dans le bureau de son frère en train de lui passer un savon mémorable.

- ça c'est ma petite femme ! ne cessait de me lancer Jasper avec un sourire niais dès qu'on entendait la voie furieuse de "son rayon de soleil" s'élever.

_Ah l'amour..._

J'avais accompagné Charlie à l'aéroport ce matin, faisant un détour par le commissariat avant pour voir mon frère et le rassurer quant à sa sortie prochaine.

Thanksgiving était jeudi et sincèrement le cœur n'était pas à la fête. Si Emmett n'était pas libéré d'ici là, je me voyais mal célébrer le jour de la reconnaissance avec un frère dans une cellule.

Alice m'avait proposé de passer Thanksgiving avec elle et sa famille si jamais Emmett n'était pas libéré d'ici là, mais j'avais gentiment décliné l'offre, ne voulant pas m'imposer et surtout me retrouver avec Cullen pendant une soirée entière. Jasper en revanche avait accepté, ses parents étant en vacances je ne sais où.

Et depuis il était infernal, stressant à l'idée de rencontrer ses futurs beaux-parents. Car oui, il comptait bien l'épouser un jour ou l'autre selon ses dires.

Voyant Alice sortir du bureau de son frère visiblement en pétard, je l'interrogeai du regard.

- Tu as ma bénédiction pour lui casser la figure, fit-elle essoufflée, comme si elle revenait d'un combat sur le ring.

Je pressai l'épaule de mon amie puis me levai pour emprunter la même direction qu'elle quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Bella, Alice rigolait je pense, m'interpella Jasper.

Je lui lançai un sourire rassurant et pénétrai dans l'antre de mon patron sans même frapper.

- Tiens, tiens mademoiselle Swan, je commençais à me demander quand vous me feriez le plaisir de m'honorer de votre délicate présence, ricana-t-il assis à son bureau.

- Épargne moi tes sarcasmes ! Je croyais que tu devais retirer ta plainte !

Le silence régna quelques instants avant qu'il ne réponde enfin.

- Je fais tout mon possible, fit-il sombrement en se passant la main sur le visage d'un air las.

- Eh bien apparemment ce n'est pas très efficace, ça fait deux jours ! Je ne vois pas en quoi bouger tes fesses de ton fauteuil en cuir à 250$, aller dans un putain de commissariat et signer un papier pour retirer ta plainte est compliqué ! m'écriai-je furieuse.

Il jeta brusquement le stylo qu'il tenait et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- J'avais des choses plus importantes à faire ! cracha-t-il.

- Plus importantes qu'arranger tes conneries ?

- Exactement ! Un problème ?

Je m'avançai et me penchai sur son bureau, me retrouvant presque à plat ventre.

- Oui, le problème c'est qu'on avait un marché, et que si tu ne le tiens pas ça risque de mal aller.

- Ah bon et quoi ? Tu vas partir, et alors ?

_Non mais je rêve ? C'est quoi son problème ?_

_- _Tu m'as fait un chantage pour que je reste et maintenant tu insinues que mon départ ne te ferait ni chaud ni froid ? T'as sérieusement un souci Edward !

Il se leva brusquement, me faisant sursauter et presque tomber en arrière.

- Oui j'ai un putain de souci, et ce problème c'est toi Isabella.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que ma main partit toute seule et alla s'échouer sur sa joue gauche. Le son parut résonner une éternité durant laquelle le temps semblait en suspend, tout se déroulant au ralenti.

_Depuis le temps que ça me démangeait !_

Je me reculai soudainement, tremblant de colère, croisant son regard furieux.

L'adrénaline était redescendue et je commençai à me dire que j'avais aggravé les choses. Seulement je m'en fichais, j'étais celle qui menait le jeu maintenant.

- Demain Edward ! explosai-je.

Il sembla comprendre car son regard se fit encore plus sombre si possible.

- Je veux que tu aies retiré ta plainte avant demain soir 18h sinon je te promets que tu risques de le regretter, dis-je plus calmement. Je me fous du comment, de ce que tu as à faire d'ici là mais tout ce que je sais c'est que tu vas m'écouter. Je décide des règles à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Il soutint mon regard durant de longues secondes, puis finalement demanda :

- Une menace ? Et que peux-tu bien faire au juste ? fit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie même si je sentais qu'il n'était plus sûr de lui tout à coup.

- Tu verras bien, répliquai-je avec un sourire mystérieux en sortant prestement du lieu de nos conflits.

Je soufflai pour essayer de me calmer avant de rejoindre mes amis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ? demanda Alice inquiète. S'il t'a encore fait quelque chose, je te jure que j'y retourne ! Et cette fois je lui rase la tête avec une tronçonneuse !

- Non ne t'en fais pas Alice ! Je lui ai juste demandé quand il comptait retirer sa plainte.

- Et donc ? s'enquit Jazz.

- Demain ça sera réglé. Du moins, je l'espère pour lui, chuchotai-je à voix basse.

Mes amis se lancèrent un regard intrigué mais je les ignorai, finissant de taper mon ébauche d'article sur la déforestation en Amazonie.

_Demain est un autre jour... Et dans tous les cas il serait mauvais pour quelqu'un_

**~~~ooo~~~**

- Tu connais vraiment des coins branchés Alice ! Heureusement que t'es là, parce que si je devais compter sur Bella, fit Jacob.

- Ah ah ah ! ricanai-je.

Alice nous avait emmené Jacob et moi après le boulot au _Imagine, _un bar branché en plein cœur de New York. C'était un endroit où se jouaient les dernières musiques à la mode, avec des murs aux couleurs vives, allant du orange au bleu turquoise en passant par le mauve, un brin rétro mais i_n_.

Le courant était tout de suite passé entre Alice, Jasper et Jacob, surtout entre mon amie et ce dernier qui prenaient un malin plaisir à me taquiner sur mon look parfois peu féminin.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table au fond de la salle principale, Alice et Jacob en tête discutant gaiement alors que Jasper et moi suivions avec un air blasé.

- Ils ont l'air de s'entendre, marmonna Jasper avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Ouais, on dirait bien. Ne t'en fais pas, Jake n'est pas du genre à voler les copines des autres, rassurai-je mon ami avec un sourire.

Enfin assis à la table, alors que Jacob racontait à Alice une de mes frasques juvénile, le serveur plutôt beau mec arriva vers nous.

- Alice ma chérie ! s'exclama-t-il avec un léger accent italien tandis que Jasper se tassait dans son siège en grognant. ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue !

- Antonio ! fit-elle d'une voix aiguë en lui faisant la bise. Je sais, mais je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi en ce moment !

- Et ton frère alors ? Disparu ou quoi ?

Elle fit la moue qui laissa vite place à son sourire habituel.

- Ouais, on peut dire ça, soupira-t-elle. Il est assez occupé lui aussi. Au fait, je te présente mes amis ! Voici Bella, c'est la nouvelle stagiaire d'Edward, Jacob, son meilleur ami et enfin, poursuivit-elle, ses yeux s'illuminant tout d'un coup, mon petit ami Jasper. N'est-il pas merveilleux ?

Je souris attendrie devant l'air heureux qu'affichait mon amie, alors que Jasper n'était pas mieux.

- Eh bien, tu es peut être occupée mais tu trouves encore le temps de trouver l'amour. Je suis heureux pour toi ma puce ! Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de ma Lili le blondinet ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous, dit-il en souriant largement, en nous scannant tour à tour, son regard s'attardant sur moi plus que de raison.

- Bella...quel beau prénom... Le diminutif d'Isabella je suppose ?

Je hochai timidement en rougissant quelque peu.

- Il vous correspond parfaitement, si je puis me permettre, continua-t-il d'une voix chaude, son accent délicieux me chatouillant les oreilles. Des origines italiennes ?

_Eh bien, que de poésie ce soir !_

- Je...merci, chuchotai-je en observant sa peau légèrement hâlé, ses yeux marron-vert et ses cheveux bruns coupés courts. Et oui, enfin ça remonte à très loin dans mon arbre généalogique, mais c'est plutôt une lubie de ma mère.

Il me sourit en retour, et alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, un raclement de gorge irrité se fit entendre.

- Bon, on peut commander ? coupa court Jacob. Ce sera un Mojito pour moi, avec un supplément de rhum, et pas beaucoup de menthe. Ah non finalement une Piña Colada, mais sans "piña"...Oh et puis non, un Mojito c'est bien, dit-il tandis qu'Antonio gribouillait au rythme de ses indécisions.

Je lui fis les gros yeux discrètement, me demandant à quoi il jouait, tandis qu'Alice brisa le malaise.

- Moi aussi ce sera un Mojito s'il te plaît. La recette authentique mais avec supplément de menthe.

- Une bière pour moi, commanda Jasper.

Enfin, le serveur se tourna vers moi, me souriant.

- Un Mojito aussi serait parfait.

- Je ne pense pas que tu devrais boire Bella. L'alcool ne te...dit Jacob.

- Un Mojito, répétai-je à Antonio, lui lançant un regard désolé auquel il me répondit par un clin d'œil en s'éclipsant.

Une fois qu'il fut éloigné, je me tournai furieusement vers Jacob.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Oh je t'en prie ! Un Mojito sans menthe, beaucoup de rhum. Tu aurais dû le lui demander sans verre aussi ! Et puis depuis quand j'ai besoin de ton avis pour commander de l'alcool ?

- Emmett n'est pas là alors je veille au grain, marmonna-t-il. Ce type te draguait ouvertement.

- Et alors ?

- Eh bien, tu es toujours la première pour choisir des bras cassés !

On se toisa quelques secondes, durant lesquelles ni Alice, ni Jasper n'osait dire quelque chose.

- Et voilà vos commandes ! s'exclama Antonio en les posant sur la table. C'est pour moi Alice, en l'honneur de ta nouvelle conquête...et de tes charmants amis !

Elle le remercia chaleureusement tandis que je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

_Bah quoi, il est pas mal du tout ! Et pour une fois que je ne pense pas à mon stupide patron..._

_Tu viens d'y penser justement !_

Nous trinquâmes gaiement, et alors que mon regard se porta sur la porte d'entrée, je vis une silhouette sortir prestement du bar. Une silhouette féminine aux cheveux blonds...

Haussant les épaules, je donnai un coup de coude à Jacob histoire de signer notre mini réconciliation.

Mes pensées ne purent cependant pas s'empêcher de dériver vers mon frère seul dans sa cellule froide et impersonnelle, alors que nous étions là au chaud dans une ambiance conviviale.

J'espérais aussi ne pas m'être faite avoir, et ainsi que demain à cette heure-ci Emmett serait parmi nous.

Car je n'avais pas envie d'appliquer mon plan B en cas de nouveau coup de vice. Mais si jamais c'était le cas, alors je n'aurais pas le choix.

**~~~ooo~~~**

Je me rongeai les ongles en regardant l'heure sur mon portable.

_18h56_

Nous étions le lendemain et Cullen avait disparu de la circulation encore une fois. Je pensais naïvement qu'il était en train de régler les détails pour la libération de mon frère mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

Je n'avais eu aucun appel du commissariat de la journée, rien qui ne m'indique que la plainte avait été retirée.

_Bon, autant en avoir le cœur net une bonne fois pour toutes !_

Je composai le numéro du poste, me rongeant les ongles.

- Allô, fit une voix endormie.

- Bonsoir, je suis Isabella Swan, la sœur d'Emmett Swan et je...

- Non désolée, vous ne pouvez pas lui parler, nous ne sommes pas dans une pharmacie ici.

- Mais je...ça veut dire que la plainte contre lui n'a pas été retirée ?

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil et soudain, un rire gras s'éleva.

- Je suis désolée de briser vos rêves ma p'tite dame mais je ne vois pas par quel miracle la plainte serait retirée. Et Dieu sait que j'aimerais que ce soit le cas, il est franchement insupportable ! S'il continue la détention provisoire le guette.

Je fermai les yeux histoire d'encaisser le choc et raccrochai en lançai un bref "au revoir", incapable d'en entendre plus.

Il m'avait menti, trahi, berné. J'y avais cru, j'avais espéré, et tout ça pour quoi ?

_Rien..._

J'étais tellement stupide. J'aurais dû m'éloigner de lui et savoir qu'il n'allait pas tenir sa promesse. Seulement une part de moi avait gardé un infime espoir qu'il soit enfin honnête.

Il avait tout gâché.

Si avant les remords m'auraient engloutie, la pitié m'aurait freinée, ce soir tout état d'âme s'était envolé.

Il avait joué avec moi, mes sentiments, mon cœur et il allait en payer le prix.

Jacob était parti visiter la ville avec Alice, j'étais donc seule dans ma chambre, deux papiers sur mon lit donc l'un sur lequel était indiqué le numéro d'Antonio et téléphone entre les mains.

J'observai longuement les deux numéros griffonnés sur chaque papier puis me saisit de l'un deux.

Sans réfléchir davantage, je composai le numéro inscrit.

Un instant, je le maudis pour être obligée de me réduire à ses bassesses. J'avais l'impression d'agir comme lui, dans l'ombre, le pro des coups fourrés. Cela me donna envie de raccrocher lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans le combiné.

_Trop tard !_

_- Fox News Channel j'écoute ! _décrocha une voix nasillarde.

- Bonsoir, je voudrais m'entretenir avec Nina Walters s'il vous plaît.

_- Qui la demande ? _demanda la standardiste

- Isabella Swan, stagiaire au NY Daily Paper.

_- Je suis désolée mais Mlle Walters est occupée et..._

- Dites lui que c'est très important, la coupai-je abruptement.

Elle dut sentir ma tension car elle abdiqua, me mettant en ligne avec la journaliste.

_- Allô ?_

- Bonsoir, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et je...

_- Oui je sais qui vous êtes. La nouvelle stagiaire d'Edward Cullen. Il vous avait mentionnée lors de l'interview qu'il m'a accordée si je me souviens bien._

_-_ C'est exact... C'est à ce propos que je vous appelle.

_- Vraiment ? Je vous écoute !_ répondit-elle après un court silence étonné.

Je pris ma respiration et lâchai enfin la bombe.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'accordiez une interview le plus tôt possible. C'est à propos d'Edward Cullen. Je sais des choses à son sujet qui pourraient vous intéresser.

_La vengeance est un plat savoureux quand il se déguste chaud, mais tout compte fait il est bel et bien meilleur quand il se mange froid._

* * *

**Et voilà ! Il est enfin arrivé ce chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos réactions après cette longue absence. Vous avez une idée de ce que Bella compte faire ?J'attends vos spéculations ! Et Edward, cet honnête et savoureux patron...vos avis ? Guilty or not guilty ? **

**Pour la suite ce sera sûrement pendant les vacances de Noël, vu que j'aurai ENFIN du temps ! Bref, et en même temps je fais un peu de pub pour l'OS que j'ai pondu pour le concours des 7 péchés capitaux organisé pas Starbucks-Twilight (super blog au fait) : _fanfiction . net/ s / 7513573 / 1 / Hell_Meets_Heaven_ **(n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces)**. Pour lire les autres écrits, vous trouverez le lien sur mon OS, donc si vous allez le lire et que vous l'appréciez, n'hésitez pas à voter pour moi dans une quinzaine de jours, ahaha !**

**Sur ce, énormes bisous !**

**Christelle**


	14. All I Need

**Hola ! Bonne année à tous un peu en retard, qu'elle vous apporte tout ce que vous désirez ! Bon cette fois-ci j'ai pas trop de retard non ? Je vous avais promis un chapitre pendant les vacances, le voici ! Vous saurez enfin si Edward est vraiment derrière l'arrestation d'Emmett. Un chapitre surtout centré sur nos deux héros. Et une petite surprise aussi :).**

**Sinon merci à toutes pour vos reviews, et aussi aux anonymes : lincece49, elo, misspumba, lilly-rose et fan de twa.**

**Au fait, pitié, ne me tuez pas pour la fin ! Bref, je vous laisse lire. Enjoy !**

* * *

**_Désillusion à NYC_**

******Chapitre 14 : All I Need**

******Bella POV**

_- J'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'accordiez une interview le plus tôt possible. C'est à propos d'Edward Cullen. Je sais des choses à son sujet qui pourraient vous intéresser._

_La vengeance est un plat savoureux quand il se déguste chaud, mais tout compte fait il est bel et bien meilleur quand il se mange froid._

**~~~ooo~~~ **

Nous étions le lendemain de mon appel à la journaliste et je tournai en rond, l'interview se déroulant dans dix minutes maintenant. A mon grand regret, je n'étais plus aussi satisfaite de moi que la veille.

J'avais prétendu ne pas me sentir bien pour partir plus tôt du travail, Edward étant de toute façon absent.

J'avais demandé à la rencontrer dans un endroit neutre, et nous nous étions alors données rendez-vous au Flush Palace, un hôtel prisé près du NYDP. Le maître d'hôtel m'avait annoncé le retard de Mlle Walters pour une question d'embouteillage et j'attendais donc dans le hall, préférant me dégourdir les jambes au lieu de rester plantée sur une chaise dans le bar transpirant le luxe.

- Mlle, vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas..., demanda le réceptionniste.

- Non merci, coupai-je le pauvre homme qui cachait mal son agacement. Je suis mieux debout.

Il poussa un soupir et retourna à sa tâche, ne faisant plus attention à moi.

- Isabella Swan je suppose, entendis-je une voix familière derrière moi.

Je fis face à la dénommée Nina Walters, une femme d'une trentaine d'années dont le charisme m'impressionna tout de suite.

_Elle est encore mieux qu'à l'écran.._

Son sourire bienveillant me décrispa cependant, et je serrai la main qu'elle me tendait.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

- Mais le plaisir est pour moi. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'attente, mais les bouchons m'ont quelque peu bloquée. Enfin, c'est NYC, pas vrai ?

D'un geste de la main, elle m'invita à la suivre dans la petite salle intimiste que représentait le bar coté de l'hôtel, aux murs recouverts de velours bordeaux. Nous prîmes place à une table quelque peu isolée au fond, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous commanderez ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh rien, merci, bafouillai-je, sachant qu'un simple café me coûterait sûrement la peau des fesses.

- C'est pour moi Isabella, sourit-elle, devinant probablement la raison de mon refus. Un café ça ira ?

- Moccha, corrigeai-je. Merci beaucoup, souris-je.

Elle appela un serveur et alors que celui-ci s'éloignait, me regarda curieusement.

- Pour être honnête, je m'attendais à tout sauf à votre appel. Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous avez de si important à me dire, commença-t-elle en sortant un dictaphone de son sac.

_Il est encore temps de faire marche arrière._

_T'es de quel côté toi ?_

Je lui souris faiblement en essayant de paraître détendue, la musique jazzy résonnant dans la salle m'aidant.

- Une question me chiffonne cependant, poursuivit-elle. Pourquoi vouloir me dévoiler tout ça ?

_Parce que tu es tombée sur la tête peut être ?_

Je réfléchis à ma réponse, étant donné qu'il était hors de question de dévoiler ma véritable motivation.

- Entre gens du métier, il faut bien qu'on s'entraide, lançai-je sans grande conviction.

Elle hocha la tête mais je vis bien qu'elle ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce que j'avais dit.

- Bien. Voulez-vous qu'on mentionne votre nom dans l'article ?

_Tu ne le supporteras pas_, chantonna ma conscience.

- Je ne préférerais pas si c'est possible, dis-je après réflexion.

De toute façon, il ferait bien le lien par lui même. Inutile de mettre tout le journal au courant que le patron se confiait à sa petite stagiaire.

_C'est cela oui._.

Elle hocha la tête puis alluma son appareil.

_Au moins une qui sait ce qu'elle veut et qui va droit au but._

- Mademoiselle, vous déclarez savoir des choses personnelles au sujet du très mystérieux Edward Cullen, qui rappelons le a repris la direction du très célèbre NY Daily Paper. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus à ce sujet? D'où tenez-vous ces infos ?

Le dictaphone posé sur la table me lorgnait d'un œil moqueur, mettant sûrement mon audace en doute. J'observai le clignotant rouge, avalant difficilement ma salive.

_Bah alors, on a la trouille ? L'esprit vengeur de Bella Swan est-il allé se garer ?_

Je secouai la tête et ouvris la bouche, prête à donner une réponse claire et précise. J'avais eu bien trop longtemps pitié de lui et voilà où ça m'avait mené.

- Tout à fait. Eh bien tout d'abord, mes sources sont plus que sûres, je peux vous l'assurer. Edward Cullen est...

Quand soudain, je le vis.

Elle me lança un regard interrogateur mais mes yeux étaient attirés par un point derrière elle, à l'entrée du bar.

_Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Foutu destin !_

_C'était écrit._

Mon patron s'avançait vers moi accompagné de sa très chère fiancée avec qui il avait l'air d'avoir une discussion plus qu'animée.

_Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz,_ me dis-je en faisant une danse de la joie cérébrale.

Il ne me vit tout d'abord pas, bien trop occupé à se disputer avec sa poupée blonde quand soudain, la journaliste me ramena sur Terre.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? Vous disiez qu'Edward Cullen était...?

Je vis la scène comme au ralenti. Sa bouche resta entrouverte, ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que ses yeux se détournèrent de la blondasse pour se poser droit devant lui.

C'est à dire sur moi.

Il s'arrêta à seulement un mètre de notre table et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en distinguant mon interlocutrice qui s'était retournée vers lui.

_Oh pas bon, pas bon du tout !_

Je le fusillai du regard tandis qu'il parcourut la distance nous séparant, ne faisant même plus attention à sa fiancée qui me foudroya sur place.

- Isabella ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? Je vous croyais indisposée, fit-il acide. Nina, salua-t-il rapidement, ce à quoi elle répondit par un hochement de tête, étonnée de la tension qui régnait tout à coup.

Je lui lançai un regard froid en répliquant sèchement.

- Rien qui ne vous concerne.

- Toujours aussi insolente à ce que je vois, cracha la pimbêche blonde.

- Oh ne commence pas Irina ! gronda Edward, me surprenant par la même occasion.

Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche, apparemment vexée et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie non sans m'avoir jeté au préalable un regard furieux.

_Un vrai faisceau laser._

Il soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux et j'en profitai pour continuer.

- Vous ne la rattrapez pas ? Elle risque de vous faire dormir sur le canapé ce soir, me moquai-je.

Il contourna la table et me fit signe de me lever en se tournant vers la journaliste.

- Excusez moi Nina mais puis-je vous emprunter ma très chère stagiaire ? Nous avons quelques petites choses à régler.

Son ton ne donnait aucun moyen de contestation, et la pauvre journaliste n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer.

- Euh...bien sûr Edward.

Il se tourna ensuite vers moi en réitérant son geste de la main.

- Et à moi, on ne me demande pas mon avis ? m'indignai-je. Je n'ai ni l'envie, ni la patience d'écouter ce que vous avez à me dire.

Il haussa un sourcil, et me tira brusquement par le bras pour que je me lève.

- Non mais vous êtes malade ou quoi ? Lâchez moi tout de suite ou je crie !

- Oh croyez moi Isabella, le jour où vous crierez ce ne sera pas pour les mêmes raisons, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille d'un air suggestif.

_Mais que..._

Je le regardai avec de gros yeux, la bouche grande ouverte, tandis qu'il souriait, fier de son effet. Il profita de ma passivité pour me mener vers la sortie en lançant à la volée :

- J'espère à très vite Nina, et encore désolé !

Je reconnus au son de sa voix qu'il était tout sauf désolé, et le foudroyai du regard alors qu'il me tirait toujours, moi essayant de me débattre comme je le pouvais.

J'eus juste le temps de me retourner vers elle et de lui lancer un regard contrit, ce à quoi elle secoua la tête, probablement consciente du fait que j'étais dans une merde noire, avant de passer la porte du bar, la musique ne devenant plus qu'un vague chuchotis.

**~~~ooo~~~ **

- Vous vous croyez vraiment tout permis, c'est fou ! Non mais ça va pas de nous avoir interrompues comme ça ? criai-je furieuse.

Nous étions dans les rues new-yorkaises en train de nous disputer vivement. Et autant vous dire que c'était un dialogue de sourds.

- Parlons-en justement de votre discussion ! Je peux savoir ce que t'avais à lui dire exactement ? s'énerva-t-il soudain en se retournant brusquement vers moi, me faisant sursauter.

- Je...des trucs confidentiels. Et puis merde ! m'écriai-je en faisant demi-tour.

Mais c'était sans compter sur sa détermination qui le fit me tirer de sorte à ce que je lui fasse face.

_Bien essayé Swan !_

- Réponds moi maintenant ! Et n'essaie pas de me mentir, j'ai bien entendu que vous parliez de moi.

- Vous n'êtes pas le centre de mon monde.

- Il apparaît que si justement, répliqua-t-il ironiquement. Et puis arrête avec ce ton formel, veux-tu !

_Il apparaît qu'il a raison._

_Va te manger un panini et fiche moi la paix, tu veux !_

- Très bien, on parlait peut être de toi. Et alors ? demandai-je en poursuivant mon chemin, le sentant tout de même derrière moi.

Je ne savais même pas où nous étions, étant donné que nous avions pris des rues au hasard mais tout ce que je désirais était rentrer chez moi. J'en avais assez de dépenser de l'énergie pour lui.

- Et alors ? Tu te fous de moi ! J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi il en est !

J'accélérai le pas, essayant de le semer, mais c'était peine perdue.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on en discute en pleine rue ?

Certains passants ayant reconnu Edward nous regardaient étonnés de nous rencontrer là, en plein cœur de NY à 17h au lieu d'être en train de bosser.

- Je me fous que ce soit en pleine rue, dans une fusée ou même dans un local à poubelles. Je veux savoir la vérité et je l'exige maintenant ! dit-il en me dépassant, m'obligeant à m'arrêter.

Je soufflai, sachant que dans tous les cas je devrais bien lui avouer ma stupide vengeance.

- Parfait, tu veux savoir ? J'ai appelé Nina Walters pour dévoiler ce que je savais sur ton passé, content ? Je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant ? fis-je en le contournant.

Durant quelques secondes, je crus qu'il avait renoncé à me suivre, ce qui était étonnant vu ce que je lui avais balancé. M'apprêtant à arrêter un taxi, je reconnus malheureusement son parfum dans mon dos. En ayant marre qu'il me tire à chaque fois comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, je décidai de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de lui faire face.

Je tombai nez à nez avec des yeux noirs comme l'ébène, et je déglutis difficilement, sachant que lorsqu'il était dans cet état, ça n'augurait rien de bon.

- Tu comptais faire quoi ? susurra-t-il.

- Tu as très bien entendu, soufflai-je.

Nous avions l'air fin plantés au milieu d'un trottoir à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Notre proximité était telle que quelqu'un nous observant de loin aurait cru avoir affaire à un couple d'amoureux en pleine rupture.

- Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais. Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour une conne, et c'est visiblement ce que tu as fait, crachai-je. A deal is a deal.

- Mais tu ne comprends rien ! rugit-il après un temps d'arrêt. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait envoyé ton frère au poste !

Je restai un instant interdite, m'attendant à ce qu'il me balance toutes les menaces ou insultes possibles.

Mais certainement pas ça.

Je secouai la tête, me fustigeant pour l'avoir cru ne serait-ce qu'un quart de seconde.

Un rire nerveux me secoua, et il me regarda comme si j'étais complètement atteinte.

_Il est lucide ma pauvre Lucette._

Je secouai la tête affligée une fois calmée, le regardant de haut en bas.

- Tu ne sais vraiment plus quoi inventer mon pauvre Edward. Venant de toi, ça me déçoit.

- Mais c'est la vérité bordel ! Je n'ai strictement rien à voir dans cette affaire !

- Oh s'il te plaît, ne me prends pas pour une bille ! Tu m'as toi même fait ce stupide chantage pour que je reste. Pourquoi alors si ce n'est pas toi qui est derrière tout ça ?

Il baissa la tête mal à l'aise, et je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant pourquoi il avait l'air si honteux. Je n'en tins pas plus compte que cela et attendis sa réponse, qui ne vint cependant pas. Soupirant, je fis un vague signe de la main signifiant que je m'en fichai quand il parla.

- Je savais que tu ne resterais pas si je ne te faisais pas croire que j'avais organisé tout ça, alors...murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour moi.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, sur le point d'appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche pour me faire interner.

_Je dois avoir des hallucinations auditives !_

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu étais prêt à ce que je te haïsse seulement pour que je ne démissionne pas ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! m'écriai-je furieuse. Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ?

Je me détournai de lui, souhaitant m'éloigner le plus vite possible, seulement les mots qu'il prononça me firent stopper net.

- Je sais que j'aurais dû t'éloigner mais...j'ai besoin de toi.

_WTF ?_

- J'ai essayé de libérer ton frère, j'ai vraiment fait ce que j'ai pu. Je suis désolé Isabella. Pour tout, chuchota-t-il.

Je respirai difficilement, et voulus me gifler qu'il puisse avoir cet effet sur moi. Alors comme ça il avait voulu me venir en aide. Ses paroles m'atteignaient bien plus qu'elles n'auraient dû.

_J'ai besoin de toi._

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il me dise quelque chose comme ça un jour. Venant de lui ça avait presque la valeur d'un "je t'aime" de la bouche d'un individu lambda.

Si je devais m'écouter, je l'aurais embrassé en plein milieu de ce trottoir après lui avoir foutu une gifle monumentale pour m'avoir menti.

Car je le croyais maintenant. Je savais, même si je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance, même si c'était un putain de comédien, que jamais Edward Cullen ne se serait aplati ainsi s'il ne disait pas la vérité.

Je ne savais pas s'il était toujours derrière moi, et je me retournai donc pour le vérifier.

Il était bel et bien là, regardant le sol avec un air piteux. A cet instant il paraissait tellement fragile, comme un petit garçon se faisant réprimander sévèrement, ou tout simplement comme un homme qui avait perdu ses parents trop tôt, et qui ne voulait qu'une chose : être aimé.

Durant ce laps de temps, je pus enfin voir à travers la carapace d'Edward Cullen. C'était comme si j'avais soudain eu le don de vision laser. Je pus enfin entrapercevoir les fêlures, les blessures qui marquaient son âme. Mais lorsque son regard rencontra le mien, l'armure se remit en place, mon don disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu, et tout ce que je pus voir fut de nouveau la noirceur, le brouillard.

- Ma voiture n'est pas loin, je vais te ramener, fit-il brusquement, repartant par où on était arrivé, marchant rapidement, ne se retournant même pas pour voir si j'étais derrière lui.

J'aurais dû partir sans me retourner, le laisser faire sa route pour s'apercevoir qu'au final je ne le suivais pas, seulement je ne prenais jamais les bonnes décisions le concernant.

Si Edward Cullen s'était retourné ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, il m'aurait vu trottiner rapidement pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

**~~~ooo~~~ **

- On est arrivé, déclara-t-il solennellement devant mon immeuble, alors qu'il coupait le moteur silencieux.

Aucun mot n'avait été échangé durant le trajet. Il n'avait même pas osé croiser mon regard, et je me demandai si c'était de honte pour son mensonge ou à cause de ce qu'il m'avait dit sur le trottoir plus tôt.

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était comme si ce moment n'avait jamais existé. Je me demandai presque si je ne l'avais pas rêvé.

- Je devrais te renvoyer pour ce que tu as voulu faire, dit-il brusquement, rompant le silence gênant dans lequel nous étions embourbés.

- Je sais, soufflai-je. Mais tu ne le feras pas.

- Je te faisais confiance, rajouta-t-il, ne relevant pas ma remarque.

- Je sais aussi. Seulement je pensais que...

- C'est pour cela que je ne ferai rien. Enfin, je te laisserai prendre tes propres décisions, ajouta-t-il doucement.

Je savais qu'il faisait allusion à ma demande de démission, seulement je n'avais plus vraiment très envie de partir maintenant. Pas après ce qu'il m'avait dit.

_J'ai besoin de toi._

- Désolée de t'avoir tout de suite accusé.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, dit-il presque tristement.

Le silence prit place dans la voiture. Je cherchai quelque chose pour le contredire mais ne trouvai rien. Il avait raison. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance.

- En tout cas tu m'as bluffé Isabella. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de tout balancer à la presse, rit-il pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Je souris faiblement, puis parlai à mon tour.

- Moi non plus, murmurai-je. Tu...tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Il soupira, puis ouvrit sa portière, fit le tour de la voiture pour venir m'ouvrir.

_Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce côté gentleman._

Je pris la main qu'il me tendait pour m'extirper de l'habitacle, frissonnant pour une raison inconnue.

_Moi je la connais la raison._

Très vite, il me relâcha, comme si je l'avais brûlé, puis se recula. Un pincement au cœur fit son apparition, bien qu'il n'eût pas lieu d'être.

- Non, j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place je pense. Seulement, tu aurais pu te mettre en danger, ajouta-t-il gravement.

Je fronçai les sourcils devant ses paroles, et posai la question qui me titillait depuis tout à l'heure.

- Qui a envoyé mon frère en prison ?

Il me regarda fixement, puis soupira, reportant son regard sur la porte de mon immeuble.

- J'ai le droit de savoir, contrai-je subitement. Tu as dit que tu avais essayé d'arranger les choses, ça veut dire que tu connais cette personne. Et pourquoi s'en est-elle prise à Emmett ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis secoua la tête.

- Je t'en ai déjà trop dit. Ils n'aiment pas qu'on se mêle de leurs affaires.

- Mais qui ? C'est Aro Volturi, c'est ça ?

Il ne répondit pas, et je sus que j'avais vu juste.

- Écoute moi bien, rends moi un service, fit-il s'approchant de moi tout à coup. Oublie tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ces dernières semaines.

Je le regardai interrogative, ne comprenant pas l'urgence dans son ton. Mes yeux dévièrent vers ses lèvres sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, et je remarquai que les siens faisaient de même. Inconsciemment, je me rapprochai de lui, et posai ma main sur son avant-bras, consciente de la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps, et qui m'attirait irrémédiablement.

_Mais que m'arrivait-il ?_

_- _Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? souris-je.

Il me regarda troublé par le ton que j'avais employé. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose quand soudain, son regard se porta en hauteur, sur l'une des fenêtres de mon immeuble, et il se figea, reprenant une attitude neutre.

Je me retournai mais ne vis rien, si ce n'est du mouvement derrière mes rideaux.

_Jacob m'espionne on dirait.._

_- _Quelqu'un t'attend je pense, dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux, en s'éloignant vers sa voiture.

Le froid m'envahit, et je fus presque vexée de la distance qu'il avait mise entre nous, oubliant presque ses paroles étranges.

_Tout ne tourne plus très rond dans ta tête on dirait._

Haussant les épaules, je parcourus la distance jusqu'à ma porte, puis me retournai une dernière fois.

- Edward ? Je ne démissionnerai pas.

Il souffla comme agacé, se passant la main dans les cheveux, mais je crus distinguer un éclair de contentement dans ses prunelles.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, râla-t-il. Après ce que je t'ai dit tu devrais être tentée de t'en aller.

Je souris malgré moi, contente qu'il me porte de l'attention, et sortis mes clés.

- Bonne nuit Isabella, ajouta-t-il doucement.

J'ouvris ma porte et, un pied dans l'immeuble, voulus lui répondre et le remercier pour tout. Mais seul le ronronnement du moteur m'accueillit, tandis qu'il disparaissait dans la nuit tombante.

**~~~ooo~~~**

- Oh mon Dieu, Emmett ! hurlai-je en courant dans les bras de mon frère, passant la porte de mon appartement.

Il m'attrapa au vol, me faisant tournoyer, alors que nous riions tous les deux.

- Tu m'as manquée p'tite soeur ! Mais c'est que t'as forcé sur les hamburgers on dirait ! s'exclama-t-il plein d'entrain en faisant mine d'être essoufflé.

Je le frappai sur le bras, tandis qu'il me reposait au sol. Je l'observai histoire de constater les dégâts, et fut heureuse de voir qu'il avait plutôt bonne mine, si ce n'est des cernes sous les yeux.

- Mais quand est-ce que t'es sorti ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

- On t'a pas prévenu ? T'as vérifié ton portable au moins, miss-je-suis-trop-overbookée-pour-répondre-à-un-appel ? me demanda Jacob que je n'avais pas vu.

Je sortis le dit téléphone pour constater qu'il y avait au moins 15 appels manqués.

_C'est sûr qu'avec mister Cullen dans les parages, impossible d'entendre son portable._

_-_ Et moi, j'ai pas le droit à un bonjour ?

Je souris et l'enlaçai, pour ensuite me tourner vers Emmett qui me regardait d'un drôle d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, rien, marmonna-t-il d'un air sombre.

_Tiens, bizarre..._

- Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Bon alors explique ! Ils t'ont relâché quand ? Comment ça se fait ?

- Bah je sais pas, ils sont venus me voir ce matin au poste alors que j'allais être transféré en détention, et m'ont dit de filer. Si t'avais vu leur tête, on aurait dit qu'ils allaient ouvrir le champagne quand j'ai quitté le poste.

- Je confirme ! Ils m'ont appelé pour me prévenir donc je suis allé le chercher. Il a traité le commissaire de tête de cul.

- Bah quoi ? Il a vraiment une sale gueule le pauvre ! dit-t-il devant mon regard réprimandant, même si à l'intérieur j'étais plutôt d'accord sur ce fait. Pas vrai Pocahontas ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'énerva mon meilleur ami. En tout cas Bella, t'as raté quelque chose. Disher est devenu si rouge qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait avalé sa moustache. J'ai même entendu des flics remercier le ciel quand on a passé la porte.

Nous nous regardâmes tous les trois et éclatâmes de rire.

- Je me demande ce que tu leur as fait subir pour qu'ils soient à ce point heureux de te relâcher, dis-je.

- Le super traitement à la Emmett. Enfin, vaut mieux pas que tu saches tout sœurette, ça risque de choquer ta sensibilité.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, puis lui demandai :

- Mais ils ne t'ont pas dit pourquoi tu étais libre ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Non, je leur ai demandé ce que ça signifiait mais ils ne m'ont pas répondu. C'est que je commençais à m'y plaire dans ce trou !

Edward avait donc réussi à convaincre je ne sais qui de relâcher mon frère.

En y pensant je me demandai pourquoi il s'était donné tout ce mal. Il détestait Emmett, et pourtant d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, il avait essayé de le sortir de là.

_J'ai besoin de toi._

- Cullen a dû trouver quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder pour l'instant ! marmonna-t-il avec colère. Ou alors quelqu'un a su trouver les bons arguments. Pas vrai Bella ?

Je fus surprise du ton accusateur qu'il avait employé, et haussai donc les sourcils. Je vis Jacob faire les gros yeux à mon frère pas du tout discrètement, et me demandai ce qu'il se passait.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? me braquai-je.

- Mec, on fait une partie de wii ? demanda Jake, voyant que l'atmosphère devenait lourde.

- Je sais pas. C'était pas lui en bas tout à l'heure ?

La silhouette par la fenêtre...Edward qui se fige..

_Et merde !_

- Oui et ?

- Tu pactises avec l'ennemi maintenant ? Ce connard m'a envoyé en garde à vue et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est fricoter avec lui !

- Je ne fais pas ami-ami, on s'est juste croisé en ville et il a proposé de me ramener. Et ce n'est pas lui qui est derrière ton arrestation.

- C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ? ricana-t-il.

- Oui, et il était sincère. Il n'y est pour rien, je t'assure. C'est même grâce à lui que tu es libre aujourd'hui !

Jacob prit un air perplexe, tandis qu'Emmett avait l'air furieux.

- Parce que tu le crois ? Ce type est un pourri Bella, tu ne DOIS pas t'approcher de lui. C'est un menteur, un...

- Dit celui qui s'est tapé sa petite amie, m'énervai-je.

Jacob se figea, ouvrant la bouche de stupeur, tandis qu'Emmett se tendit. Immédiatement, je regrettai mes paroles.

- Je vois que t'as choisi ton camp, annonça mon frère d'un air sombre.

Il tourna les talons, s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

- Emmett, attends ! appelai-je.

Jacob me prit par les épaules, et me fit un baiser dans les cheveux.

- Laisse le se calmer ! Il est un peu sur les nerfs, avec sa garde à vue et tout ça ! Tu connais Emmett, il adore jouer le grand frère protecteur.

Je hochai la tête dépitée, alors que Jacob m'interrogea sur ce que j'avais dit plus tôt. Je lui expliquai ce qu'Edward m'avait raconté et il secoua la tête.

- Je ne pense pas que tu devrais lui faire confiance Bella.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me dire ça ! Je suis assez grande pour me faire mes propres opinions ! m'écriai-je.

- Oui je sais, mais tu as dit toi même que...

- Eh bien je me suis trompée, d'accord ? Tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur.

- Pourquoi tu le défends avec autant de vigueur ? s'étonna Jake. Il te menace ?

Je le regardai avec des yeux écarquillés, indignée.

- Vous me faites chier tous autant que vous êtes ! criai-je en claquant la porte de ma chambre.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, vidée de toute énergie. Non seulement je m'étais disputé avec deux des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi, mais en plus j'avais défendu mon patron comme un avocat dans un tribunal.

Sur toutes les retrouvailles auxquelles j'avais pensé, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça se passerait ainsi.

**~~~ooo~~~ **

Le samedi soir était arrivé rapidement. Je devais sortir avec Alice, Jasper, Angela et Kate, la stagiaire du NY Daily avec qui j'avais sympathisé. Alice avait proposé à Antonio de nous rejoindre en boîte, ce qu'il avait accepté de faire avec un plaisir non dissimulé lorsqu'il avait appris que j'étais de la partie. Évidemment, cela me faisait plaisir. Antonio était loin d'être moche, et j'avais conscience de lui plaire. Mais depuis mon intermède avec mon patron, je ne cessais de penser à lui.

_J'ai besoin de toi._

Secouant la tête, je finis de me préparer.

Je m'étais réconciliée avec Jacob le matin même, mais avec Emmett, la situation stagnait. Je ne l'avais même pas vu de la journée. Mon meilleur ami m'avait rassuré en me disant qu'il veillait sur lui, mais je ne pouvais quand même m'empêcher d'être minée par tout ce dialogue de sourds.

Ils étaient donc partis en ville tous les deux. J'avais demandé à Jacob d'essayer de convaincre Emmett de se joindre à nous, et il avait promis d'essayer. Je savais qu'Alice et lui s'appréciaient, et j'étais sûre qu'ils s'entendraient bien avec mes autres amis.

Une dernière touche de parfum et un coup d'œil dans le miroir plus tard, je pris mon sac et mon manteau.

_Alice sera fière de moi quand elle me verra !_

Ouvrant la porte d'entrée, je découvris une enveloppe sur le paillasson.

_Tiens tiens, c'était pas là ce matin ça..._

Je la ramassai et la retournai. Il n'y avait aucune adresse dessus, et elle semblait presque vide.

_Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

Curieuse, je décidai de faire demi tour et ouvris l'enveloppe avec empressement. Comme je l'avais prédit, elle ne contenait presque rien, si ce n'est deux photos. En voyant les clichés, j'écarquillai les yeux et me laissai tomber sur le canapé.

C'était une image nous montrant Edward et moi, la veille lorsqu'on s'était disputé dans les rues de New York, en plein milieu du trottoir. Nous nous tenions face à face, tendus, nous regardant avec colère. L'autre photo était encore une de Cullen et moi, cette fois-ci devant mon immeuble, lorsqu'il m'avait ramené en voiture. J'avais ma main sur son avant-bras, presque collée contre lui, et on aurait dit que nous étions sur le point de nous embrasser.

_Mais qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?_

Je me passai la main sur le visage, chamboulée par ces photos, me demandant qui avait bien pu déposer ça devant ma porte et pourquoi.

Les mains tremblantes, je fis tomber la deuxième photo, qui se retourna sur le tapis, laissant apparaître au verso une phrase écrite à la main.

Intriguée, je la ramassai lentement et écarquillai les yeux d'effroi, un hoquet de stupeur sortant de ma bouche en lisant ce qui était marqué d'une belle écriture italique à l'encre rouge sang.

_Pars._

_Quitte la ville, ou dis lui Adieu._

* * *

******Bon alors ne me lancez pas de tomates pour cette fin, ça aurait pu être pire, non ? J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

******Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite vu que je reprends lundi, et comme vous le savez j'aurai vraiment pas le temps. Mais je ferai de mon mieux. Si vous voulez me motiver, à vos reviews !**

******Je vous embrasse !**

******Christelle.**


End file.
